From Harmless Beginnings
by Always-Active
Summary: High School, AU. Tony had it all Popularity, Brains, Athletics, A Future and a great girl. That all changed when she walked into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fanfiction, so improvement suggestions are very much appreciated.**

**I dont own any of the characters**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1- Good Morning.**

"Good morning sir, It is currently 6:45am and the forecast is sunny with periods of clouds"

"Cut it out J" A muffled voice came from the tangled blankets.

"But sir if I may, is it not the 4th of September? Do you not have sch-"

"Jarvis say that word and I'll recalibrate your settings"

"But sir."

"Okay. Fine. I'm up, are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic, Sir" Came the sassy remark of the AI.

Tony Stark, Genius, Playboy, and son of the great Howard Stark. Normally one would be proud of the title, but not Tony. Since Howard is basically married to his work, Tony figures its just him and his mother Maria. If he's lucky Tony gets to see Howard maybe five minutes a day.

Getting to his feet Tony walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After all it is the first day of Grade 12.

"Okay J, you know what to do."

Stripping down Tony stepped into the shower as AC/DC started to blare throughout the speakers in his room. Letting the shower wash away his remaining fatigue, Tony applied his shampoo. Scrubbing his hair Tony started to hum along to "Dirty Deeds"

"Sir, your mother requests your presence downstairs" Came the monotone voice of Jarvis.

"On it J."

Stepping out of the shower Tony wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at his reflection in the mirror. When Tony was young he was sort of a geek. Small, weak, and incredibly smart. But when Tony turned 14, puberty hit. Goodbye to tiny stark and hello to 6'1, 185lbs of pure awesomeness and sex appeal. Ever since then he never looked back. He joined football, and every girl swooned after him and he could pass every class without even trying. Throwing his trademark smile to himself Tony stuck his toothbrush in his mouth and went to get dressed for the day.

Giving himself a once over in the mirror Tony thought he looked ready for the day. Dark jeans, the latest sneaks, and a long sleeved AC/DC shirt pushed back to his elbows.

"Sir it is currently 7:45am and showing from your mothers vitals she's extremely irritated."

Now for the real test. His mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the Reviews, Follows and Favorites. It means a lot I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story.**

**I hope you all like the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Morning Mom**

Maria Stark is a keeper in every way. With her long legs, dark brown hair and her sparkling blue eyes. Tony and Maria are basically inseparable. They do everything together, she supports him in every way and is his other half.

Jogging down the spiral staircase of the Malibu home. Tony headed straight for the kitchen, Walking in Tony found his Maria sitting on a bar stool, coffee in hand and Blackberry in the other. Sneaking up behind her, Tony suavely kissed her cheek while taking the coffee from her.

"Good Morning, Tony." Maria said with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning, Mom." Tony replied while fixing himself a protein shake.

"Is dad in?" He obviously knew the answer, but still he could hope for some words of encouragement from his old man.

"No, Howard had to leave early this morning for a business trip. He'll be back in a week or two."

"Figures." Tony muttered while turning on the blender. Glancing a look over at his Mom he could clearly see through her facade. Red eyes and rosy cheeks, She had been crying, but why? Turning off the blender Tony sat next to his Mom and took her hands in his.

"Mom, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing honey, look I have to go. Have a great day back, I'll try to make it home for dinner" She said as she picked up her purse and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

Hearing the door shut, Tony sighed and poured his drink into a bottle.

"Incoming call from James Rhodes."

"Put him through."

James Rhodes has been Tony's friend ever since kindergarten. Through thick and thin, even when Tony got picked on James was there to protect him. Ever since Grade 9, he has been into the Air Force. It's understandable since his Grandfather used to fly, he blushes but yet with hidden pride when Tony jokingly calls him Colonel.

"Hey sourpuss, what's up?" Tony said while taking a sip of his protein shake and grabbing an apple out of the fridge.

"Tony hey, where the hell are you? The bell is going to ring in 10 minutes." Came the rushed tone of his best friend.

"Calm down Captain Buzzkill, I'm just leaving"

"Well hurry. There are some fine ass hunnies that transferred."

Tony chuckled as he could hear Rhodes low whistle.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I'll see you in 10." Tony replied.

Jogging down to the workshop, Tony punched in his code and walked up to his babies. Seven sparkling muscle cars and top of the line speedsters stood in a line all waiting to be revved up. Tony smiled to himself as he looked at his pride and joys. Tony spent all his free time during the summer working on them making sure they were in top shape.

Grabbing the keys for his Audi R8 GT, Tony grabbed a nearby pencil and stuck it behind his ear. You gotta go prepared right? Hopping in Tony revved the engine listening to it purr. Smiling he peeled out of the garage.

It was going to be a great day. He could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, guess what? New chapter :)!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The first day.**

Cruising down the PCH, Tony nodded to the beat of his favorite song Highway to Hell by AC/DC. Tony thought back as to what Rhodey had said. Sure he was already in a relationship with the hottest girl in school, Maya Hansen. But you gotta keep your options open, you gotta stay prepared. Tony and Maya's relationship was kind of cliche. Varsity QB and the head cheer leader, but he didn't care she had one hell of a body.

Drinking his shake, Tony pulled up to Malibu Senior. He got used to the stares he received whenever he would roll up in one of his babies. Pulling into an empty spot, Tony put on his Aviators and took a deep breath. Show Time!

Smoothly getting out, he flashed his signature smile to a group of young girls walking by. Marveling at the fact that they rushed away in giggles and red faces.

"Tony you should really watch that smile of yours." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Rhodey" Tony said happily as he turned around and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you to." James chuckled. "Since you were so inclined to show up late I picked up your timetable for you"

"Thanks bud, I owe you one." Tony said folding his timetable into his back pocket not sparing it a glance.

"Well come on then. The bell is going to ring soon and we have Homeroom together."

"Yes Colonel" Tony mock saluted. Rhodes punched his arm and smirked.

"Wise-ass." Rhodes murmured as he turned away. " So. Have you spoken to Maya yet?" Rhodes asked trying to make conversation as the two walked through the front doors.

"Nope." Tony replied popping the p. "I think she's still on that Caribbean Cruise."

Rhodes gave up on conversation as Tony got swamped with people upon arriving into the school. Left, right and center people were giving him high fives, fist bumps and asking if he's ready for the upcoming season. Hearing the bell James grabbed Tonys collar and yanked him away from the fans.

"Hey what gives I was having fun."

"It's time for Homeroom, come on Tony." Rhodes replied walking away in the direction of Homeroom.

"Awe come on platypus, live a little it's only Homeroom." Tony pouted but reluctantly followed.

James and Tony made it to room 211 just as the starting bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Stark." Came the unimpressed voice of Mrs. Terry. "Always a pleasure of having you in my class boys."

"Likewise." Tony replied.

The only seats left were right up front so Tony sat down and tuned out everything Mrs. Terry was saying since he's heard it all a million times before.

".. There will be an assembly during 3rd period for all graduating students. Please try to make it on time and be on your best behaviour."

Tony pulled his timetable from his pocket and scanned over it,

Semester 1

1st Period – Physical Education, Mr. Hobber

2nd Period – Advanced Placement Physics, Mr. Grey

Lunch

3rd Period – Mechanics and Engineering, Mr. Yinsen

4th Period – Business, Mrs. Pretty

Semester 2

1st Period – Calculus 12, Mr. Smith

2nd Period – AP Chemistry, Mrs. Speed

Lunch

3rd Period – Free Block

4th Period – AP English, Mrs. Jensen

Tony sat back with a groan, of course he would have the assembly during his favorite class. Looking around the he saw some new faces and some old faces. None of the new faces stood out to him so he turned to Rhodey and nudged his side. When he got no response he nudged harder.

"Ouch, what the fuck do you want Tony? I'm trying to have a conversation here." Rhodey said heatedly. He gestured to a pretty brunette next to him.

"Oh, Hi there I'm Tony Stark, son of Stark Industries owner and CEO Howard Stark. It's nice to meet you..?"

"Tiffany.." The girl squeaked out nervously.

"Nice to meet you Tiffany, have a nice chat with my friend Colonel James Rhodes." Tony smiled patting the back of a face palming Rhodes.

When the bell rang Tony nodded to Tiffany and James then walked out of the classroom and towards the gym. Nodding to people and high fiving strangers, Tony felt as if he greeted half the school and it was only 1st period. Rubbing his eyes he walked into the gym.

Tony looked at the newly renovated gym. State of the art basketball court and stands that could fit 2 thousand plus. Tony was never the basketball playing type, he was decent but it wasn't his thing. Mechanics, Physics, Football and babes were his thing. Walking up to Mr. Hobber, he showed him his timetable. After he was checked off the attendance sheet he sat down and waited for another boring lecture.

Tony watched as other students came and talked to Mr. Hobber then stood around in groups waiting for the bell to ring. Tony couldn't find anyone he knew but almost everyone knew him. The only upside to the class was that it was split with guys and girls. Tony smiled as he knew he could do some showing off to the girls in the future.

* * *

**3****rd**** Period**

English was a total waste, endless talk of Poetry, Grammar and Structure, more like blah, blah, blah. Lunch was uneventful, Tony went into robot mode. Shaking hands and knowing names then forgetting them 2 seconds later. But it's the price you have to pay when your the star of the school.

Finally mechanics with his favourite teacher Mr. Yinsen. An old fragile man but he sure knew his stuff and his witty comments were just a bonus. Walking into room 004A, he was greeted by a slap on the back and a side hug from Mr. Yinsen.

"Tony my boy!"

"Mr. Yinsen, how are you?"

"Fine, Fine i'm not that old."

"Are you sure? Your head would say otherwise." Tony said chuckling gesturing to his decreasing hair line.

"Bah! Shut up and grab a seat."

Tony smiled and sat down, leaning back in his chair admiring the room. Closing his eyes Tony thought of his garage back home with all his toys.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Tony yelled as he tipped back in his chair arms flailing. Crashing on the floor with a loud thud, Tony rubbed his head and groaned.

"What the fuck Happy?"

Happy Hogan, Tonys 'Chauffeur' when hes had a little too much to drink. Happy is one of Tonys closest friends. Ever since Grade 10 Tony and Happy had hit it off. At 6'4 240lbs Happy is threatening sight to anyone, don't let the name fool you. Currently the big man was trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Other people near by were snickering at the comical sight.

"Seriously Hogan?" Tony asked unamused.

"You- should have- seen your- face!" Happy exclaimed while laughing. Tony folded his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Calm down children." Came the cool voice of Mr. Yinsen. "You have been spared an introduction lecture from me, but unfortunately you have one from the head honcho himself so everyone must attend... Yes that means you Tony."

"What? Me? I don't know what your talking about." Tony said feigning ignorance.

"Mhmm, well no use screwing around. Let's get a move on." Mr. Yinsen said as he ushered kids out of his class.

Tony was the first one to leave. He left a still chuckling Happy behind and walked towards the gym.

* * *

Once everyone was filed into the gym, Mr. Tucker the Principal started to address the graduates of expectations of the final year and how hes proud of them making it this far. But one graduate by the name of Tony Stark never got to hear what he had to say.

While everyone else was filing in, Tony 'excused' himself and walked out the doors. Before leaving Mr. Yinsen gave Tony a knowing smile. Walking down the hallway he pulled out a prototype Stark Phone. Unlocking it he began to check his emails, countless welcome back emails and useless spam. Opening his text messages he saw that he had five new messages.

He ignored the ones from Happy and Jimmy, then opened the one from Maya and Maria.

Hey Baby. I miss you, I wish you were here with me

I'll see you in a week! Love you

-Maya

Tony rolled his eyes and replied.

Miss u 2

-Tony

There that should suffice Tony thought.

The other was from Maria, saying that he'll have to cook for himself when he gets home from practice. Tony sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. Another lonely dinner.

* * *

**Practice**

Right after Business Tony jogged to Rhodes locker and waited for him there. Leaning against it he nodded to people walking by. He didn't have to wait long as Rhodey came by and shoved his gym strip into his locker.

"Man I hate Mr. David. First day and he had us already doing gym." He complained as he grabbed his cleats from his locker.

"Cheer up buttercup because we have practice today." Tony said happily. "Get ready for another championship season."

Last year Tony led Malibu to its first ever State Championship. Winning 30-25, Tony of course was named game MVP.

"Yeah, yeah." Rhodes grumbled as he watched Tony slide down the stairs railing. "Hey Tony, have you heard from Happy? I saw him earlier cracking up in the hallway."

"Oh uh. No I don't know what's up with the big fella." Tony lied.

James and Tony walked into the locker room with a chorus of greetings. One thing he could always count on is that the boys never treated him any differently. He was always one of the guys not the next faceplate for Stark Industries.

"Okay boys it's a new season" Coach Dean explained. "Since we have our first game this coming Friday, I decided we should have a game of shirts and skins. Tony you'll be the Captain of he skins and... Aldrich you can be the Captain of the shirts."

Tony of course stacked his team since the new kid Aldrich had no clue as to who was good and who wasn't. The loser didn't even show up to practice during the summer. Tony waved to his female fans and then got back to the game. Opening play Tony threw a dump pass to James over the middle for a gain of 15 yards. Next play Tony took it himself for a gain of 7. After that he never looked back, play after play was a touchdown for Tonys team.

He successfully creamed Aldrich's team 42-7. With a victorious smile Tony headed off the field and to the showers.

* * *

Later that night Tony headed out with Rhodey and stayed with his family for dinner. His family always made the best food. Tonight it was burgers, salad and fries. Tony stayed awhile longer playing video games and going over the playbook with Rhodey. He left with a full stomach, a smile on his face and promises of going to school on time tomorrow. Tonys smile slowly withered away when he realized that he would be spending another night alone in an empty mansion.

**I hope you liked it. My longest chapter yet!**

**Remember to Review. Constructive criticism appreciated. **

**Give me some suggestions of what you'd like to see in the story.**

**Don't worry Pepper will be the focal point next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the Reviews. Enjoy the next chapter,**

**Chapter 4: The first day, Part 2 **

Way to go Virginia, first day of school and your already late. Hurrying out of the house and into her Mom's awaiting car, Virginia knew it was going to be a rough day.

Resting her head against the seat Virginia closed her eyes as her Mom peeled out of the driveway. Virginia's dad had already left to take her brother Alex to his first day of Grade 6. Ever since moving here she couldn't forget her friends back in Pennsylvania. She mentally cursed her dad for a getting a top job at Stark Industries. But yet she felt a sense of pride in knowing that this is what he worked for all his life.

"So Virginia..." Her mother Kathy said trying to spark conversation. "Are you excited about your first day in a new school?"

"Oh yeah, totally mom. I can't wait." Virginia replied plastering a fake smile on her face. In reality all virginia wanted to do was stay home with her German Shepard Jesse and talk to her friends back home.

"Thats great sweetheart! Your gonna love it there. Top professors and tons of AP classes."

"I can't wait mom. Now could you hurry it up more? I don't want to completely miss homeroom."

Pulling up to Malibu Senior, Virginia kissed her Mom goodbye and started her walk towards the school. Looking around Virginia realized that everything really was high quality, Malibu Senior was probably twice the size of her old school back in Pennsylvania.

Walking up to reception, Virginia gratefully accepted her timetable.

"Would you like a guide Miss Potts? The receptionist Mrs. Jackson asked gently.

"No thank you. I'm sure I'll find my way around." Virginia replied nicely

Walking away Virginia followed the map in her hands to room 110. Looking around the halls she admired the artwork and the quality of the building. They must have spent a fortune on the place, Virginia thought to herself.

"So.. Where are all these 'hunnies' you were bragging about." A voice said from behind her.

"Man don't get me started." Another voice replied.

"Come on spill."

"Cut it out, I'm sure Maya.." Virginia couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as the two voices turned down a hallway.

Glad i'm not the only one late she thought. Walking into homeroom was downright embarrassing, all eyes were on her. Virginia smiled sheepishly and quickly found an empty seat.

"Glad to know you found your way here Miss. Potts. Now that we're all here lets go over the guidelines and expectations." Mrs. Watson said.

Virginia listen intently as Mrs. Watson went over the rules.

"Psst.. Hello?" A voice said from behind her.

Turning around she was greeted by a girl with sparkling blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Hi im Kayla, it's nice to meet you." The girl said smiling

"Hi" Virginia said shaking the girls hand "I'm Virginia."

"Miss Potts and Miss Black. Please pay attention there will be time for talk later."

Virginia went beet red and turned towards the front, Sorry she muttered. Pulling out her time table, Virginia read over her classes.

Semester 1

1st Period – Physical Education, Coach Dean

2nd Period – Chemistry, Mr. Roland

Lunch

3rd Period – Free block

4th Period – Business 12, Mrs. Pretty

Semester 2

1st Period – History 12, Mrs. Right

2nd Period – Calculus 12, Mr. Smith

Lunch

3rd Period – Foods 12, Mrs. Jacobs

4th Period – AP English, Mrs. Jensen

Smiling to herself Virginia sat back in contentment. She got all the classes she asked for even the spare block.

"Class we have an assembly today 3rd block, so be on your best behavior." Well there goes my good mood Virginia thought to herself. "I'm done for today so talk amongst yourself for the remainder of Homeroom."

"So, how's Malibu treating you?" Kayla said from behind her.

"Honestly, I've never seen anything like it. The weather is great and the people are nice." Virginia replied.

"Thats fantastic. Why don't you come and sit with my friends and I during lunch? I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"That sounds great." She replied. For the rest of Homeroom Kayla and Virginia talked about things to do in Malibu, athletics, classes and of course boys.

"So you know who Tony Stark is right?"

Virginia scoffed. "Who doesn't? Son of Howard Stark, amazing athlete, genius and a big time playboy."

"Well if you didn't know, He goes here. So I'd watch out if I were you, a pretty new thing like you doesn't go unnoticed around here."

"I'll keep that in mind.." Virginia replied distractedly.

The two continued to talk till the bell rang. Grabbing her stuff Kayla and Virginia walked out of the class together and went their separate ways.

* * *

**3****rd**** Period**

Virginia made her way towards the gym for the assembly. Lunch went by slowly, Virginia sat with Kayla and her group of friends. Walking into the gym Virginia sat next to her new friends. The group started to chatter about the on goings at Malibu Senior.

Virginia sat back and listened halfheartedly as to what they were chatting about. Virginia wondered what Jesse was going, probably sleeping on my bed she mused. She smiled and turned her attention to the beginnings of the assembly.

"Welcome back graduates to Malibu Senior. For those of you who don't know, I am Mr. Tucker principal of this school." Mr. Tucker went on to explain the importance of this year and what he expects out of the graduates.

After the assembly Virginia said goodbye to her new friends and made her way towards Business. She really liked anything to do with business. She could organize and schedule anything you gave her. She prided herself of always keeping her cool and staying sane. Walking into Business, Virginia picked a seat right up front and started to look around the classroom.

"Yes Rhodes im in class right now." came a familiar voice. "Yes sourpuss I'll meet you at your locker."

Virginia's breath caught in her throat as Tony Stark walked in. He was tall, muscular and incredibly handsome. With the beginnings of a goatee and windblown hair he looked like a classic bad boy. The heir to Stark Industries waltzed in and gave the teacher his heart stopping smile.

Virginia had to pry her eyes away and focused her attention onto something else. Mentally she was flipping shit. How on earth am I suppose to focus when this rugged bastard is in my class? She watched him saunter to the back of the class and plunk down into one of the desks.

Virginia could hear his laughter and it took all her willpower not to look his way. Looking forwards she focused on the teacher and tried to block everything else out.

* * *

Finally she sighed with relief as the bell signalling the end of the day rang. She picked up her notebook and scurried out of class. That was pure torture, time after time she found herself staring right at him. She couldn't live with herself if he caught her. Putting her supplies in her locker, Virginia walked with her bag slung over her shoulder towards the pick up area. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she pulled out her phone and called her Mom.

"Hi Mom I'm out of school. Please come and pick me up."

"Hi sweetie, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Virginia looked around and decided to walk around campus. Walking back towards the school, she noticed a group of kids shouting and pointing. Curiously Virginia followed them to see what all the chatter was about.

Virginia mentally slapped herself when she realized who they were pointing at. Tony Stark shirtless and playing football. She watched him intently as he began his warm ups, she wanted to get away but she couldn't pry her eyes away. He must have noticed because he stood up and waved in her direction. She took a sharp intake of breath as he put his arms up. Screeches from nearby snapped her out of it. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when a group of girls waved back egarly.

God, I feel like a total creeper she thought. I don't even know the guy. Walking back to the quad she hurriedly got into her mothers car before she embarrassed herself further.

**Im sorry if the characters are a tad bit OOC.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, the power went out yesterday and didn't turn back on til late. So thats why I didn't update yesterday.**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**Chapter 5 – Touchy**

Finally its Friday Tony thought to himself. First Friday of the school year meant the Homecoming game. Tonight It was Malibu against a no name school from the suburbs. Tony smiled at the thought of the upcoming pep rally that would be held during 4th block and the victory party to go with it later.

"How many more weeks do we have to spend in this hell hole?" Tony groaned to Happy.

"Uhm, a lot." Happy chuckled. They were in shop class and since Tony couldn't get one of his muscle cars in here to work on, he settled for an old dirt bike. Letting his hands do their magic, Tony continued to spark up conversation with Happy as he span around on a chair.

"There that should do it." Tony thought out loud as he tightened a tire bolt.

"Good, Finally we get to take it out!" Happy said encouragingly.

"Fine, but I'm testing it first. I don't want your blood on it." Tony smiled at the glare Happy gave him. Last time Tony had just finished up a pocket bike that took him a few weeks to fix. Happy was the first one to take it out and he popped a tire while doing doughnuts. It left him in a sour mood with an added scratch to his face.

Tony along with Happy took the bike out into the parking lot. Tony straddled it and started to kick start the engine. Tony grinned as the bike roared to life. Putting his feet on the pegs Tony took off down the parking lot.

* * *

Free block. Virginia was happy that she could just relax for an hour and a half every day. Sitting down under a tree in the quad, Virginia pulled out her book and began to read. Her peace was short lived as she heard the sounds of laughter coming from the parking lot. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she stood up and went to investigate.

Rounding a corner Virginia found the source of the laughter. One man was laughing hysterically while the other was revving the engine of an old dirt bike. Standing from a distance she couldn't make out the faces of the two men. The man on the dirt bike turned to his friend and then took off doing a wheelie down the parking lot.

"Haha way to go Tony!" The man standing said while laughing. "Now bring it back so I can have a go."

Revving the engine the man brought it up to speed and went racing towards his friend. Suddenly the man lost control and was thrown from the bike and slid awkwardly on his back.

"Crap." Virginia muttered as she rushed towards the fallen man.

* * *

**Tonys POV**

After hearing Happys call I revved the engine and sped towards him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a bright splash of orange. Turning towards the source I lost control of the bike and flipped over the handlebars.

"Tony!" I heard happy shout as he rushed towards me. Opening my eyes I looked towards the sky and slowly moved my hands and feet. Good no broken bones there I thought. Slowly I sat up with the help of Happy.

"Dude you took one hell of a tumble. Are you alright?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Of course i'm fine. Just check on the bi-"

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice say from above.

And there she was the girl that caused my fall. Her most prominent feature was her orange hair that she had pulled back into a tight pony tail. She had a light dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks. One could easily tell she had a banging body from her tight fitting jeans that hugged her waist perfectly and a tight fitting shirt to match.

"Are you okay?" The girl repeated.

"Uh, yeah I think so.." I muttered. In reality my back was killing me.

With one eyebrow raised she looked at me skeptically.

"Are you sure? Because the blood running down your arm would suggest differently."

Looking at my arm I noticed she was right. I was about to reply when Happy spoke up.

"Tony you should really get to the nurses office to make sure you don't have a concussion. We need you tonight." Happy said as he picked up the bike.

"Yeah. I'll do that." I responded.

Shaking my head slightly I got up onto one knee and tried to stand up.

"Here let me help you." She said holding my upper arm in her soft but strong hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled as she helped me up.

"Well, I can see that your in more than capable hands. Ill leave you to it then." Happy said smiling then left after patting my back.

Clearing my throat I looked down at the girl. Her cheeks were slightly red and she had a look of worry in her eyes.

"You know you could let go, but I'm not complaining. I get that a lot." I smiled down at her.

"Oh are you sure? Because I don't think you'd enjoy falling on your ass again." She shot back with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Well then, I'm sure you know who I am. But in case you don't I'm To-"

"I know who you are." She said tersely as she took her hands off my arm. Instantly I missed the warmth of her hands.

"Yes well, who doesn't unless your some hermit or something." I replied walking towards the auto shop ignoring the searing pain in my back.

"I may be new here, but isn't the nurses office the other way?" The girl asked.

"Yes technically, but I don't plan on going to the nurses office. Its just a little scrape, I'm sure it wont kill me." I replied as a matter of factly.

"Whatever you say Stark" The girl replied walking towards the main campus. "Don't come crying to me when your back gives out."

How could she know? I thought. Turning around and watching her leave I decided to follow her.

* * *

Walking back to the quad Virginia ran through the entire scene in her head. She mentally cursed herself when she helped him up but she couldn't control herself. Deep down she had this feeling that she had to help him.

Sighing Virginia sat back down and began to read again. The clearing of a throat caused her to look up.

"You know I never did catch your name." Tony said with a smirk on his face.

"And why should I tell you it?" she spat back.

"Getting defensive are we? Calm down it was just a question." Tony said putting his hands up in mock defence.

"I'd rather not get added to your list so if you'll excuse me." She said flusterdley. Picking up her books she strode past him and towards the school.

"I'll see you at the pep rally!" She heard him shout.

* * *

Smiling Tony watched the girl leave. Looking around Tony noticed a tube of white on the ground. Picking it up he read the label.

"Peppermint Mentos."

Smiling Tony shoved the package into his pocket and walked towards the auto shop.

Whistling a tune Tony arrived with a ghost of a smile on his face. Grabbing a nearby rag Tony snuck behind Happy and rubbed the rag on his forehead.

"Ah! What the fuck. What gives man?" Happy said with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Thanks for leaving me with that chick, you jackass."

"Wait, What? Your telling me the great Tony Stark is afraid of talking to a girl. Please somebody pinch me!" Happy replied dramatically with a smile on his face.

"Go fuck yourself." Tony shot back.

"Well did you at least get a name?" Happy asked while trying to get the grease off his forehead.

"No, but there's always the pep rally and the game tonight. Who would miss out on that?" Tony replied triumphantly Tony was determined to get her name. His pride wouldn't stand for anything less.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad your all liking the story.**

**I think this may be my favorite chapter yet.**

**Chapter 6: School Spirit.**

**4****th**** period**

Walking into business Virginia sat in her assigned seat. Thinking back she smiled at how she stood up to Tony and how she refused to become another notch in his belt. A buzz from her pocket woke her from her thoughts.

Hey, Meet me in the hallway outside the gym in 10.

-Kayla

Qucikly sending her reply, Virginia waited til Mrs. Pretty gave attendence then listened half heartedly as she started to explain what the pep rally would include. After dismissing her class Virginia was the first to leave and hurridly walked towards the gym.

Rounfing the corner she could see Kayla already waiting for her.

"Hey, Lets go inside and get some good seats."

* * *

Tony smiled as he walked down the hallway with Happy and Rhodes. Getting out of class is one of the many perks of being an athlete at Malibu Senior. Making their way to the locker room, Tony grinned as he saw his name on a plaque and with his game jersey hanging underneath it.

"Number 3, just like you wanted Tony." Coach Dean said as he clapped him on the back.

"Thanks Coach." Tony replied as he reached for the jersey. Sliding the jersey over his black v-neck, Tony smiled to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Come on Princess, It's time to go." Rhodey said from behind him. "You look gorgeous for the ball."

"You wish you had my looks." Tony replied as he threw a towl in his direction.

Getting up Tony followed Rhodes out into the hallway, where the rest of the team was huddled. Together the team walked through the halls and into the boys change room where they would be called into the gym one by one.

"Okay Tony, the rest of the team will be called in first. Then they will start to announce the captains." Coach Dean explained. "You'll be going out last since your the team Captain. Also you'll be required to make a speech. Try not to flash that smile to much."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony replied as he watched him and the rest of the coaches enter the gym. Tony sat down with the rest of the team as they got called in.

".. And now for what you've all been waiting for. Your Captain and Malibu's own, Number 3 Tony Stark!"

Show Time! Tony thought to himself as he sprang to his feet.

* * *

Sitting down in the middle of the bleachers, Virginia sat with Kayla and her new friends Summer, Tracy and Kahlan.

"So Virginia, have you been approached by Tony Stark yet?" Kahlan asked.

"Yup. He's a real charmer." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Ooh! Details!" Kayla shrieked.

She went on to explain the entire encounter, leaving no small detail out.

".. So yeah that was that. I left him standing there alone with his head up his ass."

"Ooh girl, You better watch it." Summer said. "Tony doesn't take well to people showing him up."

"I guess i'll tackle that problem when I get to it." Virginia said facepalming.

"Virginia" She looked up and towards the speaker Tracy. "If you don't know already i'll tell you now. Tony is dating Maya Hansen, so i'd suggest you stay away from him the best you can. If she ever hears about this, your in for a world of trouble."

"Thanks, i'll keep that in mind." Virginia said with a weak smile.

Deep in thought Virginia didn't notice the lights go out or the girl walking onto the gym floor with a microphone in hand. The girl made it to the middle of the gym floor when a spotlight came and shined down on her.

"Malibu Senior make some noise!" The girl shouted as speakers blared out Thunderstruck by AC/DC. Virginia watched on as the cheer leading team went through their routine with many flips and twirls. Once the song ended one of the girls grabbed the microphone again and led the school in the Malibu Gators fight song.

"Now introducing your very own Malibu Gators!" The girl went on to introduce the players of the Varsity team. Loud cheers went up as well known players were called.

"Now introducing your Captains! First up, Playing Wide Receiver. Number 22, James Rhodes!" A chorus of loud cheers went up when James Rhodes came running out of the change room. With his arms up and a smile on his face James ran down the line of players giving them high fives, he then took his place next to the coaches.

"And now lets welcome our starting Running Back. Number 36, Scotty Macintosh " Scotty was a small guy coming in at 5'4 but what he lost in height he made up with speed. Running out of the locker room first pumping, he jumped up and chest bumped with another player. He took his place next to Rhodes after running down the line.

"And now for what you've all been waiting for. Your team Captain and Starting Quarterback, Number 3 Tony Stark!" This introduction got the loudest cheer of them all. Virginia stood up with the rest of her friends trying to get a good look at him.

Calm, cool and collected Tony walked out of the change room with a huge smiled plastered on his face. Putting his hand up to his ear Tony began to nod his head and gave the crowd a thumbs up. Walking down the line he received many high fives and fist bumps. Grinning Tony took his spot between Rhodes and Scotty.

Virginias eyes were glued to Tony as soon as he came out of the change room. She took in his well defined forearms, his white hightops and top of the line jeans. Watching him make his way down the line, she noticed the looks he got from nearly every girl in attendance.

Coach Dean walked up to the girl holding the microphone and thanked everyone for attending and welcoming the boys home.

"And now, your team Captain would like to say a few words." Cheers erupted as Tony sauntered up to the Coach and took the microphone. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for what he had to say. Clearing his throat and smirking slightly, Tony put the microphone up to his lips.

"What's up Malibuu!" Tony roared into the microphone, he earned himself another round of cheers. "As you know last year the Gators won their first State Championship in 47 years. This year I will do everything in my power to get us a repeat. The team is back and better than ever, so we'd all appreciate it if you could all come to the game tonight and every game until State! Go Gators Go." Tony smiled triumphantly as the crowd went wild.

Tony relinquished the microphone to Coach Dean earning himself a slap on the back and words of "Good you didn't blow it."

Benches were pulled out for the team to relax on as a series of games were set up to keep the crowd entertained. Tony sat next to Rhodes and Happy, as unlucky team members got called up to participate.

Tony and Rhodes chuckled as they watched Happy get called up to participate in an ice cream eating contest. The race was close but Happy pulled away with the win, earning himself a towel and a bottle of Pepto-bismol.

Tony and Rhodes were laughing hysterically as Happy came walking over with a sick look on his face.

"What's wrong big fella? Brain freeze?" Tony said laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny." Happy said as he pushed a still laughing Stark onto the gym floor.

"Next up we will have two games of one on one basketball." The cheer leader announced. "Two of you will get hand picked by a member of the team. First up Scotty Macintosh."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews. **

**Tell me what you'd like to see in the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to Pepper Potts-Stark for being the 50****th**** Reviewer.**

**This chapter will be out earlier than normal since my sister has her prom tea today and I have to attend.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Fun and Games.**

Scotty bounced up and strode confidently towards the centre of the gym.

"Okay Scotty." The girl said putting her arm around his shoulder. "You can pick anyone in the gym to play against. There are two rules. Rule Number 1: No pushing and Number 2: First one to 2 baskets wins."

"Got it." Scotty said as he went to go pick his victim. Striding up to the bleachers Scotty listened as girls started to scream "Pick me, Pick me"

Smiling Scotty walked to the end of the bleachers to where all the teachers were standing.

"I challenge you, Mr. Tucker."

"Are you sure about this son?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"Hell yeah! Show me what you got old man.!" Scotty said cockily.

Walking to the centre court, Scotty let Mr. Tucker get first possession. Dribbling Mr. Tucker drove hard to the basket and popped up for the easy jump shot. The ball bounced off the backboard and rattled into the hoop.

"That's 1." Mr. Tucker said as he went to retrieve the ball. Standing at the 3-point line Scotty dribbled between his legs and behind his back, showing off to the crowd. Dribbling to the key Scotty went for the lay up then pushed off Mr. Tucker at the last second. Just as he released the ball, Mr. Tucker swatted the ball away.

A series of 'Oooh's' came from the crowd. Scotty grabbed the ball frustratedly and took it back up to the 3-point line. Driving hard to the hoop Mr. Tucker stepped aside letting him go for the easy lay up.

"Tie game!" The cheer leader annouced loudly.

Mr. Tucker recieved the ball and watched as Scotty rubbed his face in frustration. Faking the shot, he dribbled around Scotty and shot the ball just inside the 3-point line. The ball swished into the hoop.

"Thats two." The two men shook hands and Mr. Tucker answered the unasked question. "3 years at Kentucky. MCL tear ended my playing career."

With his head hung low, Scotty made his way towards the bench.

* * *

That was probably the funniest thing Tony had seen in his entire life. Little Scotty M. getting stood up by Mr. Tucker. Tony tried to catch his breath as he gave Scotty a mocking thumbs up.

"Well that was eventful." The girl said trying not to laugh. "Tony Stark come on up!"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Tony stood up and walked towards center court. Waggling his eyebrows he put his arm around the girl as she gave off the rules again.

"Are you ready Captain?." she asked flusterdly.

"Oh yeah." He replied with a smirk on his face.

Walking up to the bleachers he got bombarded with girls screaming his name and begging for his attention. A familiar splotch of orange caught his eye.

* * *

Please, Please, Please don't come and pick me she thought. She was decent at sports, but playing against the Captain of the football team in front of her new school was not what she wanted to do with her Friday afternoon.

Mentally screaming she looked over at Kayla and saw the encouraging look on her face. Shaking her head and crossing her fingers, she prayed he wouldn't come near her.

Watching him scan the crowd the two briefly made eye contact and she saw the huge smile that erupted onto his face. Face palming she groaned mentally as she watched him walk through the bleachers towards her.

"Why hello again. Care to play?" He asked in his smooth voice. Looking into his deep brown eyes she knew she couldn't say no. She glanced at her friends and saw the encouraging and happy look in their eyes.

Nodding weakly she stood up and placed her hand in his.

* * *

Tony smiled as he saw the perfect candidate. Walking determinedly through the bleachers he stopped in front of the girl from earlier.

"Why hello again. Care to play?" He asked. He could clearly see she was having an eternal struggle, but he stood there patiently knowing she couldn't refuse. Tony smiled triumphantly when she placed her hand in his. He led her down the bleachers and onto the court.

"Wow, aren't you a lucky one. What's your name?"

Before she could have a say, he confidently took the microphone and answered for her.

"Her name is Pepper." He enjoyed the shocked and angry look on her face. He gave back the microphone and picked up the ball.

"Lady's first." He smirked as he handed the ball over. As she started to dribble, he thought he could easily swat the ball away, but he wanted to see what this chick was made of.

Well aren't you in for a surprise she thought. Slowly dribbling she looked at Tony who had a ghost of a smile on his face. Just who did he think he was? Giving her a nickname, when he doesn't even know her. Taking a deep breath, Virginia looked towards the hoop then back at Tony.

Dribbling right she switched over and drove to the hoop. Taking a two foot stop she waited till he jumped up to block the layup, then took one step around him and layed it gently off the back board and in.

She smiled triumphantly at the shocked look on his face. She watched as he went from shocked to grinning like mad. He grabbed the ball and walked towards the 3-point line.

"Okay pep. If that's how you wanna play this." The use of that nickname made her freeze for a second, but then she sprang into action as he dribbled the ball straight to her. Stopping right in front of her he jumped up and easily drained the shot.

She could hear the mumbling of the crowd, but she felt as if Tony and her were the only two people in the gym.

"Impressive." she said mockingly. She retrieved the ball and set up and the 3-point line. Smirking slightly she dribbled to her left and then cut back to her right, but as she crossed over the ball hit Tonys shoe and into the corner. Running after it she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and twirl her around. The next thing she knew Tony had the ball and was dribbling confidently towards the hoop. Shaking her head she got there just as the ball rattled into the hoop.

"Good game." He said with a cock smile on his face.

"Likewise." She said flusterdly, her mind still thinking back to his arms around her waist.

"Oh and Tony?"

"Yes pep?" He smiled victoriously.

"It's Virginia." And with that she walked back towards the bleachers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Boring but entertaining chapter ahead. I promise next chapter will be way better.**

**Chapter 8: Homecoming Game.**

**Football Game***

Sitting in the locker room half dressed Tony drummed his fingers against his knee distractedly. Virginia, he finally had a name but didn't know what to do with it. He never had this happen to him before. Sighing Tony began to tape his ankles.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Rhodey asked as he walked into the locker room. "I think we need some AC/DC up in here."

Tony smiled as Back in Black blasted through the speakers in the locker room. Beginning to tape his other ankle he greeted the rest of the team as they piled in. Standing up in only his pants and cleats, Tony walked towards the coaches office.

"Hey coach?" Tony said walking into the office.

"Yes Tony, I already know what your going to ask, so go ahead."

"Thanks." Tony replied. Exiting the locker room Tony made his way down the hallway and towards the field. This was his game routine. Before every game Tony would sneak away before the stadium got too crowded and would begin his warm-ups.

Walking out of the doors leading to the field, Tony smiled as he saw die hard fans get settled into the stands. Walking to the gate of the field he spotted his Mom sitting next to Mrs. Rhodes.

"Hi Mom." Tony greeted her as he kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Anything for you bub." Maria smiled. "Now get out there and make me proud."

"You know I will." Tony said as he walked away.

Jogging out onto the field Tony began to stretch out his arms. Sitting down Tony stretched out his legs and closed his eyes. He mentally prepared himself for the game to come. Opening his eyes he felt energized and ready to go. Springing up to his feet he slowly jogged around the field then back to the school. While jogging past the stands he waved to his Mom one last time.

Taking one last look at the field he walked back into the school. Tony smiled at the familiar sounds of his cleats hitting the hallway floor. Walking into the locker room, Tony chuckled as Happy air-guitared the solo to Carry on my wayward son.

Pulling a cut off shirt over his head Tony tucked one edge into his football pants. Putting his shoulder pads on he tightened the straps then laced up the front. Reaching for the jersey he slid it over top his pads and rolled his shoulders. Sitting down he pulled out a roll of tape and began to tape his wrists. One, Two, Three times around, he did that for both wrists and then pulled on his arm band. Looking in the mirror he tucked his jersey in and pulled up his socks to his knees.

"Okay men, it's time to go to war." Coach Dean began "It's a new season, Last year doesn't matter. All that matters is what is in this room right now. Every play, every snap, I want you guys giving it your all, 110%. So lets get out there and show them what we're made of. Who's got it better than us?"

"Noooooobody!" The players yelled.

Together the team walked single file out of the locker room and onto the field. A thunderous cheer erupted when the fans saw the team exit the school.

The two teams began their warm-ups. Tony watched on as he went over the plays with the assistant coach. Looking out into the sea of fans, Tony spotted a familiar head of orange walking along the fence line. Grinning to himself Tony bounced on the balls of his feet egar for the game to start.

Linking arms with Rhodes and Scotty, the three Captains made it to centre field for the coin toss.

"Okay boys. I want a nice clean game. Gators since your the home side you get the call. Call it in the air." The ref said as he flipped the coin.

"Heads." Tony said confidently.

"Heads it is." The ref announced. "Gators ball to start the game. Now shake hands."

After shaking hands. They jogged back over to where the team was huddled. Tony started their pre-game chant.

"What time is it?" Tony yelled.

"Game Time!" The team responded.

"What time is it?" Tony yelled again.

"Game Time!" The team roared back.

"Gators on Three. One, Two, Three."

"Gators!"

Whooping and hollering the team ran out onto the field.

* * *

Hey. Be outside.

-Kayla

Virginia read the text while scrambling to put her shoes on. Grabbing change off of her dresser, she jogged downstairs.

"Where do you think your going Missy?" Came the calm voice of her father.

"Out to the football game like I told you earlier in the week. I even put it on the fridge." Virginia said rolling her eyes.

"I don't remember you-" Her dad began when a car horn interrupted him.

"Sorry dad, gotta run." she said giving him a peck on the cheek then rushing out the door. Jogging out across her lawn Virginia waved to Kayla and hopped in the front seat.

When they arrived at the school. Virginia met up with Summer, Tracy and Kahlan as Kayla left to search for a parking spot. Getting to the concession the four girls got in line to buy some snacks.

"I hope they win tonight or else the mood at the party will be pretty depressing." Summer said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Kahlan said.

"There will still be a party even if they loose?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah of course. Tony wouldn't let a loss stop him from throwing a party." Summer said.

After getting snacks Virginia spotted Kayla walking towards her.

"Find a spot?" Virginia asked handing her a drink.

"You could say that." Kayla said mysteriously. One by one they paid the admission fee and got their hands stamped.

"Let's go sit over there." Tracy said excitedly as she pointed to the middle of the stands. Together the girls made their way to the stands and successfully got their seats with little trouble.

Virginia scanned the field until her eyes landed upon Number 3. She could clearly see that he was focused and in the zone. She couldn't help but think that he looked even more rugged and handsome with that look in his eyes.

* * *

4th Quarter. The Gators losing by 2 with 1:30 left on the clock. They had the ball on their own 45-yard line.

"Okay boys, let's dig down deep and win this one. Warrior left on two. Ready, Break!" Tony said breathing deeply.

Marching up to the line of scrimmage, Tony set up under centre.

"Down. Set. Hut. Hut!" Tony barked. Grabbing the ball and retreating backwards, Tony faked the hand off to Scotty and looked down field Seeing no one open, Tony faked the pass and scrambled up the field. Dodging players Tony finally scampered out of bounds after gaining the first down.

1st & 10 from the 30-yard line with 1 minute left.

Calling another play Tony dropped back and faked the outlet pass to Cody Jenkins then handed the ball to Scotty who scratched and clawed his way for another first down.

"Timeout!" Tony yelled with 35 seconds left.

After the whistle blew, Tony jogged over to the Coach and listened to his instructions.

"Okay Tony, I want you to try and make them jump offside. We're going all in for this play so let the ball fly to Rhodey. Got it? Good."

Making their way back out onto the field, Tony called the play then walked up to the line of scrimmage.

"Down. Set. Hut. Hut... Hut!" Since no one jumped, Tony dropped back and looked towards Rhodes as he sprinted down field Pump faking twice, Tony let the ball fly out of his hands. Stretching out Rhodey caught the ball as he dove into the end-zone.

Pumping his arm in victoriously, Rhodes spiked the ball then pointed to the sky. Rhodey yelled in victory as Tony picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

With huge smiles the team cheered loudly and lined up for the game ending handshake. After handshakes the Gators applauded the crowd for showing up.

"Great game baby!" Maria said as she wrapped Tony up in a hug.

"Thanks Mom." Tony said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll see you at home." Maria said kissing his cheek.

Clapping Rhodey on the back encouragingly. The two made their way to the locker room.

Sitting down and peeling off his gear, Tony hummed to the music that was playing in the background. Pulling out his phone, Tony sent a message to his entire contact list.

Party in one hour. 10880 Malibu Point 90265.

-Tony Stark

Smiling to himself, Tony grabbed a towel and headed to the showers.

**Hope you liked it, More or less football?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, im suppose to be studying right now but im writing and watching Remember the Titans instead. I may or may not have a small case of procrastination haha.**

**Chapter 9: Side Effects.**

The next morning Tony had the worst headache. He felt as if someone was drilling inside his head. Groaning Tony pulled a pillow over his head and fell back asleep.

"Incoming call from Maya Hansen, Sir."

"Who?" Tony croaked out.

"Your girlfriend sir."

"Put her through."

"Hey baby its me. I just came back from my cruise and I miss you tons. How about in an hour we grab a bite to eat?"

"Mmmhmm." Tony replied still half asleep.

"Great. I'll see you then. Love you."

"Connection lost." Came the smooth voice of Jarvis.

"Mute." Tony said as he fell back asleep.

* * *

Waking up some hours later Tony felt worse than before.

"Put some coffee on J." Tony said as he made his way to the bathroom. He cringed when he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up in places and his eyes were an angry red. Stepping into the shower he sighed as the hot water hit him. Rolling his shoulders he washed his body and hair. Closing his eyes he rested his head against the cool tiles of the shower.

"Call waiting on Line 2."

"Put it through." Tony said sleepily.

"Tony. Where the fuck are you?"

"Oh crap." He muttered.

"Sorry babe. I got caught up in the shop." Tony lied smoothly.

"Whatever Tony. I'm coming over in 20 minutes so you better not be fucking around."

"Yes dear." And with that he ended the call. So needy Tony thought to himself.

Quickly brushing his teeth Tony left the bathroom to get changed. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a white wifebeater he made his way downstairs.

"Morning Mom." Tony said tiredly heading straight for the medicine cabinet.

"Tony, It's the afternoon already." Maria said softly.

Taking some Advil and washing it down with some coffee, Tony looked at the clock on the stove. It read 1:58pm.

"Oops, well I guess time flys when your having fun." Tony said shrugging.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Maria asked while scrolling through her Blackberry.

"Maya will be here shortly and after that I might just bum around here all day."

"Such a nice girl." Maria said aloud. "I hope you two last. I'll be upstairs in my office. Please try and keep your hands to yourself this time Tony." She said knowingly. Last time Maria caught Tony and Maya in a very heated moment on the couch. Ever since then Maria brought it up every chance she got.

Tony smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Dad home?"

"He'll be back sometime within the next week sweetheart."

Sighing Tony took his coffee and strolled down to the workshop. Punching in his code and pulling open the door he walked up to his desk.

"Afternoon Sir." Came the monotone voice of Jarvis.

"Whats up J." Tony said as he sat down at his desk. Clapping his hands his screens sprang to life.

Spinning around in his chair, Tony slowly sipped his coffee.

"Jarvis, play playlist 6 and pull up the local news."

"Yes sir." Came the faithful remark.

Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC blasted through the workshop. Rolling over to his hot rod, Tony ran his hands over its new paint job.

"Perfect." He muttered to himself.

Snapping his fingers he pointed to a pile of tools that lay forgotten on the ground.

"Hey Dummy. What's this?" Tony asked the machine.

"I swear sometimes I wonder why I still keep you around."

Pulling out the car polish. Tony began the soothing work of polishing his hot rod. Letting himself get lost in his work, he forgot about school, people and his father. His peace was short lived when a loud knocking sound came from the workshop doors.

"Why do I keep getting interupted today? Who is it J?" Tony asked not looking up.

"Maya Hansen, Sir. Your mother let her in 7 minutes and 27 seconds ago."

"Let her in and reduce the sound by 75%."

"Will do Sir." Tonys music became a distant backround noise as Maya strutted into the workshop.

"Hey babe." Tony said still polishing.

"I haven't seen you in 2 weeks and 'hey babe' is all I get?" She said poutedly.

"Almost done. Why don't you grab a rag and come join?"

"And ruin my clothes? I don't think so." She said hopping up onto his desk and crossing her legs.

Finishing up Tony wiped his brow and stood up admiring his work.

"You did a fine job Stark." Tony said under his breath. Looking over at Maya he could clearly see the bored look on her face. Walking up to her, he unfolded her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Hey there. How was the cruise?" Tony asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Perfect." She replied as she kissed him sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It would have been better if you had came though."

Grunting in agreement, Tony began to deepen the kiss and slowly ran his hand up her thigh. Moaning softly Maya ran her hands through Tonys hair. His hands found their way to Mayas shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. He hungrily kissed her exposed neck and pulled her close to him.

"Mmm, I missed this." Maya mumbled softly. She moaned as Tony started to suck her neck. Pulling off his wifebeater she ran her hands over his well defined chest. Arching into him she lightly scratched his chest.

"Sir, your mother requests your presence upstairs."

"Not now J." Tony said as he picked up Maya and took her towards the couch. Laying her down Tony climbed on top of her and began to unclasp her bra.

"Sir, I'm afraid it's urgent."

"Fine." Tony growled as he removed himself from Maya's embrace. Maya whimpered and tried to pull him back.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." Tony said as he pulled his wife beater back on. He turned away and made his way upstairs.

"Mom?" Tony called as he entered the living room.

"In here." Maria called from the kitchen.

"Tony, I need you to go to Stark Industries and download a file from your dad's computer. Here the password and the USB."

"Sure thing. I'll leave in half an hour."

"Thanks sweetheart. I'd do it myself but I have a video conference in 5 minutes. Try not to screw things up."

"Me? Now why would I do such a thing?" He said feigning ignorance.

Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, he made his way back downstairs. Punching in his code he watched Maya fiddle around with Dummy.

"Watch out. Confuse him and he'll blow up." Tony said jokingly.

"I'll take the chance." She said turning around slowly. Walking up to him she trailed her finger down his chest.

"I have to go. Business at SI." He said pulling her close.

"I kinda figured. Take me home?" She said dejectedly.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off on the way." Tony headed up to his room with Maya close behind.

Walking into his closet he pulled out a freshly pressed suit and stepped into it. Buttoning up his dress shirt, he looked at Maya in the mirror.

"So how was the Caribbean?"

"It was fantastic. The waters were great and the drinks flowed effortlessly." She said as she began to re-account her experience.

Tony grunted in response every now and then. He wasn't really interested, but he needed to fill the empty space in the room.

Sliding on his jacket then straightening his tie, he looked at himself and made eye contact with Maya through the mirror. He watched her get up and slowly wrap her arms around his middle.

"Come on. Let's go." Tony said grabbing her hand.

* * *

45 minutes later, Tony rolled up to Stark Industries in his silver Audi RT. Hopping out he threw his eyes towards the valet and strolled through the doors. Keeping his Aviators on he greeted the few people he knew. Making his may to the elevator, Tony pressed the button for the top floor.

"Wait! Hold the elevator!" A man said. Shortly after a hand blocked the doors from closing. Tony watched as a middle aged man squeezed his way onto the elevator. He was lean and about his height. He wore a fine shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Thanks for holding the door." The man said as he pushed back his sandy hair.

"Headed for the top floor too?" The man asked trying to ignite conversation.

"Yup." Tony replied.

"Aren't you a little young to be working here?" the man asked. "Most people I've seen here are in their late thirty's. It seems like you could be college."

"Well rightly so. But I'm positive that my IQ is significantly higher than any of these people. In fact I could take over your job right now if I wanted too." Tony stated.

"Oh really? How so?" The man said defensively.

"Clearly you don't know who I am. Seriously the incompetence of these people. We should just hire monkeys. Well rather that's not far from the truth, I mean look at some of these people here. They twitch uncontrollably when Dad walks by."

The man paled and tugged at his collar.

"You- your Anthony Stark?" The man asked in a weak voice.

"Tony. You are?" Tony replied sticking out his hand.

"Michael Potts. New director of R&D." He said shaking Tony's hand vigorously.

"Ahh. So your the one that replaced old Tommy Smith." Tony replied as he shook the mans hand. "Hope you can handle the pressure." Just then the elevator opened and Tony hopped out.

Walking down the stretch of hall Tony waved to Martha, his dads receptionist. Using his key he opened his dads office and looked around the empty room. His dad never changed the furniture, same old desks and chairs. Pouring himself a drink he sat down at his dads desk.

Entering the password he plugged in the USB and waited for the computer to load. Taking a sip of scotch, Tony opened up a list of files to be loaded onto the USB. Tony opened up a file and saw that it was for a missile that could easily incinerate a small town.

Shaking his head, he downloaded the files.

"Tony my boy!" Came a booming voice.

Snapping his head up, he realized that Obadiah Stane walked into the room.

"Hey Obie." Tony replied leaning back and swirling his drink.

"Tony, your not 18 yet." Obadiah scolded as he took the drink from Tonys hand.

"So what? Who's gonna stop me? You? Haha that'll be the day." Tony said as Obadiah put him in a headlock.

"Wise-ass finally has some balls, way to go Tony. I was wondering when they would drop. What are you even doing up here?" Obadiah asked slapping Tony on the back.

"Just loading some files for Mom." Tony replied rocking in the chair.

"How is she?" He asked lighting a cigar.

"She's great. Working from home, I don't see her often but she still comes to all my games."

"Oh yes, and how is the All-Star?" Obie asked teasingly.

"Great. I have over 15 offers to university's so far, whether they're for football or engineering. I think I'm leaning towards MIT." Tony said.

"That's great!"

Realizing that the load was done. Tony unplugged the USB and waved to Obie on his way out. Saying goodbye to Martha, Tony stepped back into the elevator. Leaning against the rails, Tony took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Pulling out his phone he checked the time. 5:23pm.

Sliding on his glasses he exited the elevator and motioned for the valet to get his car. Tony smiled as his Audi rolled up. Slipping the man a 20, he got in his car and blasted the radio.

* * *

Slowly rubbing her eyes Virginia woke up from her power nap. Making her way downstairs she realized she was the only one home. Grabbing an apple from the fruit basket she noticed a note left on the fridge.

We didn't want to disturb you, so Alex and I went shopping.

We'll be back around 5:30-6

xox

-Mom

Looking over at the clock she realized it was only 4:30. Munching on her apple she made her way upstairs. Sitting down at her desk she pulled out a notepad and began to brainstorm for an essay that was due for English. Humming to herself she put down all her ideas. Slowly spinning in her chair she spotted Jesse in the doorway.

"Hiya Jess. What's up?"

She watched as Jesse walked into her room and put his head into her lap. He looked up at her with his big eyes. She giggled and rubbed his head.

"I think I know what you wanna do." She said scratching his ears. "Do you wanna go for a walk? Huh huh? Wanna go take a walk?"

She smiled as he barked in contentment and ran out her door enthusiastically. She followed him and picked his collar up on her way down the stairs. After putting on his collar she slipped into her flats and shut the door. Locking it behind her she walked down the street.

"Whoa, whoa. Heel boy. Stop being such an egar beaver." She said as Jesse started to pull her. Keeping a tight hold on the leash, the two made their way to the fenced dog park. Letting Jesse off the leash she watched him bolt after the other dogs.

Sitting on a picnic table she pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Seeing no new messages she texted one of her old friends back in Pennsylvania. Standing up and picking up a nearby stick she called to Jesse.

"Come here Jesse! Come get the stick!" she shouted happily. As Jesse came close she threw the stick in the opposite direction. She watched Jesse retrieve the stick and bring it back to her feet.

"Good boy!" She said encouragingly rubbing his back. She continued to play fetch until her arm got sore.

"Wanna go get some ice cream Jesse-J?" She got a bark and a wagging tail as a response. Leashing him up they made their way to the famous Malibu Ice Cream parlour. Tying Jesse outside she quickly popped in and got two vanilla cones. One with two scoops and the other with one. Sitting at a table far from the entrance she ate her cone in peace with Jesse.

Halfway through her cone she noticed a very well dressed man make his way into the parlour then walk out with a cone in hand. Taking a closer look she realized the man was Tony Stark. Why do I keep running into him? She thought. Sighing she turned away and fed Jesse his cone.

"What a beautiful dog! What's his name?" A woman asked crouching down in-front of Jesse.

"His name is Jesse." She answered proudly

"What a nice name." She smiled sweetly. "Have a nice day."

"That was weird." Virginia said as the woman walked away.

"What a coincidence." She heard a male voice say. Looking up she realized that Tony had made his way over and was standing next to her table.

"I couldn't help but overhear. Jesse, it's a good name."

"Thanks."

She watched as he kneeled down in-front of Jesse and start to scratch under his chin. Looking at his attire she wondered what he would be doing here in a fine suit.

"So. What's with the suit? You don't really fit in wearing that here."

"Oh really now? So I'm guessing you'd prefer it off then." He said as he began to take off his jacket. "Your one weird girl Pepper."

Speechless she watched him take off his dress shirt and tie. She finally found her words after he started to lift up his wife beater.

"No, no keep your clothes on." She said hiding her face in her hands. She looked up at the cocky grin on his face.

"Your such an ass." She said pushing up out of her seat.

"You need to loosen up Pep. Try some yoga or something." He said rubbing his chin.

"Why do you keep calling me that."

"Of course you wouldn't remember. Well when you left me in the quad, which was very rude of you by the way, you left behind your Peppermint Mentos." He stated.

Groaning mentally she thought she had left them at home but nope, she had left them with the most infuriating man on the planet.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by my first name."

"Hmm, Sorry no can do Pep. It has a nice ring to it. I think I'll keep it."

Untying Jesse's leash from the table she walked away from him. She heard his heavy footfalls from behind her.

"You know you have a bad habit of leaving people mid-conversation." He said easily keeping up with her.

"And you have a bad habit of following people around."

"Ouch. Touché Pepper, but that hurt." He said putting his hands up to his heart.

"Oh really? I wasn't aware you had feelings."

"Have you been hearing those nasty rumours? Because they are just that." He said. For some reason he felt like he had to explain himself to her.

"Please just leave me alone." She said turning around to face him.

"If you've been hearing those rumours then you know I can't, until I get your number." He said smirking. He enjoyed the flustered look on her face.

"Sorry Stark but I'm not giving up that easily." And with that she walked away, leaving him dumbfounded for the second time.

* * *

**Dinner**

"So, Anything exciting happen today?" Kathy said as she began to dish out dinner.

"It was interesting dear." Michael said in between mouthfuls. "I met someone really interesting in the elevator."

"Who sweetheart?"

"Tony Stark."

Upon hearing that name, Virginia started to choke on her salad. She took a sip of water to help clear her throat.

"Anything wrong dear?" Her mother asked. Shaking her head no and looking down, she motioned for her dad to continue.

"Well as I was saying. I met him in the elevator, we had a nice chat." Her father went on. "I wonder if he'd like to come to dinner. Doesn't he go to your school Virginia?"

That was the last straw for Virginia. She hurriedly excused herself and ran up to her room.

"What'd I say?" Michael said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the longest chapter yet. It's extra long because I wont be able to update until late Wednesday night.**

**Remember to review, and tell me what you guys would like to see next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I wanted to thank you all for reviewing. I'm glad you all like the story.**

**Chapter 10: Line is out.**

"I can't handle this. Why me?" Virginia said to Kayla as they walked into gym class Wednesday morning. Upon arriving she noticed a very loud Tony Stark standing in the gym laughing with a group of people.

"What is he even doing here? He's not in our gym class." Virginia asked as the two made their way into the change room.

"Mr. Hobber and Coach Dean are close friends. Every year they like to have contests to see whose class is the best."

Groaning Virginia changed into her gym strip and tried to figure out how she could ignore him. It was getting to be a tedious task since she has class with him every day. Walking out of the change room she saw him smiling to a group of girls that were blushing madly. The two made brief eye contact and the biggest smile showed up on his face.

Thankfully Coach Dean called everyone in so she was spared from his obnoxiousness for a little longer.

"Morning class. Today we're going to play badminton with Hobbers class. Go hit the track for your warm-up laps then stretch."

Virginia pulled Kayla with her to the track, egar to put off talking to Tony.

"Stop fretting. Most girls would die to be in your position." Kayla said as they began their warm-up laps.

"I'm not most girls. Ever since the pep rally I can't get him to stay away from me. On Saturday I saw him at the ice cream parlour and left him with his head up his ass again. Remind me to stop doing that, I don't need any more trouble.

"Oh girl you have it bad. My advice is to just try to keep the talking to a minimum. If Maya finds out she'll rip you to shreds."

The girls finished their laps in silence then headed back inside to stretch.

"Hey Kayla wanna be my partner?" She heard Christopher Walkins say.

"Sure thing!" Kayla said. "Oops.. Sorry Virginia."

Virginia just glared at her best friend and went back to stretching. After stretching out her arms she grabbed a raquet and birdie from the rack.

"Hey partner." She heard a voice say. Turning around she saw Tony standing there with a raquet and a stupid grin on his face.

"What makes you think I wanna be your partner?" She said folding her arms.

"Well considering your friend is partners with Chris and your standing here alone, I figured you'd like to at least have some fun. But if you'd like, you can go be partners with Chrissy. Thats fine with me." He said turning around.

Cringing at the thought of being partners with that obnoxious girl, Virginia reluctantly said yes.

"Perfect." Tony said making his way out onto the court. The pair warmed up by hitting the birdie back and forth. They got a rally going until Virginia unexpectedly slammed the birdie down on Tony. Smiling cockily Virginia wait to receive the bird.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Tony said getting ready to serve. Suddenly a whistle blew and Coach Dean called everyone in.

"So we're going to play Kings Court singles. Stark you and your partner will start at Kings Court. Games are 5 minutes long losers move down, winners move up. Let's get started." Coach Dean said as he blew the whistle.

"Your gonna regret smashing that birdie Pep." Tony said as he took his spot getting ready to serve. Virginia smirked and got ready to hit the bird. The two battled hard but in the end Virginia won in the dying seconds.

"Well played Pep." Tony said as he moved down.

Virginia got ready to battle her next opponent. She easily won as David had no hand-eye coordination. They shook hands and Virginia waited for the next person.

"We meet again." Tony said as he moved back up.

"It seems like it. Prepare to get creamed." Virginia said with a smile on her face.

Virginia served and watched as Tony awkwardly hit it over. She responded by smashing it deep, Tony couldn't get there in time and watched as the bird hit the floor. Serving again Virginia faked like she was going to hit it hard then lightly tapped it so it fell harmlessly to the floor. She watched in amusement as Tony dove to try and hit it but completely missing it. She started to laugh as he rolled under the net flat on his back.

"Look she has other emotions." Tony said sarcastically as he got up and wiped himself off. By this point she was in tears and holding her sides.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh yes it is." She said dabbing at her eyes.

They got back to their game and Virginia easily beat him for the second time.

"Au revoir, Stark." Virginia said as she waved him goodbye.

She didn't face him again until the last match.

"I didn't see you. Did Mr. Stark loose?" She teased as she served the bird.

"I've got some tricks up my sleeves, so watch out." He said as he returned the serve. She hit it back and watched helplessly as he smashed the bird right at her.

"Using my own moves against me, how childish." She said giving him the birdie.

The two rallied back and forth until Tony jumped up and smashed it to her again.

Tony wiped off his shoulders cockily.

"It's not over yet." She said.

Virginia served the birdie and Tony easily returned it. Virginia lightly tapped it and it just made it over the net.

"Thirty seconds." Mr. Hobber called out.

"Your mine." Tony said as he waited for the serve. Virginia served it nice and high, Tony took this as his chance and smashed it into the back court.

"I win!" He shouted victoriously.

"Are you kidding me? That was totally line." Virginia said pointing to the line where the bird rested.

"Bullshit. You just made that rule." Tony defended.

"Did not. Hey Mr. Hobber, line is out right?" Virginia asked.

"Sure is." He said totally clueless to the battle going on between the two students.

"See told you." Virginia said mockingly.

"Paybacks a bitch." Tony said as he turned away.

"What are you so happy about?" Kayla said walking up to her.

"I just proved that girls can play sports and are more than just sex dolls. But i'm pretty sure I just invited myself into his world."

* * *

Man she can play. Tony thought as he sat down at his regular table with his lunch. He wasn't able to focus at all during Physics, it's not like he needed to pay attention any ways but still. Pulling out an apple he watched as Rhodes and Happy sat down next to him.

"Hey boys, how's life?" Tony greeted.

"Just peachy." Happy said roughly.

"Oh stop being such a baby. Happy obviously doesn't understand that when things come out of the oven, they'll be hot." Rhodey said chuckling.

Tony spit out apple as he started to laugh.

"Way to go dumb dumb." Tony said slapping Happy on the back.

"Whatever." He replied turning away.

"What's up with you?" Rhodey asked.

"So there's this girl and I swear she's nothing like the others." Tony began.

"You need to stop. You already have a great girl why do you need to fuck it up?"

Yeah but-" Tony started when a pair of cool hands made their way over his eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice said.

"Could it be my girlfriend?"

"Correct." She said squealing.

"So whatcha guys talkin about." Maya asked as she made herself comfortable on Tony's lap.

"Nothing just talking about guy stuff." Tony responded warily. He hoped she hadn't heard him talk about Pepper.

"Well that's boring." She said running her fingers through Tony's hair.

"Say Tony" She said putting her fingers under his chin and making him look at her. "Maybe after school we could finish that thing we didn't get to finish on Saturday.."

"As tempting as that sounds I can't. Howard comes home today and Mom wants me there for it, since I haven't seen him in awhile." He said waiting for her to internally combust.

"Come on Tony you can see him another time." She said sticking out her bottom lip.

"You obviously didn't understand when I said I haven't seen him in awhile. I need to make a call." Tony said as he unlatched her arms from around his neck and left the cafeteria.

Tony wandered through the halls and let himself get caught in his thoughts. This is crazy he thought. I don't even see him so why do I care. Tony banged on a nearby locker and kept on walking.

Letting himself calm down he thought about Pepper. Running his hands through his hair he thought about a girl he doesn't even know and how she's slowly taking over his life. Sighing he made his way to the locker room and sat down in front of his locker.

"Tough day?" He heard a voice say.

Looking up he saw Coach Dean standing there with a half smile on his face. Coach Dean knew about his family problems and went out of his way to help Tony.

"Wanna talk about it?" Coach Dean asked handing Tony a Gatorade. He opened it and took a long sip.

"Nope. I need a spotter." Tony said as he changed into his shorts.

"Sure thing." Coach Dean said as the two made their way to the weight room.

* * *

Tony spent his afternoon working out. The two had a competition to see who could wall sit longer. Tony won it in a landslide holding it for 10 minutes. Coach Dean excused him for Mechanics and Business, he even let him skip walk through.

"Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night? Rebecca keeps asking about you."

"I'll keep it in mind." Tony said as he walked out of the locker room.

Walking out to his car at the end of the day he noticed Pepper standing by herself.

"Hey Pepper." He said with a happy smile on his face.

"Oh, it's you."

"Of course it's me. Who else?" He said standing next to her.

"I didn't see you in Business, skipping out again?" She said.

"No, I actually was planning on-."

"Save it, I was kidding." She said. He watched as she looked towards the parking lot then at her phone.

"I have to go."

"I'll walk you." He said walking with her towards the parking lot. He said goodbye as she got into a car and drove away. Rubbing his eyes he made his way to his car and hopped in. Turning on the radio, he gripped the steering wheel and drove home.

* * *

When he arrived at Stark Mansion he grabbed a water bottle and went straight for the workshop. Punching in his code he was welcomed home by the smell of gas and new paint. Instantly relaxed he sat in his chair. It had been a long day. Getting comfortable he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Incoming call from James Rhodes."

Groaning Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes. Glancing at the clock it read 5:37pm. I must have fallen asleep he mused.

"Hello?" Tony said as he answered the call.

"Tony hey, why weren't you at practice?"

"I had something I needed to do."

"Oh well. I hope you know i'm here for you."

"Thanks. Keep your schedule free tonight." And with that Tony hung up. Getting to his feet Tony took a shower in the en suite that was in the workshop. He dressed in blue jeans and a dress shirt. Jogging up the stairs he saw his Mom fussing with someone over the phone. Grabbing a snack he waited until she was finished.

"Rough day?" Tony asked.

"You wouldn't believe it." his mother said tiredly. "I've been running around trying to prepare for your fathers homecoming."

"It'll be fine." Tony said smiling.

"He'll be here in about an hour. Try to get the workshop cleaned up, you know he'll like his space clean."

"Yes ma'am." Tony left to go downstairs after kidding Marias cheek. Opening the door he realized that the workshop was in disarray.

"Jarvis, play playlist 2 and make sure Dummy and Butterfingers are functioning."

"With pleasure Sir." The AI faithfully responded.

Tony began to clean as music blasted throughout the speakers.

"Hey Butterfingers, wanna clean up this mess? Tony asked snapping his fingers towards a pile of metal shavings on the ground.

Wrapping an extension cord, Tony noticed that it was almost time for his father to arrive. Putting away the cleaning supplies, he locked up the workshop and jogged up the stairs.

Grabbing the remote Tony changed the channel to the stock market and walked into the kitchen. Tony smiled as he realized a big meal was in the works for his fathers arrival.

"Mr. Stark has arrived. He shall be present in approximately 1 minutes and 56 seconds." Nervously Tony took a gulp of water and sat on a barstool pretending to look through his phone.

"I'm home." Came a ruff voice.

Tony smiled as he heard his Mom greet Howard. Walking to the foyer Tony noticed the huge smile on his mothers face.

"Hey Dad." Tony said shaking his fathers outstretched hand. "Long time no talk."

"What's for dinner? I'm starved." Howard said as he walked to the kitchen.

Tony watched as Howard made his way to the kitchen. Once again no hug Tony thought as he followed him.

"I'll take my dinner to go, I've got some things to work on down in the shop."

"But Howard you just got here." Maria pleaded. "Relax a little."

Howard ignored his family and took his dinner downstairs. Tony watched at how easily Howard brushed off his family. Pulling his Maria into a hug, he tried to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay. Lets sit down and have dinner. He'll come around." Tony said rubbing her shoulder.

Sitting down at the island, Tony dished up dinner to his Mom then to himself. Dinner was quiet, Maria was off in another world. He tried to make conversation but she wouldn't bite. He was about to ask about her work when she suddenly got up and left without a word.

Sighing Tony cleaned up the dishes and made his way down into the workshop. Opening the door he strode towards his computer and sat down. Tony saw Howard looking at the hot rods with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

Tony turned away and pulled up holograms of his Stark Phone. He fiddled with the inner workings when a loud crash made him jump out of his seat.

He turned and saw Howard on one knee with an assortment of tools laying around him. Hurrying over, Tony tried to help him up.

"I don't need your help." Howard said as he pushed Tony away.

"Obviously not, just accept the help."

"Fuck you Tony. I don't need your wise-ass comments." Howard said stumbling over to the couch.

"We don't need you here Howard. You obviously don't see what you do to Mom every time you leave and when you get home, you blow us off like we're nothing." Tony said unemotionally. He left the workshop before he could hear his fathers response.

Sighing Tony made his way to his room.

"Jarvis, call Rhodey." Tony said as he stood in the middle of his room.

"No answer Sir. Would you like me to call again?" Tony rubbed his temples. I thought I told him to keep himself free.

He didn't know what else to do, his workshop was taken over by his maniacal father and his friends were gone. Punching his wall, Tony made his way to the gym. Taping his hands, he started to lightly punch the bag. Letting himself go he didn't realize how hard he was punching the bag until it was too late. Panting slightly, Tony looked down as blood started to seep through his tape job. Ignoring the sting, he made his way back to his room. Pulling off the tap, Tony stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I won't be updating tomorrow because it's my 16****th**** birthday. So ill see you Friday. Remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the Birthday wishes!**

**Enjoy the next chapter. It might be a little short but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Chapter 11: Lunch.**

"Incoming call from Happy Hogan."

"Ignore." Tony said as he rolled onto his back. For the last hour, Tony had ignored his friends calls as he tried to get back to sleep. Deciding it was time to get up, he made his way to the shower.

Turning on the shower, Tony stepped in and washed off the blood that was caked onto his hands. Scrubbing his hands with soap, he wondered what Pepper was up to.

"Hey J, What time is it?"

"11:27, Sir."

"Well I guess I can go in for half a day." Tony said quietly.

"That would be wise."

Tony got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. After brushing his teeth, he dressed in sandles, shorts and a white v-neck. Putting on his glasses he made his way downstairs.

"Anyone home?"

"Sir, the house has been empty for 3 hours and 24 minutes. Cleaning services should arrive in approximately 13 minutes." Jarvis replied.

Going to the medicine cabinet, Tony wrapped his hands and went to the workshop. Grabbing the keys for the Mustang he hopped in and made the short drive to school.

When Tony arrived he kept his glasses on and went towards the cafeteria. Walking into the school he saw Pepper walking by.

"Hey there Pepper." Tony said with a half smile.

"You done sulking yet?" Pepper said as she stopped in front of him.

"Tony Stark doesn't sulk, I prefer the term plotting my revenge." Tony said smiling.

"What's with the hands?" Pepper said. Tony swore he could hear a tint of concern in her voice.

"Just a scrape." He said nonchalantly. Pepper opened her mouth to say something when a loud voice interrupted her.

"Virginia you ready to go?" Kayla said walking up from behind her.

"Yeah sure thing. Bye Tony." Pepper said turning away.

"You need to stop running away from me." Tony yelled as she walked away.

Smiling Tony made his way to the cafeteria. When he walked in he saw Rhodes and Happy chatting excessively. He made his way over and put his feet on the table. Tony ignored the looks he got from his friends and looked around cafeteria. He whistled to a few girls that walked by and smiled as they turned towards him.

"Keep moving ladies." James said from across the table.

"Rhodey, if you value your life I wouldn't do that."

"Make me Tony." Rhodey challenged. Tony got up and stared straight at Rhodey.

"Hey, hey cool your jets." Happy said stepping in. "There's no need for that. What's on your mind Tony?"

"Nothing." he muttered incoherently. Taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned his back to his friends and walked out the cafeteria doors. Walking determinedly to the quad he saw Pepper getting into a blue truck.

Watching the truck drive out of the parking lot, Tony got an idea. Jogging over to the Mustang he hopped in and followed the truck.

"Hey Jarvis." Tony said tapping the steering wheel and staying a few cars behind Pepper. "Put a tab on the blue Ford with license plate A34JTU."

"Certainly Sir."

With the tab, Tony was easily able to follow the truck. Tony parked at the end of the parking lot as he watched Pepper and Kayla walk into Bill's Diner. Getting out of the car, Tony saw the girls get seated at a booth near the front. Tony snuck around the parking lot making sure that they didn't see him. Making his way inside he saw a waitress giving them their menus. Grabbing a menu from a nearby stack, he put the menu up in front of his face and sat in the booth behind them.

"What can I get ya sugar?" A bubbly waitress said. Barely glancing at the waitress Tony picked the first thing he saw from the menu. "Cheese burger with fries." Tony said.

"Sure thing sweet pea." The waitress said walking away with his menu and order. With nothing hiding his face, Tony looked around and grabbed the dessert menu that was sitting on the table. Peeking over his shield he saw that only Kayla was sitting at the table. Cursing he put down the menu and quickly scrambled out of the booth. Getting up, Tony headed for the door when Pepper stepped into his path.

"Tony, are you following me?" Pepper questioned with her arms crossed.

"I- errr..." Tony sputtered looking for a scapegoat.

"Didn't think I'd see you? Come on Stark I thought you were smarter than that." Pepper said with a smile tugging at her lips.

Tony stood there dumbfounded. He tried to find words to say but no snarky remark came to mind.

"Cat got your tongue? You know you should really try yoga." Pepper said with a full blown smile on her face.

"Oh your a funny one. Ha ha." Tony said sarcastically.

"Unless your really going to leave I suggest you move because my foods ready." Pepper said trying to step around him. Tony looked towards the door and decided against leaving. Walking past his booth he sat next to Pepper. Tony smiled at the shocked look on her face.

"I didn't say you could come and sit with me Stark." Pepper said flatly.

"Too bad. I'm here. Enjoy it while it lasts." Tony said smiling and putting his arm around the head rests. Tony waved down his waitress and asked for his food, once he got his reply he looked at Kayla sitting on the other side of the table.

"Hey Kayla, Have you put diesel in your truck lately?"

"Shut up Stark, that was one time."

"Then why did I have to re-filter your engine twice?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Asshole." Kayla said as she threw a fry at him. Tony had a satisfied smirk on his face as he ate the fry.

Looking out into the parking lot he saw a Channel 6 news crew pull up. His smirk immediately fell. Looking around the restaurant he tried to find something to hide his face.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked. Tony ignored her and stalked across the restaurant.

"Hey dude. I'll buy your hat. 50 bucks." Tony said as he slapped a fifty dollar bill on the table.

"Fuck yeah." The man said taking off his hat and accepting the bill. Putting the cap on his head he walked back to the table.

"What the fuck are you doing Stark?" Kayla asked with a mouthful of burger.

Tony just responded by pointing out the window to where the news crew was getting out.

"Shouldn't we get you out of here?" Pepper said worriedly.

"Nah, it'll be fine as long as I keep my head down." Tony said looking away from the window. The waitress came by and put his food down.

"There you are sweet pea."

"Thanks." Tony said. Grabbing his burger he took a huge bite and washed it down withhis coke. Tony snuck a glance out the window and saw that more were arriving.

"Fuck." Tony said. "We need to leave."

"Why do we need to come?" Kayla said munching on a fry.

"Because chances are they've seen you too." Tony said as pulled out his wallet. "If you wanna be on the next newscast I suggest you move." He said as he plunked down two hundred dollar bills. Tony got up and saw that reporters were coming into the restaurant.

"I don't know about you but i'm leaving." Pepper said getting up with Tony.

"Good choice." Tony said as he grabbed his burger and went to the nearest waitress.

"I need to leave quietly. Do you have a back entrance?" Tony asked.

The waitress looked at Tony with a wide expression then screeched. "Tony Stark!"

"Oh god now you've done it." He murmured. "No choice but to go through the front now."

Grabbing Peppers hand, Tony walked determinedly towards the doors. He kept a tight grip on Peppers hand as they pushed past the reporters.

"Tony Stark! Tony Stark!" A reporter yelled pushing a microphone into his face.

"How does it feel to be the son of mass murderer Howard Stark?"

"Reports have shown that your father is having an affair, any comments?"

That comment got to Tony. Turning around he face the reporter.

"I don't know. How does this feel?" Tony said as he punched the reporter on the jaw. Re gripping Peppers hand he jogged to the Mustang. Making sure she was strapped in, he revved the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"A day in the life of Tony Stark." He said flatly as he sped down the road.

"Crazy.." Pepper murmured in awe. Pepper sat back and stared at Tony.

"I knew your life was hectic, but wow.. that's overwhelming." She said.

"Welcome to my life." Tony said. The two made it back to school in silence, Tony occasionally took a bite of his burger. Pulling into a parking spot, Tony killed the engine and looked towards Pepper.

"You owe me a burger." Pepper said with a half smile.

"Yeah yeah. Minor details. We'll crunch some numbers and figure something out." He said smiling.

Checking his watch he realized he was only half an hour late for Mechanics. Getting out of the Mustang, Tony saw another car drive into the parking lot. He saw the blue Ford park next to him and watched as Kayla got out.

"What the fuck. Why'd you leave me?" Kayla said furiously.

"Hey you said you didn't wanna come. Not my fault." Tony said putting his arms up.

"Oh yes it is, you owe me a burger and dessert." Kayla said stopping in front of Tony.

"Yeah well get in line." Tony said.

"If reporters show up to my house, I'm suing you." Kayla said in an unimpressed tone.

"Likewise." Pepper pitched in.

"Looking forwards to it." Tony said walking towards the school.

* * *

Tony walked into Mechanics and ignored the stares he got from the other students. Walking up to the 1969 Camaro, Tony let himself get lost in his work. He didn't notice when Happy tried to talk to him.

Wiping the grease from his forehead and onto his shirt he sat on the floor. Running his hands through his hair he took a deep breath.

"Hey Tony." Happy said.

"You ready for the game tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Sure am. Are you?"

"Fuck yeah." Tony didn't say any more as he stood up and pumped air into the tires. Tony shrugged when he noticed that his shirt was turning brown in some places.

"Rhodey is worried about you." Happy said from behind him.

"Don't be, I can take care of myself." Tony responded walking away.

* * *

After practice, Tony accepted Coach Deans offer for dinner. Driving through town, Tony thought of changing his shirt since it was covered in sweat and grease. He decided against it since Rebecca would accept him into her home no matter what he looked like. Pulling up to Coach Deans house, he got out and knocked on the door. Tony was greeted with a warm hug from Rebecca.

"Tony! It's good to see you. Dean told me you'd be coming for dinner. Here have a seat."

"Hi Rebecca. It's nice to see you too." Tony replied sitting down.

"Darling please stop pestering the boy." Dean said as he walked into the living room.

"I'll let you two talk while I go check on dinner." Rebecca said still smiling.

"So, how was your day?" Dean said as grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Eventful I guess." Tony replied looking around the room. Tony perked up when Dean turned on Channel 6 News.

"... Tony Stark was found earlier today at Bill's Diner with a mysterious girl. There have been no reports on whether Tony Stark is in an intimate relationship with this woman. Numerous reports show that Tony Stark got into an altercation with a news reporter." Tony sat back and groaned as a video played showing Tony punching the reporter.

"Eventful indeed." Dean said turning off the TV.

"Yeah.. That wasn't my fault by the way..." Tony said trying to defend himself.

"Save it. I'm sure it was for a good reason." Dean said sympathetically. Just then Rebecca ushered them into the the dining room. Tony was amazed at how much food the small woman had cooked for three people. He forgot about all his worries as he chatted easily with Rebecca and Dean.

"Tony, would you like some leftovers to take home?"

"Sure thing." He said with a smile.

Tony left with his spirits high and food under one arm. He packed it away in his car and waved goodbye.

* * *

"Jarivs is anyone home?" Tony asked as he arrived in the workshop.

"Maria is currently in her office." Replied the AI.

Tony whistled a tune as he went to put his food away. Grabbing a water bottle he made his way to his mothers office. Tony knocked then waited for the confirmation to come in. Once he got the okay he made his way into the office.

"Hey Mom. I'm back." Tony said as he kissed the top of his Marias head.

"That's great honey. I hope you had a good time. Now if I may, what's this?" She asked as she pulled up a video from earlier.

"Oh.. You saw that huh?"

"How could I not? It's every where Tony! And who is this girl your with? I thought you were dating Maya."

"Yup all my fault. My bad. I'm sure Howard will clear it all up in the morning." He said nonchalantly.

"Tony, you have to understand that when things like this happen there will be major consequences."

"Yeah Mom, I know. I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

Making his way to his room he walked into the bathroom and peeled off his shirt and looked at his bandages. Spots of blood showed up on the bandages from where he punched the reporter. Cleaning the cuts he re-bandaged them and went to bed.

**I had a very tough time coming up with the chapter. I hope you guys liked it, remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to Anne for being the 100****th**** reviewer, It means a lot.**

**Chapter 12: Friday.**

The next day, Tony woke up with a smile on his face. Knowing that it's game day always put him in a good mood. Tony had a quick shower and slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Smiling at his reflection, Tony grabbed his keys and left the Mansion.

On the drive to school, Tony prided himself on getting ready and going to school early. Pulling up to Malibu Senior he found a parking spot right up front. With a smile on his face he made his way to the locker room. Upon arriving he saw that the entire team was already waiting.

"Okay boys, now that we're all here I want you all to be in the locker room by 1:30. Don't be late, the bus leaves at 2. Stay focused, it's a long drive to Delano."

Tony found his jersey and slid it over top of his shirt. He walked next to Rhodes around the school, neither of them ready to talk about the incident yesterday.

"I saw the newscast." Rhodey blurted out.

"Of course you did. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"That girl you were with.. Is that the girl you keep blabbering about?"

"Sure is."

"Anything happening between you to? What if Maya finds out..?"

"Nope, nothing's going on." Tony smiled misceviously.

"I know that smile..."

"Put a cork in it."

* * *

"I don't know how you did it Tony." Happy exclaimed shaking Tonys shoulders.

The two were roaming the halls during 3rd Period, somehow Tony had managed to get Happy and him out of Mechanics.

"What can I say? The old man has a soft spot for me." Tony said laughing.

The two entered the locker room and Tony grabbed the nearest football.

"Let's go."

Happy followed Tony as he walked out into the quad.

"Hey itsn't that the girl that watched you eat the dirt last week?" Happy said nudging Tonys side and pointing across the quad.

Smiling Tony noticed Pepper sitting under a tree. Confidently Tony walked up to her.

"Hey Pep, What's up?" Tony said smiling.

"Oh hey Tony, Chem." She responded holding her book up.

"You know I could help.. For a price." Tony said waggling his eyebrows.

"No thanks Tony. I don't think i'd like being in dept to you."

"Ouch." Tony said. "Well I just came here to introduce you to my friend Happy Hogan."

"Nice to meet you." Happy said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Now if you don't mind, i'd like to get back to my work." She said looking down.

"Of course." Happy said walking away and dragging Tony with him.

"Whoa, she sure shot you down." Happy said once they were out of ear shot.

"Don't worry about it." Tony said confidently as he threw the ball to Happy.

"Doesn't look like it. Looks like she wants nothing to do with you." Happy said as he caught the ball and threw it back.

"Have faith Hap. Go long." Tony said.

Pump faking the ball, Tony threw the ball. Tony watched the ball soar and go straight through Happys hands.

"Nice catch." Tony yelled jokingly.

"Whatever. This is why i'm on the line." Happy said as he kicked the ball back. Grabbing the ball, Tony spun it around on his hand. Checking his watch he realized it was almost time to get in the locker room.

"Let's go Hap." Tony said walking back into the school. The two walked into the locker room and only saw a few others getting ready. Happy went straight for the radio and plugged in his music.

"Come on Hap. No one wants to hear your crap." Tony said as Happy started to dance.

"It's a classic." Happy said as he started to sing to Ain't no mountain high enough by The Temptations.

Shaking his head, Tony changed into his pants and socks as more people started to show up. Grabbing three rolls of tape, he shoved them into his helmet along with his gloves. He went to the medical kit and grabbed some bandages for his hands. After putting on his cleats, Tony grabbed his helmet and shoulder pads. Storing his gear under the bus, he made his way on. Setting up a playlist, he plugged it into the bus speakers then sat down at the back of the bus.

* * *

Virginia sighed in relief when Happy dragged Tony away. She finally finished her chemistry shortly after Tony had left.

She was now sitting in Business listening to the teacher talk about the importance of the stock market. Listening half-heartedly she got set on the days assignment. She found herself thinking back to yesterday and how her dad had questioned her once he saw the newscast. She smiled at how excited Alex got when he saw his big sister on TV. Virginia didn't realize how long she was thinking until the bell signalling the end of the day rang. Gathering her stuff, she made her way to her locker and then to her car.

Walking out of the school, Virginia spotted Kayla and Tracy standing by the Gator statue.

"Hey guys." Virginia said walking up to them.

"Hey, I was just telling Tracy what really happened yesterday." Kayla said.

"Yeah. Just to clear it up, I'm not carrying Tony Stark's child." Virginia said unamused.

"I think I saw that one." Tracy said laughing.

"Obviously it's not true. It's worse then the one saying Kayla is Tonys secret lover." Virginia said cracking a smile.

"Now that one isn't funny." Kayla said crossing her arms.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you guys Monday." Virginia said walking away.

"Text me girl! We'll hang out." Kayla shouted.

Getting in her car, Virginia drove home quietly humming to the radio. Parking outside her house, she greeted Alex who was playing in the driveway.

"Hi, Alex." Virginia said smiling.

"Hey ginny! I'm glad your home. Wanna play pass?" Alex said holding up a soccer ball.

"Sure thing bud." Virginia said taking off her shoes and stepping out onto the grass.

"How was school today?" She asked as she kicked the ball.

"Great! I've made a lot of friends and my teacher Mrs. Francis is really nice." Alex responded running his hand through his sandy hair.

"That's great."

"What's high school like?" Alex said as he balanced the ball on his foot.

"It's complicated." Virginia said as she pondered the question. "It's hard, but if you find the right people, it can be great."

The two continued to play pass until Kathy called the two inside. Grabbing the ball and her school bag the two made their way inside.

"When's dinner gonna be ready? I'm starved." Alex said as he took off his shoes.

"Dad's bringing home pizza." Kathy said as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Yes!" Alex said as he hopped onto the couch.

"Call me when he gets here." Virginia said as she walked up the stairs. Making her way into her room, Virginia layed down next to Jesse and scratched his ears.

"Hey Jess. How was your day?" His response was a pair of shifty eyes and a big yawn.

"Boring huh?"

Getting up Virginia sat down at her desk and started to turn on her computer. A bark from behind her made her turn around. Virginia saw Jesse standing at the door with her shoe in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she slowly got up from her chair. Jesse got low to the ground and bolted down the hallway.

"Jesse!" Virginia yelled as she chased him around the hallway and down the stairs. Chasing him into the kitchen she opened the treat jar and held it out to him.

"Here Jesse. Drop the shoe." She said slowly walking towards him. Jesse put the shoe down and snatched the treat out of Virginias hand.

"Silly dog." Virginia said as she took the shoe and made her way to her room. When she entered her room she heard her phone going off. Rushing over to it she pressed answer and put it up to her ear,

"Hello?"

"Hey Virginia, why are you out of breath?" Kayla said.

"Jesse took my shoe and I had to chase him to get it back." She said half smiling.

"Have I ever told you that I love Jesse?" Kayla said laughing. "I called you because the team won and there's a party at Tony if you want to come.

"Hold on a second." Virginia said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Hey Mom? Can I go hang out with a few friends?" Virginia asked holding the phone to her shoulder.

"Go ahead sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom."

"I'm in." Virginia said as she walked up the stairs.

"Fantastic. I'll be there in 10." Kayla said excitedly.

Making her way into her room, Virginia changed her shirt and stepped into her flats. Putting her dirty clothes in the laundry hamper she ushered Jesse out of her room and closed the door.

"Stop taking my shoes." She said scratching his head.

Walking to the bathroom she checked herself over and brushed her hair.

Hearing a car horn, Virginia checked herself again and made her way downstairs.

"Bye Mom." Virginia waved as she walked out the door.

"Hey." She said as she hopped into the front seat of Kaylas blue Ford.

"Hey girl." Kayla said as she drove down the street.

"So whose going to be there?" Virginia asked looking out the window.

"Just the team and close friends." Kayla said turning on the radio and blasting Imagine Dragons.

Virginia smiled and continued to look out the window. After a few minutes she noticed they were getting farther away from the city.

"So where does Tony live exactly." Virginia asked turning down the radio.

"Hey! That's my jam. Just for that you have to wait. I'll give you a warning though, his roof talks." Kayla said smiling.

"Talks?" Virginia asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's run by this thing he created. I don't even know the full story. I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask, It seems like he has a thing for you." She said teasingly.

"He's selfish and egotistical. Oh and a minor detail, he has a girlfriend. What about you and Christopher? Huh?" She said.

"Oh him? It's nothing." Kayla said blushing.

"Oh I'm sure." Virginia said laughing.

"Look we're here." Kayla said ending the conversation.

Virginia's jaw dropped when she looked up. She gaped at the multi-million dollar house.

"Tony lives here?"

"He sure does. What would you expect? His family is among the wealthiest in the world." Kayla said smirking.

After finding a parking spot the two girls hopped out and walked up to the front door. Virginia jumped when the doors opened and a monotone voice greeted them.

Virginia looked around and saw a satisfied Kayla smirking at her.

"Your in for a treat."

* * *

On the bus ride home Tony was unusually quiet. He had his glasses on and his headphones in. Grabbing his phone he sent a text to the members of the team.

Party tonight. 10pm. Friends only. Be there.

-Tony Stark.

Sending the message he put his head back and listened as cheers went up from the team.

"What's up Tony?" I know you don't have music on." Rhodey said nudging his side.

"I'm fine platypus."Tony said taking his headphones out and standing up.

"Whatever you say." Rhodey said as he turned away.

Getting up Tony noticed that Happy was passed out a few seats in front of him. He sat behind Happys seat and dangled his headphone in front of Happys face. Tony tried to hold in his laughter as Happy started to touch his face and shift around.

"Happy..." Tony said in a high-pitched voice. He got a murmur and a grunt as a response.

"Earthquake!" Tony yelled as he pushed Happy off the seat.

Sitting down Tony laughed as Happy got up red in the face and bleary eyed.

"You." Happy said lunging towards Tony.

"Calm down children." Coach Dean said. "We're here."

Tony laughed at Happy expression.

"It was a great game boys. It's nice to see that you all pulled together. You earned this victory. Now go home, get some rest and I'll see you all at practice Monday. Oh and remember that we have a bye so no game next Friday."

That earned a round of applause from the team. Grabbing his stuff Tony made his way off the bus and towards the parking lot. Unlocking his Audi Tony put his gear in the front seat and peeled out of the parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: Party.**

"Okay J, It's party time. You know what to do, door unlocked and music up high." Tony said as he made his way into the living room.

"Yes Sir, Shall I order some food for our guests?"

"Might as well." Tony replied checking his watch. It read 9:27pm. Jogging up the stairs, Tony peeled off his clothes as he headed for the shower.

"Jarvis, keep the front gates unlocked and let anyone who comes near in." Tony said as he rinsed off.

Getting out of the shower Tony dried himself off and walked to his closet. He pulled out a pair dark of jeans and a Black Sabbath long sleeve. Pushing the sleeves to his elbows he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Sir, James Rhodes has arrived."

Walking down the stairs, Tony headed for the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"Hey Tony?" Came Rhodeys voice from the entrance.

"In here." Tony replied opening his water.

"Where's the food at? I'm starved." Rhodey said as he headed for the fridge.

"It will be here soon, calm your shit."

"Sir, you have more guests arriving."

"Let the games begin." Tony said as music blasted from the speakers.

* * *

Tony smiled when he saw Pepper. He had a nice buzz going and the way he was going he was going to have a nasty headache in the morning.

Downing his drink, he walked confidently towards Pepper.

"Hey Pep." He said walking up to her and running his hand down her arm.

"Hi Tony." Pepper said as she turned towards him. "I heard you guys barely won."

"Oh no, we had it in the bag. Letting them get close just makes for a good story." He said smirking.

"Oh, i'm sure." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"What are you drinking?" He said gesturing to her hand.

"Moonsoon." She said taking another sip.

Looking around her circle, he noticed familiar faces.

"Kayla, I'm still waiting for that lawsuit." Tony said smiling.

"Your lucky they didn't get a clear picture of me." Kayla said taking a swig of her beer.

Tony smiled and turned towards Pepper.

"Want a grand tour?" Tony said suggestively.

Pepper was about to respond when Scotty came over with a funnel and tube.

"Your turn Tony!" Scotty said enthusiastically.

"Maybe another time then." Tony said as he took the tube and turned towards the kitchen.

"I'll hold you to it." He heard her say.

* * *

Countless drinks later, Tony was wandering around the house barely standing. Rhodey was no better, he ended up passing out on the couch with a lampshade over his head. Tony perked up when he saw Pepper again.

He was about to walk over when a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Tony what the fuck is this?" Maya said pushing a newspaper into his hands.

"Looks like a newspaper." Tony said squinting at the paper trying to read it.

"Who's this girl your with?"

"Apparently my secret lover." Tony chuckled as he read the heading.

"Tony do you think this is a game? Who is she? What are you doing with her?" Maya said fiercely.

"Calm down babe, nothing's going on." Tony said as he ran his hands down her arms.

"I beg to differ, why are you sneaking around with her."

Tony groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Are you listening to me?" Maya said her voice rising slightly. People started to stop and look at the couple.

"Shhhhhh." Tony slurred as he put his finger to her mouth. "Calm down."

"No Tony. I don't wanna calm down." Maya said as she slapped his hands away. "You need to grow up and get your priorities straight."

"We're done." Tony whispered.

"What did you say?" Maya said her voice wavering.

"I'm done here." He said more strongly. He could see tears at the corner of her eyes. Looks of anger, confusion, and heartbreak crossed her face. Tony stood his ground as Maya walked up to him.

"You've made a huge mistake." She said as she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Tony clenched his hands and stared at the ground. He stood still as she walked away from him and out the doors.

Tony looked at the ground then looked up. He saw shocked and worried looks on peoples faces. He made eye contact with Pepper and saw pity in her eyes.

"You alright?" Happy asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course i'm okay." Tony said as he made his way to the kitchen. He poured himself a shot and threw it back. Topping it up again he held it up to Happy."

"Cheers." Tony said as he gulped down the drink.

"Tony you need to stop." Happy began.

"Says who?" He replied pouring himself another shot.

"Party's over for you Tony." Happy said trying to take the drink out of his hand.

"Back off." Tony said as he pushed past Happy with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

Tony kept his head down as he pushed past people. He walked through the house not realizing where he was going. He stopped when the fresh ocean breeze welcomed him. He took a deep breath when he realized that he walked to the other side of the house and to the outdoor pool over looking the ocean.

Sighing Tony made his way over to the railing and looked out onto the ocean. What's wrong with me? He thought. Tony ran his hand through his hair as he took a swig from the bottle. He cringed when it burned his throat. Getting lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that someone had followed him.

* * *

"I'm gonna go see if Tony's okay." Virginia said as she put down her drink.

"Why would you do that? He's Tony Stark, he's fine." Kayla said.

"Just let me do this." She said as she left Kayla sitting on the couch. Virginia wandered in the direction Tony went. She slowly made her way down a hall and followed it cautiously. Looking at the walls she realized that there were no family pictures or anything suggesting that Tony had a family. Walking down a flight of stairs and turning a corner she was greeted by a huge outdoor pool and a beautiful view of the ocean. Virginia saw Tony near the railing and instantly got worried. Opening the door she slowly walked towards him.

"Tony.. Are you okay?" She said quietly. She got no response so she walked up to him so she was standing on his right. She gently put her hand on his bicep, she noticed he was rigid and breathing shallowly.

"Tony?" she said squeezing his arm gently.

"I don't get to see my father." He said quietly. "The bastard barely knows I exist."

Virginia didn't say anything as he mumbled quietly to himself.

"... What are you doing here?" he slurred quietly.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I'm Tony Stark." He said roughly pulling away and sitting on a nearby pool chair.

"Clearly." She said looking down at him.

"I don't need your pity Pepper. I'm fine, see?" He said giving a weak smile.

"Whatever Tony. I just wanted to see if you were okay." She said tersely. "You don't need to be an ass all the time."

"It's all I know how to be." Tony said dejectedly. "Don't.."

She looked down at him in shock. What's wrong with him, she asked herself. Biting her lip she walked up to him and crouched down in front of him.

"Tony.." She said softly.

"I don't need your pity Pep.." Tony said looking away.

"I'm not pitying you. I can see that you need help, I want to help you Tony." She said putting her hand on his.

Tony didn't say anything as he took a sip from the scotch bottle.

"Tony.. I want to help. Give me your phone."

"Why..?" Tony said distractedly but sliding his phone out of his pocket. She grabbed his phone and stared at the complex screen.

"Would you mind opening it?" She said sheepishly. He took it back and opened it.

After a few minuted of fiddling with the screen, Pepper managed to enter her name and number into his phone.

"Here's my number Tony. Call me if you need help." She said quietly. She grabbed the scotch bottle and made her way to the party, leaving Tony looking after her in wonder.

**Sorry its so short. I had a really tough time writing the end.**

**I don't know how i feel about it. Tell me what you'd like to see.**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's up guys? Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 14: The morning after.**

"Tony, wake up." A voice said. Groaning Tony rolled over and pushed the hand away.

"Tony, get up." The voice said with more force. Tony batted the hand away again.

"Fine." The voice said. The next thing he knew he was drenched in ice cold water. Flailing his arms about Tony flopped onto the floor. Looking up he saw Rhodeys smug smirk.

"What the fuck?" Tony said.

"Take these." Rhodey said as he pushed Advil and a glass of water into his hands.

"Since when did you become my mother?" Tony grumbled as he swallow the pills and water.

Looking around Tony notice that he was laying on the floor in a spare bedroom. The last thing he remembered was a bottle of vodka and the dance floor.

"How did I get here?" Tony asked as he got up.

"I think Happy moved you up here when he found you half asleep with some girl."

"Did anything happen?" Tony asked looking at Rhodey.

"How should I know."

Grunting in response Tony walked to his room and pulled on a fresh shirt. Looking down at his hands he realized that they were scabbed over. Wrapping bandages around his hands he turned to Rhodey.

"What's up for today?" Tony asked as he walked down the staircase.

"You slept half the day away. It's 4:16, so nothing unless you have something in mind."

"Where's my parents?"

"Don't know, they weren't here when I woke up."

"Hey Jarvis, help me out."

"Howard and Maria are currently at Stark Industries. They arrived at 7:27am." Jarvis replied faithfully.

Mumbling under his breath he made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Jarvis, call cleaning services to get this place cleaned up." Tony said as he shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Yes Sir."

"Have you been home yet?" Tony asked between mouthfuls of cereal.

"No. Mom and Dad are out at some banquet, so..."

"Perfect."

An awkward silence settled over the two.

"So.. What do you remember about last night?" Rhodey asked cautiously.

"Hmm.." Tony pondered while shoving cereal into his mouth. "I remember shots, talking to Pepper and laughing at you." Tony said around a mouthful of cereal.

"I see.. Well i'm gonna come right out with it then. You broke up with Maya." Rhodey said slowly.

Tony stared at Rhodey with the spoon halfway to his mouth. He slowly put the spoon down and ran his hand down his face.

"Oh well, bygones be bygones." Tony said looking up.

"That's all your going to say? You broke up with the best thing that ever happened to you and you don't even care?"

"Pretty much." Tony said turning away and putting the bowl in the dishwasher.

"Is this because of this girl? What's her name... Pepper?"

"She's not some girl... she's different." Tony said slapping his hand on the counter.

"That's what you said about Maya.. I hope you know what your doing Tony.." Rhodey said sighing.

"Don't worry about me." Tony said walking towards the workshop.

* * *

That morning Virginia woke up with the beginnings of a migraine. I didn't even drink that much she groaned to herself. Sitting up she ran her hand through her hair and grabbed her phone from her beside table.

***No New Messages***

Sighing Virginia slipped out of bed and into her slippers. Making her way downstairs she saw her Father sitting on the couch.

"Morning Dad." Virginia said tiredly.

"It's almost noon, Sleepyhead." Michael chuckled softly.

"I had a long night.." She said sheepishly as she walked into the kitchen.

She greeted her Mom with a warm hug then poured herself a bowl of cereal. Holding her bowl close she patted Jesse's head and made her way to her room.

"Watch out Ginny!" Alex yelled as he drove his remote control car down the hallway.

"Watch it buddy." She said regaining her balance. Walking into her room she shut the door and sat down in front of her laptop. She looked over the news and headlines as she slowly ate her cereal. She smiled when the news from Thursday slowly started to fade.

Putting her empty bowl on her desk, Virginia grabbed the nearest book and crawled into bed. Finding her page she began to read.

Bsst. Bsst.

Virginia sighed softly as she rolled towards her bed stand. The clock read 5:49pm.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up." she mumbled softly. Closing her book she grabbed her phone and opened the message.

**Hey Girl.**

**-Kayla**

Smiling softly but yet with a pang of disappointment she replied.

**Hey Kay. What's up?**

Not twenty seconds later she got a response.

**Chillin at home, waiting for dinner. What's up with you?**

**-Kayla**

**Just woke up from a nap. Probably about to eat dinner soon.**

She got up and dressed somewhat decently. Grabbing her phone she opened the new message as she made her way downstairs.

**That was some party last night huh? I wonder if Tony even remembered anything. I had a killer headache when I woke up.**

**-Kayla**

Smiling she responded.

**Same here. I don't know but he seemed pretty out of it when I talked to him.**

**Ooh, details later. Gotta eat dinner.**

**-Kayla.**

Virginia sat down on the couch and watched cartoons with her brother.

"Alex, what's the point of the show?"

"This is the best show on earth. Phineas and his brother Ferb make cool things, OH and they have a pet platypus named Perry."

"I see.." Virginia said smiling slightly.

"Guys, it's time for dinner." Kathy called from the kitchen.

Sighing Virginia got up and sat down at an empty chair. Dishing up her dinner she felt her pocket buzz. Discreetly she turned on the screen.

**Hey Pep.**

***Unknown Number***

Virginia smiled.

* * *

Spinning around on his workshop chair Tony tried to remember what had happened last night. He remembered bits and pieces of useless things. Rhodey left a few minutes after they entered the workshop. He got tired of Tony making fun of the lampshade so he left him playing with his holograms. Tony sighed as he was in between projects and had no desire to begin a new one.

Turning on the TV he was glad to see that the lunch incident was dying down.

"J, what's on my schedule?" Tony asked looking at the TV.

"Sir, you have a bye this week. Next week you have a home game against the Devil's and that weekend is the Los Angeles auto show."

"Perfect. Sign me up for that plus 2."

"Of course Sir."

Scrolling through his phone he noticed a number that wasn't there before. With a huge grin on his face, Tony texted Pepper.

Smiling to himself he rolled over to the fridge and grabbed a water.

**Hi, Tony. How's your head?**

**-Pepper**

**Hurts, Did you have fun?**

**Yup, thanks for inviting me. I have to eat dinner. I'll text you later**

**-Pepper**

**Aww. Come on Pep, don't leave.**

Tony frowned when he didn't get a response. Rolling over to his computers he tried to find a distraction.

"Sir, your parents have arrived."

"Oh lovely, what a perfect distraction." Tony cursed. Turning up the volume to his music, he ignored Howard when he came rumbling into the workshop.

He spent a few minutes in fathers presence, then made his way up to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he saw Maria making herself a cup of tea.

"How was work?" Tony said as he hugged her shoulder.

"Stressful. We're on the verge of signing a multi-billion dollar contract." Maria said excitedly but yet with a hint of exhaustion.

"So.. what's for dinner?"

"How about Chinese?"

"Perfect." Tony said with a smile.

"You heard the woman J. The usual from Wong's."

"Yes Sir. Would you like to order fortune cookies as well."

"Of course." Tony replied leaving the kitchen and heading for his room. Pulling off his stale clothes, he hopped in the shower and relaxed as the warm water soothed his aching muscles. He could feel the headache from earlier coming back. Tony felt as if he could spend the next three months in the shower but alas things needed to be done. After drying himself off, he swallowed down two Advil and slipped into a pair of gray sweats and a black wife beater.

"Sir, the delivery boy is at the gate. Shall I let him in?"

"You got it J." Tony replied walking down the stairs with his wallet in hand. Tony walked into the kitchen and tapped his foot against the floor waiting for his food. When he heard the knock his head snapped up.

"I'll get it." Maria said with a slight smile.

"J, tell Howard that the food is here." Tony said as he grabbed an energy drink out of the fridge. Tony smiled when his Mom came back into the kitchen with an armful of Chinese food.

"Tony, why do you always have to order so much?" Maria said.

"I like it." Tony said with a smile as he opened the boxes and found his order. Grabbing his food and drink, Tony made his way to the balcony and ate his dinner there. He ate his dinner quietly, occasionally he would check his phone to see if she responded. Half way through his dinner he texted her but he got no response. Chugging his drink, Tony got up with his empty box and walked back inside. Looking around he couldn't see his Mom or Howard. Shrugging his shoulders he threw out his garbage and grabbed a fortune cookie.

_Expect the unexpected._

Tony frowned as he read the fortune.

"Bullshit." He said as he dropped the fortune and shoved the cookie into his mouth.

* * *

Hours later Tony was trying to figure out why Pepper hadn't texted him back. Glancing at the clock it read 11:12pm.

"Think she'll be up?" Tony mumbled to himself.

"That is unlikely sir." Came the reply of Jarvis.

"I wasn't asking you." Tony shot into the air. With his finger hovering over the call button, he took a deep breath and pressed the button.

Tony tapped his foot as the phone rang, he got nervous when the 4th ring sounded. He was about to hang up and call again when a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh.. Hey Pepper. Catch you at a bad time?" Tony said trying to find something to say.

"Tony? What time is it?" Pepper said her voice getting clear.

"11:14pm." Tony replied confidently.

"Tony go to sleep. It's late." Pepper said in an unimpressed tone.

"Pep, it's Saturday night. Your suppose to stay up late."

"Goodnight Tony." Pepper said

"Bu-." Tony was saying when the line cut.

Why does she keep cutting me off Tony asked himself. Sighing he slumped in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

**I hoped you guys liked it. Suggestions on how to better organize the texts would be appreciated.**

**Would you guys like a schedule for updating or whenever i can get a chapter up?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I tried to update yesterday but something went wrong so here is the new chapter.**

**Shout out to one of our Guests for being the 150th reviewer.**

**I've changed Tonys texts to bold and italics ex. _Hey__ there._**

**Chapter 15: Progress.**

The next week went by uneventfully. It consisted of Tony actively trying to avoid Maya, making small talk with Pepper and gruelling football practices.

It was Friday afternoon and Tony was sitting in Mechanics watching Happy attempt to finish up an oil change. Tony smirked as the big man hit his head against the underside of the 2003 Ford Ranger.

".. Fucking hell." Tony heard Happy curse.

"Watch your head big fellah." Tony warned.

"Of course you'd tell me that after I hit my head." Happy grumbled. "So. Is there going to be a party tonight? We do have a bye you know."

"I don't know. I don't think I'm up for one.." Tony said. He watched as Happy slid out from underneath the Ford and stare at him in awe.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my friend?" Happy said seriously. "It's Friday, there has to be a party."

"Someone else can throw it." Tony said pointedly. The truth was that Howard was going to be home all weekend and Tony didn't feel like facing his wrath in front of his friends.

"Say are you busy next weekend? I've got tickets for the LA Auto Show." Tony said changing the subject.

"I'm In." Happy said enthusiastically as he pushed himself back under the truck.

"So have you talked to Maya?" Happy asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? No I haven't and I don't plan too for the foreseeable future." Tony spat.

"Whatever you say man. Every time I see her she has this pissed look on her face."

"Yeah well, good for her." Tony said as he pulled out his Stark Phone. After checking the time and scrolling through useless spam he texted Pepper.

Tony watched Happy close the hood and hop into the drivers side. He watched Happys face light up with excitement when the Ford roared to life.

"How do you like them apples!" Happy cheered triumphantly.

"Yes, you deserve an applause." Tony said mockingly while clapping slowly. "Bravo."

"Shut up. Don't ruin my good mood."

Tony was about to say a snarky remark when his phone buzzed from inside his pocket.

**No Tony, I won't bring you a cheeseburger. Don't you dare come and ruin my lunch again.**

**-Pepper.**

Tony frowned at the message.

_**Come on Pep. I'm hungry.**_

**Not my fault Tony, you should have ate your lunch.**

**-Pepper**

_**I was doing something important.**_

Truth was his "important" business was who could keep a spoon on their nose longer between him and Happy while Rhodey timed them.

**Oh I'm sure. But that's still a no Tony. I'll see you in Business.**

**-Pepper**

_**But Peppperrrr... **_

Tony sighed at his phone dejectedly when he didn't get a response. Sliding his phone back in his pocket he got up and walked around the Ford.

"Hey watch it." Happy said protectively.

"I'm not going to touch it. Jeeze Hap you need to take a chill pill."

"I wouldn't put it past you to strap jets onto this thing." Happy mumbled.

"That's not a bad idea." Tony said to himself.

"Tony, I swear don't even think about it." Happy said warningly.

"Tony, I can talk to you for a second." Yinsen said from across the room.

Tony gave Happy a smirk and walked over to Yinsen.

"What's up old man." Tony said as he grabbed a chair and sat in it backwards.

"Tony. What do you have planned for the future?" Mr. Yinsen said seriously.

"Well I plan to continued to mess around with Happys projects." Tony smiled mischievously. "I also-." Tony stopped mid sentence when Yinsen hit him with a roll of paper towel.

"I'm serious Tony." He said unamused.

"There are two thing I want to do. Play football and go to MIT." Tony said with a little shrug.

"You can do both Tony. Look, Mr. Tucker, Coach Dean and I have set up appointments for you with recruiters from all over. So over the next couple months you have to focus on your athletics and your studies. Can you do that?"

"Not a problem." Tony said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Good, now you need something to wow recruiters so get out of here and start brainstorming."

Grabbing his bag Tony walked out of Mechanics. He walked out of the shop and across the quad towards the main building.

Tony smiled at the receptionist then made his way to the Library. After checking in he made his way to the back of the room and into a little alcove that was overlooking the room. Tony set his books down on the desk then plugged his phone into the computer.

"Jarvis, you there buddy?"

"For you Sir, always." Came the reply.

"Perfect. Time to start a new project my friend. Create a new file and name it Trike v.1" Tony said as he leaned back.

Tony sighed as he leaned over the keyboard and started to type away. I would kill for my screens right now he thought to himself. Looking back over his ideas he had a list ranging from designing his own car to building an enhanced robot. Tony covered his face with his hands then looked out the window overlooking the Library. He smiled when he saw Pepper walking in and sitting down at a computer with Kayla.

Tony grinned and closed his project ideas. He watched Pepper sign into a computer while talking with Kayla.

"Jarvis let's have some fun. Take over computer 13."

"But Sir, I don't have access."

"Then get access." Tony growled.

Tony smiled happily as Peppers screen showed up on his computer screen. Tony rolled his eyes as shopping websites popped up.

"Jarvis, write this message..."

* * *

Virginia talked to Kayla while signing into an empty computer. Both girls had free blocks this period and had finished their homework. So they found the perfect thing to do, shopping online. Virginia went to her favourite online store and showed Kayla the clothes she would do anything to buy. Virginia turned away to grab a pencil from her bag.

"Hey, I think there's something wrong with your computer." Kayla said.

Virginia turned back and looked at her screen. _You shall not pass. _Was written in bold white letters on a black background.

"What the heck. What's going on?" Virginia said a little freaked out. She stared at the screen dumbfoundedly as another message was written.

_Say hello to my little friend._

"Hey! Isn't that from Scarface?" Kayla said excitedly.

"I think so, where's the librarian?" Virginia said looking around.

_I got ears ya' know. I hear things._

"Okay I'm officially creeped out. Where's the off button?" She said trying to find a way to shut off the computer.

_You can't turn me off. You can only turn me on._

"Virginia. I think the computer likes you." Kayla said while laughing.

"Oh perfect."

_Dance party._ The next message said as the screen changed colours along with the writing.

Virginia was relieved when the Librarian walked out of her office.

_Oh come on. Don't do that._ The next message said as Virginia waved down the Librarian.

_Gotta run._

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" The Librarian asked nicely.

"There's something wrong with my computer. Weird messages keep popping up." Virginia explained.

"I see nothing wrong. Ooh, cute shoes." The Librarian said as she walked away.

"What the hell." Virginia said as she stared at the computer screen. Kayla was in tears from laughing.

"You have to admit, that was hilarious." Kayla said still smiling.

Virginia just groaned and relinquished the mouse to Kayla.

"Hey Pepper." Tony said from behind her.

"Oh, Hi Tony." Virginia said turning around. She saw that he was red in the face and tears were at the corners of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing." He said clearing his throat. "See you in Business."

"See you." Virginia said as she watched him walk away.

* * *

It was the middle of class and Tony was trying to pay attention as the substitute went on about something he didn't care about. Tony half listened as he watched Pepper write down notes. He discretely pulled out his phone and texted Pepper.

_**Your an overachiever. No one really cares about this topic.**_

Tony leaned back in his chair and waited until Pepper received the text. He smiled and gave her a little wave when she turned around and gave him a death glare.

**Pay attention**

**-Pepper**

_**I can't the back of your head is so memorizing.**_

Tony smiled as he sent the message. He felt a pang of disappointment as he watched her open the message and then put her phone away.

".. Okay class. You can work together on the assignment, you have the rest of the period to complete it."

Tony grabbed his book and made his way beside Pepper before she had the chance to move.

"That was very rude of you." Tony smirked as he leaned on his elbow.

"And you should pay attention more." Pepper said as she pulled out a blank piece of paper. Tony frowned and put his hand on her paper.

"Tony, stop." Pepper said annoyed as she moved his hand. Tony smiled and moved his hand around her paper.

"Why are you such a child?" Pepper asked in frustration when he took her pencil.

"Lighten up, Buttercup." Tony said as he waved her pencil around. "We have all class to do this."

"Unlike some people, I hate homework and things being left undone. So please give me back my pencil." Pepper said holding out her hand.

"Hmm.. sorry. No can do, I'm not going to break that easily." He said smirking.

"Your an insolent child." Pepper muttered as she grabbed a new pencil from her bag.

* * *

Virginia had managed to get through the assignment, she had finished it just as the bell rang. She prided herself on almost ignoring Tony completely. She tried to keep her cool as he kept putting his hand on her work and taking her workbook.

She managed to get out of class at the end of the day without Tony following her. She walked to Kaylas locker and waited for her there.

"Hey Pepper." Kayla said smiling.

"What? No, your not calling me that." Virginia groaned.

"Oh yes I am. It has a nice ring to it."

"That's what he said too.." Virginia mumbled.

"Perfect. Got any plans for the weekend?" Kayla said opening her locker.

"No, I don't think so. What about you?" She replied.

"I might hit up the beach. Wanna come?" Kayla said as the two walked down the hallway.

"We'll see. Won't it be freezing though?"

"That's why we're going in September before it gets too cold."

"I see. Text me the time, Bye." Virginia said as she walked to her car. She put her bag in the passenger seat and waved to Kayla as she drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

When Tony got home he went straight for his room since he knew his father would be in the workshop. He put his Physics book down and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Jogging into the kitchen he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made his way to the gym.

He thought back to what Mr. Yinsen said and wondered what he really wanted to do with his future. He loved football but yet Mechanics was in his blood. He sighed and started out with a light job on the treadmill. After a few minutes he was out into a full on sprint. He tried not to think about the problems that included Maya because he knew once he talked to her he was in for a fight. He cooled down on the treadmill then began to stretch.

His father problems were a total different beast. Tony thought back to when he was little and how he would cower away in a corner when Howard would go into a drunken rage. Maria would try to protect Tony and stop Howard at the same time. It would usually end up with Howard yelling more, rarely would it get physical. When Tony got older, he started to fight back and protect his Mom. That was when Tony hit a rough patch and he found comfort in alcohol.

Shaking his head Tony cleared his thoughts. He wiped his forehead and took a sip of water. Tony walked towards the weights and started light while checking his form in the big mirror. He made his way to the squat rack and went light then heavy making sure he was using the correct form. Hours flew by as Tony worked out. He had muted Jarvis so he could have a few hours of uninterrupted peace. At the end of his workout Tony was drenched in sweat and had went through three water bottles. He did his cool down then made his way to the kitchen.

Maria was sitting on a barstool with her Blackberry in hand sipping a cup of tea. Tony silently made his way to the fridge and grabbed a small jug of chocolate milk. He gently kissed the top of her head then made his way to his room.

"What's new Jarvis?" Tony said as he entered his room.

"Sir, you have 17 unread text messages and 8 missed calls."

"Wonderful." Tony said as he grabbed his phone and sat down on his bed. He saw that the phone calls were from Maria, Rhodey and Happy. He opened the text messages. The majority of them were from people asking if there was going to be a party tonight. He responded to the ones from Happy and Rhodey. He ignored the one from Maya not even sparing it a glance.

He grinned when he realized Pepper had texted him. He quickly texted back then hopped into the shower. He relaxed once the hot water hit his aching muscles. Tony washed his hair then washed his body with body wash. He left the steaming shower and dried himself off. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked into his closet and picked out shorts and a Gator sweater.

"What time is it J?" Tony asked checking himself in the mirror.

"8:03, Sir."

"Perfect." He muttered. "Where's Mom?"

"She is currently in her office."

Tony walked to the end of the hall and knocked softly on the door. When he got the okay he sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of her desk.

"What's up sweetie?" Maria asked not looking up from her work.

"Just wanted to say hi and that I'm going to grab a bite to eat. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you sweetie." Maria said typing away on her computer.

"Alright, bye." Tony said as he walked out of the room. He pulled out his phone and texted Happy and Rhodey to meet him at Rocko's Diner.

**Why do you always text me when I'm in the middle of dinner?**

**-Pepper.**

Tony grinned and responded.

_**I've got impeccable timing. What can I say.**_

Tony walked through the workshop not sparing his father a glance. He grabbed the keys for the Camaro and peeled out of the workshop.

**Hell yeah I'm in. Meet you there in 10.**

**-Happy**

Tony grinned as he read the message while keeping his eyes on the road. Tony turned up the radio and sped down the highway towards town. He barely changed his speed as he sped through town and towards Rocko's. He sped into the parking lot and lurched into an empty parking spot. Grabbing his Aviators he put them on and put on an old Gators baseball hat. Putting the hood over top of his hat he made his way into Rocko's and sat down at the back in a corner booth.

**On my way.**

**-Rhodey**

Tony smiled and looked through the menu. He saw Happy walk in and waved him to the booth.

"Hey bud." Happy said as he slid into the booth.

"Hey, Rhodey will be here soon." Tony said deciding his order.

"Is he coming to LA?" Happy said not looking up from the menu.

"I haven't asked him yet. Speak of the devil." Tony said as Rhodey walked in. Rhodey spotted them and walked towards them.

"Hey boys." Rhodey said as he slid into the booth and took Tonys menu from him. Tony sat back and scrolled through his phone as his friends decided on what to get.

**That's not what I'd call it.**

**-Pepper**

Tony smirked.

_**What would you call it?**_

Tony smiled as the waitress came over and took their orders. Tony ordered a Rocky special with a water, Happy ordered a triple double on white with a chocolate shake and Rhodey ordered the same as Tony.

"Dinner's on me." Tony said as the waitress walked away.

"I think it's Happy turn this time Tony. You've picked it up the last dozen times." Rhodey said seriously.

"Nah, I've got it." Tony said ending the discussion.

"I've heard word from Maya." Happy blurted out. "I hear she's pretty torn up. She's doubly pissed because she can't get a hold of you."

"That's nice." Tony said as he played with the sugar packets on the side.

The trio talked about football and school until their food came. Tony and Happy scarfed down their food and Rhodey looked at the two pigs.

"Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with you guys." Rhodey said taking a bite of his burger.

"You drew the short straw." Tony said between mouthfuls.

After Tony ate his last fry he checked his phone.

**Weird and suspicious.**

**-Pepper.**

_**Ouch.**_

"Am I that bad of company?" Rhodey said gesturing towards Tonys phone.

"Yup." Tony said smiling.

"I bet your texting Pepper." Happy said as he ate a fry.

"Pepper?" Rhodey asked. "Is that the girl you keep talking about?"

"Nope." Tony said popping the P. Rhodey looked across the table to Happy and he nodded slightly.

"Rhodey, I've got an extra ticket for the LA Auto show. You in?" Tony said chaning the subject.

"I'll see." Rhodey said as he finished his burger.

**Shouldn't you be partying right now or something?**

**-Pepper**

_**Come on I don't party all the time.**_

"I should be heading out." Rhodey said checking his phone. "It's almost 10 and I've got family stuff to do tomorrow."

"Same, minus the family stuff." Happy said getting up.

"You guys are lightweight. Come on the night is till young." Tony whined but getting up with his friends. He put a hundred dollar bill down on the table and walked out the door with his friends.

The trio said goodbye and went their separate ways.

**I find that very hard to believe.**

**-Pepper**

Tony frowned and hopped into the Camaro.

_**Believe it.**_

Tony turned up the radio and made the quick drive home.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I had alot of fun writing it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: Day 2.**

It was Day 2 of the LA Auto Show and Tony had already made a list of cars he wanted to get his hands on. The ones that had really caught his eye were the Lamborghini Gallardo and Audi A9 Concept.

Currently Tony was sprawled on his back trashed from the after party last night.

"Get up Tony! It's the first of the month!" Happy yelled as he burst into Tonys bedroom. "Come on Tony. Day two of the LA Auto Show." Happy said enthusiastically as he started to play 1st of tha month by Bone Thugs N Harmony. He hummed along as he jumped on Tony.

"Fucking hell!" Tony yelled. "Happy what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Get your ass up." Happy said as he ripped the blankets off of Tony. "If your not up in 5 minutes i'm getting the water."

Grumbling Tony got up and headed for the shower. He had a slight headache but nothing he couldn't deal with. Tony let the warm shower wake him up.

"Tony, hurry up!" He heard Happy yell from the other room.

Purposely Tony took his time washing himself. He leisurely dried himself off and styled his hair. He went to his suitcase and dressed in dark jeans and a white v-neck. Tony walked into the main room just as Happy was filling up a bucket.

"What do you think your doing?" Tony said as he folded his arms. Happy turned around and had a scared look on his face.

"Nothing.." He said throwing the bucket into the sink.

"Where's sourpatch at?" Tony said grabbing the phone.

"He's waiting for us downstairs." Happy said. "What are you doing?"

"Calling room service." Tony said nonchalantly.

"Oh no you don't. We don't have time for that."

"No, fuck off i'm getting food." Tony said. "I'd like to ord-." Tony was about to say when Happy pressed the end button.

"Your going to regret that.." Tony said slowly putting the phone down.

"Rhodeys got you covered." Happy said pushing Tony out of the hotel room.

"I hope you know what you just did." Tony said as the two stepped into the elevator.

When the two made it to the lobby they found Rhodey sitting in a chair on his phone. He led Happy and Tony out of the hotel and into the awaiting limo.

"Take us to the Convention Center." Happy said.

"Will do Sir." The driver said.

"Where's my breakfast?" Tony asked leaning back and crossing his arms like a child.

"Stop pouting." Rhodey said tossing Tony an apple.

Reluctantly Tony bit into the apple. It would have to suffice until they found some proper food.

"Tony we gotta leave early. Mom wants me home by 7." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony said as he tossed the apple core out the window.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived at the Convention Centre, Tony was wide awake and enthusiastic about another day of looking at cars. The three showed their passes and went through the VIP entrance. Tony smiled as he was greeted by the smell of new car.

* * *

"Hey Tony check that one out." Rhodey said as he pointed to a Black Chevrolet Silverado.

Tony glanced at it then turned his attention back to the Lamborghini he was looking at. "It's nice, Nice style. But not my type."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep looking at your dainty model cars." Rhodey said.

"Hey, these babys can out maneuver your bulky truck anyday." Tony defended.

"Yeah, but that 'bulky' truck can crush anything you have in mind."

"Gotta catch it first." Tony smiled victoriously.

"Ladies please your both beautiful." Happy said stepping in. "Now take a look at that." Hap said as he pointed to Kawasaki Ninja.

Tony burst out laughing and slapped Happy on the shoulder. "Loose a few pounds and I'll buy it for you."

* * *

Tony successfully got himself separated from his friends, He smiled his dashing smile at a few girls who walked by. Maybe getting lost wasn't completely a bad thing.

"Hey ladies." Tony said as he walked next to the girls.

"Uhm.. Hi." One of the girls said in a small nervous voice.

"What brin-." Tony went on as he got yanked away by his collar.

"Excuse us ladies." Rhodey said giving them his good smile.

"What was that for?" Tony said raising an eyebrow.

"Gotta go." He said pointing to his watch. "It's 5:57."

"Come on sourpatch. Your Mom can wait." Tony said.

"Nope, lets go." Rhodey said tugging at Tonys collar.

Reluctantly Tony followed. They found Happy and pulled him away from the motorcycles. The three friends made their way back outside and into the limo.

Not up for a quiet drive home Tony blasted AC/DC. Tony smiled at the annoyed looks on his friends face. Pulling out his phone Tony frowned at the sign that said he had no new messages. Without thinking Tony texted Pepper.

* * *

Virginia smiled as Alex turned on Phineas and Ferb. Ever since Alex introduced her to the show she watched it every chance she got. Virginia laughed as Alex mimicked Phineas's voice.

Feeling a buzz from her pocket, Virginia tore her eyes from the screen and turned on her phone.

_**Miss me?**_

Virginia smiled slightly.

**Not in the slightest.**

Turning her attention back to the screen she forgot about her phone and watched the antics of Perry the Platypus.

"Guys, it's time for dinner." Came Kathys call from the dining room. Virginia laughed as Alex excitedly got up and ran into the dining room. She checked her phone before she sat down.

_**Aw, Come on I know you did. You miss my devilish smile and dashing good looks.**_

Virginia had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

**Yeah.. Right.**

Turning off her phone, Virginia sat down and got ready to eat with her family.

* * *

A Few hours later Virginia was just getting out of the shower. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she applied body lotion and wrapped her house coat around her. Quietly humming to herself, she made her way to her desk and her phone. She frowned slightly at the number of texts that were waiting for her.

_**Ha, So you agree with me.**_

_**You love my looks and you know it. Come on admit that you love my ass.**_

_**Come on pep don't ignore me.**_

_**Pepppperrrrrr...**_

_**You know, you've never told me your last name.**_

I swear he's actually a little child she thought to herself. Biting her lip she answered his texts.

**No, I don't like your ass.**

Not even thirty seconds later she got a response.

_**She's alive. Back from the grave. Where have you been pep?**_

Looking down at her phone, Virginia crawled into her bed.

**The shower. What's up Tony?**

_**Eating. I think i'd like to hear more about this shower.**_

**Your impossible.**

_**No i'm a genius.**_

**Go to bed. It's late.**

_**Your kidding right? Its only 9:47.**_

**Well it's late for me, and we have school tomorrow.**

_**Minor details pep. I promise not to keep you up long.**_

**Don't make promises you don't intend to keep.**

_**Ouch. Your tough Pepper.**_

**I have a question. Why are you eating this late at night?**

_**This is early.**_

**I see...**

_**Now it's my turn to ask a question. What's your favourite kind of pie?**_

**What kind of question is that?**

_**A good one.**_

**Whatever. Apple.**

_**Come on, Pumpkin is the way to go.**_

**Definitely not.**

_**Pumpkin and whip cream. Next question, Favourite colour?**_

**Hey, Hey. It's my turn to ask the question. What's your favourite movie?**

Virginia yawned and snuggled deeper into her bed. It was way past her bedtime and she was paying for it.

_**The Godfather. You?**_

**What a guy like answer. The notebook.**

_**What a girl like answer.**_

**Touché****.**

Waiting for Tonys reply, Virginia could feel her eyelids slowly start to droop.

**_Favourite_**_** colour?**_

Closing her eyes, Virginia fell asleep with Tonys unanswered text still open.

**Hey guys remember to review. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shout out to McMuffin and IronLOTRgurl for the positive and encouraging reviews.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 17: Another day.**

Wednesday morning Virginia woke up to the sound of something buzzing in her ear. Swatting the space next to her ear she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wake up Ginny!" Alex yelled enthusiastically.

Rubbing her eyes Virginia looked at the clock next to her bed, 7:04am.

"Morning bub. What's up?"

"Guess what day it is?!"

"Wednesday?" Virginia said with a small smile.

"No silly! I'm turning twelve today!" Alex said happily.

"Well Mr. twelve year old. Why are you up so early?" Virginia said tickling Alexs stomach. Laughing Alex rolled off her bed.

"Birthday breakfast Ginny. Come on." Alex said bounding out of her room. Smiling to herself, Virginia pulled her hair into a high pony tail and put on her slippers. Walking down the stairs she heard Alexs excited voice and she was greeted by the smell of pancakes.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Alex sitting at the island with a happy and excited look on his face.

"Morning sweetheart." Michael said while flipping pancakes. "Sleep well?"

"Sure did." She said with a small smile. She sat down next to Alex and playfully ran her fingers through his hair. Virginia smiled at the grumpy look he gave her.

"Morning Kids." Kathy said as she walked into the kitchen with her housecoat on.

"Morning Mom." Virginia smiled as she poured herself and Alex orange juice. With a smile on her face she watched Alex pile his plate with pancakes and bacon.

"Easy there bub, save some for me." Virginia said as she took a pancake off his plate.

Eating pancakes with her brother, she could tell it was going to be a good day.

* * *

It was half way through PE and Virginia was once again paired with Tony. The two had without a doubt gotten closer since she gave him her phone number but besides texting they didn't talk a lot in person. Virginia watched him throw the frisbee but she saw it fly way past her.

"Nice throw." She said mockingly as she went to retrieve the frisbee.

"Its the wind." Tony yelled.

"Yeah right." Virginia said as she threw the frisbee back. A whistle blew and the students piled around Mr. Hobber to wait for further instruction.

"Okay guys, spilt up into classes. My class on one side of the field and the rest of you on the other half. David and Tony, rock paper scissors to see who gets first possession." Mr. Hobber said.

The two teams set up on opposite sides of the field and got ready to play Ultimate Frisbee. Coach Deans class got ready to throw the frisbee to Mr. Hobbers class. Virginia lined up next to Kayla awaiting the throw.

"You getting cozy with Tony?" Kayla said nudging her side.

"What about you and Chris?" Vriginia said back with a small smile.

Virginia laughed as Kayla turned away with a flustered look on her face. Turning her attention back to the game she saw that her class had already caught the frisbee and were moving up field.

"I'm open!" Virginia yelled to David who had the frisbee.

"Oh no your not." Tony said jogging up to her. Virginia rolled her eyes and tried to move around Tony.

"Good luck with that." Tony said staying close to her. "So how about I take you out for that burger?"

"Tony Stark are you asking me out on a date?" Virginia said not sparing him a glance.

"Only if you say yes." he said looking for the person that had the frisbee.

Taking the time while Tony was distracted, Virginia ran up the field and yelled to Matt who had the frisbee. Running into the end zone Virginia watched as the frisbee sailed towards her, it hit the palm of her hand as she jumped up and flew harmlessly to the ground.

Mentally kicking herself she jogged back to her team.

"Nice catch!" Kayla said as she jogged next to her.

"Whatever." she mumbled. Looking around the field she saw that Tony had the frisbee and was looking for someone to throw to. Running up to him she got in his face and put her arms up.

"That was some catch there." Tony mocked. "A little competitive are we?"

She didn't say anything as she tried to deflect the pass as he threw it.

"So, you didn't answer me Pep." Tony said jogging next to her.

"I can't, It's my little brothers birthday. I'm leaving at lunch to go to the zoo with my family."

"Come on Pepper."

"Maybe next time." She said as she jogged away.

* * *

At lunch Virginia made her way out of the school and into the quad. She had texted her Mom when she got out of Chemistry to come pick her up. Standing near the parking lot she stood with her bag and her Business book waiting.

"Hey Pep." Tony said from behind her.

"Hi Tony." Virginia said turning around. She looked at him and saw that he was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"You got lucky." Tony said referring back to when Virginia had intercepted a pass that was headed for him.

"No, I think i'm just that good." she said with a small smile.

"Nope, just lucky. So, what class did you have?" Tony said standing next to her.

"Chemistry with Mr. Roland. What about you?"

"AP Physics. What's your brothers name?"

"Alex, he's turning twelve today." Virginia said smiling.

"I remember when I was twelve." Tony said getting a far out look on his face. He must have remembered a bad memory because he got a sour look on his face and then changed the subject.

"So, what's your favourite animal?"

"Pandas."

"Why? Because they're cute and cuddly like me?"

"You're so full of yourself." Virginia said turning away.

"I don't hear you denying it." Tony said triumphantly.

"Well I have to go." she said looking as the family car came into the parking lot.

"See you tomorrow Pep." Tony said with a happy smile.

"Bye." Virginia said sliding into the back seat.

* * *

Tony smiled to himself as he saw the car drive away. Something looked familiar about the man driving the car but he couldn't put his finger on it. Strutting into the school, he made his way to the cafeteria. Sitting down at his normal table he listened to the conversation going on between Happy and Rhodey.

"I'm telling you that its true." Happy said waving his arms about.

"What is he going on about?" Tony said putting his arms on the table.

"I don't even know." Rhodey said rubbing his temples.

"Just shhhh Hap." Tony said putting his fingers over his mouth. "Stop blabbering and be silent."

Happy rolled up his garbage and threw it in Tony's direction. "Make me."

Tony grabbed the garbage ball and threw it at Happy's face. Smiling victoriously Tony looked over at Rhodey and saw that he was gesturing behind him and making a throat slashing gesture.

Glancing a look Tony saw Maya making a bee line for him.

"Crap." Tony muttered. Looking around for an escape route he saw the perfect one hanging on the wall. "Happy I need you to go over there and pull that fire alarm."

"What? No Tony i'm not going to pull that fi-." Happy went on.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Go pull it and I'll take the blame. Just do it." Tony said in a rushed but hushed tone.

Tony watched as Happy scampered off towards the fire alarm.

"Tony, I need to talk to you." Maya said in a serious tone.

Getting up he turned around and faced Maya. "What about?"

"Tony, I-." She was cut off by the fire alarm.

"Gotta run." Tony said as he jogged down the hallway pulling Rhodey after him.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony was on his way to the principals office with Happy on his right. Once the alarm had gone off the entire school was evacuated and the firemen were immediately alerted. It was pretty easy finding the culprit since the school had cameras everywhere. Happy was called down to the office right as Mechanics started and he dragged Tony with him. When the pair entered the office Mrs. Jackson sat them down outside of Mr. Tuckers office.

"This is all your fault. Why can't you face your fears and talk to the girl?" Happy said leaning over to Tony.

"Calm down, I said I would get us out of here. It won't show up on your record." Tony said calmly.

"Boys. Please have a seat." Mr. Tucker said from inside. Tony rolled his eyes as Happy got up with a defeated look and a huge sigh. Pushing Happys shoulder the two sat down in front of the desk.

Contrary to popular belief Tony had only been to the office a handful of times during his time at Malibu Senior. The most major things that had happened were fires in the Chemistry lab and mishaps in Mechanics. The most often problem was the press, when Tony had first started at the school the press had been everywhere, so together Tony and Mr. Tucker had created a plan and a perimeter around the school for the press to stay out of.

"Mr. Hogan and Mr. Stark, i'm sure you know why I called you here today." Mr. Tucker said in a serious tone.

"If your here to blame us for the fire alarm then you have the wrong people." Tony said. He glanced over at Happy and saw that he was glaring daggers into his head.

"Well Mr. Stark, i'm sure you know of the many many security cameras we have set up here. Whatever your going to say won't work. I know you did it or rather that Mr. Hogan was threaten into it."

Tony kept a straight face as Mr. Tucker explained what he knew. On the other hand Happy was white faced and gripping the arm rests.

"I know you boys have a game this coming Saturday, so I have options for you both. One you will have two weeks detention taking place at lunch, two you will be suspended for the rest of the week and will be exempt from the game, three a public apology in front of the school tomorrow morning. What will it be?"

Instantly both boys knew that option two was out of the question.

"I guess i'll apologize tomorrow morning." Happy said in a small voice.

Sighing Tony spoke up. "I'm in with Hap."

"Good. Now Mr. Hogan you are free to go. Mr. Stark i'd like to speak with you more." Mr. Tucker said writing something down on a sticky note.

Happy shook Tonys shoulders then walked out of the room.

"Tony, i'm sure that Mr. Yinsen has informed you that you have many recruiters from all over the country interested in you. This little stunt has drastically affected your chances in getting into one of these colleges." Mr. Tucker said.

"I'm aware." Tony said not really paying attention.

"You have a future here Tony. You need to get serious, I know you think that just because your next in line for Stark Industries that you can slack off and not try but no that's not the case. Because of that you need to try harder and prove that you can work. Your actions reflect back on me and this school. Show me that you want to be here Tony, Show me that you want to go to college. Your a good student Tony, take responsibility for yourself and show the world what you can do."

"I'll try." Tony said in a flat voice.

"Good, now get back to mechanics." Mr. Tucker said turning his attention to his computer.

Pulling himself out the chair, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Sitting in the back seat of the car, Virginia tried to take a nap as Alex chatted non stop about what he saw. It had been a long day of fun and excitement, her feet hurt but it was worth it. She got see the monkeys and pandas and the excited sugar induced look on Alex's face when he saw the serval cats. Alex had the time of his life, he got to hold a baby serval and he fed a koala.

"Hey sleepyhead. Wake up." Kathy said nudging Virginias arm.

"Whaa?" Virginia said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. You fell asleep, we're home now." Kathy said in a quiet voice.

"Mmmhmm." She murmured as she took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. She saw her dad carrying Alex in his arms as he walked into the house.

Groggily she made her way into the house and to her room. She set down her book bag and gifts she got from the zoo. Walking to her closet she changed into pj bottoms and a blue tank top. Holding the railing she walked down the stairs and into the living room. She curled up in a blanket next to her Mom and rested her head on Kathys shoulder.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" Kathy said.

"Sure did, Thank you Mom. I think Alex had a blast."

"He did." She said laughing slightly. "He was talking about the giraffes when he fell asleep."

Virginia looked up as her Dad walked into the room and sat next to her.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Michael said wrapping his arm around his girls.

"The zoo." Virginia said. "What was your favourite part of the day Dad?"

"Definitely when Alex held the serval."

Virginia murmured in agreement as she slowly fell asleep to her parents voice.

* * *

After practice Tony drove home and arrived at an empty house. At practice word had got around about Happys and Tonys apology that would happen the next morning. The two boys suffered an endless beating of one-liners and teasing. Throwing his keys on his desk in the workshop, Tony walked up the stairs and to his room.

"Jarvis, order some Chinese. Are there any messages?" Tony said as he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

"Yes sir. You have one message from Mrs. Stark, Would you like me to play it?"

"Give it." He said as he washed his hair. His mothers voice rang throughout his bedroom saying that they would be out until late and he would have to find something for dinner. Taking his time in the shower he hummed along to a song by AC/DC.

"Sir, the Chinese food is here."

Grumbling to himself, Tony turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way to the front door with a smile on his face. His smile was erased when he saw Obadiah Stane holding his Chinese food through the glass.

"Hey Tony. This how you greet all your guests?" Obadiah asked around a cigar as Tony opened the door.

"It is when i'm expected the delivery girl." Tony said as he followed Obie into the kitchen."Jarvis, i'm going to kill you."

"What have you been up to my boy?" Obie said as he started to take out the containers.

"The usual." He said grabbing a container of chow mein and pork along with chop sticks.

"Where's your father?"

"I thought he'd be with you. Mom left a message saying they'll be out late." Tony said around a mouthful of noodles.

"I was with him earlier today, he said he would be home. Oh well."

"Okay, well you know the code for the workshop. Go knock yourself out." Tony said grabbing another box and heading upstairs.

"Goodnight Tony."

Walking into his room he set his food down and looked out onto the ocean. The sun was long gone and all Tony could see was darkness.

"Jarvis how's the progress on Trike?"

"Sir, There has been little progress made on project Trike v.1."

Tony had some ideas on what to make for his presentation. He was leaning towards building his own car but he figured that making a robot similar to Dummy would be more impressive.

Deciding that it was late enough. Tony turned out his lights and headed to bed.

**Happy fathers day to all the fathers out there. My exams are this week so ill try to get a new chapter up asap.**

**Remember to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again thank you to IronLOTRgurl for the encouraging review. I've got 3 more exams until im finally done grade 10. Woohoo.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 18: That wasn't so hard.**

It was the middle of first block when the entire school got called out to the bleachers for the public apology. As you could guess Tony was in a foul mood for having to do something so boring this early in the morning. Happy on the other hand was glad that he could get this over with and forget about it.

Tony half listened as Mr. Tucker stood in front of the student body explaining what had happened yesterday. Tony was still thinking of the voice mail Maria left for him, it explained why she didn't come home and she said that Howard and her would be away for the weekend.

"... and now I'd like to call Mr. Hogan and Mr. Stark to the stage." No one clapped but a few people shouted when Tonys name was called. Grumbling under his breath he made his way up the stairs of the make shift stage along with Happy.

Tony took the microphone from Mr. Tucker and tapped on it a few times. He smirked when a few people shouted his name.

"Happy and I would like to apologize for the unforgettable mishap that had happened yesterday involving a fire alarm. As you can maybe understand I wouldn't pull it without a very good reason and I assure you yesterday I had a very good reason." Tony nudged Happy when a little cough escaped him. "So for my apology I would like to invite you all to my victory party on Saturday, and yes Mr. Tucker you are invited too."

Tony grinned when the student body erupted into cheers when he finished speaking. Handing the microphone back to Mr. Tucker who had a look of disdain on his face, Tony hopped off the stage and strolled towards Rhodey.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Rhodey said slapping his back as they made their way inside.

* * *

It was Lunch and Tony tried not to have a repeat of what happened yesterday. Instead of sitting at his regular table he was walking with Rhodey and Happy towards his Camaro. Happy grumbled as he pushed the seat forwards and sat in the back.

The ride to the diner was quiet conversation wise, but Tony made up for it by blasting AC/DC and singing loudly just to annoy his friends. They arrived at the diner in record breaking time, Tony hopped out and strolled to the diner determined to eat.

"Slow your roll." Rhodey said trying to keep pace with Tony.

"Uhh guys.. a little help?" Happy said from behind them.

Tony nearly dropped to the ground when he saw the predicament Happy was in. No one had let him out so he was still sitting in the back seat of the Camaro. With a look of pure joy on his face Tony let Happy out of the back seat. Mumbling something under his breath Happy pushed Tony into a shrub and ran into the diner. Laughing along with Happy, Rhodey closed the door and and ran into the diner.

Tony cursed as he picked himself up out of the shrub and jogged into the diner. He saw his friends sitting at a booth laughing to themselves. When Tony sat down he raised his eyebrow at his friends and folded his arms.

"That wasn't very nice."

"No but it was hilarious. That's what you get for leaving me in the car." Happy said

"Whatever.." Tony mumbled under his breath. Tony didn't have to glance at the menu since he already knew what he wanted. Ted's diner was the closest to the school and since it was his favourite he had it set up with a perimeter similar to the schools. The press were not aloud within 75 yards of the diner and any who crossed it would be prosecuted.

"What can I get for you boys?"

"Double cheese burger with fries and a chocolate shake." Tony said automatically." Thank you Linda." Tony had gotten to know the staff and without a doubt Linda was his favourite. She was somewhere in her fifty's with spiked up ginger-brown hair, she was of medium height with a very contagious smile.

Tony fiddled with a sugar packet as Linda walked away with their orders. He half listened to the conversations going on between Happy and Rhodey.

"... So have you heard about the Halloween dance coming up?" Happy asked. That topic peaked his interest.

"When is it?" Tony said intrigued, His thoughts immediately going to Pepper.

"Just over three weeks, Friday the 27th." Happy said taking a sip of his water. "I thought you didn't like going to these dances?"

"I don't, but senior year you know? Only got one more chance to do it, might as well make the most of it."

"Don't we have a game that day?" Rhodey pitched it.

"What are you really planning, Tony?" Happy asked leaning onto the table.

"Nothing, can't I just ask about a dance?" Tony said defensively.

"No." Happy and Rhodey said in unison.

"Shut up and eat your food." Tony said as Linda placed their orders in front of them. Tony smiled to himself as he formed plans and pranks he could perform at the dance, his most prominent thought was of Pepper.

* * *

**Saturday.**

Tony stood next to the bus with a huge smile on his face as he high fived his team mates. It was another Gator win, so far the team had decimated their opponents and were at the top of their division. The way they were playing they would have no problem winning state. Tony high fived the last person and got ready to get on the bus.

"Tony, could I talk to you for a second?" Coach Dean said.

"Sure thing, Coach." Tony said putting his stuff down and walking back towards the school. "What's up?"

"Tony, I'd like you to meet Mr. Jenkins, he's a recruiter from Boise State."

"Bronco's, huh?" Tony said with a small smile as he shook the man's hand.

"Tony, you played great today. We at Boise State would love for you to come and visit us in Idaho. Here's my number if your interested, we'd love to hear from you soon." The man said clasping Tony on the shoulder.

"I'll keep it in mind." Tony said squinting at the card. Picking up his gear he said goodbye and walked towards the bus. He put his gear in the storage units and stepped onto the bus. He high fived the team again as he made his way down the isle.

"What was that all about?" Happy asked taking out his headphones.

"Recruiters." Tony said ripping the card in two.

Tony dropped the pieces and sat down next to Rhodey. He pulled out his phone and texted his friends list his address.

* * *

Tony smiled as more people walked into the house with kegs of beer. The music was loud, playing the latest music and it seemed that everyone was having a good time. Tony was surrounded by his friends with an endless supply of beer but yet his mind was thinking back to the voice mail that was waiting for him when he got home. It was Maria again saying that Howard and her were in Dubai making deals with Howard's associates. Tony was a little peeved at how his Mom could just leave without a word of goodbye. He was in mid thought when a shot was pushed into his hand.

"Why the long face?" Scotty said as he raised his shot. "Here's to the greatest quarterback in the country and to the man that can throw one hell of a party." Tony smiled and threw back the shot.

Tony forgot about his dark thoughts and continued to throw back shots. Tony knew his limit but knew that he was far from reaching it. With a glass of scotch in his hand he leaned against the bar and surveyed the room. Tony could see Happy talking to a group of girls and he smiled slightly when the group laughed. Glancing to the other side of the room he saw Rhodey talking to a group of guys on the football team. Tony frowned when he couldn't spot Pepper, he was sure that he texted her. Pulling out his phone he texted her again.

Grabbing a bottle of beer out of the fridge, Tony made his way towards Rhodey. He frowned when a cool hand stopped his momentum. Glancing to the side he saw Maya with a soft look in her eye. Mentally slapping himself, Tony opened the beer and took a big swig from it.

"Tony, I need to talk to you."

"I'm kind of busy, what do you need?" Tony said looking past her and towards Rhodey. He could feel a buzzing from his pocket.

"Tony, I need you to look at me." Maya said forcing him to sit down on the couch. Tony pulled out his phone as he sat down. He turned on the screen and saw a message from Pepper.

**Outside, with Kayla watchi-**

Running a hand over his face, he looked over at her. "Okay, i'm listening."

"Tony, I miss you. I've realized that I shouldn't have blown up at you and i'm sorry for that. I just miss you and I want you back." Tony could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "Can we fix this Tony? Will we work this out?"

"No." Tony said squinting his eyes and looking at the ground. "I've moved on. Maya, I've got a future and I don't see you in it." Getting up Tony looked into her eyes. He saw that her heart was breaking and a few tears strolled down her face. "I think you should leave." With that Tony walked away without looking back, as he turned down a hallway he heard an earth shattering scream.

* * *

Virginia jumped when she heard a scream. Looking at Kayla with a worried expression she hurried inside along with a pack of people. A group of people were surrounding the couches and someone was crying beyond the wall of people. Virginia walked behind Kayla as she charged to the front.

Virginia watched on as Maya sat on the couch sobbing into her hands as her friends stood around her trying to calm her down. Virginia wondered what had happened that set her off. The only answer she could think of was Tony. People moved aside as Maya finally got up with the help her friends. She could see the tears running down her face. Virginia watched as Maya tried to hold her head up, she saw her eyes scan the crowd and land on Virginia.

She was shocked when a look of pure fury sparked into her eyes. Stepping back Virginia tried to hold her ground as the group moved aside and Maya walked up to her.

"This is all your fault." Maya said sticking a finger in her face.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. You think you can come here and steal Tony away from me, but let me tell you something. You can't, he's mine and he always will be. You better watch your back bitch." Maya nearly screamed as she pushed past Virginia nearly knocking her to the floor.

Virginia was speechless as she watched Maya storm out of the house with her girls running behind her.

"You alright?" Kayla said holding her arm.

"I think so."

"Are you sure? Because you just made a terrible enemy."

"Thanks for the encouragement." She mumbled. Looking around the room she saw nearly everyone looking at her but she didn't see Tony. She saw one of his friends with a worried look on his face.

"I'll be right back." She said to Kayla.

"It's Happy right?" Virginia said walking up to the big man.

"Errr.. Yes. Why?"

"Do you know where Tony is?" She asked with a little worry in her voice.

"I think I saw him walk that way." He said pointing down a hallway.

"Thank you." She said turning away. "Great.. now another wild goose chase."

Walking in the direction Happy pointed in, she remember that this was the direction for the pool. With a slight jog in her step she walked towards the pool. Looking through the glass she saw that he wasn't outside. Frowning to herself turned around and walked down another hallway. Seeing an elevator she slowly walked up to it and pressed the button to call it.

"Area Restricted." A voice said. Virginia jumped and let out a little scream.

"Who's there?" She squeaked out.

"Ma'am, Is there anything I can help you with?" The voice coming from the ceiling said. Virginia thought back to what Kayla said when she first came to Tonys house.

"Uhhmm.. Do you know where Tony is?"

"Mr. Stark is currently on the roof." The voice said. Why would he be on the roof she thought to herself.

"How do I even get up there?" she murmured to herself.

The voice must of heard her because it started to give her directions to the roof. Following the voice's advice she walked past the pool, down a hallway and took a left. She was greeted by a set of stairs. Slowly she walked up the stairs and arrived on another level with many closed doors.

"... Turn right and you'll come to another set of stairs leading too the roof." The voice said.

Silently thanking the voice she turned right and followed the hallway to yet another set of stairs. Going up the stairs she saw a door that was slightly cracked. Gathering her courage she opened the door wider, she was greeted by the dark sky with many twinkling stars and the smell of the ocean. Walking out onto the roof she saw a tall figure standing at the far end of the roof and next to a railing. Quietly she walked down a set of small stairs and stepped out onto a smaller roof.

"Tony.." she said quietly but loud enough to be heard over the waves. She watched as Tony climbed over the railing and sat on the top of it.

"Tony." She said with more force. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking Pep. I'm thinking of my future. It seems that the future is now and I don't know which way to go." She saw him look back at her. "My life is a crazy mess Pepper. I knew a lot, but know I don't know anything."

She listened as Tony went on, she was a little alarmed when he would switch from topic to topic. She wanted to scream at him and say that all he had to do was reach out for help but she didn't know how well he would take it.

"... have you ever felt the thrill of doing something extremely dangerous and not know if you'll come out on top or not?" He said with conviction in his voice as he stood up.

"No, I can't say I have.. but I hope to.." She said.

"I have, but never like this." He said taking one arm off the railing and looking down.

"Tony... what are yo-." She was cut short when he looked back at her with both hands off the railing and a sincere smile on his face. She screamed as he jumped off the roof with his arms out.

**Drastic right? Hope it's alright. I want to see how you guys react when I leave you with a cliffhanger.**

**Now I have to go study Math. See you guys soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Your all crazy and I love you. Yet another shout out to one of our Guests for being the 200th reviewer. I hope you enjoy the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 19: Closer.**

_Previously.._

"_... have you ever felt the thrill of doing something extremely dangerous and not knowing if you'll come out on top or not?" He said with conviction in his voice as he stood up._

"_No, I can't say I have.. but I hope to..." She said._

"_I have, but never like this." He said taking one arm off the railing._

"_Tony... what are yo-." She was cut short when he looked back at her with both hands off the railing and a sincere smile on his face. She screamed as he jumped off the roof with his arms out._

* * *

He had to get away. He could already feel the sympathetic eyes of his peers on his back. He let his feet carry him away from the people that cared about him and supported him. Stopping mid stride he took a deep breath and let the fresh ocean air enter his lungs.

Tony looked out onto the ocean from where he stood on the roof, from here he could see the endless black sea and the lights from distant cities. Taking a few steps he saw cars spread out along his lawn and a few stray couples. Tony turned away when he spotted a couple take hold of each other and sneak behind a bush.

Walking to a low roof he rested his arms against the railing and hung his head.

"Tony.." A small voice said from behind him. He knew it was Pepper but he didn't feel like acknowledging her presence. Tony gripped the railing and sat on top of it feeling the excitement of being inches away from certain death.

"Tony." Pepper said more strongly. "What are you doing?"

Tony sighed and tried to ignore the pounding in his head and in his heart. "Thinking Pep. I'm thinking of my future. It seems that the future is now and I don't know which way to go." He said as he slowly looked back at her. "My life is a crazy mess Pepper. I knew a lot, but now I don't know anything." There I said it, can't she just leave me alone? Tony thought to himself.

"... have you ever felt the thrill of doing something extremely dangerous and not knowing if you'll come out on top or not?" He said with conviction in his voice as he stood up. Tony gripped the handrails and looked down, he wondered what would break if he jumped off and into the solar heated water.

"No, I can't say that I have... but I hope to." Pepper said from behind him. Tony frowned as she spoke. More riddles that people expected him to figure out.

"I have, but never like this..." Tony said in a hollow voice. He let his hand slip off the railing as he moved his feet closer to the edge.

"Tony... what are yo-." Pepper said. He silenced her when he looked back with both hands off the railing and a small smile on his face. Turning away from her, he abandoned all reason and jumped.

Tony felt his heart stop and his stomach rise to his throat. For a fleeting moment he felt like he was invincible but in some twisted sense. The sound of someone screaming barely registered in his ears. He gasped as the cold water crashed around him. The air that was left in his lungs left him as he hit the bottom of the pool. Tony immediately went on red alert when he felt a twist and a pop in his left ankle. With his brain screaming in pain, Tony swam to the surface of the water.

Tony gasped for air as he resurfaced, he spread out on his back and kept himself afloat using his arms.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Pepper screamed from above him.

Ignoring the pain in his ankle, Tony swam to the shallow end of the pool. "Jump in Pep. Water's great."

"Your out of your mind!" Pepper screamed from her perch on the roof.

"Get in." Tony responded as he swam his way to the steps. He grunted in pain as his ankle grazed the bottom of the pool. Dragging himself into a sitting position, Tony squinted and looked to the roof. Frowning when he couldn't see Pepper, he turned his attention to his ankle. Pulling up his pant leg, he saw that his ankle was an angry red that was already starting to bruise. He had no doubt that it was sprained or worse.

Grabbing onto the railing for support, Tony slowly got up. Tony flinched when heavy footfalls sounded from the entrance of the pool. he squinted and swore he could see tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Are you out of your mind?" Pepper screamed at him. "What was going through your mind?" She put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at him.

"Few tears for your best friend?" Tony said with a small smile on his face. Tony watched as many emotions crossed over her face. He let out a small gasp as she came up to him and pushed him back and into the pool. Tony gasped and sputtered out water as he fell back and his ankle rubbed against the pool. Tony crossed his arms and looked up at Pepper with a petty look on his face.

"That wasn't very nice Pepper. You could have hurt me, and you know i'm valuable." Tony said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Your so infuriating." Tony watched as she crouched down on the edge. "Let me help you Tony. I'm here for you, It's what friends are for." She whispered holding out her hands.

Tony remained still as she held out her hands, he smiled inwardly as an idea popped into his head. Taking her hands he watched as a small smile tugged as the corner of her mouth. With a mischievous grin on his face, Tony pulled her into the pool. Tony smiled victoriously as she splashed around in the water trying to gain her bearings.

Tony enjoyed the look on her face as she resurfaced. Her mascara was ruined and her hair was plastered against her face.

"What the heck is wrong with you." She sputtered as she splashed him. Tony laughed and scooted away from her.

"Your not getting away from me, Stark." Pepper said as she tucked her wet hair behind her ears. Tony laughed and swam father away from her trying not to let his ankle touch the bottom of the pool.

Tony dodged as she sent a wave of water in his direction. Tony responded by sending wave after wave towards her. Tony smiled as her laugh was music to his ears. Diving under the water, Tony resurfaced next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can't get away from me, Pepper." Tony whispered in her ear. Tony swore he felt her shiver but he couldn't tell if it was because of him or the water.

He released a breath as she slowly turned around and looked up into his eyes. Tony tentatively reached up and tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear. He could feel her warm breath against the side of his arm. Leaning forwardly slightly, Tony could see the desire and a hidden confusion in her eyes. Resting his hand on her waist, Tony felt a slight tremor run through her body. He smiled inwardly as she leaned in. Tony went weak at the knees as a faint aroma of vanilla and something spicy surrounded him. For the second time that night, Tony abandoned all reason. Pulling her close, Tony gently brushed his lips against hers.

Tony felt her gasp against his lips, feeling her hesitant response, he pulled back. Tony was surprised to say the least when she laid a hand on his neck and pulled him back to her lips.

Taking a step forwards to gain dominance, Tony's ankle buckled in protest. Groaning out in pain, he collapsed against her shoulder.

"My- What's wrong Tony?" Pepper said worriedly and a little out of breath.

"M- my ankle.." He managed to groan out. Tony didn't protest as Pepper put his arm around her shoulders and helped him out of the pool.

"Office... inside." Tony said pointing inside. Together the pair slowly made their way inside. Tony tried to process the last fifteen minutes and wondered what Pepper was thinking about. Opening the door to the office that was actually a small storage room, Pepper helped Tony sit down in an empty chair.

"First-aid kit is in the top cupboard, left hand side." Tony said as rested his head against the wall.

Grabbing the first-aid kit and towel that was stacked nearby, Pepper kneeled down in front of Tony and started to roll up his pant leg. Grumbling in frustration, Pepper took the medical scissors and cut a slit in his pant leg.

"If you wanted me out of my pants you could have just said so." Tony said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Pepper said not looking at him. Tony watched as Pepper removed his shoe and sock and inspected his ankle. "I'm no doctor Tony, but I think it's fractured. You need to see a doctor about this.."

"No, no doctors." Tony said tensing up. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Tony, No. You need to see a doctor." Pepper insisted.

"No, I'm fine." Tony said getting up. "I'll prove it to you." Taking a step forwards, Tony immediately fell down onto all fours.

"Yeah, I can see that." Pepper said grabbing his arm and helping him up.

"Fine. I'll let you take me to the hospital on one condition." Tony said smiling at his brilliant idea. "If you take me, I get to take you for that burger." Tony knew that she couldn't say no.

"Alright. We need to go now. How can we leave without people noticing?" Pepper said biting her lip softly.

"Why what's wrong with people seeing my arm wrapped around your shoulders?" Tony inquired suggestively.

"You know what's wrong with that." Pepper shot back. Tony saw nothing wrong with going through the front door but he knew that it was better for Pepper to go through the workshop. Showing her his sanctuary was a whole different beast. He didn't let any random person see his shop, it took him a month full of prodding and nagging for him to finally show Maya it. He decided that Pepper wasn't like the others,

"Follow me.. Er.. my directions." Tony said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Go down the hallway then turn right."

As the two walked down the hallway, Tony couldn't help but think that the entire ordeal was awkward but something like this was bound to happen, not it the way it did but something similar. Tony tried to stay focused as he could still smell the unique and intoxicating smell that was Pepper. When they turned down the hallway they were greeted by a door of steel. Pressing the call button, rested his foot against the ground.

"Where are we going?" Pepper said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You'll see." Tony said as he urged her onto the elevator. When they arrived into the workshop, Tony smiled inwardly and felt a touch of pride when Pepper gasped in awe.

"What is this place?" Pepper said as she helped him forwards.

"Come on Pep I thought you were smart. It's obviously a workshop." He said teasingly.

"I gathered that.. But who is it?" She said, pinching his side.

He tried to hide a grimace as he answered. "It's technically Howard's." He said with a bite. "But I spend most of my time down here."

"Amazing.." She said breathlessly.

Tony leaned against a trolley and watched as Pepper looked around in amazement. Looking through his assortment of keys he grabbed the one for the Lamborghini.

"I'm driving." Tony said as he pressed the unlock button.

"Oh, no your not." Pepper said looking on in horror as she saw which car lit up.

"Oh yes I am. There is no way in hell that you are driving one of my babies." Tony said folding his arms.

"Then i'll pick one." Pepper said as she surveyed the cars. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew that all these cars we're way to powerful for her, that's why he wasn't surprised when she picked the Audi to drive.

"You want to drive that?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the safest thing down here, and there is no way that i'm driving one of those" Pepper said pointing to the supercars.

"Fine." Tony said as he took hold of Peppers shoulders again.

To say the least, Tony was more then a little scared at the prospect of Pepper driving. With Pepper's help he made his way into the passengers seat with little difficulty. When Pepper slid into the drivers seat, he instructed her on what to do and how to handle the Audi. After his coaching, Tony thought she was as ready as she'll ever be. Once he gave her the green light, she sped off out of the workshop.

* * *

**45 minutes later..**

The two were sitting in the emergency room waiting to get assistance. As soon as they arrived the staff went crazy and tried their best to make sure Tony was helped and that he had everything that he needed.

Virginia thought that this whole thing was way too surreal. After Tony had jumped off the roof, Virginia felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. She started to hyperventilate and tears of horror ran down her face, when she ran over to the edge tears of relief and anger started to come. After their brief conversation, Virginia wanted to choke him to death.

She didn't realize that her feet had carried her off the roof and to the pool until she was right in front of him. She was more than surprised when he dragged her into the pool but she should have expected it. Virginia was frustrated with him now so she did the only thing she could think of; she splashed him. The next thing she knew she was swept into his embrace and was looking into his warm brown eyes. She could still feel the warm press of his lips against hers and when he pulled away she felt like something was torn away from her.

It went all down hill from there. She was happy and yet disappointed when he collapsed on his ankle. Happy because she didn't know how far it would have gone and disappointed because she didn't want to stop. Virginia wanted to smack him when the two were in the storage room and when he suggested that he take off his pants, but yet she tried to hide her blush.

She was shocked when he showed her the workshop because she felt like he didn't show it to everyone he met, that thought made her feel special for a moment. When she saw the types of cars he had she thought that even car shows would be envious. Virginia went into mother hen mode when he suggested that he should drive.

The ride to the hospital was more than awkward, she didn't know what to say and she had a feeling that Tony didn't know what to say either, even though it seemed like he was prepared for everything. Virginia had kept her eyes on the road as Tony shifted in his seat every five minutes, he must have gotten extremely irritated because be turned on AC/DC on low as to not disturb her.

So here they were, both were still soaking wet and in the emergency room waiting for the doctor to make his rounds. Virginia stifled a yawn as it was nearly two in the morning and way past her bed time, it was even worse since her phone was on her when she got dragged into the pool. She knew that her friends and family were going to kill her when she talked to them next.

"Could you stop that?" Virginia asked with irritation in her voice as she watched Tony fiddle with the bed lift.

"Sorry about your phone." Tony said actually sounding sincere. "I'll make you a new one."

"Wait, what?" Virginia asked astounded. "Did you just say, you'll make me a new one?"

"Yeah, so? You know I made mine, so i'll make you one."

"Uhm.. Alright." Virginia asked looking down at her hands. It's not every day that Tony Stark tells you he's going to make you a phone.

The two were spared any more awkwardness when Dr. Thomas pulled back the curtain.

"Ah, yes. Tony Stark." Dr. Thomas said with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "What can I do for you."

"Just a little tweak." Tony went on.

"Actually, a big tweak." Virginia cut in. "He jumped off the roof and into the pool." She ignored the glare she got from Tony as she explained to the Doctor what really happened.

"Well then young man, we can't do anything until the swelling goes down. But i'll subscribe you some pain killers and advise that you get plenty of rest." Dr. Thomas explained.

"How long until it gets better?" Tony asked with a hint of concern.

"We won't know how serious it is until the swelling goes down, by looking at it right now your looking at a very serious sprain or worse. I'll be right back with your crutches and pain killers." With that Dr. Thomas left the room.

Virginia watched as Tony leaned his head back and groaned.

"It's not that bad, Tony. You'll survive, if you manage to stay off of it." Virginia said trying to lift his spirits.

"You don't get it Pep. My boys count on me, every game counts.." Tony said looking into her eyes.

"Hey listen to me." She said as she got up and went over to the bed. "It'll be okay, I'll be here to encourage you." Virginia rested her hand on his and she could feel the desire from earlier rising up.

She quickly let go of his hand and stomped down the feeling. She watched as Tony shook his head then focus his attention on a crinkle in the curtain.

The two sat in a awkward silence until Dr. Thomas arrived back in the room.

"Tony, here are your crutches. I advise you to get plenty of rest, ice your ankle with it elevated, and take two of these pain killers every 8 hours. I'll see you back here in five days or when the swelling goes down. Now go home and rest." Dr. Thomas said as he clasped Tonys shoulder then left the make shift room.

Virginia stood up as Tony hung his legs over the bed with his crutches in hands.

"I don't think those suit you." Virginia said gesturing to the crutches. "I think they need rockets or something."

"I agree. Maybe a little red and gold paint too." Tony said with a smile. Virginia slowly walked next to Tony as they exited the hospital and into the parking lot.

As earlier Virginia didn't trust Tony with the wheel, so she took the keys from him and drove back to Tonys.

* * *

When they arrived in the workshop it was nearly three in the morning and only one car remained on the lawn. When they got out of the car, Virginia was ready to drop with exhaustion and Tony was grumpy because of ankle.

"What the fuck happened?" A man said immediately as the pair came into the living room. For the second time that night Virginia explained what had happened as Tony went into the kitchen to take his pills.

"Where is everyone?" Tony asked after she explained the story.

"Really? Your worried about people when you nearly killed yourself?" The man asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Tony said as he sat down on the couch.

"Impossible." He said under his breath. "Well, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is James Rhodes."

"Hi." Virginia said shaking his hand. "Virginia, if you didn't already know."

"Believe me, I know." He said pointing to Tony. Virginia tried to hide a smile.

"Tony, wouldn't it be nice to get Virginia a pair of clean clothes?" James asked.

"Oh yeah. Rhodey could you get a pair of sweats and a shirt from my room. I can't." Tony said keeping his eyes on the TV and gesturing to his crutches.

Virginia was too tired to argue about the clothes so she let herself melt into the couch. She tried to stay awake but she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Hey, Virginia." James whispered softly. "Up you get."

Opening her eyes she saw James from above her. Looking over she saw Tony somewhat awake and watching TV.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked rubbing her eye.

"Not, long. Here are some clothes, there's a washroom down the hall." James said softly.

"Thanks James." She said as she took the clothes.

Walking down the hallway she inspected the clothes and saw that they all belonged to Tony. As she changed into them she was overwhelmed by Tonys scent. She couldn't describe the way the smell, it was something musky and intoxicating. Walking into the living room she saw Tony half asleep and James playing on his phone.

"Where do I sleep?" Virignia whispered as she walked to the couches.

"Upstairs and your first right." James said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." She said walking towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Virginia." She heard him say

"Goodnight James." Virginia said already halfway up the stairs.

When she arrived in the guest room she couldn't believe her eyes. The room was spacious with a view overlooking the ocean, she went over to the bed and tested the softness of the queen sized bed. Virginia smiled and crawled into it, she sighed out loud as she melted into it, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning Virginia woke up with the sun glaring into her eyes. Frowning she put a hand in front of her face to try and block out the sun.

"Good Afternoon Miss. It is currently 2:13pm, 74 degrees and party sunny. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes are awaiting your arrival downstairs." Came the voice again.

"Err... Thanks." Virginia said feeling a little silly for talking to a ceiling. Getting out of the giant bed she made her way down stairs.

"Hey Pepper." Tony said with a smile on his face.

"Hi Tony, do you have a phone I could use? I need to call some people." She said seriously.

"Sure thing." He said as he pointed to a phone that was laying on the couch.

With a murmur of thanks, she grabbed the phone and began to dial Kaylas number as she walked out onto the deck that wrapped around the house.

"Hello?" Kayla answered unsurely.

"Hey Kay. It's me." She said in a small voice. Virginia flinched when Kayla started to scream.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was? What the fu-."

"Kayla listen to me." Virginia said calmly. She sat down on one of the chairs and began to tell the story for a third time.

"Wow..." Kayla said with disbelief. "And your still at his house? I'm still mad at you by the way. I think I deserve free lunch for the next ten years."

Virginia let out a small laugh. "Okay, deal. I have to call my parents now. I'll see you tomorrow, Bye."

"Bye." Virginia let the phone fall from her ear when she heard the click that ended the conversation. Looking at the phone in her hands she took a deep breath and dialed.

"Hello." Came the calm voice of her Dad.

"Hi Dad, before you freak out I want you to know that i'm safe and i'm sorry." Virginia spat out quickly.

She let out a sigh of relief the same time her Dad did. "I'm glad your safe sweetheart. We were all worried about you, your Mom more so than anyone else. Now tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath she didn't know what she wanted to tell her Dad. "Uhm, first of all.. I kinda of dropped my phone in a pool.."

"Virginia, I don't care about a stupid phone." Her dad responded light heartedly.

"Okay, well, I got caught up at the party and Kayla offered for me to stay at her house for the night." She said with slight hesitation in her voice." I'm really sorry I didn't mean for you to worry."

"Oh okay sweetheart." Michael said with relief in his voice. "You can stay at Kayla's, make sure your home by 7."

"Okay, thanks Dad. Love you."

"Love you too."

Feeling like a huge weight got lifted off her shoulders, Virginia took a deep breath of the ocean air and went back inside. Putting the phone on a nearby table, she silently padded her way to the kitchen.

She was greeted with the sight of Tony's ankle resting on the counter with a bag a peas over top of it and James leaning against the counter across from him.

"Didn't your Mom say to never put your feet on the table?" Virginia asked taking a seat at the island.

"Good morning to you to." Tony said looking up at her. Virginia had to hold back a gasp when she saw his face, he had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was dishevelled and sticking up in places.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Virginia said with a small smile. She heard James choke back a laugh from the other side of the table.

"You could say that." Tony said getting up. "Who's hungry?"

"Oh no. There is no way in hell that you are cooking."James said immediately.

"And why not?" Tony said crossing his arms. "I think I should be able to cook for my guests."

"Remember last time? You nearly set the kitchen on fire." James said seriously. Virginia had to hide her face in her hands to keep herself from laughing.

"That was one time!" Tony defended.

"Tony Stark the genius and billionaire, but yet defeated by a pitiful omelet." James said with a smile. That got to her, she dropped her head into her arms and started to laugh.

Virginia laughed harder when Tony got a sheepish look on his face and hobbled out of the kitchen. Wiping the tears from her eyes she smiled at James.

"Is he going to be grumpy all day now?" She asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Probably." He said with a smile. "Let's go see what grumpy pants is up too."

Virginia followed James out of the kitchen and saw that Tony was making his way down the hallway.

"Where are you going Tony?" James asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved. I'm going to Ted's." Tony said not looking back.

"Who's Ted?"

"Follow me." James said as he led her to a set of stairs. Slowly Virginia followed him not sure where they were headed. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were welcomed by a set of glass windows. Virginia watched as James walked up to the glass and types in a code on a screen that popped up.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Rhodes." Came the voice again from the ceiling.

"Afternoon Jarvis, Where's Tony at?" James asked walking into the workshop.

"Mr. Stark is currently in the elevator." Right on cue the elevator door dinged and Tony hobbled out.

Virginia stood next to James as he looked through the key bin. "Rhodey your not driving. I think Pep should drive."

"Tony, I know it was an emergency last night, but it was illegal letting someone without their license on them drive. I'll be driving and you'll be sitting in the back." James said calmly as he picked up the keys for the Audi.

"Oh no, there is no way in hell that i'm sitting it the back seat of my own car." Tony said tapping his crutch against the ground.

"Virginia, get in the passengers seat." James said ignoring Tonys protest. Virginia tried to fight back a smile as she got into the car.

"Get in Tony, or else we will leave without you." James said before he closed the door.

Virginia smiled as she heard Tony grumble to himself as he sat down in the back. She looked behind her and saw that he had a pout on his face and his arms crossed. Sitting forwards in her seat she looked down at her attire and saw that she was still dressed in Tonys shirt and sweats.

"Uhm.. I hope we're not going anywhere crowded.. I'm not.. er.. dressed." Virginia said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'll call ahead." James said keeping his eyes on the road.

* * *

When they arrived at the diner, Virginia was somewhat surprised when they were the only people in the place. She hoped that no paparazzi would show up like last time, so she ended up looking over her shoulder every time a waitresses heels would click against the floor.

"Relax Pep, I've got us covered." Tony said when he noticed her looking around and flinching.

"How?" She asked looking up from her menu.

"Why do you think the press never show up at school? I've got security measures set up around town, so you can calm down and relax."

Nodding slowly she looked back down at her menu. Virginia was still a little freaked out by the fact that Tony had kissed her. She didn't know how he got that close to her or how she let him get under her skin like that, but when he kissed her she felt a rush like never before. Ever since then she tried to act like it didn't effect her in anyway but she knew that her resolve was slowly slipping. Virginia was amazed at how Tony could keep a straight face and act like it didn't bother him, she knew that he felt something.

"Ma'am." Came a kind voice. "Can I get your order?"

"Oh.. Uhm. Can I get a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake?"

"Sure thing sweet pea." The waitress said kindly.

Virginia watched as she took the other orders and saw how Tony seemed to relax a little in the waitresses presence.

"Who is she?" Virginia asked as the waitress walked away.

"Linda. She's a close friend of mine." Tony said from behind his glasses. Having a feeling that Tony didn't want to talk about it further she sat back and tried to focus her attention on anything other than Tony. Virginia looked around the diner tried to block out the hushed conversation that was going on between James and Tony.

Virginia blushed when her stomach growled loudly.

"Pep, what are you hiding under that shirt? A tiger?" Tony said with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh shut up, the last time I ate was around this time yesterday."

Virginia folded her arms as Tony went back to his conversation with James.

* * *

Tony couldn't describe it, he had never felt this way before. Every time he looked upon Pepper he would get this urge to sweep her in his arms and kiss her. He felt like a child that couldn't contain his urges. Seeing her wrapped up in his clothing was doing nothing for him. He thought that coming here would let him have a chance at clearing his head but he was dead wrong.

To try and get his mind off the woman that was sitting an arms length away from him he engaged Rhodey in a useless conversation. Every time he would glance up he would catch Pepper staring at him but then she would quickly look away. Tony nearly sighed in relief when Linda came back and placed their food in front of them.

"Thanks Linda." Tony said with a smile on his face as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No problem. Enjoy." Linda said as she squeezed his shoulder. Ignoring the fact that Rhodey was glaring at him, Tony dug into his food like an animal, he only looked up when he felt a nudge in his side.

"Who raised you? Wolves?" Pepper said with a fry half-way to her mouth.

"Very intelligent wolves." Tony responded as he shoved his burger into his mouth. Tony smiled as Pepper shook her head then turn her attention back to her food.

"Thanks Tony." Pepper said with a smile as the three finished their food.

"You should thank Rhodey, he's the one who's paying." Tony said as he hobbled out of the booth.

"Tony are you kidding?" Rhodey replied with an exasperated look on his face.

"Calm down honey bear." Tony said with a smile. "Don't worry your pretty little head, i've got it."

Before they left, Tony slapped down a hundred dollar bill on the table and gave Linda a hug goodbye. The trio made their way out of the diner and into the parking lot.

"Tony, if you don't mind, could you please take me home?" Pepper said as they walked towards the car.

"What you don't want to spend time with a billionaire? I'm shocked and deeply hurt Pep." Tony said putting a hand on his chest. Truth was he enjoyed spending time with Pepper, not like he'd admit it to anyone.

"I've got chores and homework to do, and so do you Tony."

"I'll do it later." Tony responded as he made his way into the back seat.

"Where do you live?" Rhodey asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"11th and Jerry." Pepper responded as she looked out the window.

"Hey Tony, doesn't Scotty live near there?" Rhodey said looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"Don't know." He said closing his eyes and leaning back against the seat.

The rest of the car ride was silent and a tad bit awkward, AC/DC played at a normal level but no one was willing to break the silence.

"Thanks for everything Tony." Pepper said as she got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't get too attached to my shirt Pep, I know my scent is intoxicating." Tony said with a smile as Pepper shut the door.

"Goodbye Tony." Pepper said as she walked across the lawn and to the front door. Tony watched on as a familiar face answered the door and wrapped her up in a hug.

Looking away Tony felt a pang of loneliness in his heart. Leaning forwards he turned the radio all the way up and let the guitar rifts ease the pain he felt.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Longest chapter yet with 6k+ words. Sorry about the wait I wanted to make it perfect for you guys and I didn't want to spilt it up into two.**

**Remember to review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 20: Temper.**

Monday morning Virginia was sitting at the island eating her cereal in peace. For some reason she wanted to text Tony but had no means to do so. Ever since she got home she had been worrying about Tony's well being, she wondered if he would even be at school today.

Last night her Dad had interrogated her while her Mom and Alex were out. She told him the entire story and some how he didn't blame her or look down at her. He just told her to be safe, the two settled on some unspoken agreement on not telling Mom the full story. Michael had also said that they would go look for another phone after school because he didn't like the fact that Tony would have access to who she would be in contact with.

Putting her empty bowl in the sink, Virginia jogged up the stairs and into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she made her way into her room and readied her schoolbag. Giving herself a once over, she slipped into her shoes and walked down the stairs.

"Dad? Can I drive myself today?" Virginia asked as she walked into the living room.

"Sure thing sweetheart, keys are on the hook. Be safe." Michael said not looking up from his newspaper.

"Thanks Dad." Grabbing the keys she made her way out to the car. The only thought in her head was if Tony would show up to school or not.

* * *

**First Block.**

Virginia was a little disappointed when she found out that the two classes wouldn't be joining today, but it let her have some quality gym time with her best friend.

"So..." Kayla began as the two walked out onto the track.

"Just come out and say it." Virginia said as they started to jog.

"Did he act normal with Rhodey around? Because you know most guys act differently around their girls." Kayla said giving her a wink. "Did you hit him? How was the kiss? Did he hold you tight? Did he-"

"I think that's enough." Virginia said heatedly. "Normal enough for Tony standards and i'm not his girl. No, I didn't hit him. It was.. I cant even descri-. No, i'm not answering any more questions."

"Come on... You know you want to." Kayla said with a smile on her face.

"No, can we just get this over with?"

"Sure thing, wanna race?" Kayla said picking up the pace.

Letting her competitiveness get the best of her, Virginia and Kayla sprinted their final lap. The two girls elbowed their way past each other while laughing.

"Way to go." Kayla said hi-fiving.

"You too." She responded a little out of breath.

Walking side by side, they waited for the rest of the class came back inside.

"Okay class." Coach Dean began. "Today we're going to play Volleyball, 4 teams of 6."

Virginia smiled at Kayla because Volleyball was one of the few sports she was actually good at. The class lined up as Coach Dean selected teams.

Virginia gave Kayla a sympathetic look as she was put on a team with Chrissy. With a small smile on her face, Virginia made her way to her team. She got put on a team with Levi, Sheridan, Alexis, Megan and Regan.

Grabbing the ball, Virginia elected to serve first for her team. Throwing the ball in the air, Virginia smacked it into the other court, she smiled in satisfaction as a girl dived and unsuccessfully hit it over.

"Way to go Virginia." Regan said as he gave her a hi-five.

"Thanks."

Virginia felt pretty good since her five serves gathered five points for her team, she moved down and let Levi serve.

"How did you get so good?" Regan said giving her another hi-five.

"I played back at my old school." She said smiling a little.

"You should play here, your really good."

"Thanks." She responded as she got into the ready position.

Towards the end of the period, Kayla and Virginia's teams finally met.

"What's with Regan?" Kayla said as the two girls stood near the net.

"I don't know, but he's nice." Virginia said as she watched her team serve.

"Maybe a little too nice." Kayla said narrowing her eyes.

Shaking her head, Virginia turned her attention back to the game.

"Haha, we won." Kayla said victoriously as class ended.

"Only that game, and only because Sheridan is too muscular to dive." Virginia pointed out.

"Checkin' out his muscles?" Kayla said in a suggestive voice. "Tsk. Tsk. You really need to stop macking on every boy out there."

"I am not!" Virginia said defensively. "How could you miss them? He has bowling balls for shoulders."

"They are pretty nice aren't they?"

"Look who's macking now."

"I was agreeing with you." Kayla said throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Sure.. Sure.." She replied with a small smile. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye." Kayla said as the two went their separate ways.

Walking to her locker, Virginia exchanged her gym strip for her Chemistry book. Holding her supplies close to her chest she made her way to Chemistry.

* * *

**Lunch**

Tony cursed to himself as he got his crutches tangled while trying to sit down at the lunch table. Finally sitting down he sighed in defeat, Today was not his day. After getting woken up by a bucket of cold water and finding out that his car reeked of chlorine, Tony found himself in a very foul mood.

"Cheer up Princess." Rhodey said walking up to the table. "We'll go and get your car cleaned after school, no need to get your panties in a twist."

"How would you feel if your seats got destroyed?" Tony grumbled with his head in his hands.

"Pretty beat up, but I wouldn't sulk all day like some people."

"Yes you would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"You guys are children." Happy said walking up to them and throwing down a pizza.

"Yes." Tony muttered while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"What's the occasion?" Rhodey said grabbing a slice.

"I wanted pizza... isn't it obvious?" Happy answered as he sat down.

"No." Rhodey said taking a slice.

"Yes." Tony said as he focused on his pizza. He was too engrossed in his food to catch the glare he got from Rhodey.

"How's the swelling?" Happy asked.

"It's gone down, hopefully by Thursday I can go back." Tony said finishing off his slice and grabbing another.

"So.. How long will you be out for?" Happy said cautiously.

"I don't know Hap." Tony said tersely.

"Rhodey, who do we have as a backup?"

"Killian and Jeremiah."

"Those aren't terrible odds." Happy said trying to lift spirits. "Okay fine, I take that back."

"Damn right." Tony said finishing his second slice.

"Hopefully its just a small sprain or a little tweak." Happy commented.

"We can only hope." Rhodey said.

"I'm taking a walk." Tony explained as he got up.

"I'll join." Happy insisted also getting up.

"I guess, i'll come to." Rhodey said grabbing the empty box.

"I thought you would have put rockets on those things by now." Happy commented as they walked down the hallway.

"They don't come in until Friday." Tony said with a smile.

"Your joking right?" Happy said stopping.

"Nope." Tony said popping the p.

"Your going to give him a heart attack." Rhodey pointed out.

"He's durable."

With not much to say the trio walked silently down the hallway. Normally Happy or Tony would be bursting with new topics to talk about.

"Have you talked to Maya?" Happy asked quietly.

"Why do you always have to bring her up?" Tony growled.

"You don't just magically stop thinking about a girl after dating her for awhile or rather awhile in your standards." Happy shot back.

"Happy don't.." Rhodey began as he put a hand on Happy's chest.

"No Rhodey, He needs to face his fears and tell us what's really going on in that head of his."

Tony had had enough. Roughly grabbing the front of Happys shirt he pushed him up against a set of lockers.

"If you value your life don't pressure me, Hogan." Tony warned menacingly as he pushed against his chest.

Shooting both his friends a dark look, Tony bent down to pick up his crutches.

"Let me help you." Rhodey said bending down and holding Tonys arm.

"I don't need your help." Tony said picking up his crutches and pulling his arm away. Without looking at his friends he turned away and hobbled down the hallway.

With one person on his mind he set out to find her. Making his way to the quad, Tony spotted Pepper sitting under a tree with a group of people.

"Pepper, I need to talk to you." Tony said unemotionally.

"Sure Tony." Pepper said with surprise in her voice. "I'll be right back."

"What's up?" Pepper asked as they walked side by side.

"I need to go home. There's something I forgot to do." Tony lied.

"And you want me to drive you?" Pepper asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Alright.. let me get my bag." Pepper said as she walked back towards her friends. Tony waited and saw that she was having a conversation with Kayla.

"Let's go." Pepper said as she walked towards the parking lot.

"Which one is yours?" Tony said.

"Silver Prius." Pepper said unlocking the doors.

Tony smiled to himself, a Prius was something he could see Pepper driving.

"Here." She said opening the back doors. "Put your crutches in here."

Doing as she asked, Tony put them in the back seat with little trouble. With the help of the door, he sat in the front seat just as Pepper got in. Looking over he saw a slight tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Nervous, Pep?" Tony said as he got comfortable in the seat.

He watched as the blush took over her cheeks. "Buckle up Stark, you know how well I drive."

With a small smile he buckled up as she drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

After the drive that seemed longer than normal the pair finally arrived outside the Malibu home.

"Welcome to Stark Mansion." Came the voice of Jarvis.

"Err.. Tony?" Pepper said looking over at him.

"Oh, yeah. Type in 0380." Tony said sitting up.

When the gates opened, Pepper slowly drove forwards and towards the house. Once the car stopped out front Tony nearly leaped out of the car, eager to get inside. With his crutches under his arms he made his way to the front door.

"Come on, Pep. I thought I owed you a house tour." Tony said with a suggestive smile on his face.

"Welcome home, sir." Jarvis welcomed.

"Jarvis, is anyone home."

"No sir."

"Perfect." Tony mumbled under his breath. Turning around he saw Pepper walk cautiously inside.

"He doesn't bite, well I bet he would if he had teeth."

"He?"

"Yeah, he, Jarvis. Call him whatever you like." Tony waved off as he sat down on the couch.

"What exactly does he do?" Pepper asked as she sat down on a chair.

"He runs the house. I built him when I was twelve." Tony said nonchalantly as he grabbed the TV remote.

"Well Tony, you better hurry and do whatever you forgot to do because the bell has already rung." Pepper said seriously.

"I don't plan on going back, Pep." Tony said looking at her.

"What? Tony you have class you have to go back." She said standing up.

"I'm Tony Stark, I don't have to do anything." He responded strongly. Tony watched as she fought back the urge to gasp then set her jaw strongly.

"Well, Mr. Stark. It seems like you can handle everything on your own." Pepper said as she walked towards the entrance.

Seeing that she was leaving, a fear of being alone rose up in his chest. "Wait.. Pep.." Tony began. He watched on with wide eyes as she kept on walking. Tony felt his heart strings pull as she walked out the glass doors and to her car.

The only sounds that could be heard in the Malibu home was of Jarvis's voice saying "Door closed." and the unfamiliar sound of a crutch snapping in two.

**Not much action in this one. I had no clue what to write, so I give you this. What do you think of Regan?**

**Once again thank you all for reviewing and supporting the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I've been hella busy over the last few days and i've earned myself a nasty sunburn as the result. Happy belated Canada Day to my fellow Canucks! Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 21: Father.**

**Thursday.**

Tony had enough of sitting at home and doing nothing. For the past few days he had ignored his friends phone calls and text messages, he even ignored the call he got from Coach Dean. Tony took his isolation one step further and completely locked himself up, the only contact he got was with his mother and even then it was only a few minutes.

"How's the ankle?" Maria asked as she bustled around the kitchen getting her papers organized.

"Better." Tony spat out. "I'm going to the hospital today."

"That's great." Maria said as she stacked piles of paper.

"Busy?" Tony commented into his coffee that had a pleasant aroma of scotch.

"A little bit, we're close to signing another deal." His mother said stacking papers into her arms.

"Be safe, Tony." Maria empathized as she walked towards the mansion doors.

"Yup." Tony murmured not looking up.

For the next ten minutes, Tony sat at the island looking into the blackness of his coffee. He had replayed the last week over and over in his head but came to no conclusion on anything, grabbing his coffee he made his way back to bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Tony found himself sitting in the emergency room awaiting his turn. He frowned at the incompetence of these people and wondered why they were so slow. Twiddling his thumbs he looked around the room and saw the wide stares the few people in the room gave him. Leaning his head back against the wall he thought about this cruel torture of waiting.

Tony looked up as the emergency door opened and a nurse came out holding a clip board.

"Tony Stark?" The nurse said with a straight face.

Sighing Tony got up and followed the nurse through the emergency room.

"Here you are." The nurse said pointing to a chair. "The doctor will be here soon."

Soon my ass Tony thought to himself. Tony looked around the room and saw patients sitting in hospital beds with family members around them. Feeling a deep stab he looked away and focused his attention on the pattern on the ceiling.

Scratching his leg, Tony thought of the boring whitewash walls and wondered why doctors continued to use the same annoying colour for everything.

"I'm going insane." Tony said to himself.

"Tony Stark?" A voice said from above him. "Hi, I'm Dr. Nick Pierce."

Shaking the man's hand, Tony took in the kind smile.

"I've been told that you've had some damage done to your ankle a few days ago, care to explain."

"Just a tweak."

"I see.." He said in a kind tone. "How come you didn't get X-rays then?"

"How should I know? It was late." Tony said with a bite, Tony clenched his hands. All he wanted to do was punch Dr. Pierce, his kindness was rubbing him the wrong way.

"Well, let's get these X-rays done, shall we?" Dr. Pierce said holding the door open. Hobbling into the room, Tony sat down on the bed and handed his phone to Dr. Pierce.

"Put this on." Dr. Pierce said handing him an apron. After putting on the apron, Tony layed down on the table and waited for the X-rays.

"Just so you know Tony these are harmless and won't take much longer. Sit still for about ten minutes and the results should show up soon."

Closing his eyes, Tony sat still and waiting for it to be over. What felt like forever took less than ten minutes, but it might as well been forever.

"Okay Tony, you can get up. Follow me and i'll show you the results."

Grumbling to himself, Tony grabbed his crutch and followed Dr. Pierce into the next room.

"As you can see from these pictures." Dr. Pierce began as he put up pictures of his ankle on the screen. "There is a break in the bone."

"Wonderful." Tony said rolling his eyes. "How long for it to heal?"

"Well, as far from what I can tell, it's a clean break. So, It will take around 6-8 weeks to heal."

"Are you kidding me?" Tony exclaimed. "I've got football to play. I can't be out for that long."

"I know how hard this is. But it's all I can do for you. I will put a cast on and prescribe you more painkillers." Dr. Pierce said putting his hand on Tony's shoulder.

All Tony could think of as Dr. Pierce put on his cast was the disappointment he felt and how he could have just ruined his football career.

* * *

**5:09pm**

Tony let out a huge breath as he flopped down on the couch. He looked over and tried to think of what he could do to his new metal crutches. Lifting his leg on the table he thought how long it would take to get this thing filled up with signatures.

"Jarvis, what did I miss?"

"Sir, you have 4 missed calls and 7 text messages." Jarvis responded.

"Calls?" Tony asked as he picked at the edge of his cast.

"Maria Stark, Happy Hogan, James Rhodes and Coach Dean."

"And what about texts?" Tony asked again as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Two from Happy Hogan, two from James Rhodes, Scott Macintosh and two from Pepper."

Tony perked his head up at the mention of Pepper, he wondered when she got a new phone.

"Should I talk to her?" Tony mumbled to himself.

"That would be wise, considering the state you left her in." Jarvis replied.

"Wasn't asking you.." Tony said with a bite in his voice.

Letting out a sigh, Tony opened the alcohol cabinet and grabbed the first bottle his hand came in contact with. Tony felt his spirits lift a little when he realized he grabbed a half-full bottle of Jack Daniels.

With the bottle in hand Tony slowly made his way back to the couch. Putting his leg on the table, he took a sip from the bottle and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Jarvis?" Tony said distractedly.

"Yes Sir?"

"What are the chances of playing college football?" Tony asked putting the bottle to his lips.

"4% of high school players get the opportunity to play, Sir." Jarvis faithfully responded.

"And coming back from injury?"

".5% of players."

Tapping the rim of the bottle, he looked into it and drained the rest.

"Incoming call from James Rhodes."

"Ignore." Tony said as he turned on the TV.

Laying down, Tony let his leg hang awkwardly off the edge of the couch. Grabbing a throw pillow he bunched it up and stuck it under his head while keeping his eyes on the newscast.

* * *

"Hey Tony, wake up." A calm voice said.

Mumbling quietly, Tony rolled over and pushed the hand away. Hearing a faint chuckle, Tony smiled at the contagious laugh.

"Come on Tony. We need to talk." The familiar voice said.

Twisting to look at the person, he recognized Maria in her work outfit.

"Hmm?" Tony murmured in a quiet voice.

"Hey sleepyhead." Maria said in a warm voice as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What time is it?" Tony groaned as he layed on his back.

"It's 8 in the morning, sweetheart." Maria said with a small smile.

"Why?" Tony sighed. "Are you waking me up this early?"

"I just wanted to let you know that tonight we have a board of directors dinner. So, I need you to be dressed and ready by 7."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Have a good day sweetheart." Maria said as she kissed his forehead. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too." Tony said as he fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Tony woke up for the second time feeling refreshed. Stretching out on the couch, he looked up at the ceiling and wondered what his friends were doing.

"J, what time is it?" Tony asked as he picked up his crutches.

"11:37am, Sir."

Making his way to the kitchen, Tony saw a note on the counter that had a list of names along with the names for caterers, looking at the list he saw a few familiar names including Obie. Leaning against the counter, Tony could see that dark rain clouds were forming over the ocean.

"Incoming call from James Rhodes." Jarvis sounded.

Scratching his hand, Tony looked down at his leg.

"Answer."

"Hey Tony. You there?" Rhodey's loud voice sounded throughout the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up platypus?"

"I'm worried about you. Even Virginia is worried." Rhodey said hurriedly.

"It's Pepper and don't be I'm fine." Tony waved off.

"Let's get together tonight. You busy?"

"Board of directors dinner." Tony said in a deadpan voice.

"Okay, well call me. Don't be a stranger." Rhodey said as he clicked off.

Clicking his tongue, Tony racked his brain trying to figure out what to do for the next seven hours.

"Jarvis, get the workshop ready." Tony said with a small smile

* * *

Virginia was starting to get worried. Tony hadn't returned her calls or her text messages, she had even asked James and Happy if they had heard from him. She was on the verge of going to his house and forcing him to talk to her, but she knew that that wouldn't end well.

Walking out to her car, she tried to find a way to talk to him.

"Hey Virginia." A voice said from behind her. Turning around she saw Regan walking towards her. Over the last few days, Virginia had talked to Regan plenty of times and she found out that he extremely nice and funny.

"Hey there. What's up?" He said with a smile on his face. She smiled at his contagious smile and his bright blue eyes.

"Just walking to my car. What's up with you?"

"I'll walk you, just waiting for a few friends." Regan said walking next to her.

"Got any plans for the weekend?" Virginia said trying to make conversation.

"I think I'm going paint balling with a few friends, what about you?"

"I've never been, it looks like fun. Probably study and hangout with my little brother."

"Oh that's cool. What's your brothers name?" Regan asked as they walked into the parking lot.

"Alex." She said with a smile. "Well here I am. I hope you have fun."

"Let me get that." Regan said opening the drivers door for her."

"Thanks." She said with a smile and a small blush on her cheeks. "Bye Regan."

"Bye, have fun with your brother." He smiled as he closed the door.

Smiling to herself, Virginia backed out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot. Driving the short drive home, Virginia thought of how easy it was to talk to Regan. She couldn't help it but she started to compare Tony and Regan. Shaking her head, Virginia payed attention to the road before she got into an accident.

Arriving home, she saw Alex playing in the front yard with Jesse.

"Hey boys." Virginia greeted as she got out of the car.

"Hey Ginny!" Alex shouted enthusiastically. "Come play."

"One second, let me put my stuff away." She said as she made her way inside. Making her way into her room she put her books down and took off her shoes.

"So, what are we playing?" Virginia asked as she walked outside.

"Keep away!" Alex said as he held up a Frisbee.

Throwing the Frisbee back and forth, Virginia smiled as Jesse started to bark.

"Come on Jesse, get the Frisbee." Alex said encouragingly as he threw the Frisbee close to the ground. Virginia watched on as Jesse jumped up and caught the Frisbee in mid-air.

"Way to go, Jesse-J." She said scratching his ears. Virginia started to laugh as Jesse rolled over onto his back. Scratching his belly, Virginia felt a raindrop on her hand.

"Uh, oh." Alex said holding up his arms.

"Come on bub, let's go inside."

"I don't wanna." Alex said folding his arms.

"Don't make me chase you." Virginia said getting up.

"Come and get me." Alex said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh it's on." Virginia said as she lunged for him. Alex shrieked in terror and ran away from Virginia's outstretched hands. Chasing him around the yard, Virginia smiled at Alex's screams mixed with giggles.

"I'm going to get you." Virginia said as she cornered Alex behind a tree. By now it was starting to rain harder and Alex and Virginia were getting thoroughly wet.

"Can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" Alex said as he ran out from behind the tree.

"Got you!" Virginia said victoriously as she gathered Alex in her arms.

"No fair! I slipped." Alex pouted.

"Still got you. Mother nature is on my side." She mocked as she took Alex inside.

Once they got inside, Kathy welcomed them with warm towels and kisses on their foreheads.

Alex scrunched up his face as Kathy kissed his forehead.

"Mooooooommm..." Alex whined.

"Oh stop." Kathy fussed as she ran her fingers through Alex's wet hair. "Go upstairs and take a warm shower before you catch a cold."

"But-."

"No buts. Go." Kathy scolded.

Virginia tried to hide a smile as Alex walked dejectedly up the stairs.

"How was school?" Kathy said as the two walked into the kitchen.

"It was okay, I've got some homework." Virginia waved off.

"That's good."

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"I'd love some." Virginia said with a small smile. "Thanks Mom."

Wrapped up in a warm towel, Virginia crossed her legs and waited for her drink.

* * *

**8:32pm.**

Tony sighed and looked down at his empty plate. They had just ended dinner and now they would begin the endless mingling and boring conversations about things that didn't matter, or rather that didn't matter to Tony.

Tony had mixed emotions about Director dinners, it let him have a chance to see his father for more than five minutes and it let him also talk to the interesting people but one of the downsides were the countless questions about his future and if he's ready to take over the multi-billion dollar company.

Rubbing his hands together, Tony walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hey Tony. How's the leg?" Obie greeted as Tony walked into the kitchen.

"It hurts, but nothing I can't deal with." Tony commented as he poured himself a drink.

"Hey, Hey. No drinking, won't sit well with your painkillers." Obie scolded as he took Tony's drink.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Really? Says the guy who pops pills, drinks and smokes all at the same time."

Obie narrowed his eyes and threw back the drink. "Take it easy." Obie said as he left the kitchen.

Pouring himself another drink Tony set down his crutches and leaned against the counter.

**10:23pm.**

By now Tony had a nice buzz going and he had talked with half the directors and their wives. Even in his buzzed state Tony could charm his fathers guests. With a drink and crutch in hand, Tony made his way from group to group talking with confidence.

"Hey Mom." Tony said as he walked towards her.

"Hi Tony. How are you?" Maria asked with a smile on her face.

"Leg hurts a bit but I'm good."

"When was the last time you took your painkillers?" Maria asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"About 4 hours ago." Tony responded.

"So Tony, how go your studies?" A wife asked.

"Great, passing every class like usual." Tony responded kindly.

"That's great, who do you see yourself with in the future?" Another asked.

"Uh.. I don't know about my leg so top football schools are out of the question. MIT is definitely a front runner though."

"Oh that's a great choice." she commented.

With a small smile he said his goodbyes.

Walking amongst the groups somehow he found himself as a spectator while his father was talking to Obie and another director.

"What do you think about the recent fights in the middle east?" The portly director pitched in.

"Opportunity." Howard said around a cigar.

"How so?" The man asked.

"We know that no one over there is as advanced as us and to gain the upper hand they all need and want the top quality. That is what we have, Jenkins."

"How do you know that we have the top quality? For all we know someone else could be number one over there." Tony said looking into his glass.

"Believe me when I say that I know what I'm talking about. Stark Industries is number one in the world."

"But you can't know that. Have you ever been to the middle east? How can you be sure that SI is-."

Tony swallowed his words when Howard gave him a menacing glare.

"Go on." Obie encouraged.

Looking at Obie for confidence he went on. "As I was saying, how can you be so sure that SI is the only option for the people?"

"I built this company from the ground up. I work day in and day out to make sure SI will never fall to inferior people, I know what I'm talking about."

Grounding his teeth, he turned away. "Day in and day out takes a toll on a man.." Tony muttered.

"Let me talk to our contacts and we'll set up a meeting. It shouldn't take more than three weeks to get something done." Howard said smugly as Tony walked away.

**11:00pm.**

After the confrontation with Howard, Tony found comfort in drink. Ever since then he hadn't moved from his stool at the kitchen island, empty bottles of mainly scotch and vodka lay in arms reach of him. Tony frowned when he poured the last bit scotch into his mouth, he forgo glasses when he first sat down. Reaching for another bottle, Tony knocked over empty bottles he felt a small smile creep onto his face when they rolled off of the counter and smashed on the floor.

"What was that?" Maria asked as she came rushing into the kitchen.

Tony looked over to her with his eyes glazed over. "Nothing." He slurred as he tried to prop his head up with his hand.

"Oh Tony." Maria comforted as she came over and rubbed his back.

"What's going on in here?" Howard said walking into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the empty bottles and Tony's plastered look.

"Surprised Father? Well you shouldn't be." Tony said as he stood up swaying, he gripped the edge of the counter for balance. "I've picked up your drinking habits, so what."

Standing to his full height, Tony stepped up to his father leaning on one crutch. "Disappointed? Good, at least you feel some emotion towards me." Tony breathed as he pushed past his father.

* * *

After dinner, Virginia and Alex went straight for the TV. This had become their nightly ritual. They would watch Phineas and Ferb until it was time for Alex to go to bed. Sometimes Michael or Kathy would come watch, but most of the time they would take the chance to have some peace and quiet while the kids were occupied. They were 3 episodes deep when Kathy called bedtime for Alex.

"Alex it's time for bed."

"But-." Alex whined.

"What did I say about buts?" Kathy scolded for the second time that day.

Finally getting the couch to herself, Virginia stretched out and pulled a blanket over her. She watched as Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained his back story for one of his -inators.

"Mind if I join you?" Michael asked from behind the couch.

"Go ahead." Virginia answered sleepily. Virginia felt her Dad pick up her feet and put them in his lap.

"Where's Mom?" Virginia asked as she rolled onto her back.

"She was tired so she went to bed." Michael responded. "What's the point of his show again?"

"Phineas and Ferb build cool stuff while their sister Candace tries to get them in trouble and they also have a secret agent platypus as a pet." Virginia said. She didn't realized how childish that sounded until it came out of her mouth.

"Sounds... Exciting." Michael said trying to stifle a laugh. "I never thought you would be interested in this type of show. I always thought you would watch those crime shows with your Mother."

"It's fun to watch it with Alex, don't blame me Mr. How It's Made." Virginia said with a smile.

"Hey, that show is educational and interesting." Michael defended.

She smiled and continued to watch the show. Every now and then Michael would point something out and explain the ridiculousness of it. Snuggling into the couch, Virginia could feel her eyes start to close.

She was half asleep when a loud bang sounded on the front door. Looking at her Dad in terror she pulled the blankets up and around her. Michael signalled for her to be quiet and slowly got up from the couch. Virginia peeked around the back of the couch and watched as Michael made his way cautiously to the front door. Virginia felt a little at ease when Michael looked through the peep hole and saw that his shoulders relaxed a little.

She got up from the couch when he started to undo the locks.

"Who is it?" Virginia asked warily.

"See for yourself." Michael said as he opened the door. Peeking around her Dad's shoulder, she saw Tony lying against the door frame in a soaked suit.

"Tony?"

**Cliffhanger! Help with the father-son conflict would be extremely helpful. Shout out to believeinangel for being the 250th reviewer.**


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys are the best. Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Chapter 22: Home.**

_Previously..._

"_Who is it?" Virginia asked warily._

"_See for yourself." Michael said as he opened the door. Peeking around her Dad's shoulder, she saw Tony lying against the door frame in a soaked suit._

"_Tony?"_

* * *

To say that Virginia was shocked would be an understatement, standing behind her father a hundred different thoughts and feelings ran throughout her mind. She clenched and unclenched her hands as she looked down at the soaked and tattered man. He didn't look like his normal cocky arrogant self, he looked beaten down and broken.

It was as if the world finally caught up with her because she suddenly went into mother-hen mode and helped Tony up.

"Pep.." Tony slurred with a look of confusion and disbelief on his face. "Wha' are you doing here?"

"I live here Tony.." She said as she went to his side.

"No, this is Scotty's house..." Tony said confused.

"No Tony, what are you doing here?" Virginia said as she helped him stand up and lean against the door frame.

"Dad, get some blankets please."

"Scotty!" Tony yelled as he put his arms up. "Scotttyyyyyy-."

"Shhhhh!" Virginia scolded as she clamped her hand down over his mouth. "Your going to wake the neighborhood."

Tony mumbled something incoherently under her hand. "Let's get you inside." Virginia sighed. Putting Tony's arm over her shoulders, she kicked the front door closed and helped him inside.

"You smell like spice." Tony said as he buried his head in her hair. "and vanilla."

She tried to contain her gag as he breathed on her. Slowly but surely the pair made their way to the couch. Untangling Tony from her, she got him to sit in an upright position.

"Tony? Where are your crutches?" Virginia asked finally noticing that he was without his crutches.

Tony looked at her a look of wonder and disbelief. She watched as he shrugged his shoulders and look in fascination at his hands.

Sitting on the coffee table, Virginia looked at Tony. She wondered why of all the places to go he would choose her house. She shook her head as Michael came into the living room with an arm full of blankets.

"Thanks, Dad." Virginia said with a small smile as she took the blankets from him.

"Your mom is going to kill us." He said as he looked at Tony. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." she said in a small voice. "Would you mind getting him some warm clothes to get, oh wait, remember the clothes I came home in last weekend? Could you get those for me."

"Sure thing, Get him into the bathroom, your Mom will be pissed if he leaves a stain on the couch."

"Come on Tony, Let's get you cleaned up." Virginia said as she helped him off the couch. With great difficulty, she managed to get the heavy man off the couch and standing somewhat upright.

Holding onto Tony's forearms, she could see that his eyes were glazed over and unfocused.

"What did you do, Tony?" Virginia whispered. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she helped him towards the downstairs bathroom.

"Here, let me help." Michael said as he came around the corner. Virginia released her spot from under his arm and let her Dad take over.

"Watch his left leg." Virginia said worriedly.

Holding Tonys clothes she followed her Dad and Tony into the bathroom. She watched as Michael sat Tony down on the toilet seat.

"Tony?" Virginia said as she lifted up his chin. "I want you to change into these clothes, i'll be right outside the door."

Closing the door behind her, she saw her Dad with his arms folded leaning against the wall.

"What are you thinking?" Virginia said as she walked up to him.

"Your mom is going to kill us." He answered with a small smile. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know, but I don't think he can go home."

"Well obviously, he reeks of alcohol."

She was about to hug him when a loud crash came from the bathroom. Virginia stood back and watched as her dad opened the door and helped Tony up. She walked behind the pair as they made their way back to the living room.

"Jar? Jarvis don't leav-." Tony went on as he let out a burp.

Virginia tried to hide her smile as her dad groaned in disgust. They slowly made their way back to the couch and Michael sat Tony back down.

"I'll be right back." Michael said as he left the two alone.

Crossing her legs she sat next to him. Turning so she could face him, she watched as he looked around his surroundings.

"Why did you come here?" Virginia whispered as she pushed his hair back. Virginia smiled slightly as he pushed his head into her hand. She put a hand on his chest when he leaned into her.

She took her hand away as Michael came back in with a glass of water. "Gin, it's 1:15am. I'm gonna go to bed, wake me if you need anything."

"Thanks Dad." Virginia smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Night."

Virginia's attention went back to Tony as he mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" Virginia said as she leaned into him.

"I'm.. sorry." Tony mumbled as he looked at her with unfocused eyes. "I-I'm not perfect.. I try-."

"Shhh.. Tony it's alright." She said as she put her hand on his arm. "Your okay, try and get some sleep."

She watched as he layed his head back and close his eyes. She smiled when she could hear a faint snore escape his lips. She didn't know how long she was up, but she kept watch over him until sleep consumed her.

* * *

A loud screetch woke her up.

Looking around in panic, she saw her Mom standing in the living room with her hand on her chest. She could hear heavy footfalls coming from the hallway.

"Who is that?" Kathy nearly spat out.

"Mom, calm down." Virginia said putting her arms up and getting off the couch.

"Wha-what happened?" Michael said as he came running into the living room clad in boxers and a white t-shirt. She could see her father relax a little when he saw Tony laying on the couch.

"Kathy, come with me. We need to talk." Michael said as he led her out of the living room. Turning around and looking at Tony, she saw that he was still out cold with a peaceful look on his face.

Wrapping a blanket around herself she looked at the clock. 9:03am. She followed the sounds of the hushed tones of her parents.

"Why is Tony Stark in my house? How does he know where we live? Michael what is going on?" Kathy exclaimed as Virginia walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know sweetheart, he came here last night drunk out of his mind. He needed a place to stay, we didn't trust him driving home alone."

"Why is he sleeping next to my daughter?" Kathy nearly yelled.

"I fell asleep next to him." Virginia said as she wrapped the blanket tight around her.

"Virginia you have a lot of explaining to do." Kathy scolded.

"What do I need to explain? How I took pity on a friend in need and let him have a warm place to stay for the night?" Virginia shot back.

"That's not how I meant it."

"I just fell asleep, nothing happened." Virginia said as she folded her arms. "Your just worried because his last name is Stark, it has nothing to do with anything."

"Let's just take a breather." Michael stepped in. "Kath, why don't you go wake Alex for breakfast."

Virginia looked away as her Mom left the kitchen. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Don't say sorry to me." Michael said as he got out the ingredients for pancakes. "Why don't you go see if you can wake up Tony."

"Good luck with that, he was out cold when I left. I don't think he's use to waking up before noon." She said as she sat down at the island.

"That would be the life." Michael chuckled.

Virginia smiled as Alex came walking into the kitchen.

"Morning boys." Michael said as he stirred the ingredients.

"Morning Dad." Alex said tiredly as he sat next to Virginia.

Virginia scratched Jesse's ear as he rubbed against her leg, "How'd you sleep bub?

"Okay, I had this really weird dream."

"Oh yeah. What was it about?"

"Phineas and Ferb, i think you were there too." Alex said.

"Weird." Virginia said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Virginia made eye-contact with her mother as she came walking into the room.

"Virginia can I talk to you?" Kathy asked standing near the door-way.

"Yes?" She said as she walked with her mom out of ear shot of the others.

"I just want to know what really happened last night." Kathy said as she folded her arms.

"I already told you, Tony came here and he was drunk out of his mind. Dad and I didn't want him driving home so he stayed on the couch."

"I'm sorry." Kathy said giving her a light hearted hug. Together the two walked back into the kitchen were Michael was serving up the first round of pancakes.

Sitting down at the table, Virginia put a pancake on her plate.

"Do I smell pancakes?" A groggy voice said from behind her.

* * *

The smell of food woke Tony up. Slowly opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sun in his face. Looking around he realized that he wasn't in familiar surroundings. Lifting himself into a sitting position, he heard faint voices. Taking a deep breath he stood up. Slowly he made his way to the wall and used it as support as he limped towards the voices.

Peeking around the corner he saw a familiar head of orange hair. Looking at the people around the room he spotted a familiar middle aged man, a young boy and a middle aged woman. His hunger getting the better of him, he limped into the kitchen.

"Do I smell pancakes?" He said with a groggy voice.

Tony watched as Pepper spun around and look at him with shocked eyes.

"Tony." She said with a small smile as she walked towards him. "How do you feel?"

"Head." Tony said as he closed his eyes in discomfort.

"Sit down and ill get you some Advil." Pepper said as she led him to the table.

Tony sat down and rubbed his temples. He didn't know how he got here or why he was here. The last thing he remembered was the elevator ride to the workshop. Tony tried to keep a groan in as someone scraped a fork against a plate.

"Here you go Tony." Pepper said as she placed a glass over water down in front of him along with Advil and a stack of pancakes.

Tony gave a half-hearted smile as he popped them into his mouth. He tried to ignore the stare he got from the little kid sitting next to him.

"What?" Tony said as he put down the empty glass of water.

"Nothing." The little boy said quickly as he looked down at his pancakes.

Tony heard a little snicker from Pepper as she sat down. "Tony meet Alex my little brother. Alex say hi."

"Hi.." Alex said shyly.

Tony smiled and smothered his pancakes in syrup.

"Tony." Pepper said. Tony looked up at looked at her. "This is my mother Kathy, and my father Michael." Pepper pointed to each in turn as they made their way to the table.

"Hi." Tony said kindly to Kathy. Tony smiled as he shook Michaels hand. "You look familiar."

"Elevator at Stark Industries. Michael Potts, R&D."

"Oh yeah." Tony said warmly. Tony could barely remember the man but tried to put up a nice front.

Once Kathy and Michael sat down, Tony's attention immediately went to his food. Tony Stark wasn't a shy person, but being in close proximity with parents and family conversation was unnerving to him. Tony listened in as the family talked about little things from grades to the weather.

Tony twitched his foot as the useless conversation went on.

"Virginia, why don't you show Tony the house while your mother and I clean up." Michael said as he stood up.

Tony nearly sighed in relief.

"Alright, Tony I want to show you something." Pepper said as she got up. Tony stood up and bashed his cast against the table leg. He bit his lip and clenched his fists to keep himself from cursing out.

"Tony are you okay?" Pepper said as she came up to him and held onto his arm.

"Yeah." He forced out. Putting his arm around Peppers shoulders the two walked out of the kitchen.

Tony leaned into Pepper as they walked down the hallway.

"Tony there's someone i'd like you to meet." Pepper said as they reached a door.

"Don't tell me you hav-."

"Shut up." Pepper said as she opened the door. Tony looked around and saw an open back yard with a play-set in the corner.

"You wanted me to meet your backyard?" Tony asked confused as they walked out. "How do you do?" Tony mockingly said as he gestured to a plant.

Tony watched as Pepper whistled. "Come here Jesse!" She yelled.

Tony smiled as a dog came bolting out from behind a bush and towards the two. He remembered when he was little and how he use to beg and plead his mom to get him a dog. Tony was shaken out of his thoughts when he was knocked backwards. Luckily he caught the edge of the patio table to balance himself.

"Sorry Tony." Pepper said as she held him back. Tony watched on as Pepper stuck out her hand and he sat down obediently.

"How long did it take you to teach him that?" Tony said as he sat down in one of the patio chairs.

"Not long." She answered as she stroked his ear. "How's your leg."

"Fine." Tony waved off. Tony looked around the yard trying to find something interesting to talk about.

"Your probably wondering about your clothes." Pepper said as she pushed back her hair. "Dad didn't want you to catch a cold so.."

"You saw me naked? Come on Pep I thought you had more decency than that." Tony said as he looked at her.

"No, in your drunken state you managed to change yourself." Pepper replied as she folded her arms.

"Well, too bad."

An awkward silence settled over the two. Tony watched as Pepper looked down at Jesse then sit in the chair across from him.

"Why weren't you at school?" Pepper asked unexpectedly.

Tony leaned back and looked at her. "Miss me?"

"No, i'm trying to be a good friend and actually care about you." Pepper said as she folded a leg underneath her.

Tony watched her intently as she folded her leg. "How old is Jesse?" Tony said as he changed the subject.

"Tony, don't change the subject. I care about you, why weren't you at school?"

"I can't face them!" Tony nearly yelled as he shot out of the chair. Tony watched as shock and fright passed over her face. "I need to leave." He said as he made his way towards the door.

"Tony wait." Pepper said as he reached the door. Tony clenched the door handle as he heard her light footsteps behind him followed by a hand on his back.

"Tony don't run away from me." Pepper said quietly.

Closing his eyes, Tony turned around and pinned Pepper to the wall of the house. Tony could feel her tense up and let out a little gasp.

"Tony-." Tony cut her off as he pressed his body to her's. His eyes flickered to her lips that were less than an inch from his.

Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Tony loosed his hold on her wrists as he deepened the kiss. He could feel something give as Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck. The need for oxygen was too great so he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

A bark from behind him snapped him out of it and made Pepper turn her head away. Tony sighed as Pepper stepped out of his reach and towards Jesse.

"Let's go inside." Pepper said aloud as she rubbed Jesse's ear. Tony turned around and wasn't sure if she was talking to him or the dog.

Tony limped after the two as they made their way back inside. Tony looked around the walls and saw plenty of photo's of Pepper and her family. Feeling a stab of neglect he knew he needed to get out of there.

Tony followed Pepper silently into the living room where Alex was sitting on the floor.

"Alex where's Mom and Dad?" Pepper asked. Tony watched as he tried to figure out what was on TV.

"Room." Alex said not completely hearing the question.

Tony looked around the room where there was more family photo's as Pepper fought with her brother. The urge to leave the family home was getting stronger at every photo he looked at.

"Tony, you can have a seat while I try to find my parents." Pepper said as she walked passed him. Tony reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I need to leave. There's something i need to do." He lied.

Tony looked at her as she searched his eyes.

"Okay." She said in an unconvinced voice. "Just let me get your clothes from last night."

Tony let go of her as she pulled away and walked down the hallway. He continued to stare at the strange cartoons.

Tony looked away as Pepper came walking towards him with his clothes in her hands.

"Do you need any help?" She asked as she opened the door.

"No." Tony said as he took his clothes from her and walked out the door.

"Bye Tony." Pepper said as she leaned against the door frame.

Tony didn't look back as he walked straight to his car, as he drove away he could see Pepper still standing at her front door.

**I dont even know. This chapter, oh this chapter was probably the hardest to write. I found myself just staring at the screen and wondering why this had to be so awkward.**

**Reviews would be very helpful.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I had a job interview today, hopefully they call tomorrow and let me know if I got the job! Fingers crossed.**

**Enjoy the chapter! It's got a little bit of everything in it.**

**Chapter 23: Mental Progress.**

Monday morning, Tony rolled over and buried himself deeper into his sea of blankets. When he got home from Pepper's he stayed in the workshop and stayed there uninterrupted but when he found him self staring a blank at his screens he went to bed. On Sunday, Tony tried to keep his mind blank but thoughts of Pepper and his father would creep into his thoughts. When that happened he would play 21 questions with Jarvis, that proved to be useless as the AI won after few questions asked. Every so often Jarvis would remind him of the time or would inform him on a missed call or text message.

"Sir, it is currently 10am."

Half awake, Tony grumbled and moved around in his sea of blankets. He knew he should probably be at school, but he couldn't bring himself to care and get out of bed. The only motivation to bring him out of bed was the non stop grumbling from his stomach. Sighing, Tony pulled himself out of his bed and got up using his crutches. Making his way out of his room, he looked at the daunting set of stairs and wondered when he would be able to walk up and down them again. Hobbling to the elevator he tried to keep his mind away from all the stuff he couldn't do on crutches.

"Jarvis, Who's home?" He asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

"No one, Sir."

Going for the fridge, Tony opened it and looked in. For a second he thought of making pancakes, but the last time he tried to make them he had an unfortunate accident with Rhodey and the eggs.

"Screw it." He muttered while grabbing the eggs and milk. Putting them on the counter he went to search for the flour. Opening the cabinets he found the sugar, baking powder and bowl but no flour.

"Jarvis, where's the flour?" Tony asked frustrated.

"Check the island cabinet, Sir."

Grumbling, Tony opened the cabinets under the island and found the flour.

"Bingo." Tony said triumphantly. Grabbing the flour, Tony stared at the empty bowl in front of him, now for the hard part he thought to himself. When he was young he would watch his Mom make pancakes, but for some reason he only remembered the ingredients.

Frowning he shrugged his shoulders and threw the ingredients together.

"Jar, turn the stove to medium." Tony said as he finished mixing the ingredients.

Grabbing the non-stick pan from the drawer he put it on the stove and waited for it to heat up. Pouring the batter into the pan, he made two somewhat small circles. Once the top began to bubble, Tony tried to flip them using a fork.

"Sir, I would recommend using a spatula." Jarvis warned.

"I would if I knew where they were." Tony shot back as he flipped the pancakes. He smiled when he revealed golden brown sides.

"The spatula is located with the forks, Sir."

Looking in the cutlery drawer, Tony searched through it. "Jar, I don't.. Ah Ha! Found it." He yelled victoriously.

"See Jar? I can do this, it's easy." Tony said with a smile as he kept a watchful eye over his food.

* * *

"Hey Virginia!."

Virginia turned around and saw Regan walking towards her.

"Hi Regan." She said with a small smile.

"Hey." He said a little breathlessly. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"I'd love to."

"Great." Regan replied with a shy smile as they began to walk towards the parking lot. It was a short walk to Regan's car and with a soft smile he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She responded with a small blush.

"So, where are we going?" Virginia asked as they pulled out onto the street.

"I was thinking about Bill's, or we can go somewhere else if you'd like." Regan said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I could go for a classic at Bill's."

The rest of the drive was silent but it was a comfortable silence. When they pulled into the parking lot, memories from the last time she was here popped into her mind.

"Virginia? Are you okay?" Regan asked as he put a hand on her arm.

"What? Oh.. yeah. I'm good. Let's go."

They were welcomed in by a bubbly waitress, she sat them down at a window booth and handed them their menu's with a happy smile.

"So, what are you getting?" Regan asked over his menu after a few minutes of silence.

"I think the Classic B with a chocolate shake." She replied after putting down her menu. "What about you?"

"Hmmm.. That looks good, I think I'll have the same." He said stacking the menu's.

"So how was your weekend?" Regan inquired.

Virginia tried to think of something appropriate to say, she didn't want to say how she found a drunken Tony Stark on her door step and how he rudely left after she was trying to be a good friend.

"Uhm.. It was interesting. Alex and I watched a lot of TV together. How was paint ball?"

"That's nice. Oh, we didn't get a chance to go since it was raining all weekend, we might go this weekend."

"Oh that's cool, I hope you get to go."

After they ordered their food, they talked about little things from school to family members. Virginia found out that Regan had a little sister named Hanna and she was about Alex's age.

"$19.73 is your total, sir." The waitress said as she came around with the bill

"Let me get half of it." Virginia insisted as she opened her bag.

"It's okay." Regan said with a smile and putting his hand on hers. "My treat."

When they got back to school, she was alarmed to see that reporters were standing outside the school boundaries.

"I wonder what's going on." Regan observed worriedly as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Me too." Virginia said. Truth be told she knew exactly who would be causing all of this.

* * *

Tony smiled as he hi-fived a stranger. After being away from school for a week, he found out that people had missed him. He talked to a group of people while he leaned against his car. He had just gotten out of his car when people started to bombard him and ask him about his well being. He informed Rhodey and Happy that he would be here but he didn't know if they would show up.

"Move it people." Came the unmistakable voice of Happy.

Tony smiled as he saw familiar faces emerge out of the crowd.

"Hey boys." Tony said as he pushed off his car.

"You really know how to make an entrance and you just had to make it at lunch? With everyone around?" Rhodey said as he folded his arms.

"If you do it, why not make it big?"

"Good too see you Tony." Happy said.

"Good to see you too Hap." Tony said as he clapped him on the back.

"So, the bell is gonna ring soon, why don't-." Rhodey went on.

"Platypus, I just got here. Enjoy the moment."

"Yea, let's enjoy the moment inside. You have a coach to talk to." Rhodey said as he started to walk inside.

"Later, I have other things to do."

"Tony. You owe Coach Dean an explanation."

"I don't owe anybody anything." Tony said as he stuck out his chin.

"So your not going to talk to someone who housed you for three weeks back in grade nine? Seriously? You need-."

"Okay!" Tony said exasperated. "I'm going. No need to be a hard-ass."

"I'm not being a hard-ass." Rhodey said as they walked towards the locker room.

Looking around the school, Tony saw that more people were coming towards him and the unmistakable red-orange hair of Pepper. What really threw him off was the guy who had his hand on her lower back. Feeling a weird sensation arise in his chest, Tony turned away and followed Rhodey and Happy into the locker room.

* * *

Virginia finally got her chance to talk to Tony. After a few days to think about what had happened she could finally talk to him. She knew that he would have no escape route after all he had plenty to catch up on and wasn't allowed to leave the class.

Grabbing her book, she sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"Hey Pep." He greeted not looking up from his paper.

"Tony I need to talk to you." She said as she opened her book to make it look like she was doing her work.

"Kinda busy." He said still not looking up.

"It's important." She insisted.

"Aren't you the one always pestering me to do my work?" He said flustered as he looked up.

She bit her lip as she took in his slightly dishevelled state and intent eyes.

"Fine, but we're talking after class." she said as she turned away and got started on the assignment. She heard Tony mutter something under his breath but thought it better to not ask him what he said.

* * *

"Yes Pep?" Tony asked as they walked out into the quad.

"I need you to listen to me." She said sternly.

"Yup, you have my attention." He said stopping to turn and look at her.

Opening her mouth, Virginia didn't know where to start. She was about to start ranting when Tony got a wide-eyed look on his face.

"We need to move." Tony said pushing her towards the parking lot.

"Wait, what? What are you doing?" Virginia said as she got pushed along.

"I suggest you move or if you'd like you can stay here and get chewed out by Maya." Tony said as he headed for his car.

"Tony, I still need to talk to you." Virginia said as she saw Maya walking towards the parking lot.

"Err.. Right. My house 7 o'clock sharp." Tony said as he got awkwardly into the Audi. "Don't be late."

Virginia stood there with her mouth open not fully understanding what had just happened. Hurrying to her car, she slid into the front seat and tried to figure out what just occurred.

* * *

Tony frowned as he entered the kitchen, his fiasco from breakfast was still all over the counters. Tony groaned as he had just spent the last three hours cleaning the workshop and now he would have to clean the kitchen.

"Jarvis, I thought cleaning services would be here today?" Tony growled at the AI as he started to put the ingredients away.

"No Sir, Maria has given them the week off."

"Why on earth would she do that?" Tony asked as he put the pan in the sink.

"Because I'm working from home for the next week." Maria said from the doorway. "It's nice to see that your actually cleaning for once. What's the special occasion?"

Tony turned around with his arms crossed. "Hey, I clean.."

"The workshop? Yes. Your room? Barely. The rest of the house? Never." Maria said with a smile as she loaded up the dishwasher. "Now, what's the special occasion."

"I've got someone coming over."

"Is it Maya? Where has she been, I miss our chats." Maria went on as she sat at the island.

"I wouldn't know, I broke up with her. Where have you been?" Tony said nonchalantly.

"Why would you do such a thing? She was so good to you." Maria said as she looked up from her Blackberry.

"I'm going to take a shower. Order some Chinese food, please." Tony added as he left the kitchen.

* * *

Half an hour and an awkward shower later, Tony was cleaned and ready for the night to come. He was sceptical if Pepper would come or not but the Chinese food would be his back-up plan. Making his way into the living room, Tony sat down on the couch and watched TV while keeping his eye on the security monitor.

"Sir, someone is approaching the gates." Jarvis announced. Tony got excited for a split second but frowned when the security monitor showed the Chinese delivery car. Tony put a small smile on his face when he greeted the delivery boy.

"Thanks." Tony said as he handed over a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Jarvis, tell Mom dinner is here." Tony said as he walked into the kitchen.

Setting out the food, Tony greeted Maria with a kiss to her forehead.

Grabbing two waters out of the fridge, Tony sat down and dished up dinner for Maria and him. Tony would glance at the clock often and tap his foot against the bar stool.

"Tony, stop fidgeting." Maria scolded.

Tony opened his mouth to respond when Jarvis sounded throughout the room

"Sir, you have another guest."

"On it J." Tony responded as he grabbed another plate and set of cutlery from the dishwasher. Tony set up the extra spot and froze as the doorbell rang.

"Well, aren't you going to get it?" Maria said with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Uh.. Yeah." Tony sputtered out as he hobbled to the door. Tony greeted Pepper with a smile through the glass.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door.

"Hi." Pepper said as she stepped inside.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Tony said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Pepper, I'd like you too meet my mother Maria Stark." Tony said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Pepper said as she held out her hand.

"Pleasure is mine." Maria said shaking her hand. "It's always nice meeting one of Anthony's friends. Here come join us for dinner."

Tony smiled at the use of his full name, only his mother would have the privilege of calling him that. Tony grabbed a water out of the fridge and place it down in front of her.

"So Pepper, what do you see yourself doing in the future?" Maria asked as she interlocked her fingers.

"I hope to go to UCLA and major in business and accounting." Pepper said with a smile as she rolled some noodles.

"Oh that's fantastic." Maria said excitedly.

Tony ate his food in silence but kept an ear turned to the conversation going on between the two woman. When Maria got into story time embarrassing stories of Tony were bound to happen.

"So there was this one time-." Maria began.

"Okay, I think that's enough stories for one day." Tony quickly cut in as he knew that she was about to rant about him.

"Tony don't be so rude." Maria said giving him the stink eye. "So there was this one time when Tony was about seven or eight and he was helping me in the kitchen. Tony has never been a genius in the kitchen, so when I first taught him to crack an egg he nearly burst into tears. It was the cutest thing ever." Maria gushed.

Tony sighed loudly and put his head in his hands. "Mommmm..." He groaned. Tony looked up when he felt a hand on his arm, he saw that Pepper had a slight smile on her face and she looked genuinely interested in what Maria had to say.

"That's enough for Today." Tony cut in. "Mom, don't you have work to get to?"

Maria shrieked when she looked at her watch. "Baby your right, it's almost eight-thirty. It was nice to meet you sweetheart." She directed at Pepper and gave her a light hug. "You two have fun." She said as she kissed Tony's cheek.

"Don't work too hard." Tony said as she left the kitchen. Tony smiled and thought of how this use to be a daily occurrence, they would sit down and eat together nearly every night when he was younger.

With a small smile on his face, Tony began to put the leftovers away.

"Your Mom is really nice." Pepper said from behind him. "You seem so relaxed around her."

Tony gripped the box of pork. "Well she is my mother." Tony said not turning around. "She's the only one I can be real with..."

"You can be real with me." He heard Pepper barely whisper.

"Wanna hand me the rice?" Tony asked finally turning around.

"Sure thing." Pepper handed him the rice and noodles with a smile. "I think I deserve that house tour now."

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Once upon a time you promised me a house tour."

"You've seen it all, Pep. There's nothing else to see." Tony said sitting down in front of his water bottle.

"Are you sure? In a house like this, you'd think there would be secret passages or something."

An awkward silence settled over the two. Tony wasn't use to being in vulnerable positions and dinner with his Mom made him very vulnerable.

"How are you?" Pepper said looking over at him.

Tony searched her eyes, he wasn't sure if she meant his physical or mental health. "Depends.." He answered as he looked at the wall. "My leg hurts, but its a pin prick considering the pain I feel in here and here." He said as he pointed to his head and heart.

Tony could see that she wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"Tony, I'm here to help you, I'm here for you. I don't like seeing you in pain, Just reach out for me."

Tony sat with a straight back and just stared at her, for once Tony Stark was at a loss for words.

"Just give me a chance Tony..."

He could tell that she was getting emotional.

"Okay..." He managed to say quietly. Tony smiled inwardly at the look of joy and relief that spread out on her face.

"It's progress, Tony." She said with a small smile and placing her hand on his. He gave her hand a quick squeeze then let it drop.

"I have to get going, Tony. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, right?" She asked with a bit of hope.

"Yeah, sure. It's a date."

Tony watched her leave and let out a sigh as he heard the front door close. He rubbed his temples and looked at the wall, he knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park he just hoped that Pepper would be ready for it.

* * *

Virginia smiled as she left the Stark Mansion. She knew that this was progress and that she was getting closer and closer to finding out what the really Tony Stark was like. Virginia still had many questions to ask but she had to set up the right environment and wait until Tony was in a good enough mood to ask them.

Getting into her car, Virginia thought of how Tony looked at his mother and how he was interested in everything she talked about, that was the last thing she expected of him. She wondered if she would get more chances to learn about the Stark family and little baby Stark.

* * *

Tony woke up to a loud crash.

Rubbing his blurry eyes, he waved his hands around his bedside table until they came in contact with his crutches. Making his way to the stairs clad in his boxers he looked down and into the living room.

"Howard you need to stop." Maria said as she held out her hands.

"Don't tell me what to do." Howard slurred in his deep voice. "The only reason your still around is because of the money!"

"Howard that's not true and you know it." Maria said in between sobs.

Tony watched on in horror as scenes from when he was little ran through his head. Memories of him trying to protect his mother and the black eyes he would receive. He felt warm tears slide down his face.

"Howard." Tony said in the most confidence voice he could muster. "Stay away from her."

"Or what?" Howard yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Your going to come down here? Good luck in your state!"

Tony clenched his teeth as he felt a wave of frustration wash over him. Feeling the urge to throw something, Tony smashed his crutch over the stairs railing. He could feel the foundation of the crutch give way but he didn't care.

"Get out Howard!" Tony yelled as he threw the broken crutch down the stairs.

Tony stood still as Howard held up his head and pushed towards the workshop, nearly knocking down Maria in the process.

Feeling his arms shake, Tony gripped the railing and made his way down the stairs. Maria met him halfway down and Tony wrapped her in his protective embrace.

"Shhh.. It's okay Mom. I'm here, I'll protect you." Tony whispered in her hair. Tony cringed as flashbacks from when Maria would hold Tony and say the exact words to him came into his head. Holding Maria close, Tony tried too soothe away her pain as they sunk to the stair steps. Tony buried his head into her hair and rocked her back and forth as loud music began to play from the workshop.

**Hoped you liked it. I still don't know what to do about Maya, give me some suggestions. **

**Remember to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shout out to Arihimew for being the 300th Reviewer!**

**Also, I didn't get the job which sucks but they're going to reconsider me for next time.**

**Chapter 24: Ripped Away.**

Tony had woken up alone on the stairs with a sore back and a hankering for alcohol. Jarvis informed him that Maria had gone to work even when she told him that she was going to be working from home for the week. The AI had also told him that Howard was passed out on the workshop couch, but that was three days ago.

Tony let a ghost of a smile cross his face as the sunlight hit his bottle of scotch perfectly. He watched as a golden-brown color washed over the pavement. He had forgot about school and wasted the last few days on finding out which drink would get him drunk first, he never found out as he had lost himself in whichever drink it happened to be.

At the back of his mind there was a small spark that kept telling him that he should go to school or at least tell his friends what he was up too, but a large part of his brain ignored it and told him to continue drinking. He agreed until he could barely remember why he was drinking.

Currently, Tony was sprawled out on a pool chair wearing a pair of shorts and his shades. He picked up the bottle of scotch and watched as the golden color vanished for a moment and then reappear as he put the bottle back down.

Tony closed his eyes as his phone went off beside him. Ignoring the alert he took a deep breathe and let the ocean air calm him to sleep.

* * *

Maya crossed her arms as she watched Virginia Potts walk across the quad with Regan Knauer next to her, it looked like they had just came back from having lunch. She grounded her teeth at the nerve of that girl, first she takes her boyfriend and then she moves on to one of her good friends. She took a good look at Virginia, to her there was nothing overly attractive about her, the only thing that stood out was her orange hair. Not even impressive she thought to herself.

She continued to watch as the pair met up with a group of girls. She instantly became interested when she saw that Regan's cheeks went bright red, looking at the faces in the group she saw Kayla. Smiling Maya watched as Regan awkwardly stood with the group of girls. When the bell rang she caught up to Regan as he hurried away from the girls.

"Hey Regan." She said walking up to him.

She saw panic flash in his eyes until he noticed her. "Oh hey Maya. How are you?"

"I'm good, I can't help but notice that your cheeks are red." She said with a small smile. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing." He waved off but his blush getting redder.

"Come on Reg's, you know you can tell me anything." She said lightly nudging him.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He said with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Pinky." She responded.

"Okay, I know you don't like Virginia, but I kind of like her. But I didn't know that she was close friends with Kayla."

Maya smiled as a plan formulated in her mind. She knew all about Regan's little crush on Kayla.

"Well a little birdie told me that she likes you." She whispered. She felt a wave of satisfaction when his eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?" He asked astonished.

"Dead serious."

"But she has a thing with Chris."

"She's a girl, she doesn't know what she wants." Maya insisted. "Here, let me tell you what I know..."

* * *

Virginia laughed as Kayla ran around trying to catch a butterfly.

"Kayla drop it. It's faster than you, you can't catch it."

"But Pep its a monarch!" She yelled still trying to catch it.

"Don't call me that." Virginia groaned as she leaned against the railing.

"Why? It fits you." She said stopping to turn to her.

The two were in PE and were about to go inside when Kayla spotted the insect. Virginia smiled and waved to Regan as he headed inside.

"What was that?" Kayla nearly yelled as she gripped her arm. "You gave him the wave."

"So?"

"What happened to Tony? Damn girl you move fast!"

"Don't even get me started on that topic. The name in itself should explain more than enough." Virginia spat. She was more than a little irritated with Tony. She thought that they were making progress, but then out of no where he decides not to come to school and not return any of her calls or texts.

"You look tense. You and I are talking after school." Kayla said as she crossed her arms.

"Your not giving me a choice, are you?"

"Nope." She said with a smile as they walked inside.

* * *

About an hour and half later the two girls met up at Ted's diner.

"Spill." Kayla said as the waitress walked away with their orders.

"Alright. So, Tony and I do have a thing, he kissed me twice but he's been really distant and weird. He wont return any of my calls or text messages. I just want to charge right up to him and force him to talk to me-."

"Well that's Tony for you." Kayla cut in.

"I'm not done yet." Virginia said narrowing her eyes. "Save all questions and comments until the end. So as I was saying, We do have a thing but then there's Regan. He's really sweet and considerate, nothing like Tony. Regan has been there when Tony hasn't, I think I might be falling for him too."

Virginia went on to explain the dinner with Tony's mom on Monday.

"Woah.." Kayla commented as she sat back.

"I know." Virginia said as she took a sip of her drink. The two stopped talking when the waitress placed their food in front of them.

"Well has he asked you about the dance yet?" Kayla asked around a mouthful of food.

"What dance?" Virginia asked in disbelief with her burger halfway to her mouth.

"The Halloween dance." Kayla said pointedly.

"With everything that has been going on I completely forgot, I don't think i'll go."

"You have too! Virginia, I don't care. Your coming with me, we're going on Saturday for a costume."

"Do I have to? Dances just bring drama and all that fun stuff." Virginia said sarcastically.

"Don't care. Your coming." Kayla insisted.

Virginia couldn't help but smile at Kayla's demands.

"Fine. I'll come."

* * *

"Fucking hell!" Tony yelled as something cold washed over him. Tony flopped out of the chair and onto the pavement. Spitting out water, Tony looked up to see Obie standing above him with a smirk and an empty bucket.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tony sputtered.

"You weren't answering the phone." Obie said nonchalantly.

"Obviously I was sleeping." Tony complained as he dragged himself back into the chair.

"Where's your father at?" Obie asked as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"How should I know?" Tony spat as he stood up with his crutch under his arm and his almost empty bottle of scotch in the other.

"You live here, do you not?" He said as he followed Tony inside.

"Barely. He's in the workshop." Tony grumbled as he headed for the elevator.

"Thanks kid." Obie yelled as he took the stairs two at a time.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" Tony asked as he walked into his room, he staggered as a migraine hit him.

"5:38pm, Sir."

Tony changed into a pair of sweats and pulled on a wife beater. Taking two Advil to ease the migraine, he made his way back downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Tony smiled as two overly fully bags of Chinese waited on the counter. Not bothering with a plate, Tony grabbed a box and dug in.

"Who said that was for you?" Obadiah said as he walked in.

"Mhmm." Tony said around a mouthful

"Tony, my god. Swallow your food first."

"Where are you going with that?" Tony asked as he pointed to the bags Obie took.

"Are you seriously going to be a fat ass and eat the bags too?"

"You know what I mean."

"Food for your father. I'll leave some noodles and chicken for you." Obie said as he took out too boxes and left them on the counter. "Have a good night Tony."

Tony grunted as he reached for the boxes.

* * *

Tony remembered when he was little and he would spend most days complaining about going to school with his mother. He would cite reasons that he was internally combusting or that he was having a break through with one of his project. Secretly he knew that Maria missed those days but that is exactly what happened on Monday morning.

At 7:32am, Maria came barging into Tony's room and tried to nudge him awake. Tony was half awake when he heard her groan in frustration. Suddenly a wave of cold air hit him. Tony scrambled and desperately tried to pull the blankets back.

"Not so fast." Maria said standing away from the bed with the blanket behind her back and her arm up. "You've spent too much time held up in this house, it's time to go to school."

Tony sat on his bed and watched as Maria ranted on.

"Tony, time to get up. Get in the shower." Maria said.

"But-." Tony complained

"Tony."

Groaning, Tony grabbed his crutch and hobbled to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Tony was downstairs clean and dressed in sweatpants and a Black Sabbath long sleeve. Saying goodbye to his mother he headed for the elevator.

Once in the workshop, Tony grabbed the keys for the Audi hopped in.

Upon arriving at school, Tony knew that he was early but it gave him a chance to talk to people and catch up. He had texted Happy and Rhodey during the car ride and set out to find them.

With the help of his crutch, he made his way through the quad and into the school.

"What's up man?" A guy said as he walked passed him.

Hi-fiving the stranger, Tony saw Happy and Rhodey heading his way.

"Hey Tony." The two men greeted.

"Where's the other crutch?" Happy asked.

"Broke." Tony said as he waved off the question. Happy and Rhodey shared a look but didn't say anything.

"So, what did I miss?" Tony asked as he cracked his fingers.

"School obviously." Rhodey snorted.

Tony glared at him but kept walking.

Saving Rhodey, Happy cut in. "Not much, worried about you as always, the team is on a loosing streak with Aldrich taking over and I worked on your car while you were gone."

Tony grunted at that information. "I think it's high time I make a scene at practice, you know? As moral support."

Happy raised his eyebrows surprised that Tony would offer that. "Yeah man, the team would love it."

"Yeah, and the dance is this Friday." Happy added.

Tony stopped, he had completely forgot about the dance. Looking at his friends he kept on walking. "You guys going?"

"No we have a game at Sunnyside." Rhodey said.

"I might come later." Happy added.

Tony nodded his agreement as he spotted Pepper with that guy again.

"Who's that?" Tony asked trying to keep the bite out of his voice.

"Him?" Happy pointed to the couple. "That's Regan Knauer."

"And?" Tony said raising his eyebrows.

"What more do you want?"

"Never mind." He responded keeping his eyes on the pair. Tony started to form a plan in his mind to ask Pepper to the dance in an extravagant way.

The trio walked around for a while longer until the bell signalling the start of the day rang. Leaving his friends behind, Tony went to the office and grabbed an elevator key. He was stopped by the principal.

"Hey Tony. Long time no see." Mr. Tucker said as he stuck out his hand.

Tony nodded and shook the mans hand. "Yeah, How's it going?" Tony asked not interested in the slightest.

"Busy. What happened to you?" He asked gesturing to Tony's leg.

"Broke my ankle." Tony said trying to end the conversation. "Well I gotta get to class, see you around."

"Will do, take it easy Tony."

Nodding, Tony left and took the elevator. Walking into Business he saw that the class was nearly full and that a substitute was sitting at Mrs. Pretty's desk.

Tony sat down at his seat and rested his head against the desk waiting for Pepper to walk in. He straightened up and smiled his smile as he saw her walk in. He watched as a smile lit up her face at seeing him at school. At that second Tony's smile was erased when he thought of all the missed calls and text messages he had gotten.

After they got started on the assignment, Tony sat back and waited for Pepper to come sit next to him. He didn't have to wait long for her to pick up her books and take the seat next to him.

"Hey." Tony greeted as he leaned on his elbow.

"Hey Tony." she said with a small smile. "How are you?"

"Better." Tony had no intention of getting to work that day, he wanted to talk to Pepper but found that his mind would quickly shut down. He wondered if she would bring up him not returning any of her calls but he knew that she would.

"That's good. Your friends missed you Tony." She said looking at him.

"Well my door is always open so obviously they didn't miss me that much." He said leaning back in his chair. Tony watched for her reaction and saw that she tried to hide a scowl.

"Why didn't you come to school?" Pepper blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't feel like it." Tony said seriously.

"Well I don't feel like putting up with your bullshit but I do it anyways." Pepper spat out.

"I didn't ask you to." Tony responded heatedly. Tony glared at the few people that turned around.

"Do you two need to take it outside?" The substitute Mr. Harris asked as he walked by their desks.

"Yes."

"No." Pepper said glaring daggers at Tony.

"One more disruption and you two are gone." Mr. Harris said as he walked away.

"Your the one that wanted to help." Tony hissed as he put his face close to hers.

"I'm trying but your not making it easy." Pepper said trying to fight off emotions.

"I never said it would be easy."

"You don't see it do you? I care about you Tony!" Pepper said her voice rising. "Just let me in Tony. Stop ignoring me." Pepper stared at Tony then pushed away and hurried out of class with her books.

Tony stared after her along with the rest of the class. As soon as the door shut the class looked back at him with looks of awe.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tony grabbed his books and got up to leave.

"Mr. Stark, you are not excused." Mr. Harris said with his arms crossed.

"You gonna stop me?" Tony said as he hobbled out of class. Entering the quiet hallway, Tony could hear faint but hurried footsteps. Following the sounds, he turned down the hallway until he reached the girls washroom. A memory from eight grade popped into his head. He remember when Rhodey dared him to follow a girl in at lunch and him being the smart ass he was, he did and he got caught and sent to the principals office.

Pushing open the door, Tony heard the sound of something dropping to the floor. When he rounded the corner he saw Pepper leaning over the sink with a streak of black running down her face. Tony saw a look panic and then anger flash across her face when she saw him.

"Tony what are you doing in here?" She said angrily. "Get out."

Ignoring her warning, Tony walked up to her and trapped her between him and the counter.

"Tony, what-." Tony cut her off as he looked into her eyes.

"You don't understand me Pepper. You don't know what I go through on a daily basis, I don't think you'll ever understand." Tony enforced his statement by pressing his lips to hers. He felt her protest for the first few seconds but then she gave way and responded by pressing back. Holding her against him, Tony rested one of his hands on her waist and the other on her neck. Tony smiled into the kiss when she let out a small moan of pleasure.

Tony growled when Pepper moved away for air. Instead of pulling back, he started to press light kisses to her jaw and neck. Tony felt a small shiver run through him when she ran her fingers through his hair. Picking Pepper up, Tony placed her on the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist. Moving back to her lips, Tony felt a barrage of sensations as she dug her nails into the back of his neck.

He didn't budge from Pepper's lips when he heard the door open and he silently prayed that Pepper didn't hear it either. He felt Pepper stiffen and then pull away as a small gasp and a squeak sounded from the doorway.

Pepper and Tony both looked and saw a young girl standing by the doorway with her hands covering her eyes. Tony let out a small chuckle as the girl hurriedly left the washroom.

"Some people have impeccable timing." Tony commented into Peppers neck.

"You don't say?" Pepper responded breathlessly. "We should get back."

Tony grunted in agreement but pulled Pepper back to him and kissed her neck.

"Now." Pepper said forcefully as she put a finger on his chest.

Tony stuck out his lower lip but helped Pepper off the counter. He held her close to him once she reached the floor.

Tony and Pepper shared a nervous look but that quickly passed when Pepper took his hand and led him out of the washroom. Tony smiled and let Pepper lead him away, he felt as if he could do anything with Pepper by his side.

* * *

"So, any update on Tony?" Kayla asked as they changed out of their gym strip.

"Yes and no." Virginia sighed. "I know that he won't open up to me, I don't know what I have to do to get him to. And.. uhm.. something happened."

"What?" Kayla asked as she turned around.

"I made out with Tony... But Regan asked me to the dance.. and I said yes."

Virginia watched as her best friend's jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor. "What?"

"I know! I'm a terrible person, but for the record Regan asked me before it happened."

"So let me get this straight. You like Tony, and you think you like Regan. Regan asked you to the dance but yet you made out with Tony."

"Thanks." Virginia said unimpressed as she dropped her head into her hands. "You have to tell him."

"Tell who?"

"Tony! I can guarantee that he's going to flip shit but I think you owe it to him to tell him."

"Okay.. okay. I'll tell him but I need to say it in the right moment." Saying it outloud made her feel a hundred times worse,she just hoped that Tony would understand.

* * *

Tony woke up Tuesday morning with a sense of purpose. No alarm clock and no nagging mother. He knew that when he arrived at school he would get to see Pepper. He felt like their relationship had gotten better with the events of yesterday but yet he also knew that she would still ask questions and try to crack his shell.

Getting up from his bed, Tony made his way into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After changing into fresh clothes, Tony held his head up high and walked out of his room.

When he got downstairs he saw a note left by Maria saying that she had go to work for an emergency and that she would text him when she got home. Crumbling up the note, Tony grabbed an apple and made his way to the workshop.

Besides his mother working late, Tony could tell it was going to be a great day.

* * *

Virginia had many chances to tell Tony but they kept slipping away from her. The first time she had a chance was when she saw him in the quad walking by himself, the second was when he came and talked to Mr. Hobber and Coach Dean and now she was sitting at his lunch table with just the two of them.

She couldn't say no when Tony had dragged her to sit with him, Happy and Rhodey. At first it had been a little awkward but she quickly warmed up to Rhodey and found that it was extremely easy to talk to him. She was left alone with Tony when Rhodey and Happy left to go to a football meeting.

"Tony I need to tell you something." She said as she turned to him. She saw that he tensed up for a spilt second before relaxing.

"Shoot." He said as he munched on an apple.

"I don't know how to tell you but-"

"Your not pregnant, are you?" Tony asked as he pointed at her with his eyebrow raised.

Virginia stared at him with a look of concern. "No, why would you think that? Never mind, I doesn't matter. I wanted to tell you that I can't go to the dance with you."

Virginia could instantly see that Tony was hurt and that he felt like something was ripped away from him.

"Why not?" He asked in a flat voice.

"Believe me, I wanted to go with you-"

"It's Regan isn't it?" Tony cut in. Virginia bit her lip and hesitated. "I knew it." He said with a nervous chuckle. "What does he have that I don't? Huh Pep?"

Virginia frowned and looked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Virginia looked up as his chair squeaked against the floor. "I have to go."

"Tony, wait."

"Save it." Tony said roughly as he walked away.

**Sorry if the ending is a little abrupt, I was tired and I needed an ending. Get ready for the next chapter. It's going to be a wild one.**

**Remember to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I saw Grown Ups 2 with my sister, highly recommended if your looking for a good laugh. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**I obviously don't own Marvel in any shape or form.**

**Chapter 25: Dances and Mutual Agreements.**

Tony woke up Friday morning with the same feeling he felt the day before and the day before that; a mixture of anger and loneliness. Tony thought that he should be used to the feeling by now but he knew that it never got better, there was always this deep feeling in his chest that something was wrong. Doing his best to ignore the dark pit in his stomach, he got up from his bed and made his way downstairs.

Tony frowned as another note sat waiting for him on the kitchen counter:

_Something came up Tony. Howard and I will be gone for a few days._

_Be home soon. _

_Xox – Maria._

_Ps. Obadiah will stop by in the next day or two._

Tony ripped the note in two as soon as he read the last note. It seemed like everyone he knew was betraying him in some way. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was quarter past ten. Drumming his fingers against the counter, Tony thought of what he should do for the rest of the as he had no desire to go to school.

"Jarvis, when's the last time I've worked on Trike v.1?"

"Last recorded time was October 22 at 1:03pm."

Tony tried to calm himself as he thought about his graduating project. He still had ideas and he was acting on all of them.

Cracking his fingers, Tony walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV, he listened to the familiar dinging of the stock market. With the remote in hand, Tony flipped through the channels.

He stopped mid click when a familiar triangle headed boy popped up onto the screen. Tony remembered catching a glimpse of the show while at Pepper's. Resting the remote against his knee, he tried to make sense of what was happening on the screen.

* * *

Virginia smiled when she walked into the change room with Kayla. It was finally Friday and the hype for the dance was through the roof. It seemed as if every word that came out of Kayla mouth was about the dance. Chris had asked her to the dance the day before and ever since then she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that." Virginia said with a smile.

"I can't help it." Kayla said nearly bursting at the seams with glee. "So, i'll come by your house around 5 or 6 so we can get ready."

"Sounds like a plan." she responded as she changed into her gym strip. The girls had agreed to show up together since Chris would be a little late.

Walking out into the gym, Virginia saw that the two classes would be joining today. She rolled her eyes as Kayla bounded away from her and up to Chris.

"Hey. You ready for tonight?" Regan said with a smile as he walked up to her.

"Sure am." She responded with a smile. "We're meeting here at 7:30, right?"

"You bet."

"So, partners? I think we're doing a group run today."

"Sounds good." Virginia said as Coach Dean blew the whistle.

* * *

"Tony!"

Tony jolted awake as Obadiah's booming voice sounded throughout the house.

"In here." Tony said his voice still laced with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and checked the time on his phone, 5:55pm.

"Tony, how are you?" Obadiah said as he sat down on one of the living room couches.

Tony grunted as he sat up.

"Well Maria asked me to check up on you so here I am."

"They tell you where they went?" Tony asked.

"No, only vague details."

Tony nodded as he looked at the floor. It was starting to become familiar, Maria not telling Tony where she was going and for how long.

"She also asked me to take you to SI today."

"Why?"

"She said things have been tense around here lately and that she wants you to get some time in at the lab."

"There's a fully functional lab downstairs, I'm not going all the way to SI for something I have here."

"Tony, you need to get out of the house. Get dressed, we're leaving in fifteen."

Tony bit back a retort and clicked his tongue as he made his way to his room.

Twenty minutes later, Tony was dressed in a fine pressed suit and was freshly shaven. Looking at himself in the mirror, he frowned at how weird his cast looked underneath his dress pants.

"Sir, Mr. Stane is getting very impatient. Suggesting from his vitals, his blood pressure is extremely high."

Tony smiled and straightened his tie as he made his way to the workshop.

"Take a deep breath before you have an aneurysm." Tony greeted as the elevator doors opened up.

"Tony, get in the car. We're already late."

"Late for what?" Tony said he got in the passenger side of Obadiah's sports car.

Obie grunted but didn't elaborate.

Thanks to the speed of the sports car, the two made it to Stark Industries in less than a half hour.

"Charge it." Tony said as he hopped out of the car.

"What are you on about?" Obie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how you can get pizza free if its not at your house in a half hour?"

Tony got no response from the man as he headed inside. With his crutch under his arm, Tony followed Obadiah inside. This was the part that Tony was not looking forwards too. As soon as he stepped inside the building, countless pairs of eyes stared at him in shock and awe. Tony ground his teeth and tried to ignore the stares that bore down on him

"So tell me again why we're here." Tony said as they made it onto the elevator.

"I'd like your opinion on some things your dad has been working on."

"Howard is an perfectionist, why would you want my opinion? You know that he triple checks his work."

"I don't care. This is important and it needs to be done correctly."

"Fine, who else is in on this project?"

"It's all your father. R&D have had no part in this."

Tony was starting to wonder, normally Howard would recruit one or two trusted workers from R&D to help him on his endeavors. When they arrived on the top floor, Tony waved to Martha, his dad's secretary and then followed Obie into Howard's office.

"I think your dad might be on to something or crazy." He said as he poured himself a drink.

"I vote the latter." Tony pitched in as he sat on the couch.

"Be serious for a second, I know it's hard for you but listen to me. Howard has been working on two things, one is bigger and better missiles and the other which I think is crazy but he's been looking into the arc reactor more and more these days and saying that it's the key to the future."

"Obviously he's making sure he's the only option for anyone." Tony said as if a first grader could have figured that out. "And the arc reactor? I thought you both said it was a dead end.

"It is, so I was wondering, what do you think you know about the reactor and where do you think we can apply it in daily life?"

* * *

Virginia couldn't stop the smile that spread out on her face when she looked at herself in the mirror. When Kayla and her went shopping for costumes they spent hours looking for the perfect one that would compliment Virginia. Eventually they had found it and she knew that they made the right choice.

"Woah! You look hot!" Kayla complimented as she walked into Virginia's room.

"Thanks." Virginia responded with a smile as she turned around. "You look fantastic." She added as she took in Kayla's cop outfit.

"Thanks." She said striking a pose and flashing a smile. "What are the chances that Chris is going as a cop too?"

Virginia just shook her head and looked at the clock in her room. "Come on its 6:55. By the time we arrive it wont be too early."

The two made their way downstairs and were just about to leave when Kathy stopped them.

"Virginia where are you going looking like that?" Kathy said in a scolding voice and her hands on her hips.

"The dance."

"Your not going anywhere dressed like that!"

"Dad said it was okay." Virginia complained. Truth was Michael hadn't seen the costume yet and he probably would've fainted if he'd seen it. She sent a pleading look to Kayla to help her out.

"Don't worry Mrs. Potts, I'll take good care of her." Kayla reassured.

"Be careful sweetheart, I want you home by eleven."

"I will, bye Mom." She responded as she got pushed towards the door by Kayla.

It was almost 7:15 when the pair arrived at the school. After finding a parking spot that happened to be at the very back of the lot they made their way inside.

"I'm so excited." Kayla gushed.

The pair looked at each other when they stopped before the gym doors. Smiling like crazy they opened the doors at the same time and were greeted by a well decorated gym filled with black and orange streamers. Virginia watched a mob of people dancing to the loud music in the middle of the gym.

"Come on! Let's dance before you get taken away from me." Kayla said as she pulled Virginia to the dance floor.

Laughing, Virginia let herself be pulled along by her best friend. Virginia didn't know how to dance well but she knew enough to not make a fool of herself.

"Best. Song. Ever!" Kayla yelled out as Living on a prayer by Bon Jovi came blaring out of the speakers.

The two danced together until Virginia felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Regan in a very eye catching fireman costume.

"Hey! You look great." Virginia said.

"Hi, you look.. fantastic." He replied with a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Thanks. Come dance with us."

"Actually, I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah sure. Just let me say bye to Kayla." Turning around she expected to see Kayla with a smile on her face but instead she saw her friend nowhere in sight.

"On second thought, let's go." Virginia said as she faced Regan again and taking his arm.

* * *

Tony sat on his bed still in his suit, his tie was undone and hung loosely around his neck. He gripped the bottle of scotch as he thought about what had occurred. He was at Stark Industries longer than anticipated and the conversation with Obie was tedious and unnecessary at the moment. Frankly he didn't care that he would be taking over the company and he cared even less about whatever Obadiah rambled about.

It was almost eight and Tony was deciding if he should make a scene at the dance. He wanted to go for some unknown reason but he was also reluctant because he would see Pepper in the arms of some unknown man. Making up his mind, Tony redid his tie and restyled his hair. Taking the elevator to the workshop, Tony stood infront of his cars and decided on the Lamborghini. Putting his crutch in the passenger seat, Tony reved the engine and sped off towards the school.

Upon arriving at the school, Tony clicked his tongue in discomfort when he had to park at the back of the parking lot. After the long hobble to the school, Tony greeted and nodded to barely noteworthy faces.

Tony tried to keep the frown off his face when he heard loud techno music coming from the gym. Steeling himself for what was to come, he pushed his way passed the doors and into the gym. He was greeted by the obnoxious music and a crowd of dancing bodies. He smiled his smile at a group of girls that walked by in tight provocative costumes.

"Hey ladies, enjoying the dance?" Tony asked.

"We sure are." One of them said with a big smile. "You looking for a dance?"

"Not yet sweetheart, find me later."

Walking away from the girls, he went over to the drinks and poured himself a cup of punch. He had a flask of scotch in his jacket pocket and he was a little buzzed from the drink earlier but he felt like this wasn't the right time to bring it out. Tony leaned against his crutch as he watched the mob of dancing people.

Tony wasn't sure if he was able to dance, he would say no to all the other girls but when he got his chance with Pepper he would make the most of it. Glancing up from his leg he saw the very familiar red head dancing in a close proximity with the idiot with brown hair. Tony felt the feeling he woke up with work its way back into his system, it was a mixture of pain, anger and the new feeling of jealousy.

The feeling took a hold of him when he saw what Pepper was wearing, he took in her knee length high heels that showed off her mile long legs. He was interrupted with his thoughts when a voice rang out from beside him

"Tony, you look up tight."

He looked to his side and locked eyes with Maya. He looked at her costume that was no where near amazing as Peppers. The maids outfit was low cut giving him and everyone here a look of what she had to offer.

"Shouldn't you be at the game?" Tony said looking back to Pepper.

"The game is already over."

"What did you go to the game dressed like that?"

"No i've already been home, you should know how fast I change." She whispered the last part in his ear.

Tony knew exactly what she was talking about. Tony shifted his feet as he continued to look around the room.

"Come on Tony, let's dance." She said grabbing his hand. Tony was about to refused but then he saw Regan grind up against Pepper.

Tony rested his crutch up against the table, "Let's dance."

* * *

Virginia could tell by the other girls body language that Tony had arrived. She hadn't had a glimpse of him yet and she was glad that she was able to keep her mind off of him all day. She was mad at him for acting like a child and leaving her alone in the cafeteria and not responding to her messages, but knowing that he was here now made her a tad bit self-conscious.

"You alright?" Regan asked putting down his drink.

"Yeah i'm good."

"Do you wanna dance?" He said holding out his hand.

"I'd love too." She responded with a smile and taking his hand

Virginia let herself be guided to the dance floor and get lost among the throng of people.

* * *

This had been the plan from the start. Regan would dance with Virginia and also keep an eye out for Maya. Once he saw Maya they would make their way slightly towards the two. Regan honestly didn't know what was going on, he was just doing what he was told. He had a feeling that the first part of the plan was for Maya's benefit but she promised that he would get his part of the bargain later.

He could feel the heat radiating off her skin as they danced close together. A part of his mind was getting lost in the dance and the girl in front of him but the other half was holding out and waiting.

Looking up he noticed that Maya had pulled a very disgruntled Tony onto the dance floor. He internally sighed as the first part of the plan was over with. Regan smiled shyly as Pepper and him got pushed closer together. Taking another quick look around he saw that Kayla and Chris were dancing a few feet away.

The song ended and Regan knew that now was his chance.

"Hey Virginia I need to ask you something." He said as he leaned in close.

* * *

Tony was fuming. He didn't pay attention to Maya as she was dancing very close and inappropriately against him, all his focus was on Pepper and Regan.

He watched closely as Regan looked around with a intent look on his face then look back to Pepper and move closer to her. With every step Regan took, Tony was seeing more and more red.

As the song ended, Tony hadn't realized when Maya brought her face to his and lock him in an unexpected kiss. It took him a few moments to process what had happened but when he did he pulled himself away.

"What are you doing?" Tony hissed.

"I miss you, Tony." she pleaded.

"Yeah, well. I don't." Tony wasn't going to coddle her, he was through with her and it wasn't his fault that she couldn't let it go.

"Look around Tony. Your precious Pepper is gone, its only me, it has always been me."

"What are you talking about?" Tony said as he whirred around and looked through the mass of people trying to spot Pepper.

"She's with Regan, Tony."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Just as he said that he spotted Pepper hurrying towards the exit and Regan trying to follow behind. Tony only saw the side of her face but he could see that she was upset.

Brushing past Maya, Tony charged up to Regan the best he could with his ankle.

"What did you do?" Tony said furiously as he gripped Regan's shirt and pinned him up against the gym wall.

"Wha-? Don't hurt me!" The man said as he stared at Tony with wide eyes.

"Pepper, what did you do to her!" Tony yelled as he shoved him up against the wall again.

"I-" Tony cut him off with a punch to the face. Tony tried to get another punch in as strong hands pulled him away from Regan.

"Tony stop!" Happy said trying to hold the furious man back.

Tony didn't listen as he broke free and made a B-line for the exit. He pushed past the people that were blocking the exit, not caring who was in his way.

Bursting through the doors, Tony looked around with a wild look in his eyes.

"Pepper?" He yelled through the halls. He made his way to the nearest washroom trying to find her. He yelled her name again when he found the washroom empty.

Tony ignored the stares he received from the people he pushed past. Making his way out into the quad he saw a flash of orange through the trees.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled again as he made his way towards her. He saw her tense up and back away from him.

"Leave me alone Tony." She said visibly upset.

"You know I can't do that Pepper." He said in a sincere voice as he held out his hands. "I'm here for you, just like you are for me."

"How can I believe that Tony!" she yelled. "For the last three days you have been ignoring me and shutting yourself off from the world. How do you think that makes me feel? What happened to the progress we made? Huh? Wake up Tony, get whatever it is out of your head that makes you think that you can face the world alone because you can't!" A fresh wave of tears rolled down her face as she turned away from him.

Tony tried to hold back his usual remark, he took her arm and pulled her into his chest. "Your right Pep and I'm sorry. I can't do this alone and neither can you, I'm here for you just like you are for me."

Tony held her close as she let out a choking sob. Unable to bear her weight the two crashed down into the grass. Still holding her close, Tony cradled her head into his chest just like he did with his mother.

"I'm here Pep." Tony whispered as he kissed her hair. He slowly rocked her back and forth as she came down from her emotional high. Tony carefully took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her when she started to shiver.

He heard her mumble but he couldn't make out the words. "What was that?" He softly whispered.

She heard and felt her chuckle and he decided that hysteria was starting to kick in.

"He likes Kayla." Pepper said expectantly.

"What?"

"Regan." She said with a small sniff. "He likes Kayla."

"You don't have to talk about this." Tony assured. He wasn't sure who he was assuring he wanted to know what happened but he wasn't ready for the emotional roller coaster that was bound to occur.

"Yes I do or else I'll never say it. I thought he liked me and I thought I liked him. I thought he was going to ask me out as that song ended but all he did was say that he was sorry and that he likes Kayla." Her voice started to crack at the end and a sob escaped her. "I'm such an idiot."

"Not your not, your the most honest and beautiful person I have ever met." Tony said sincerely.

Pepper smiled and looked up at him. For the first time, Tony saw the real Pepper and she could not have looked more beautiful. The mascara that made dark streaks down her face didn't faze him as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes. "Really?"

"Truly." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Tony." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony held her close and breathed in her scent.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Pep?" Tony said looking into her eyes.

"I'm hungry." She said with a small blush.

"Then lets go eat." Tony said as he extracted himself from her embrace. "What do you want?" He said as he helped her up.

"Surprise me." she said as she stood up and took hold of his hand. "Tony, where's your crutch?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied as they walked to the parking lot. Once they made the long trek to the back of the parking lot, Tony helped Pepper into the passenger side of the Lamborghini.

"What are you in the mood for?" Tony asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Greasy." She responded. Tony smiled as he knew the perfect spot. Half way through the drive, Pepper had laced her hand with his. A few minutes later, they rolled up to the best pizza spot in town, Pete's Pizza.

"I've never been here before." Pepper said as she looked at the sign. "I've heard it's the best."

"Best ever." Tony corrected. He did his best to hurry over to Pepper's door and help her out of the car. They laced their hands together as they walked inside.

"Three slices and two waters." Tony said as he got out his wallet.

"$16.52" The man behind the cash register said.

"I think we'll need more than three slices." Pepper observed.

"Trust me, we'll need three at most." Tony said with a knowing smile.

Tony enjoyed the shocked gasp that came from Pepper when the cook came out with their three quarter pan slices.

"Why are they so big?" Pepper asked as they grabbed two bar stools near the window.

"It's the way Pete makes them. It's probably the best pizza I've ever ate." Tony say as he used two hands to hold the slice, he smiled when Pepper followed his lead. Tony was glad when Pepper said she was full after eating her first slice, it gave him the third slice all to himself. They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying each others company. When Tony was done eating, they locked hands again and made their way back to the orange Lamborghini.

"So, home now?" Tony asked as they got settled.

"It's almost ten and I'm suppose to be home by eleven."

"So home it is." Tony said as he started the engine.

"Only if you don't have anything else in mind."Pepper pitched in with a nervous smile.

Tony thought to himself as he drove out of the lot. Everything would probably be closed by now and the only things that were open were lame and would take too long. Tony decided the safer route and drove her home.

Tony started to drive slower when they got onto Pepper's street. He had enjoyed the latter part of the night and didn't want to say goodbye. When they stopped in front of her house, Tony turned off the ignition and turned towards her.

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" Tony asked still holding onto her hand.

"Yeah." Pepper responded with a small smile and blush. Tony watched on as she took off his jacket and layed it on the seat.

Leaning in, Tony captured Pepper's lips in a small but meaningful kiss.

"Night." Tony murmured against her lips.

"Goodnight, Tony." She said with a smile as she got out of the car. Tony smiled as he watched her walk up to the door. Once the door closed, Tony rested his head against the wheel.

"I should have walked her up to the door." Tony groaned.

Tony hated goodbyes.

**Oh the Pepperony feels, haha. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry guys! I've been busy but not busy if that makes any sense. My muse to write has been non existent for the last week but I've forced myself to sit down and try to crack out a chapter for you guys. So enjoy.**

**Fyi, Never go see The Conjuring, I got so freaked out. I also saw The Heat, so much swearing but it was really funny.**

**Chapter 26: Let's talk about Halloween. **

Saturday morning, Tony woke up with Pepper on his mind and a smile on his face. His smile was quickly erased when he tried to get up from his bed. Collapsing in pain, Tony let out a curse and grabbed his ankle.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Tony growled as he tried to fight through the pain. "Call Rhodey."

Tony managed to pull himself up from the floor and onto the bed as Jarvis dialed.

"Hey Tony." Rhodey's voice sounded throughout the room.

"Rhodey, I need you to get over here." Tony grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Why Tony? What's up? You sound a little strained."

"Just get over here." Tony barked out as he ended the call.

Leaning over, Tony searched his bedside table for some painkillers. After a few seconds of blindly fumbling, he finally grabbed the bottle and swallowed down two.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"11:36am, Sir."

"Any missed calls?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No missed calls, Sir but you have one message from Pepper Potts."

Tony cracked a smile at this bit of information. Leaning over again, Tony grabbed his phone off of his night stand and opened the text.

**Good morning Tony.**

Tony felt a surge of happiness after reading the small but meaningful message. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself onto his feet. Hissing it pain, Tony gingerly hobbled out of his bedroom. He managed to make it as far as the balcony overlooking the living room before his ankle gave out.

"Jarvis, what's Rhodeys ETA?" Tony asked as he sat at the top of the stairs.

"James Rhodes should be here in approximately 6 minutes and 23 seconds." Came the faithful response.

Tony nodded as he clenched his teeth in pain.

"Sir, should I alert your mother?"

"Do that and I'll give you a western accent." He hissed. Tony let out a half smile when he got no remark. He sighed when he saw that gray storm clouds were forming over the ocean. Fisting his hands in his hair, Tony let out a low groan.

"Tony?" Rhodey's voice sounded from the entrance followed by the sounds of a door closing.

"Up here." Tony said perking up his head.

"What are you doing?" Rhodey asked as he walked over to the stairs.

"Oh I don't know. Just looking at the scenery, looking at the house from a new angle. What do you think I'm doing up here?" Tony exclaimed sarcastically.

"Look I'm here, stop being an ass and tell me what you want." Rhodey said as he stopped in front of him.

"Just help me up." Tony said as he stood up and draped his arm over Rhodey's shoulders. Tony made a move to go down the stairs using Rhodey as support.

"Where's your crutch?"

"Probably in the trash by now."

"What did you do now?" Rhodey said rolling his eyes.

"I thought Happy would've told you." Tony said as he flopped onto the couch.

"Oh he did, just thought it's better to hear it from the source." Rhodey said as he sat down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, well you know the story then." Tony waved off.

"Wanna tell me what really happened?" Rhodey said folding his arms.

Tony gave Rhodey a hard look. "Nope, not really. Now that your here wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"I can't, I was busy helping grandma when you rudely interrupted me." Rhodey said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! You didn't have to come." Tony defended.

"Yeah.. Sure. I have to get back, Will you be fine here by yourself?" Rhodey asked standing up.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do.." Tony trailed off. "Hey Jarvis, you wanna play skee ball again?"

"Not exactly, Sir." Came the monotone response.

"Come on J, your no fun." Tony pouted.

"Right.." Rhodey said looking towards the entrance. "Well, I'll leave you too it then. See you Monday."

Tony fought back a sigh as he watched Rhodey's retreating figure. Tony closed his eyes and did the only thing he could do and that was to go back to sleep.

* * *

"You had one job!"

Regan instantly regretted his decision to pick up the phone. In his dazed and tired state he didn't bother to see who was calling him.

"What did you do!" Maya screeched. Regan cringed and held the phone away from his ear.

"What was I suppose to do? Kayla was all wrapped up in Chris's arms."

"You could have used the back-up plan and asked her out you asshole!"

"I'm not heartless like you!" Regan nearly yelled into the phone. "I can't move from person to person like some people, my heart belongs to Kayla. I couldn't live with myself if I was to date her best friend!"

He quickly ended the call and threw his phone across his room. Covering his face with his pillow, Regan wondered if he could ever show his face at school again.

* * *

"Get up."

Tony groaned and rolled away from the voice.

"Tony, I'm not playing games with you. I didn't drive all the way here and bring you food for nothing." Obie said.

Tony's eyes instantly opened at the mention of food.

"Talk about deja vu." Tony mumbled as he rolled over and looked up at Obadiah.

"Good evening sleeping beauty." Obadiah said sarcastically.

"So what did you bring me?" Tony grumbled as he sat up and ran his hands down his face.

"Pizza." Obie answered as he slapped the pizza box down on the coffee table. Tony hummed in appreciation as he took two slices out of the box.

"So, what did you do last night?" Obie asked as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Slept." Tony said around a mouthful of pizza. Tony had no desire to talk to him about the events that happened.

"Of course you did."

Tony didn't respond as he dug into his second slice. After a few minutes of silence, it dawned on Tony that he had yet to respond to Pepper's text message. Shoving the remaining slice into his mouth, he pulled out his phone and saw that he had two unread messages.

**Hey Tony. -** Happy.

**Party tonite Larry's -** Josef.

Tony frowned when none of the messages were from Pepper. Ignoring the text messages from the two, he responded to Pepper.

_**Hey, been busy all day. What's up?**_

Well that's half of the truth Tony thought to himself. Putting down his phone, he looked up to see Obie giving him the stink eye.

"What?" Tony asked as he reached for another slice.

"Just looking at you." Obie said as he took a puff of his cigar. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Not sure yet."

Tony tapped his fingers against his knee distractedly. He was starting to know what Pepper felt like all day. Tony tried to not let the relief show on his face when his phone buzzed.

**You going to the Party? -** Happy.

Tony bit back a curse.

_**Dunno, busy. Txt you later.**_

"You want a drink?" Obie asked standing up.

"Water." Tony responded not looking up.

He felt another wave of anticipation as his phone went off twice.

**Someones grumpy. - **Happy.

Someone's going to shove their fist down your throat, Tony thought.

**Hey Tony, I'm watching Alex. What are you doing? -** Pepper.

_**Eating with Obie.**_

Tony responded without thinking, seconds later his phone buzzed again.

**Obie? Are you telling me that the great Tony Stark has a babysitter?**

Tony had to fight off a scoff and a smile.

_**No, he's a friend of the family and works with my Dad. Tony Stark doesn't need a babysitter.**_

**I beg to differ.**

"What's got you smiling like a school girl?" Obie said as he walked over to the couch.

"The fact that I can see my reflection on your head, how often do you polish that thing?" Tony asked with a smile.

Tony smiled as Obadiah grumbled something under his breath. Tony leaned back into the couch his eyes glued to his phone.

_**Believe it sweetheart. You busy?**_

**Yes, I already told you I'm watching Alex, mom and dad went out for dinner.**

_**Oh so your not busy.**_

**Tony, what part of i'm watching Alex do you not understand?**

_**The part where he's like 12 or something, I was by myself at that age.**_

**Not everyone has a personal army of nannies.**

_**Minor details.**_

Tony was so engrossed in his conversation that he didn't hear what Obie was talking about.

**Any ways****, how's your leg.**

"... I was thinking about taking Maria to LA, for some alone time."

"What did you say about my mother?" Tony said his head snapping up.

"My God kid, I've been trying to talk to you for the past 5 minutes." Obadiah exclaimed.

"Well I'm busy, do you need anything else?" Tony said his eyes narrowing.

Obie put his hands up in mock defence. "Nope, have a good night Tony."

Tony grunted in response and reverted his attention to his phone screen. Tony barely flinched as the house door closed and the sound of Obadiah's sports car squealing down the driveway.

* * *

**Monday.**

Tony rubbed his eyes as he stared into his black coffee. This was the first coffee he's had in awhile that wasn't laced with any sort of alcohol. Even though he had something to look forwards to everyday he still hated mornings and Monday morning's were at the top of his list of things to hate.

All weekend he had sat on his couch texting Pepper. On Sunday he some how managed to get Obie to bring him another set of crutches and something to eat.

After downing the rest of his coffee, Tony grabbed his crutches and headed for the workshop.

* * *

Virginia smiled inwardly when she saw Tony standing next to Coach Dean. After their two day texting marathon, she had managed to convince him to come to school and for the full day too.

She gave him a small wave and walked into the change room with Kayla. Kayla had already spilled her entire story of the dance to Virginia in great detail. They had come on an agreement that they would be partners for the next few classes after Virginia explained what had happened to her.

"So do you think Regan will show up?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know." Virginia responded as she waited for Kayla to finish changing.

"Well on a happier note, are you going trick or treating?"

Virginia raised an eyebrow. "Really? Your really asking me that?"

"Oh so your going? Great we can go together!" Kayla said excitedly.

"No I'm not going, I stopped when I was 14." Virginia said seriously.

"WHAT?! Your kidding me right? Free candy, who would miss out on that?"

"Well then you can go with Alex." Virginia responded, walking out of the change room with Kayla trailing behind.

"That little munchkin is so cute, but he's probably going with his friends."

"Your such a child."

"Who said that was a bad thing?" Kayla defended.

"What was a bad thing?" Tony said as he walked towards them.

"Pepper doesn't go trick or treating any more!" Kayla nearly yelled with a smile.

Virginia watched as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Are you serious?"

"Please don't tell me you go trick or treating." She nearly pleaded.

"It's tradition Pep." He said with a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous smile.

Virginia was shocked. She couldn't comprehend that the two most important people in her life were little kids.

"I don't know what to say." She said with disbelief.

"I think the only solution is for you to come trick or treating." Kayla said with a full blown smile.

"I think your right." Tony agreed with a smile and hi-fiving Kayla.

"So it's settled, we're going Trick or Treating tomorrow!" Kayla said with glee. "I gotta go tell Chris." She said skipping away.

"Oh my god." Virginia groaned into her hands.

"I can't believe you don't go trick or treating any more." Tony said with a shake of his head.

"I didn't expect that you, the most egotistical and pompous man ever, would still go trick or treating."

"Well you better believe it, honey." Tony replied with a huge smile.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Virginia was trying to find some sort of way to get out of trick or treating. Her best option was to fake an illness but she knew that Tony would be able to see through her facade.

"Get ready for tomorrow." Tony said with a smile as he plunked down his stuff next to her. It had become a subconscious routine to sit next to each other every Business class.

"If I go, does that mean I get to see you in a real Halloween costume?" Virginia asked with a little hope and a small smile.

"You'll find out." He said with a mischievous smile.

"I swear if you do anything illegal.." She trailed off.

"Slow your roll, Pep. Why would I do such a thing?" He said sarcastically.

"Tony.." She warned.

"Calm down." Tony said chuckling. "I won't do anything that dangerous."

Turning away in a huff, she tried to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face.

* * *

**Halloween.**

She had to admit, the prospect of seeing Tony in a costume and hanging out with her friends was becoming very appealing to her. So far their little group consisted of Rhodey, Happy, Tony, Kayla, Chris and her. She knew that they were bound to run into more people and from then on their little group would expand.

"So are you excited about Tonight?" Kayla asked as they sat down under their tree at Lunch.

"I admit I didn't want to go at all but I'm getting more excited." Virginia responded.

"Well your in for a treat. A few years ago I got sucked into Tony's group for an hour and let me tell you that it was the most fun I've ever had." Kayla said excitedly.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well it was all going swimmingly for the first hour, we were going to houses with a group of about seven and then once we finished a block, Tony brought out a bag full of fireworks.. It all went down hill from there."

Virginia had to admit it sounded like a lot of fun. "Of course he would." She said unamused.

"It was a had to be there moment." Kayla continued. "I bet he's going to pull out all the stops for you." Kayla added with a wink.

"Once again, of course he would. With him its go big or go home."

"So, I'll come over around 8:30-9? And then around 10 we can head out and meet them."

"Yeah. Alex is going with his friends and then Mom and Dad are going out again."

The two girls smiled at each other, they both knew that tonight was going to to be a blast.

* * *

Virginia woke up to the sound of her phone going off.

"Hello?" She answered still half asleep.

"Were you just sleeping?" Came Kayla's disapproving tone.

"Well if tonight is as fun as you say its going to be then I need to be prepared." Virginia said as she looked at her clock, 8:49pm.

"Point proven. I'm leaving now so you better be awake by the time I get there."

"I will, drive safe."

Virginia flopped back onto her bed when she ended the call. After Alex left to go to his friend's place, she went right to sleep. Grumbling, Virginia made her way to her closet and took out the costume she was hoping not to wear ever again. It did a good job of highlighting her in general but she felt too exposed, on the night of the dance, she could feel all eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable.

After setting out her costume, Virginia heard a knock at her door.

"I thought I told you to drive safe." Virginia scolded as she let Kayla in.

"He was made for speed!" Kayla complained. "It's not my fault people in this place are slow!"

"Your gonna get into a crash one day or pulled over." Virginia said as they walked into her room.

"They gotta catch me first." Kayla said challenging.

"That doesn't help make me feel better."

For the next half hour, Kayla and Virginia gorged themselves in the pasta salad that Kathy had made earlier that day.

"Mom's gonna be upset." Virginia said as she glanced at the clock, 9:21pm.

"It's food, she'll get over it!" Kayla said as she got up to take her costume out of her bag.

"So is Chris going as a cop again too?" Virginia asked as she cleaned up the dishes.

"Yeah, its either that or a caveman."

"He's got the looks for one." Virginia commented.

Virginia laughed as her best friend hit the floor laughing.

"I don't think it was that funny." Viginia said with a giggle.

"Yeah- but-t now that i-i think of it-t, he looks like one!" Kayla said in between laughs.

"Just get dressed." Virginia laughed.

Fifteen minutes later both girls were dressed in their costumes and adding their final touches of make-up.

"You almost ready?" Virginia asked from the doorway.

"Yup, just gott-."

"Pepppeerrrr!"

Both girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Did you hear that?" Virginia whispered.

"PEPPER!"

"Yup, your not crazy." Kayla said as she rushed to the window. Virginia followed and looked out the window to see Tony standing on her lawn with Rhodey and Happy on either side of him.

"Pep, your missing the action!" Tony yelled again with a million dollar smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Tony knew the perfect way to kick off the night.

"Jarvis, change of plans. Message Rhodey and Happy and tell them to come here." Tony said with a confident smile.

Tony wasn't one for the wacky and weird costumes so he went for the eye popping but plain ones instead. After stepping into his dress pants, Tony straightened his tie and black fedora. He was planning on just hanging out with Rhodey and Happy but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend a night with Pepper.

He was hopping that she would wear the same outfit she wore at the dance. He was really look forwards to seeing her in those boots that showed off her mile long legs.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Tony buttoned up his black vest.

"Jarvis, what's their ETA?"

"Our guests shall arrive in approximately 5 to 10 minutes."

"That's a little slow, J. Speed 'em up a little bit." Tony said as he gave himself another once over. Grabbing his crutches, Tony made his way into the elevator and to the living room.

Approximately four minutes later, Rhodey and Happy sped up to the house. Tony watched the security cameras in mock amusement as they tripped over themselves to get inside.

"Tony?! What happened?" They said in unison.

Tony stood in the hallway with his arms leaning on his crutches.

"I've had a great idea." He said with a cocky smile. Tony watched as looks of disbelief and anger cross their faces.

"You had Jarvis, tell us that there was an emergency. This is your emergency?" Rhodey ground out through clenched teeth.

"You guys were taking so long, we've got places to go and people to see." Tony said turning around. "Follow me boys!"

"I want to strangle him with that tie." Happy said under his breath.

"I know how you feel." Rhodey answered.

"What's your 'great' idea." Rhodey said as they all piled into the elevator.

"Instead of meeting the girls at the parking lot, we go to their house and surprise them." Tony said with a smile on his face.

"Wow, genius idea." Happy said sarcastically.

"I know." Tony said totally missing the sarcasm.

"We'll need to take two vehicles then." Rhodey pitched in.

"No, we can all pile in the Audi." Tony said grabbing the keys.

"Tony, that's illegal." Rhodey reminded.

"Stop crashing the party, sour patch. We'll be fine."

"There will be way more cops out tonight, Tony. You can do whatever you want, I'm taking my truck. I'll follow you there." Rhodey said heading for the stairs.

"Captain Buzzkill!" Tony shouted.

"Free of charge." Rhodey shot back as he climbed the stairs.

"You leaving too?" Tony said folding his arms.

"No way! Let's go." Happy said.

"That's the spirit." Tony said as he hopped into the driver's side of the Audi.

Despite the constant bickering and reminder of rules from Rhodey, Tony sped towards Pepper's house at a break-neck speed.

"Remind me to bring a bag next time." Happy said holding his hand over his mouth.

"Just get it out of my car." Tony said pushing Happy out.

Tony sat in the car, until he saw the headlights of Rhodey's truck appear on the street.

"Bout time you show'd up." Tony shouted out his window as Rhodey got out.

"Shut up, we're here so let's do this."

Getting out of the car, Tony made his way onto Pepper's lawn.

"Pepppeerrrr!"

When he got no response he yelled louder despite the protests from Rhodey and the looks he got from the other trick or treaters on the street.

"PEPPER!"

Tony smiled in victory as he saw movement in the window.

"Pep, your missing out on the action." Tony said with a smile. "Let's go!"

Tony didn't have to wait long until the two girls came out of the house dressed in their costumes.

"Glad to know you could finally make it." Tony mocked bowed.

"Nice costume, what are you suppose to be?" Kayla nearly snorted.

"Mobster, what are you suppose to be?" Tony shot back.

"Cop." Kayla said with a satisfied look as she pointed to her badge.

"Could have fooled me." Tony said turning his attention to Pepper. Tony smiled as he saw Pepper in the same breathtaking costume.

"Where's the tux?" Pepper said with a small smile.

"Retired. This one's more fitting." Tony said as he held out his arms.

"Well, I liked the tux better."

"You wound me."

"Well." Kayla cut in. "Now that we got the flirt fest over with, we need to meet up with Chris."

"Oh calm down." Tony complained.

"So, who's sitting with who?" Rhodey asked. "Whoever wants to die, go with Tony."

"Hey! I got us here in one piece, right Happy?" Tony said clapping Happy on the shoulder.

"Don't do that." Happy said with a sick look on his face.

"I'm definitely, going with Tony." Kayla said. "I wanna see how fast this baby can go, or if its just for family commute."

"Your in for a surprise." Tony said with a smirk.

"As much as I don't want to, I'll go with Tony." Pepper said instantly regretting her decision.

"Perfect! Let's go." Tony said with a smile. Tony helped both girls into the Audi then got into the drivers side.

"Couldn't you have put these things in the trunk?" Kayla complained from the back-seat.

"Don't fit." Tony responded simply.

"I beg to differ." Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"I have to be home by twelve." Pepper stepped in before they ended up going blow for blow.

"Aw, come on Pep. Live on the wild side."

"That doesn't reassure me."

The rest of the drive was silent save for the small conversation that went on between Kayla and Pepper. Tony rolled into the parking lot that separated the business side of town from the residential.

"So where is lover boy at?" Tony said as he got out of the car.

"He'll be here soon. Never thought I'd see the day that Tony Stark would be early for something." Kayla said in disbelief.

"Change of pace." Tony mumbled.

"At least your picking up good habits." Rhodey said walking up to Tony.

"Whatever. So, Pep. You ready for tonight?" Tony asked.

"Yup, can't wait to walk around until my feet hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." Tony said suggestively.

"Yeah.. No."

"Ignore the crutches. I can do it."

"Need I remind you that I had to help you out of bed Saturday morning?" Rhodey pitched in.

"Your not helping." Tony said giving Rhodey a glare.

The group stopped their playful banter as a gray Ford Focus rolled into the parking lot. Tony had to fight off a laugh as the puny car was in company of two of the most bad ass vehicles to date.

"Nice wheels." Tony tried to say sincerely while fighting off a laugh.

"Whatever." Chris grumbled as he walked up to Kayla.

"Well, now that we're all accounted for, let's go." Tony said with a determined stride towards the houses.

They were an hour into trick or treating when Happy pulled out the first firecracker. Their version of trick or treating was going up to a house, getting a handful of candy, eating it and then moving onto the next house since no one was was smart enough to bring a bag to hold their bounty.

Happy found the perfect opportunity to bring out the firecrackers as the group was in their little pods talking about mundane topics.

Happy could barely contain his laughter as the girls screamed when he lit it off.

"Nice going." Tony said fist bumping Happy as the big man tried to capture his breath.

"Hey, can I light one?" Chris said walking over to the two. Still laughing, Happy relinquished the crackers and lighter.

"Watch your hands." Rhodey warned.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing, Mr. Safety." Tony mocked.

"Hey Ms. Rebellion, do you want to try?" Tony asked holding up a small box.

"Fine, show me." Pepper said walking over to Tony.

"I picked you the easiest ones." Tony said with a smile. "All you do I take one then throw it at the ground. Like so, got it?"

"Seems easy enough." Pepper responded. Pepper let out a little yelp as the tiny cracker popped near her .

"Looks like we've got ourselves a pro." Tony said with mock congratulations.

"Stand back." Happy warned as he put a firework on the ground. Tony took Pepper under his arm and led her away to a safe distance.

Tony watched Pepper's eyes as the firework exploded. He smiled when she let out a small gasp of awe and appreciation.

"Happy Halloween, Pep." Tony said as Happy let off another firework.

"My turn!" Kayla yelled with glee as dug around in the firework bag.

Tony smiled as he knew that nothing could compare to this night. His closest friends were having a good time and he was in the presence of the girl that mattered most to him.

**Yay for sappy endings!**

**Feel free to shoot me PM's if your getting anxious for the next chapters, maybe that'll motivate me to get my butt in gear. Tell me what you'd like to see!**

**Question, Do you think their relationship should be a mutual agreement? Or do you think Tony should ask her out in a spectacular way or something? Right now I sort of have it at a mutual agreement but that can be changed.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the suggestions! It took them all into account and came up with this, I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 27: No Go.**

"Mr. Stark."

"Hmm?" Tony answered still half asleep.

"Mr. Stark, it would be a joy if you did not fall sleep during my lesson." Mr. Grey said as he stalled the slide show.

"Decrease the intensity and increase the wavelength of the light." Tony blurted out before burrowing his head back into his folded arms.

He had gotten in later than expected last night. After barely getting Pepper home by curfew, The guys had decided to to grab a bite to eat. Once they were done with their meal, Happy suggested that they go light off the rest of the works.

It was around two in the morning when Tony's head finally hit his pillow.

He didn't get to see how Rhodey and Happy were faring since he was still asleep when school began. Tony barely made it to AP Physics on time.

"Mr. Stark, would you step outside for a second."

Grumbling, Tony shuffled out of the room.

"Tony, I've realized you've been away from my class for a period of time, but that does not mean you can ignore my lesson. Your a brilliant student and if you actually pay attention to my class, I believe that you could have a real future in the world of Physics."

Tony clenched his jaw trying to prevent himself from making a sarcastic remark or worse.

"Spenser." Tony began not noticing how Mr. Grey's jaw twitched at the use of his first name. "I know I'm smart, i'm quite positive that I have a higher IQ than you. I see no positive outcome in being here since I can ace the final exam right here right now."

"That may be so, Mr. Stark, but under school policies I cannot do that, if you have any more questions or concerns, I suggest you take them up with Mr. Tucker."

Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance. He could tell from Spencer's body language that he was scared of him and was trying to end a conversation he had no hope of winning.

"Policies my ass." Tony murmured as he walked back into the classroom.

For the rest of the period, Tony sat at his seat using his textbook as a pillow.

When lunch rolled around, Tony was the first to leave. After throwing his books carelessly into his locker, he made his way to the cafeteria. Upon arriving he let out a small smile when he saw Happy and Rhodey just sitting down.

"Look who the cat dragged in." Rhodey commented when he saw Tony walking towards them.

"Look what the cat left behind." Tony shot back as he sat down.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't have to."

"Now, now children. Calm down because guess what? It's the first of the month." Happy said enthusiastically.

"I swear Hap, if you play that song." Tony warned.

"What's that phrase you always use? Oh right, It's tradition." Happy mockingly said as he played First of the month.

"Have you seen Pepper?" Tony asked knocking his knuckles against the table.

"Don't have class with her." Happy said humming along to the song. Rhodey just shrugged and bit into his burger.

"That's helpful." Tony said looking around the cafeteria. Tony felt a grin spread across his face when he saw her entering the cafeteria with Kayla.

"Hey Pepper!" Tony yelled.

A few people looked up when his voice rang throughout the cafeteria. Tony stood up with a big smile on his face as the two walked closer to his table.

"Afternoon, ladies." Tony said with his signature smile.

"Tony, I need a favour." Kayla said seriously.

"Wait." Tony said closing his eyes and putting his fingertips up to his temples. "You need me to filter out your truck again?"

Kayla narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Yes." She admitted quietly.

"What was that?" Tony said leaning in with a cocky smile and wrapping his arm around Pepper.

"Yes!" She said more strongly with fire in her eyes.

"What do you think Pepper? Should I do it?" Tony asked.

"I would, or you can take your chances and get beat up."

"I can pack a punch, Tony." Kayla said pumping her fists.

A bark of laughter sounded from Happy's mouth.

"You wanna test that theory, Hogan?" Kayla said with a menacing glare.

"Kids, please." Tony cut in. "Come to the garage after lunch and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks To- CHRIS!" Kayla yelled when she saw Chris walking through the cafeteria.

Tony felt a chuckle from under his arm when Kayla bounded away.

"So Pep, I've been thinking-." Tony began as the two sat down.

"That's dangerous territory, Tony." Pepper said with a smile.

Tony raised his eyebrow in response. "Your funny, as I was saying, There's this new place that's opening up in LA on Saturday, and guess who's got reservations for two?" He said with a sly smile.

Tony watched as Pepper bit the edge of her lip and look of concern mixed with worry flash in her eyes.

"I don't know, Tony." Pepper admitted looking at the ceiling.

"Come on Pep, I got it just for you."

"I'll think about it." Pepper said finally looking into Tony's eyes.

"Dad?" Virginia asked warily when she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Gin?" Michael responded peaking over top of his newspaper from his perch at the island.

"I need to talk to you." Virginia said seriously as she hopped up onto the kitchen counter.

"Can't you go to your mother?" Michael said folding the paper.

"Remember she has that interview at the supermarket.."

Michael sighed and ran his fingers through his sandy hair. "What do you need?"

"Well, you remember, Tony Stark, right?" Virginia asked. She went on when she got a knowing smirk. "Right, well he asked me to go to LA with him-."

Michael blanched. "Nope."

"But-."

"Virginia, I can't let you do that, your mother would have my head and I won't let my baby girl be in the newspapers again."

"Don't you think I'm old enough to go somewhere with a friend? It's only going to be for a day!"

"But that 'friend' is Tony Stark." Michael pointed out.

"Are you really basing up what you see in the papers? Aren't you the one that always told me to never judge a book by it's cover?" Virginia said heatedly.

"Yes, but this book comes with multiple covers, Honey. For your safety, I can't let you go.

"But you've met the guy, Twice!"

"No, Virginia." Michael said getting up. "That's final."

* * *

Tony was busy flipping through the channels when Jarvis cut in.

"Sir, the telephone."

"Tony?" Peppers voice sounded throughout the room.

"Glad you called, Pep. The reservations are confirmed-."

"That's the thing, Tony." Pepper cut in. "I can't go."

Tony sat dumbfounded. He couldn't fathom why she couldn't go.

"Why not?"

"My parents won't let me go, I'm sorry, Tony."

"Tell them that your going somewhere else, its all set, Pep. You wont have to worry about a thing." Tony promised.

"I'll think about it. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Tony." Pepper added before she clicked off.

Tony wiped a hand across his face in exasperation. Already a back up plan forming in his brain, Tony made his way to his mothers office.

"Mom?" Tony asked peeking through the door. Maria and Howard had returned earlier in the day and both of them had looked worn out but in good spirits.

"Yes sweetie?" Maria asked looking up from her computer with a tired look.

"I got you reservations for that new restaurant in LA, the table will be ready by 7pm on Saturday." Tony said with a smile.

A look of confusion spread over Maria's face. "Why Tony?"

"I've got a date." He said with a mysterious smile before he left the room.

* * *

"Tony, where are you taking me?" Pepper asked from the passenger side.

"You'll see." Tony responded with a smile.

It was Thursday and as soon as the bell rang signalling lunch, Tony went on a man hunt looking for Pepper. When he finally found her, he took her arm and dragged her towards the Audi.

The rest of the ride was silent save for the quick glances Tony shot in Pepper's direction.

Pepper raised her eyebrow when they drove into the parking lot of Ted's diner. "So, you dragged me away for food?"

"No, I-"

Pepper smiled at Tony's inability to make a full sentence. "Whatever, let's go eat."

By the time Tony managed to get his crutches, Pepper was already waiting for him at the doors. The two walked in and sat down at one of the corner booths. Tony didn't even have to look at the menu as he already knew what he wanted.

"So, why can't you come?" Tony asked after a few minutes of silence.

Pepper let out a sigh and put down the menu. "My mom and dad are worried about me being with you in a different city."

"Am I really that bad of a guy?" Tony responded.

"No, it's not that.." Pepper trailed off.

"So what? Is it what the press say?" Tony could see that he hit the nail in the coffin. "Don't believe everything you hear, Pep."

"I can't change their minds, Tony."

"Do-"

"What can I get for you kids?" The waitress said with a smile.

"Double cheese burger with fries and a chocolate shake." Tony said not sparing a glance at the waitress.

"Same thing." Pepper said with a smile and handing back the menu's.

"Hungry?" Tony commented.

"So what were you saying?" Pepper asked changing the subject.

"What? Oh, do you want me to talk to them?"

Pepper face went sheet white. "Uh, definitely not."

"You said I'm not a bad guy, so why not?"

"I'm pretty sure it'll go over 100 times worse than you think it will." Pepper said seriously.

"Just let me try-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Tony sat back and folded his arms.

"Stop slouching." Pepper said trying to hide a smile.

Tony threw his arms up in exasperation. "What are you? My mother?"

Tony smiled when Pepper laughed. "She laughs, finally."

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" Pepper asked with a smile.

Tony's smile immediately went away. "Not sure yet, mom might have something planned or I might just stay home."

"That's not a way to spend thanksgiving." Pepper commented with a frown.

"What about you?" Tony asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I think my mom is trying to get my relatives from Pennsylvania to come."

"How many?" Tony asked as the waitress placed their food in front of them.

Pepper ate a fry as she thought. "Maybe twenty, give or take a few.

"That's a lot.." Tony trailed off. Tony couldn't remember the last time he saw any of his aunts or uncles. He couldn't even remember the names of his cousins.

"I guess."

The two ate their meal in comfortable silence. Occasionally the waitress would stop by and would ask how they were doing.

"Here you go sweethearts, it's on the house." The waitress said as she placed a slice of apple pie in front of them. Apple wasn't his ideal preference but he kept it too himself.

"Tony, how are you?" A tall man said as he approached the table.

Tony put down the fork and greeted the man. "Ted, how's business?" Tony asked with a smile. Ted had a contagious smile and was taller than the average man. Whenever he could, Ted would try to start up a conversation with the young man.

"The usual, slow but steady." Ted said with a smile.

"Where's Linda?" Tony asked with a hint of concern.

"She's taking a well deserved day off. She'll be back by tomorrow, don't you worry."

Tony spared a glance in Pepper's direction. "Ted, I'd like you to meet Pepper." Tony opened his mouth to say more but quickly closed it when no words came out.

"It's nice to meet you." Ted greeted sticking out his hand. Pepper's petite hand disappeared in his larger one.

Glancing at the clock, Tony saw that it was time to leave. "I'll leave you to it then." Tony gestured to get up. "See you around." Tony said shaking his hand again.

"Take it easy, Tony." Ted pointed to the crutches.

Nodding his head, Tony took Peppers hand and walked out the diner.

"Thanks Tony, that was nice." Pepper said after they got back into the Audi.

"Anytime." Tony responded with a wink.

* * *

_**Meet me outside in 5. **_- Tony.

Virginia frowned at the message and glanced up. Both her parents were sitting comfortably on the couch and Alex was upstairs in his room.

**Why?**

Virginia furrowed her eyebrows, she barely talked to Tony on Friday and whenever she did, he had this big stupid grin on his face.

Not a minute later she got her response.

_**Don't ask, do. You'll be home by 12, promise.**_

**Tony, what's going on?**

"Mom can I go to Kayla's?" Virginia said after she sent the text.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Kathy said half asleep on Michael's lap.

_**You'll see, be outside.**_

"I'm gonna go wait outside." Virginia said getting up from the couch.

"Be home by 12." Michael added from his spot on the couch. "and wear a jacket, it's cold outside."

Running up the stairs, Virginia grabbed a stray sweater and pulled it over top of her tank-top. Slipping into her flats, she went down the stairs and made her way out the door.

She didn't have to wait very long until Tony's Corvette pulled up to the house. Walking across the lawn, Virginia made her way into the passenger seat.

"Wanna tell me what this is about now?" Virginia asked turning to look at him.

"You'll see." Tony said as he revved the engine. "Buckle up."

15 minutes and plenty of unanswered questions later, they finally rolled into the drive way of Tony's house.

"Great, this is the part were the lights go out and someone dies." Virginia said as they drove into the workshop.

"Wrong, this is the part where the guy makes the girl's wildest dreams come true." Tony said helping her out of the car.

She noticed the one crutch he used. "Wow me, Tony Stark."

"With pleasure." Tony said with a smirk. Grabbing her hand, Tony led her towards the elevator.

"Jarvis." Tony said as they arrived on the main floor.

"Of course, Sir." Virginia gripped Tony's hand tighter as the British voice sounded throughout the house.

"Relax." He reassured. "It's just Jarvis."

"Right. Remind me of that story."

"I was eight or ten when I built him, and ever since, I've upgraded him to manage my life basically." Tony admitted as they walked into the living room.

"So, why the name Jarvis?" Pepper asked sitting down on the couch.

"Stands for Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System."

"Well now that I'm here, what are you going to do with me?" Virginia asked crossing her legs.

"All in due time." Tony said with a smile. "I believe once upon a time I promised a house tour."

"And I remember another time when you said I saw it all." Virginia shot back with a smile.

"Not all of it. One thing you should know, the entire house was designed by my father." Virginia listened in as Tony went on about the house and how long it took to build. She could tell that he was uncomfortable with praising his father.

"There's a few places I haven't shown you." Tony said holding out his hand. Taking his hand he led her down the hallway.

"This." Tony said with a touch of pride. "Is the gym. It's been my little collection space for the last few years."

Virginia was a little shocked to see that it was stocked with all sorts of weights including a boxing ring.

"Impressive, Tony." Virginia said not really interested. When they left the room, she listened to Tony ramble on about the rooms and countless offices.

Tony continued to rambled as they entered the elevator. When they got to the middle level, Tony started to go on about the spare bedrooms. When they reached the balcony overlooking the living room, Tony stopped and took a breather.

"So that's it that's the house." Tony admitted leaning against the railing.

"So, you sleep outside?"

"Off limits." Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

" Still, It's amazing, Tony."

"It's something. So, I was-."

"Sir, the food has arrived." Jarvis cut in.

"It's about time." Tony said with a smile. Virginia could have sworn she saw a flash of disappointment on his face. Tony grabbed her hand again and led her back to the elevator and to the living room.

Virginia stood back and let Tony pay for the food. She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he grabbed plates from the cupboards.

"Chinese." Tony said as he got water from out of the fridge. Virginia could see that it was the same Chinese place as last time, truth be told it was the best Chinese food she'd ever had.

They ate in silence and Virginia looked around the room to keep herself occupied. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was a little past ten o'clock.

"Where's your parents?" Virginia asked after taking a sip of water.

"They went to LA for the new restaurant." Tony said after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"How often does your dad work?" Virginia knew she was entering dangerous territory but it had been eating away at her for awhile now. She couldn't understand why Tony's relationship with his father was strained. To her it looked like he lived the perfect life.

Tony slowly put down his food. "Often enough to forget he exists some days." Tony said staring into space. "The only time I know when he's there, is when he comes home drunk."

Virginia put her hand over his. "It's okay, Tony."

Shaking his head, he gave her a smile and they went back to silent eating.

After helping him clean up, she gasped when he took her by the waist and led her towards the balcony.

"Tony, what are you doing now?" Virginia said as the cold ocean air hit her.

"I wouldn't suggest looking down." Tony said as he held her close to her.

Peeking down, Virginia saw that they were just suspended over the ocean and far below she could see the ocean lapping against jagged rocks. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"You looked, didn't you?' Tony said with a chuckle in his voice. "It's okay, open your eyes."

Slowly opening one eye and then the other, Virginia looked out onto the ocean. She let out a gasp as the moon reflected off of the ocean waters.

"Your lucky, Tony." Virginia breathed out. "To have a view like this every night, it's amazing."

"Only if your sharing it with someone." Tony commented.

Virginia was about to respond when a bright flash came from the sky. She turned just in time to see the ending.

"What was that?" She gasped looking back at Tony.

"What?" Tony said with a straight face. She watched as another one reflected in his eyes.

"Tony.."

"Just watch, Pep." Tony said turning her shoulders around so she was watching the sky. Virginia smiled and leaned back into Tony's arms as an array of lights and explosions came from the sky.

"Amazing.." Virginia murmured while looking at the sky. She tried to hold back a shiver when Tony kissed her neck.

"So this was your plan all along? Capture me, take me to your house, share a nice dinner and then watch some fireworks? Nice plan, Mr. Stark." Virginia commented with a smile. Virginia tried not to let herself get distracted by his scent but his intoxicating smell was starting to take it's toll on her.

"I do try to have some class, Ms. Potts." Tony responded into her neck.

"So classy." Virginia joked.

Tony murmured in agreement against her shoulder. Virginia let herself be pulled back inside once the fireworks were over.

"Do you play that?" Virginia asked pointing to the piano in the dark corner of the room. Once again she knew she hit a nerve when his shoulders tensed and a look of remembrance flashed in his eyes.

"Yes, but not in a few years." He said.

"Do you remember any keys?" She asked pulling away from him and sitting down at the bench.

"No." He said sitting next to her. " But let's find out."

She sat in silence as his fingers slowly floated over the keys playing random notes. She tried to decipher if he was even playing a song but she couldn't.

"Sir, it seems like your parents are home." Jarvis's voice sounded.

Tony paled and immediately shut the piano key cover. "Update me Jarvis." Tony said seriously.

"Howard and Maria are just pulling up to the house with Mr. Jones."

"What's wrong?" Virginia said getting up after Tony.

"I- they weren't suppose to be here right now." Tony said running a hand down his face.

"So what? I get to meet-."

"You don't get it, Pep." Tony said forcibly.

"What don't I get, Tony? Tell me."

"Howard-"

"Tony?" Maria's voice called out.

She watched as Tony's face lost it's colour and his hands fall limply at his side. "In here." He forced out.

"Oh good, how was your night sweetheart?" Maria asked walking into the living room.

"Good-"

"Who's this?" a man said walking into the living room with a glass in his hand.

Virginia immediately felt small in the tall man's presence. She took in Howard Stark's imposing figure, she now understood how her dad came home not like his normal self after meetings with the man.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Tony cleared his throat and looked at her. "Howard, this is Pepper." Tony said keeping eye contact with her.

"Tony, you didn't say we would be having guests." Maria said walking towards him.

"I didn't know you'd be home." Tony admitted.

Virginia watched the encounter, she tried to keep her face straight and void of emotions.

"What were you planning on doing, Tony?" Howard asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Just dinner." Tony said looking towards his mother.

"I know you, Tony. It wasn't going to be just dinner." Howard said finishing off his glass.

"Really?" Tony spat out. "You know me? Oh that's rich. Please tell me what else you know about me."

"Tony, don't." Maria stepped in. "We have a guest."

Tony's eyes softened a fraction when he looked over at her.

"Tony, why don't you take Pepper home."

She took Tony's hand when he came up to her. "Sorry." He murmured quietly.

"It's okay." She whispered letting Tony lead her away from the awkward tension in the room.

"It was nice to meet you." She added when they passed Howard, all she got was a raised eyebrow and a grunt in response.

Tony was silent all the way to the workshop and he finally showed some emotion when they got into the Audi.

"Are you alright?" He asked with tired eyes.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Tony said as he took off out of the workshop.

The ride back to her house was silent and a tad bit uncomfortable. She was glad when Tony decided to play some music. When Back in Black by AC/DC played she tried to see if any emotion showed on his face. Virginia was a some what alarmed and scared at the speed he was driving.

"You drive like Kayla." Virginia said when he ignored a street sign. When she got a grunt in response she continued. "A need for speed and the obvious ignorance of street signs."

"Those are just suggestions." Tony said with a smirk.

"Tony-" She said with concern.

"I already know what your going to say, Pep. I don't want to talk about it."

"What are you adding Mind Reader to your repertoire?" She smiled when Tony's shoulders finally relaxed.

When they pulled in front of her house it was almost 11:30pm.

"I'll see you Monday. Bright and early?"

"No promises for the early part."

"Just make sure it's before lunch." She added with a smile.

"We'll see."

Virginia let her eyes flash to his lips for a split second. Leaning in she pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Before she could pull away, Tony's lips crashed upon hers. Taken by surprise, she let out a small gasp before pulling away.

"Bye, Tony." She said getting out of the Audi.

Making her way across the lawn, she looked back to see Tony staring after her. Opening the front door, she held her breath for what was waiting for her.

"Virginia, can I talk to you?" Michael said from the living room.

"Where's mom?" Virginia said sitting down on the couch.

"In bed, I want to know why you were with Tony and not with Kayla." Michael said folding his arms.

"I was at Kayla's." She lied.

"Don't lie to me, anyone with ears can hear the way he drives. Please don't tell me you went to LA with him."

"No, I just went to his house and had dinner with him." She admitted.

"Why did you lie to your mother and I?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me go." She said strongly. "I at least had to do something after turning him down."

"You don't owe him anything, Virginia."

"You don't understand!" Virginia nearly screamed.

"Keep your voice down." Michael scolded. "Then make me understand." He said sitting down next to her.

"It's complicated." Virginia said folding her legs underneath her.

"Try." Michael urged.

"Fine, what the papers say are not true. He's misunderstood-"

"Gin, he's not the Ugly Duckling."

Virginia laughed. "Stop it, let me finish. His dad ignores him and-"

"Well that much is cle-" Michael cut short when she glared at him. "Right.. sorry.

"So as I was saying, his dad ignores him and barely even speaks to him. Then his woman is the nicest lady you'll ever meet. Maybe that's why he wont talk about anything, but that doesn't even explain it. I don't even know what to think."

"Then don't. It's not your battle to fight, you have to let him solve it on his own."

"But Dad, I honestly don't think he's strong enough. He puts up this front and when you try to get over it, he digs deeper into himself and snaps at you."

"You never know, he might be half turtle."

"Dad!" Virginia said trying to contain her laugh. "Be serious."

"Just be there for him and he'll make it through. Your strong Gin and I know if you help him, he'll be able to make it through anything."

"Thanks, Dad." Virginia said yawning. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Night, sweetheart."

Making her way into her room, Virginia changed into her Pj's and snuggled into her bed. Before she fell asleep she thought about how strong Tony tried to be and if she could really help him.

**It was starting to get a little too sappy for me so I decided to throw in some confrontation and humor.**

**I really wanted to thank you all for giving me your suggestions. It's great that I have your support and I hoped you liked it, mutual but with a little flare?**

**Hit me up with more things you'd like to see!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 28: A night of honesty.**

**Wednesday.**

Virginia wrung her hands in nervousness. Ever since the incident with Tony's parents she had been confused on where the two stood. She knew herself that she wanted to be more than just friends but she didn't know if Tony wanted it too. Whatever they were she didn't want it to continue until she got a confirmation on her worries. Virginia sighed and rested her head against her hand, she was always bad at reading signals.

"Hey, Pep." Tony said with his smile as he plunked his books down next to her.

"Hi, Tony." She responded with a weak smile.

"You busy tomorrow night?" He asked as he rapped his knuckles against his textbook.

"Only studying."

"Perfect. What do you say to going out to dinner with Rhodey, Happy and me?"

"Happy and I." She corrected. All she got was a raised eyebrow as a response.

"I'll see Tony."

"But, Pep-"

"Miss. Potts and Mr. Stark, please pay attention to the slideshow." Mrs. Pretty said from the front of the class.

Her cheeks flamed. "Of course." Internally she was kicking herself. Another chance wasted.

* * *

Virginia saw her chance when she found Tony sitting in the cafeteria. Saying a quick goodbye to Kayla, she made her way over to him.

"Hey, Tony."

"Hey, Pep." He greeted with a smile. "You want anything? Rhodey and Hap are getting lunch."

"Uh, no thanks." She responded with a smile. She sat down just as they got up to go to the cafeteria line-up. There was a few minutes of silence before she got the courage to say what she needed too.

"Tony I need to talk to you." She swore she saw him tense for half a second but she went on when he nodded his head.

"I don't know where we stand Tony." Virginia blurted out, she continued to ramble before he could get a foot in the conversation. "I don't know what this is, I want to be more than whatever we're doing here."

Her rant was cut short when Tony smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She had to suppress a shiver when his hands ran down her arms.

"Your not just another girl to me Pepper. From the moment I met you I knew we had a connection, your special to me." He stopped to smile at her. "Mom is also obsessed with you so your pretty much stuck with me." He added.

Virginia was speechless. She had imagined different things he would respond with but she could have never guessed that.

"Tony.."

"Are we interrupting something?" Happy said as he plunked down a tray of food.

"Not at all." Tony said as the two pulled away. Virginia looked around the room to find Kayla, when she saw that she was wrapped up in Chris' arms she knew that she was stuck here with the three.

When Rhodey started to include her in the conversation she started to feel like spending lunch with them wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

On the inside, Tony was on the verge of passing out. As soon as Pepper said she needed to talk, his world started to crumble down. To him it was probably the most awkward conversation he had. Normally his relationships would just happen and he would go with the flow but this time it was different and it made him extremely uncomfortable.

Tony went with what his gut was telling him, so he told her the truth. He internally let out a sigh of relief when a smile lit up her features.

When Happy had interrupted them he felt like something had been ripped away but deep down he knew that he was being saved from further embarrassment.

"Virginia, who do you have for Chemistry?" Rhodey asked.

"Mr. Roland." Pepper responded from his side.

"He has no idea what he's teaching or how to teach." Tony added to the conversation.

"How's the class?" Rhodey said completely ignoring Tony's comments.

"He's very helpful and open. He's helped me on numerous occasions."

"Why don't you come to me for help?"

"Don't say yes." Rhodey nearly pleased. "Last time he help me he caused a fire and we were just working on equations."

"For the record that wasn't my fault." Tony quickly said.

"Right, remember the time you tried to help me in Physics?" Happy said adding more fuel to the fire. Tony crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, he couldn't believe his best friends were ganging up on him.

"Pep." He said pleadingly. "They're ganging up on me."

Tony frowned when she stared to laugh. "There, There" She said mockingly.

"What is this?" He said in exasperation. "Gang up on Tony day?"

* * *

"Good to see you, Tony." Coach Dean said with a smile.

"Likewise." Tony responded as he stepped onto the football field. After much pleading coming from Happy, Tony decided to make an appearance at practice.

"How's the leg?" Coach Dean asked as the pair walked to the middle of the field.

"Better." This was the part that Tony wasn't looking forwards to: the mundane questions and consolations.

As if knowing his discomfort he changed the subject. "Friday we have a home game against Ridge, I bet the guys would love it if you were to come."

"Uh huh." Tony nodded not fully listening to the question. Tony watched as players started make their way onto the field. He couldn't help but smile when Scotty came running up to him.

"Tony! How are ya bud? We missed you, get your gear on and lets go." Scotty said slapping him on the back. Tony smiled and started to greet the rest of the players.

The team went silent when the whistle blew. "Alright men I know it great to see Tony back." The whole team whooped and cheered making Dean stop. "Now as I was saying, even though he's here, we have a lot of work to do. We play Ridge on Friday and we know that they have a powerhouse offense. So I wanna see game speed today. Josh, call it up."

Tony stood next to the coaches as the team went through the motions of warm-ups and start-up drills. When it came time for the offense to get together, Tony made his way to Coach Dean and the offensive coaches.

"Who do we have at QB?"

Coach Dean gave a tired sigh. "Both Killian and Jeremiah are inconsistent, let's see how practice goes before I decide who gets the start." Dean snuck a glance in Tony's direction. "They've missed your leadership out there. It's a miracle how we've been winning without you."

"Record?"

"Since you've been gone? 2-2."

"Not bad." Tony commented.

"Both losses came two weeks after you were injured and we lost big time." Coach Dean said with bite in his voice. "I'm talking- Jeremiah!" Tony looked up in time to see Jeremiah pivot to the left instead of the right and get crunched by Big Dylan.

"Need a miracle to give him some quarterback skills." Tony said before walking towards the second strings.

* * *

**Thursday Night.**

After finally getting a response from Pepper, Tony checked himself over in the mirror. It was suppose to be just a casual dinner until Pepper switched things up and told him that her dad wanted to 'really' meet him. That was about half an hour ago and Tony has been staring at himself in the mirror ever since.

He didn't know why this was so hard and why it was so important, it was just dinner, or rather a deathly experience with a father and then dinner.. if he got out alive. Sighing, Tony ran his fingers through his hair. He was planning on wearing shorts, but after the conversation he chose to forgo them and pick a loose pair of jeans that could accommodate his cast. Now he was torn between a gray v-neck and a dress shirt, deciding against the dress shirt he pulled the v-neck on and grabbed his leather jacket before leaving the room.

Upon arriving at the workshop, Tony made brief eye-contact with Howard before grabbing the keys to the Audi. Driving along the highway, Tony tried to prepare himself for the conversation to come. After 15 minutes of murmuring to himself, he stopped in front of Pepper's house. Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time that night.

Tony glanced at his watch and saw that he was right on time. Gathering his courage, he got out of the car and made his way to the front door. After a few short knocks, Tony tried to keep his hands from going in his hair by griping the rail of his crutch.

Tony was surprised to see Pepper's brother answering the door. "Is Pepper here?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you have the wrong house"

"I mean Virginia." Tony corrected. Tony realized that it was the first time he's used her first name.

"Alex, go let Jesse out." Pepper said appearing from behind the door. "Hi, Tony. Come in."

Tony nodded and followed Pepper into the living room. "I'll be right back, Tony. Make yourself comfortable."

Before Tony could complain, Pepper left the room. Trying to hold back a sigh, Tony sat down on the couch.

"Relax, Tony." A man said walking into the living room. She did this on purpose he thought to himself.

Tony stood up and shook the man's hand. "Michael, right?"

"Glad you remembered." He said with a smile.

"Same here." Tony said honestly.

Tony felt his shoulders relax when Michael let out a short laugh. "So where are you guys going tonight?"

"Uh, a restaurant at the pier." Tony said.

"Just the two?"

"No, we're going to meet a few of my friends."

"How go your studies?" Michael asked genuinely interested.

Tony decided to play the honesty card again. "I hit a rough patch after my injury, but I'm slowly getting the grades backup."

"Good, good. I'm trusting you, Stark. Be responsible tonight or this little escapade won't happen again." Michael said seriously. "I've anything happens to Virginia, my wife will have my head."

Tony realized that this was the first time Pepper's mom came into a conversation. "I've got it covered, If I may, where is Mrs. Potts?"

"Kathy got a job at the supermarket that's just down the street from us, Tonight is her first night."

Just then, Tony heard footsteps from behind him. Pepper's appearance only confirmed his suspicions of her setting this up. "Ready to go?" Tony asked fully turning around.

"Yup." Pepper said giving him a smile then walking over to her dad. "Bye Dad." She gave him a press to the cheek and a light hug.

"Have fun, sweetheart."

Tony smiled at Pepper and put his hand on the small of her back. "Tony, drive safe. Have her home by 10."

Tony gave Michael a genuine smile. "Will do, Mr. Potts. Have a good night."

Once they reached the car, Tony held Pepper's hand while she got in. He made sure his crutch was in before sliding into the driver's seat.

Tony decided to come right out with it. "Clever, how you just so happened to go upstairs and then just as you left your father came in."

"What are you talking about?" Pepper said with a smile.

Tony gave her a look but kept an eye on the road. "Very clever, Potts."

Throughout the drive, Tony tried to focus as the unique smell that was Pepper attacked his senses. The conversation was kept to a minimum but they sat in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at their destination, Tony was the first to get out before Pepper could make a move.

Pepper smiled and took his hand. "Are you okay with one crutch?" Pepper asked taking his hand.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm guessing it's almost time to take the cast off?"

"In a few weeks I'm hoping." Tony responded as they walked through the doors.

"Tony Stark." Tony said to the lady at the desk.

"Right this way, Sir." The young woman said with a smile. Tony took Pepper's hand and led her through the throng of tables and people. They arrived at an outside corner booth overlooking the ocean.

Tony pulled the lady aside before he sat down.

"Have we got privacy?" Tony asked keeping his voice low.

"Yes Mr. Stark, my boss made sure of it." The woman said.

"Good. If one picture gets leaked, I'll bring you down so fast you won't know what hit you.

The woman paled and swallowed deeply. "Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Where's Happy and Rhodey?" Pepper asked when they got their menu's.

"They actually couldn't make it." Tony said not looking above his menu.

Pepper frowned and looked over at him. "Your a bad liar."

Tony put down his menu. "What. I'm telling the truth."

"Are you sure about that?" Pepper asked.

Tony could see what she was doing and narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, Pep. They couldn't make it."

"Mhmm." She said before she went back to looking.

Within five minutes Tony knew what he wanted.

"Can't decide?" Tony asked when he saw her eyebrows knit together.

"Steak or pasta?" Pepper asked looking up.

"Definitely pasta, I'm up for some lady and the tramp." Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Steak it is." She said putting down the menu with a smile.

Tony smiled. "Cruel."

"I'm surprised you've seen the movie." Pepper said leaning forwards.

"I'm hurt, it's a classic, I'm surprised that your surprised."

Just then the waiter came by and put a stop to their playful banter.

"Hello, my name is Ryan I'll be your waiter for this evening. What can I get for you two?"

Tony sat back and let Pepper order first.

"And you, Sir?"

"Bacon cheese burger with potato salad and a root beer."

"Excellent choice, Sir."

The waiter put down a small loaf of bread before leaving.

"What's with you and burgers?" Pepper asked as she buttered a slice of bread.

"What's not to love about them?"

Pepper nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Pepper?" Tony asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Hi." He said with a grin.

Pepper chuckled. "Hi, Tony."

"So tell me, why did a fire start when you tried to help Rhodey with chemistry?"

Tony straightened up. "It's simple, I was trying to show him what would happen if he tried to use the equation he wrote down."

"So.. you made the reaction happen?"

"Yup." Tony said with a smile.

"Do you not know how dangerous that is?" Pepper nearly yelled.

"Relax, no one got hurt. It's his fault for making the ridiculous mistake in the first place."

"Yes but that's when you show him where he went wrong."

"Precisely, that's what I did."

"But not like that! You go back through the equation and go through it step by step."

"Too slow, just show him first hand."

Pepper shook her head in disbelief. "Do you realize your crazy?"

"So I've been told."

They continued to poke fun at each other and the expense of other people. Tony wouldn't get off the topic of Happy citing reasons that he does so much stuff that it's hard not to poke fun at him.

The presence of the waiter stopped their train of stories.

Even though their meals were in front of them it didn't stop them from talking. Every so often the conversation would die down and they would eat a few bites but then someone would point something out and whole new conversation would start.

"How was that?" Tony asked after they finished their meal.

"Perfect. Thank you, Tony." Pepper said with a smile.

"It's not over yet." Tony smiled. He waved down the waiter and ordered a root beer float with two straws.

"Determined to get your lady and the tramp moment?" Pepper teased.

"That obvious?" Tony chuckled.

When the waiter came by again, the two huddled close together. Tony smiled and breathed in Pepper's scent as they drank the float.

"Tony, you got a little.." Pepper trailed off pointing to his mouth.

Instead of wiping the residue off he leaned in and kissed Pepper soundly on the mouth.

"All off?" Tony asked as he pulled away.

"Hmm, not quite." Pepper whispered as she pulled him back to her. Too caught up in the kiss, neither of them noticed when the waiter came by and placed the bill on the table.

The need for air too great, they pulled back pink faced and out of breath. Barely glancing at the bill, Tony placed a hundred dollar bill on the table and then took Pepper's hand. Instead of leading her towards the front entrance, Tony took the stairs leading down to the beach.

"Walk on the beach, how romantic." Pepper commented when Tony wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I try." Tony replied with a smile. He tried to keep his mind off the press that were probably lurking about as they got farther and father away from the safety of the restaurant. As they got closer to the water, Pepper took off her shoes and walked in until it reached her ankles.

Tony glanced at his watch and was alarmed that it was getting closer to Pepper's curfew.

"Pep, we should start heading back." Tony almost whispered.

"Is Tony Stark actually following rules?" Pepper asked turning around and facing him.

"Never but I did promise your Dad."

Pepper walked towards him and put a finger on his chest. "So your telling me that, Tony Stark never breaks a promise?"

Tony smiled at her. "I try not to."

"Hmm, interesting." Pepper commented wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tony pulled her close. "Ever hear those rhymes when you were a kid? Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Yes I've heard, I'm surprised you know about them." Pepper whispered.

"Well I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Tony said leaning in.

Tony was mere centimeters away from her lips when a bright light flashed upon them. "Malibu Police, please step away from the water."

"Dang the fuzz." Tony whispered before looking towards the officer and shielding his eyes. "What seems to be the problem officer?"

"Your trespassing on private property." The officer said through a bullhorn.

"Where does it say that?' Tony said not moving from his spot despite the nudge Pepper gave him to keep quiet.

"All across the wharf for the next 5 miles. Now please, step away from the water."

"Come on, Tony." Pepper said with a smile and pulling him back towards the restaurant. The two silently walked back towards the restaurant and to Tony's car. After helping Pepper in, Tony got in and took the long way home.

"Don't wanna leave yet?" Pepper commented when she saw that he didn't take the right turn.

"Read my mind." Tony said with a smile. During the rest of the ride, the two sat in a comfortable silence until Tony stopped in front of her house. Tony smiled and got out to help Pepper out.

"Thanks, Tony." Pepper said again as she took his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet." Tony said pulling her close. Pepper closed the rest of the distance and gave Tony what was suppose to be a quick kiss. Unable to pull away, she melted into his embrace.

"Goodnight, Tony." She said finally able to pull away.

"Goodnight, Pep. Sleep well." Tony said as he let her go. Tony leaned against his car as he watched her go inside. Tony smiled when she turned around and gave him a small wave.

With a million dollar smile plastered on his face, Tony made the ride home and welcomed the best sleep he'd had in years that wasn't alcohol induced.

* * *

**Friday Night. **

Tony smiled as whoops and cheers started to fill the locker room. The Malibu Gators had barely scraped by with the win. Tony stood back and watched on as the coaches handed out the game balls and say what they had to say.

When the coaches left the room, the music started to play and the victory dances began. Chuckling, Tony sat in his stall and watched the progressions go on.

"So, Tony. Is there a party tonight?" James asked from beside him.

"I don't know-" Tony began.

The music died down as Scotty stood up in the middle of the room. "Alright boys, good win. Now what do we deserve?"

"Party!" The team shouted out in unison.

"That's right." Scotty agreed nodding his head. "Now let's shake it up a bit. Party at my place at 10pm. Be there or be square." Tony watched as half the team cheered and started to mob Scotty.

For once, Tony wasn't in the mood to go out and get wasted.

"You coming?" Happy asked nudging his shoulder.

"Nah, I'll let you guys enjoy this one."

"Come on, it won't be a party without you!" James said from beside him still listening in on the conversation.

Tony zoned out as Happy and James started to talk about the night to come.

–

About an hour later, Tony found himself sitting in front of the TV with his phone buzzing like crazy. So far he had gotten countless texts asking if he was going to the party, he just ignored them and continued to text Pepper.

**Is there something going on that I should know about?**

Tony frowned at the message and quickly typed his response.

_**Why?**_

"Jarvis, do we have any food?" Tony asked as his stomach growled.

"There is left over pizza in the fridge, Sir." Came the faithful response.

**There's a bunch of car's parked outside and loud music coming from a few houses down. I'm pretty sure I saw someone on the football team.**

Tony typed his response as he went to the fridge.

_**The team won, so party at Scotty's.**_

**Oh, why aren't you there?**

Tony responded after bringing the cold pizza box and bottle of water to the couch.

_**I don't feel like it. Watching movies instead.**_

**Never thought I'd live to see the day that Tony Stark didn't want to party.**

_**Well the day has come, sweetheart.**_

Putting down his phone, Tony dug into the pizza. Tony ate as he flipped through the channels trying to find something good on. He inwardly smiled when he found that Scarface was on.

Sinking into the couch, Tony grabbed his phone.

**So what movie are you watching?**

_**Scarface. What you doing?**_

**About to go to bed, it's late you know.**

Tony tried to hold back a scoff.

_**One day I'll show you what's it like to stay up past 11.**_

**Oh, I do. What do you think I do on new years?**

_**Woah, hopefully it doesn't throw your body clock completely out the window.**_

**First man to successfully show sass through text message, very impressive Mr. Stark.**

_**I do try Miss. Potts.**_

**Don't try too hard, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.**

Tony smiled at his phone. There was not many people that could go toe to toe with him in a conversation. Tony knew if one person could get past all his barriers and walls it would be her.

Tony didn't know how long he was day dreaming until another text message snapped him out of his thoughts.

**I'm headed to bed, goodnight Tony. Talk to you tomorrow.**

Tony frowned slightly but let her go.

_**Goodnight Pepper. **_

For the rest of the night, Tony sat on the couch and quoted the entire Scarface movie. After turning off the TV, Tony relished in the complete darkness. Grabbing his crutch and water bottle, Tony made his way to the elevator. Passing by the workshop stairs, Tony shook his head as he could hear music blasting through the sound proof walls.

Making his way into his room, Tony stripped down and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. With happy thoughts and a light heart he easily fell asleep.

**What a sap fest but that's a good thing sometimes, right? Well that's what you get when you've had a slow boring day.**

**Important update:**** I don't know when my next update will be since the computer I've been using is starting to crash everyday on me. So I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. I'm looking into getting a new one soon so I'll see you guys when I'm able to get on a functioning computer.**

**Remember to Review!**


	29. NOT A CHAPTER: COMPUTER UPDATE

**WARNING NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I've managed to get on a computer to give you guys a little life update.**

**My computer has a hardware issue and hopefully by Tuesday (August 6) I'll be able to take it in and get it looked at. I'm incredibly sorry for the trouble, believe me when I say i'm like a lost puppy without my computer.**

**I have no idea when i'll beable to get my computer back or if i need a new one, its probably tettering towards the latter. Getting a new computer will be a worse case senario for me because i don't have the money to get a new one. ****Again, very sorry.**

**In the meantime i'll still be thinking of ways to spice up the story. Again, PM me if you have any idea's.**

**Lastly i want to thank you guys for all the support with the Reviews, Pm's, Favorites and Follows. You guys are the best.**

**Thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Got my computer fixed, ugh I'm so happy right now. They gave me a new hard drive so I should be good to go.**

**Chapter 29: Warming up.**

"Sir, Maria requires your immediate presence."

"Jarvis, don't turn down my music." Tony nearly growled as he pulled up multiple holograms.

"Sir, I highly suggest-"

Tony sighed and slapped his hands on the desk. "This better be good."

Tony rolled his neck as he hobbled towards the elevator. He slept like a baby last night and he could thank Pepper for that. Tony was happy he didn't go out partying even though half of him ached for a drink.

"Hello?" Tony called out as he made his way into the living room.

"In here." Maria said from the kitchen.

"You called?" Tony asked popping his head into the kitchen.

"Yes, good. Morning Tony, how'd you sleep?" Maria asked not looking up from her papers.

"Like a baby." Tony said honestly. "What do you need?"

Maria finally looked up with a tired face. "Breakfast."

* * *

Half an hour later, Tony found himself sitting across from his Mother having breakfast. Tony remembered when Maria would take him by surprise and take him out to eat when he was young.

"This is nice." Maria said as she looked through the menu.

Tony nodded In agreement, his eyes glued to the menu. For once, Tony was undecided on what to eat, he normally came here for lunch and rarely for dinner.

"Maria Stark, is that you?" Linda said as she came walking over to their table. Tony looked up to see a huge smile on Maria's face.

"Linda." Maria said as she embraced the woman. "How are you?"

"Just dandy, how are you sweetheart?"

"Exhausted, running a company isn't easy." Maria said in a tired voice.

"I bet. Well what can I get for you two?" Linda asked with a smile.

Tony sat staring at the menu while his mom gave her order. "Buttermilk pancakes with hash browns and two sides of bacon." Tony said finally deciding.

"Sure thing sweet pea." Linda said before taking the menus and walking towards the kitchen.

"It's so nice to see her." Maria commented.

Tony nodded his head and stared down into his drink. "I-"

"Tony." Maria cut in before he could get started. "I know I haven't been around the last few weeks and I'm sorry for that. It's been rough on your Father and I, deals are trying to get made and we've neglected you." Howard neglecting me isn't something new Tony thought to himself. "Now that we're past the main bulk of the deals, I really want to try and be there for you again. It's late I know, but I want to help you bounce back from your injury."

Tony nodded his head as he thought. He was open to the idea and truth was he was really starting to miss just talking to his mom, not that he'd admit that to anyone.

"We're here now, let's just enjoy it." Tony said with a smile.

Tony felt a surge of happiness as a smile erupted onto Maria's face. "I love you, Tony."

"Love you too." Tony said taking a sip from his water.

"Tell me, how serious is it with Pepper? And I want the truth young man." Maria asked swirling her iced tea.

Tony was caught off guard, he obviously knew she would ask a question about Pepper sooner or later.

"It's going, it's.. different." Tony trailed off." But a nice different I guess. It's new to me, something like trial and error.." Tony was starting to feel uncomfortable.

A welcomed silence settled over the two.

"You've changed, Tony." Maria said softly after a few minutes of silence.

He looked up and gave her a questioning look. "Before, you would have waved the question off and starting on something else. I don't know where it came from, I'm starting to wonder if Pepper is starting to change your outlook on things." Maria paused. "But whatever she's doing, I like it." She added.

Before anything else could be said, Linda came over with their platter of food. Tony could feel his mouth start to water as Linda placed his mountain of food in front of him.

"Thanks Linda." Tony said with a sincere smile.

"No problem sweetie."

"How are you so comfortable talking to Linda? We haven't been here in forever." Maria commented after a few bites.

"Maybe you haven't, but Pepper likes to eat here." Tony said through a mouthful.

"Chew your food, Tony." Maria scolded with a smile.

Tony smiled and stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking. The rest of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence save for the brief conversations Maria would start.

Tony rolled his eyes as his mom sucked Linda into a lengthy conversation about the job of a waitress. With nothing better to do to, Tony pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages. He was surprised to see that he had a few texts from Pepper, Rhodey and Happy.

With a small smile he texted them back.

"... I'll see you around Linda, enjoy the rest of your shift. Don't work too hard." Maria said giving Linda a light hug.

"You too, Maria. Make sure you keep this one in check." Linda said smiling and placing her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Hey!"

Maria smiled. "I do try."

"Alright, stop talking about me. Time to go." Tony said ending the banter and heading towards the door.

Maria chuckled behind him. "Have a nice day, Linda."

"Enjoy your time off." Linda said before turning around to clean up the table.

**Monday.**

"Tony, stop."

"Pepper, come on, I know what i'm doing."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes." Tony said continuing to write on the piece of paper.

"I thought you said you'd help me." Pepper trailed off.

"I am."

"A drawing of a robot doesn't help me with Chemistry, Tony."

Tony huffed and turned to Peppers sheet of equations. "This, this, this, and that one." Tony said pointing to the different equations. "Are all wrong. You didn't balance them correctly."

Pepper stared blankly at him then looked up at the rest of the group at the table. "Rhodey.."

"Oh no, I warned you Pepper. Tony may be a genius but he's no teacher." Rhodey defended.

Pepper turned and looked at Happy.

"Don't even think about it." Happy said not looking up from his food.

Pepper tried to hold back a curse. "Tony, will you help me balance them?"

"For a price." Tony said not looking up from his drawing. By the tone in his voice she could already tell whatever he had in mind wouldn't be favourable for her.

"Fine-"

"Perfect." Tony said looking up with a smile on his face. "Dinner tonight, my place."

"Tony, I don't think mom works tonight, she'll never let me go."

"Fine, I guess you don't need help with Chemistry then."

"Your a jerk. Blackmailing your girlfriend, that's low Tony." Pepper said fake hurt in her voice.

Tony leaned into her so he was less than an inch away from her lips. "Those are the conditions, Pep. Take it or leave it." Tony said in a low whisper.

She had to suppress a shiver. "Cruel."

"Is that-"

A fry was thrown in their direction. "Get a room please."

Tony ignored Happy. "This is how deals are made, so is that a yes?"

"Really? This is how you make deals? You ignore the blatant front of personal space-"

Tony pressed his lips against hers. "Deal made." He pulled back. "Good, so I'll see you tonight."

Pepper sighed. "If I manage to convince my mom, it better be the best dinner i've ever had."

"You can count on it." Tony said with a wink.

* * *

Virginia sighed. She knew she shouldn't let Tony take hold of her that quickly but with his close proximity and that mind numbing smell he always seemed to carry, there was no way she could have declined.

After putting her bag in her room, she went to search for her mom.

"Alex, where's mom?"

"Don't know." Alex said distractedly his eyes glued to the video game he was playing.

"That's helpful." Virginia rolled her eyes. "I don't suppose you know where she is." Virginia said looking at Jesse. All she got was a pair of shifty eyes and a tail wag as a response.

"Thought so."

"Mom?" Virginia asked walking down the stairs.

"In here." Kathy said from the kitchen.

"What do you need sweetheart?" Kathy asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you."

Kathy turned around and dried her hands on a dish towel. "What do you need sweetheart?"

"You remember Tony Stark, right?" Virginia asked trying to hide her nervousness. She only talked about him with her dad because he made a effort to understand, Kathy would immediately jump to conclusions and she would never be able to get a word out after that.

Kathy's eyes narrowed. "What about him, Virginia? We've talked about him before, I don't want you to hang around him. But its obvious something is up since your father has been trying to change my mind about him."

Virginia sat down in one of the barstools at the island. "He's my friend, mom." Well actually he was more than that but she didn't have to know about that yet.

"Virginia, you've heard what everyone says about him. He's bad news." Kathy said hardening her voice.

"When is the last time you've heard something about him? It's been awhile right? That's because he's nothing like the papers say he is. He's different-"

"I don't care how different he is, I don't want my baby girl around him."

"Your not listening to me." Virginia said trying to keep her voice level. Virginia continued before Kathy could get another word in. "He's my friend mom. He makes an effort to change what people think about him. He cares about his friends even though it doesn't seem like he does but he makes an effort to show them in his own unique way. Tony's strong mom, why can't you see that" Virginia's voice started to crack. "Just make an effort to see what I see." She made a move to leave the room.

"Virginia wait." Kathy said when she saw she was about to leave. "I'll try okay. I just want you to be happy. It's hard to agree with you when there is all this evidence showing that he's not what you think. But if this is what you want, i'll try to change my mind."

Virginia froze. "Really?" She said turning around to face her.

"If it's what you want. I want to see what you see, I need you to be happy." Kathy admitted looking away.

Virginia nearly ran into Kathy's arms. "Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No." She admitted. "I need help with Chemistry and he's offered to help."

"Okay, I see no problem with that."

"Tonight, he's going to help me. So can I go to his place..?"

Kathy paled. "I- what?

"Don't worry his Mom is going to be there." Virginia reassured.

"Okay, sweetheart."

Virginia smiled and kissed her mom's cheek. "Thanks mom." Turning around she pulled out her phone and texted Tony.

* * *

**I'm counting this on being a fantastic dinner, Tony. Don't let me down.**

**-Pepper**

Just as the smiled appeared on his face it instantly went away. Tony had a feeling that he couldn't order just Pizza or Chinese. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn't.

"Jarvis, call mom." Tony said as he took another bite from his apple.

"Tony, what is so important that you can't come into my office and talk to me?" Maria's voice sounded throughout the living room.

"Pepper is coming over, have we got any food?"

"Tony, why don't you order something?" Tony could hear the faint sounds of fingers typing.

"As much as I want to, I don't think that I can."

Tony got nervous when there was a lengthy pause.

"Hello?" Tony asked.

"Tony, are you telling me that you want to cook something?"

"Uh... No I was hoping you would." Tony admitted.

"How about you help me and we'll be even." Maria said.

"Deal."

"When is she going to be here?"

Tony glanced at the clock that read, 3:54pm. "Around 6 I think."

"I'll be down in about an hour."

"Okay."

**An hour later.**

"So Tony. What do you want to make?" Maria asked leaning against the counters.

Tony had been thinking about this for almost an hour. "I don't know."

"That's helpful." Maria said with a smile. "Well what does she like?"

Tony shrugged "I don't know, pasta I think."

"Tony, don't you know anything about her?" Maria chuckled.

"Hey, I know that she's allergic to strawberries, her favourite colour is purple, she's bad at Chemistry and that she has a brother." Tony said triumphantly.

"Glad to know you know have the priorities down." Maria said sarcastically.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Everything else is confidential."

"Mhmm. So what kinda of pasta? Spaghetti? Fettuccine?"

Tony gave her a blank look.

"Tony give me your phone." Maria held out her hand.

"Why?"

"Tony."

Tony sighed and relinquished it. He watched his mom with curiosity.

"Hello Pepper? This is Maria, Tony's mother."

Tony instantly tried to lunge for the phone. Maria held the phone to her shoulder. "Nu uh, Tony you brought this upon yourself." Maria put up her hand to force him back. "So sit back down."

Tony glared at his mom with the tips of his ears burning.

"Yes, I was wondering what kind of pasta you like since Tony obviously cannot give a straight answer."

"Uh huh. Great that sounds fantastic Pepper. We'll see you in a little bit."

Maria handed back Tony's phone with a triumphant smile. "There now we know what to cook." Maria said turning around and pulling different ingredients out of the cupboards.

Tony stared at his mom with an open mouth, he wanted to say something but nothing would come out.

"Tony, don't just stand there. Go find the spaghetti noodles."

He shuffled his feet and started to look for the noodles still trying to process what had just happened.

**45 minutes later.**

Tony was intently stirring the sauce when Jarvis announced that Pepper was here.

"Tony don't move from that spot. I'm counting on you on not burning it." Maria said as she strained the noodles.

"Okay." Tony said shifting his feet. Without a doubt, Tony Stark was the biggest Momma's boy ever.

Tony knew that the sauce would be fine since it was on low but he also knew he would get scolded at if he moved from his spot. He perked up when he heard Maria greet Pepper.

Tony turned around when he heard them enter the kitchen. He made quick eye contact with Pepper and a smile instantly spread over her face.

"Dinner will be just a second, sweetheart." Maria announced walking back over to the salad.

"That's fine, Maria." Pepper responded smiling.

"Tony, watch the sauce." Maria said pushing his shoulder back to the stove.

"I think it's done." Tony weakly said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Maria came over and tasted it. "Few more minutes, Tony."

Tony had to hold back a groan and a eye roll. He could faintly hear Pepper snickering behind him.

"So, Tony. I didn't know you cooked." Pepper commented.

"He doesn't, Pepper. He just wants to show off and prove that he can do something else other than-"

"No I don't cook." Tony cut in. He looked over and shot Maria a glare.

"Only cooks if there's something in it for him." Maria added.

Tony mumbled something incoherently under his breath. He continued to stir as Maria babbled to Pepper.

"Alright, I think it's done." Maria said setting out the plates and cutlery.

A look of relief passed over Tony's face. "Thank god." Grabbing the first plate, Tony piled it with food. With a roll of bread in his mouth, he sat down.

"How quickly his manners go when food is in the mix." Maria commented with a small laugh.

Pepper chuckled and sat across from Tony. "So what did you cook?" Pepper asked twirling some noodles.

"The noodles and the sauce." Tony said with a smile after swallowing.

"Oh really? The sauce too?" Pepper egged on.

"Pepper he won't say anything else. He did indeed watch the noodles but all he did was stir the sauce while it was simmering."

"That's what I thought." she said smiling.

"I still did more than I ever did." Tony said before shoving a mouthful of salad into his mouth.

"Yes you did." Maria kissed the top of his head. "Well done."

Tony looked up to see a small smile setting over Pepper's lips. "This is great. The noodles are perfect, you've outdone yourself Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"So what's your brothers name, Pepper?"

"His name is Alex and he's twelve." Pepper said with a smile.

"Oh that's nice, what does your parents do for a living?" Maria asked sipping her water.

"Mom, Peppers dad works for SI." Tony cut in.

"Oh, I wonder if I've worked with him. What's his name?"

"Michael Potts. He works for R&D." Tony said glad that he remembered.

"Ooh, I've heard of him. I don't think I've had the pleasure of working with him yet." Maria said. "What does your mother do, dear?"

"My mother Kathy, she use to be a stay at home mom but she recently got a job at the supermarket down the street from us."

"Sometimes it's nice to have a mom like that." Maria said shooting a glance in Tony's direction.

The trio spent the rest of the dinner talking about little topics.

"So who's ready for dessert?" Maria said pulling a small tub of ice cream out of the fridge.

Tony's eyes instant lit up. "I didn't know we had ice cream."

Maria smiled. "Because I told Jarvis to keep it on the down low."

Tony glared at the ceiling.

"I'll have a small bowl." Pepper said piling up the plates.

Maria hummed to herself as she dished up three bowls of ice cream.

Tony helped Pepper put the dishes in the sink. "Have you ever done dishes, Tony?" Pepper asked leaning against the counter.

"No." Tony admitted.

"I'll have to teach you." Pepper said smiling.

Tony let out a little groan and pulled out the pleading eyes. "We have to do Chemistry."

"So now you bring that up?" Pepper's smile got wider.

Tony couldn't spit out a retort as a bowl of ice cream got thrusted into his hands. "Tony, it's a losing battle, the woman is always right." Maria smiled.

"I would win but 2 vs 1 is unfair odds." Tony grumbled as he sat back down.

The three ate dessert in silence. Tony was done first so it gave him the opportunity to glance at Pepper every now and then.

"You don't need to do that sweetheart." Maria said when Pepper started to clean up the dishes.

"As a guest I think I should, but I may need a helper." She said the last part looking at Tony.

"Tony, go on and help." Maria urged.

Tony narrowed his eyes and made his way to the sink. Tony stared down into the sink full of dirty dishes.

"Tony staring at them won't make them get clean." Pepper said reaching forwards and putting the plug in. Tony half listened as Pepper coached him and showed him the process. He only started to move when Pepper place his hand in the hot bubbly water.

Tony yelped and pulled his hands back. "It's hot!"

"Yeah it is, it help to get the grime off of the dishes. Now, use this cloth and make circular motions on the dish." Tony did as he was told and tried not to wince as the hot water enveloped his skin.

Tony tried to keep his mind off his burning hands by listening to Pepper. A smile crept onto his lips when Pepper stood next to him and started to dry the dishes.

Tony snuck a glance behind him to see Maria putting the leftovers away.

"This isn't so bad is it?" Pepper asked smiling.

"My hands have gone numb." Tony commented as he rinsed off a pot.

"Just wait until they get pruny."

"I can handle that." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

He was on a roll until he got his hand stuck in a cup. "Uh, Pepper." Tony said trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Yes, Tony?"

"My hand is stuck." Tony said raising his fisted hand out of the water. Tony frowned when she started to laugh.

"Pep, it's not funny. Help me." Tony pleaded. He could hear Maria laughing behind him.

"Alright, hold still." Pepper said taking his hand and pushing it back into the cup.

"Pepper! Stop pushing it back in." Tony said trying to pull his hand back.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Pepper said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tony said shifting his feet. He watched on as Pepper pushed his hand back in again then twisted the cup off.

"There." Pepper said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Tony said smiling and leaning into her.

Pepper lightly pushed him back. "Now hurry up with the rest of the dishes before the water gets cold. Your not going to like it when it gets cold."

"I don't like it now." Tony mumbled.

A full blown smiled plastered itself onto Tony's face when Maria joined in to put the dishes away.

"Why are there so many dishes?" Tony growled to no one in particular.

"Because you insist on using a new dish for every little thing." Maria said putting the pots away.

"Do not." Tony defended.

"You used three different utensils while stirring the noodles." Maria shot back.

Tony just turned his shoulder and went back to cleaning the cutlery.

"I think that's al- What is that!" Tony nearly yelled pulling his hands out of the water, splashing Pepper in the process.

Maria and Pepper started to laugh when Tony hobbled backwards and wiped his wet hands on his shirt.

"What did I just touch?" Tony said with wide eyes.

"Relax, Tony." Maria said draining the sink. "It's probably just some left over food."

"Well I'm never doing that again." Tony said turning to leave.

"Hold on mister." Maria said walking up to him and taking his shoulder. "You still have to wipe down the counters."

"But-"

"Come on, Tony. Almost done."

Tony sighed and grabbed the dish cloth. He didn't notice when Maria put her finger to her lips in a shushing movement. Pepper watch on in amusement as Maria sprinkled some spice onto the counter.

"Tony you missed a spot." Maria said pointing to a spot near where he had just washed. Tony looked up and washed the spot again then moved to the island.

Pepper put her hand to her mouth trying to hold back a laugh. Maria sprinkled more pepper in random spots on the counter.

"Honey I know your trying, but you missed another spot." Maria said leaning against the counter hiding the bottle behind her back.

Tony frowned and made his way back to the counter. He looked to Pepper with a sheepish look on his face.

"What?" Tony asked noticing her face going a deep shade of red.

"Nothing. This" she gestured to him. "Is amusing."

"I'm sure it is." Tony mumbled.

Tony put his hands on his hips as he looked at the counters. "There clean." Tony huffed.

"Perfect job sweetheart." Maria said kissing his cheek. "I'll leave you two alone. It was nice too see you again, Pepper." Maria smiled giving her a light hug. "Have a goodnight you two."

Tony smiled and watched his mom leave the room.

"Thank you, Tony."

"It was all her idea." Tony said pointing to his mothers retreating form.

"Hm, yes. So it was." Pepper said brining up the conversation she had with his mom. "I'm hurt that you don't know what my favourite food is."

Tony looked at with a frown on his face. "I remembered.."

"Then why did Maria call me?" Pepper said walking up to him and standing in his personal space.

"Confirmation." Tony said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. He leaned down but was stopped once again.

"First we do Chemistry." Pepper said smiling.

"We already have that." Tony said leaning forwards.

Pepper laughed and turned out of his arms. "Come on, Tony." She said grabbing her bag and making her way to the living room.

Tony followed after her as quickly as his crutches would allow. He sat next to her and propped his feet on the table.

"What do you need help with?" Tony said leaning his head against her arm.

"The questions you so casually pointed out earlier." Pepper said moving away to sit on the floor.

Tony frowned as his arm pillow moved. "There's a perfectly good couch here."

"Sitting on the floor helps me think." Pepper said sitting on her folded legs.

Tony sighed removing his feet from the table and sitting up. "All equation balancing is, is math." Tony said getting started. "Each side has to add up. Both sides rest on either side of the arrow." Tony pointed out.

Pepper stopped him. "Tony I'm not that slow. I know how to balance them."

"Then why did you get these wrong?"

"I don't know, that's why your helping me, genius." Pepper said.

Tony ran his hand down his face.

"Whatever your thinking I don't want a repeat of when you helped Rhodey." Pepper added.

"Come on, your no fun." Tony said taking her pencil and writing down the equation skeleton.

Close to half an hour later, Pepper was more frustrated than ever and it had less to do with the Chemistry and more about man that was sitting on her left. Tony would trail off topic and ask her random questions out of the blue. These equations were due tomorrow and she had only gotten through half of them.

Tony was completely oblivious to her internal struggle. Finally she had enough and closed the textbook.

"I think we're done." Pepper announced.

"Finally!" Tony exclaimed flopping back down onto the couch.

"So what's with the interrogation?" Pepper asked as Tony bunched up a throw pillow and stuck it behind his head.

Tony smiled sheepishly. "I was just curious."

Pepper got up and sat next to him. She sat side ways so she could look at him. "Why?"

Tony smiled. "I know the basics, I was just curious about more."

"How much more?" She asked.

"Tell me about Pennsylvania." Tony said staring at her.

Pepper smiled. "It was nice, I had a lot of friends and we would hang out nearly every weekend. The town was small and everyone knew each other. We were a close community, when Dad got the opportunity to work for SI, he took it and and we packed our bags and came here."

"Do you miss anyone?" Tony asked. Pepper could sense that he was dancing around the question he really wanted to ask.

"I miss my relatives and a few close friends. Well now that I think of it, I miss a few teachers too." Pepper said thinking.

Tony went silent for a few moments. "Any boyfriends?"

Pepper smiled and pushed his shoulder lightly. "Why, is Tony Stark jealous?" She teased.

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Jealous? There's no such word in my vocabulary."

"Really? I think it's right next to egotistical and eccentric."

The edge of Tony's lip curved up and his eyebrow raised. "Whatever."

"There was a few." Pepper said thinking back. "One of them was serious the others weren't." She answered truthfully.

"How serious?" Tony asked intrigued.

"Serious enough." Pepper said trying to end the conversation.

"What time do you need to leave?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked with a smiled tugging at the edge of her lips.

"Of course not." Tony said inching closer to her.

Pepper smiled and moved her feet from underneath her so she was facing forwards. "10pm. Wanna watch a movie?"

Tony nodded in agreement. "But please no chick flicks." Tony groaned as he grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

"What movie?" He asked their shoulders rubbing against each other.

"How about Harry Potter?"

"I think that's a movie marathon for another day." Tony said not sounding thrilled.

"Fine, when's the last time you've watched a Disney movie?"

"Awhile." Tony said searching through the movie titles. "What's your favourite animated movie?"

"They're all fantastic. If I'm in a sad mood it has to be All Dogs Go To Heaven. The best all time in my opinion is the Lion King and Finding Nemo."

Tony had never heard of the first one. But he knew that the last two were classics. "What about you, Tony?"

"I don't have a favourite."

She nudged his side. "Come on you have to have a favourite."

Tony tried to rack his brain for a movie. "The Great Mouse Detective." Tony finally said. "I think that's what it's called."

Pepper smiled. "What?" Tony asked.

"Of course you would like a movie that no one has ever heard of."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who likes it. Now are we going to watch the movie?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Pepper said smiling. She wedged herself under Tony's arm as he pressed play on Finding Nemo. They sat mostly in a content silence, every so often one of them would move and would receive a groan of disapproval from the other. Pepper would just smile when Tony would ramble on about the likelihood of something happening in the movie.

They were almost done the movie when Jarvis announced that Howard was home. Pepper looked up at Tony to see his jaw clenching but his gaze was still fixed on the TV.

"Your gonna miss the ending." Tony said urging her to look at the screen. Trusting him, she turned away from his face and focused her attention back to the TV. She felt Tony hold her tighter when footsteps sounded.

"Don't pay attention to him." Tony whispered through clenched teeth. Tony knew that Howard would leave sooner or later.

The two continued watch in relative silence, the only sound was either coming from the kitchen of the TV.

Pepper made a motion to get up after the credits started to roll. "Thanks for everything, Tony." She said gathering her books.

"Best dinner by far?" Tony said standing up with her and giving her a smile.

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll find a way too top this one."

Tony smiled. "You can count on it." He walked her out the door and to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tony." Pepper said leaning into him and pressing a light kiss to his lips. When Tony felt her pull away he trapped her between him and the drivers door. Tony moved his hand to her cheek and deepened the kiss. The small moan that escaped her only pushed Tony on. When the need for air got too great, he moved down to Pepper's neck.

He smiled against her neck when she fisted her hands in his hair. "Tony. I-I need to go." She gasped out. He murmured in agreement but continued to press light kisses against her neck.

"Now." She said gaining her bearings and lightly pushing him back. Tony looked at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Pep. Drive safe." Tony said giving her another kiss.

"Goodnight to you Tony and you know I will." Pepper said before getting into her car. Tony smiled at her and watched the car retreat down the driveway.

With a happy sigh and a smile, Tony made his way back inside. He was greeted by Howard standing by the hallway with a plate of leftovers in his hands.

"Who was that?" Howard asked.

"Pepper, you've met her before. Or rather half met her." Tony responded trying to keep his voice level.

"Another conquest I see." Howard commented. Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"It's not like that." Tony said walking towards him.

"A lengthy goodbye says otherwise."

He ignored the comment. "Goodnight Howard." Tony said brushing past him.

"Goodnight, Tony." Howard said before retreating to the workshop.

Tony didn't know how this night could have gone better. He spent time with his mom and Pepper and he managed to get a word out of his father. As Tony walked into his room he thought that maybe he could get on better terms with him.

**Wednesday.**

"This is totally all your fault." Pepper said folding her arms and giving Tony a hard look.

"No it's not, your half to blame." Tony defended but with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't laugh it's not funny. First time having detention in-"

Tony wouldn't let her finish that sentence. "So your telling me you've had detention before?" Tony asked intrigued.

"Yes at my old school." Pepper trailed off. "Why?"

"Pepper being bad, I think I'd like to hear more of this." Tony said wagging his eyebrows.

"Your impossible." Pepper said rolling her eyes.

"I need to hear more." Tony said leaning towards her.

Pepper pushed him back with a hand. "Why couldn't you have waited? Class was going to be over in 10 minutes." She scolded changing the subject.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Right, I should have remembered that you have no self control."

"Hey-"

"Have you ever heard of something called PDA?"

"Huh? What's that?" Tony asked knowing full well what it was. "Does not compute."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Would it help I said that i'm sorry?" Tony asked.

"No because you wouldn't mean it. I saw the look on your face before you did it." Pepper said barely glancing at him.

"I'll make it up to you." Tony said a plan already forming in his mind.

"Every time you say that I don't feel any better."

"Yes, but every time I make my payment, you enjoy it." Tony rebutted.

Pepper had to admit that it was true. "Fine, what do you have in mind this time?" Pepper asked turning her head.

"Two words. Mini Golf." Tony said with a happy smile.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Pep, please." Tony said giving her a look. "I can walk without these, I just choose not to."

"Show me. Walk to the door and back."

Tony got a determined look on his face. "Fine." Tony got up and rested his crutches against the desk. Tony made to walk to the door.

"Mr. Stark, sit down." The teacher said walking in and looking up from his papers. Pepper hid her face in her hands trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ah, Mr. Banks, it's nice to see you but where is Mrs. Pretty?" Tony said still standing up.

"She had to leave, so I have the most wonderful opportunity to watch over you two trouble makers." Mr. Banks said as he sat in the the desk at the front of the room.

"Anyway we can get out of here early?" Tony asked sitting back down.

"No and if you keep talking we'll be here longer, so please shut up for fifteen minutes."

Tony smiled at his bluntness. "Jared, you've had me In your class before, you obviously know how I cannot sit quiet. I'll make it worth your wild, we leave now and we won't do it again. Sounds fair?"

"Mr. Stark as much as i'd love to take up your offer and leave, I have strict instructions on keeping you and Miss. Potts here for the full fifteen."

"Tony, just sit down." Pepper said finally having enough of their easy banter.

"I would advise you on taking up Miss. Potts advice." Mr. Banks said running his hands through his hair and re-adjusting his glasses.

"Tony, I have to been home at a certain time or else my mom will get worried, so just sit down so we can leave."

Tony got a defeated look on his face. "Fine."

The next fifteen minutes went by agonizingly slow. To Tony it felt like he was being put through a slow torture, his only salvation was the glances Pepper took in his direction. When Mr. Banks gave them the okay to leave, Tony shot out of his chair and nearly sprinted to the door.

Pepper just smiled at his antics and followed him.

"Finally." Tony huffed when he saw her exit the room.

"It wasn't that bad, Tony."

"Maybe for you." Tony exclaimed. "Have I ever told you how I like school after hours?"

"No, why?" Pepper asked intrigued.

"It echos." Tony said smiling just before he let out a low and long whistle. Pepper smiled as in echoed, she thought that he was going to say something insightful.

"Give it a try, Pep." Tony said with a smile.

Pepper stopped and put her fingers up to her lips, she let out an ear piercing whistle that echoed back just as loud.

She looked out to see Tony gawking at her. "What?"

"You have to teach me that." Tony said in awe.

"What? You can't whistle with your fingers?"

"Obviously or else I wouldn't be asking. Show me."

Pepper smiled, finally she had some leverage over him. "Maybe." She said as she walked ahead.

"What do you mean maybe?" Tony asked catching up to her.

"I will if you do something for me."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Depends."

"Depends? Take it or leave it, Stark." She wasn't going to crack that easily.

"Fine, you name it."

"Dinner, Friday-"

"Done deal." Tony said proudly.

"You sure? Because I'm not done yet."

"What else could there be?" Tony asked confused.

"Dinner Friday with my family." Pepper said smiling. She watched as his face fell but then a determined look crossed his face.

"Deal. If I do that, you have to show me the finger whistle."

Pepper made a face. "That sounds dirty."

Tony let out a barking laugh. "Getting dirty are we?" Tony said suggestively.

"Shut up. Yes, I'll teach you the whistle if you come to dinner."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Finger whistle."

"No."

"I dare you." Tony challenged.

"Are you serious?" Pepper asked walking through the front doors and out into the quad. "What are we, six?"

"I double dare you." Tony challenged again.

Pepper smiled she knew the perfect thing to set him off. She turned around and leaned in close to him. "I've done worse things on a dare." She said in a low whisper. She lingered for a second before turning around and walking towards the parking lot.

"Pep, wait up." Tony said trying to catch up with her. His mind was reeling, he wasn't expecting an answer like that.

He managed to reach her as she unlocked her car.

"So, Friday? Dinner, just casual. You don't need to pull out your million dollar suit." Pepper said opening the door.

"Dinner Friday and then Mini Golf Saturday?" Tony asked stepping closer to her.

Pepper turned around. "Deal. I'll talk to you later-" Before she could get the goodbye out, Tony forced his lips upon hers. She knew it was coming but it still didn't prepare her enough. She melted into his embrace and his kiss. His double threat of his scent and lips attacked her senses.

Before she lost herself completely in the kiss, she pulled back. "I'll see you, Tony."

"I better hear that detention story." Tony said stepping back and putting a hand on the door.

"It's a possibility." Pepper said getting into the car.

Tony smiled. "Drive safe, Pep."

"You know I do." Pepper said as he closed the door. Tony smiled and waved at her as he walked towards his Lamborghini.

* * *

"So, can Tony come for Dinner on Friday?" Virginia asked later that day while they were having dinner.

"I don't see why not." Michael said.

"I can finally really meet the boy." Kathy said smiling.

"Great." Virginia smiled and looked down at her dinner that consisted of string beans and pork chop.

"What does he like, sweetheart?" Kathy asked.

"Pretty much anything, but you can't go wrong with steak or spaghetti." Virginia responded. "So do you know who's all coming for Thanksgiving?"

"Right now I think I have almost everyone."

"Is Brock and Torri coming also?" Virginia asked. She really missed her cousins and she hoped that they could come.

"Yes, I think your Grandma Annie is also coming." Kathy said.

Alex instantly groaned. "Not Grandma Annie."

"Be nice." Kathy scolded.

"She always pinches my cheeks." Alex said putting his hands over his cheeks.

"Get use to it, bub." Virginia said smiling.

The rest of the meal, Virginia sat in silence. She was busy racking her brain for idea's on how to ask Tony to come to her family gathering. She really wished that he could come and meet everyone, but she didn't know how well he would adjust to so many people that were important to her.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked from behind her as she put the dishes away.

"I'm thinking if I should invite Tony to Thanksgiving." Virginia said getting straight to the point.

"I don't see why not, I'll have to talk with your mother first. She might need a lot of convincing." Michael responded munching on an apple.

"It's not that. I don't know how well he'll adjust to the crowd, especially if they're important to me. He wont know anybody and it might be a little unnerving for him."

"You never know until you ask." Michael said throwing out his apple core. "Just ask him."

"Okay." She said leaning against the counters. "Thanks Dad."

**Friday.**

"You okay?" Happy asked clapping his shoulder during Mechanics.

"Yeah, just something I gotta do tonight." Tony waved off.

"I haven't seen you this jittery since, well never." Happy admitted.

"I don't even know why, I mean it's just dinner." Tony instantly regretted opening his mouth.

Happy pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it. "Dinner? With who?"

"Never mind." Tony tried to change the subject. "Go check the oil and then check the tire pressure."

"Whatever you say." Happy said getting up.

Tony ran a hand down his face. He couldn't help but worry, it was going to be the first time he went to dinner with his girlfriends family. Maya and many before had asked him but he always said no citing reasons that frankly he just didn't want to.

Tony knew he could never have turned down Pepper's offer. She was different, a nice change of pace. He was relaxed with her, even though she caught him off guard a few times. But that didn't matter, she could go toe to toe with him and it made him happy.

Shaking his head, Tony went back to vacuuming the trucks floor.

**6:30pm.**

Tony knocked and shifted nervously. He held his crutch in one hand and a bouquet of white roses in the other. It took him way longer than normal to get dressed. He knew it didn't matter what he wore but subconsciously he knew that it did. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up that was rolled up to his forearms.

Tony smiled and let out a internal sigh when Pepper opened the door. "Hey, Tony."

"Hey, Pepper. For your mom." He said holding out the flowers.

"Tony, you shouldn't have." Pepper said taking the flowers and smelling them. "You know, your normally suppose to bring something for the girlfriend too. Did you lose your copy of Dating 101?"

"I must have, I'll just have to suffice." He said stepping up to her and giving her a quick kiss.

Pepper smiled and took his free hand. "Dinner's almost ready." When they walked into the living room, he was greeted by Michael.

"Good to see you, Tony." Michael said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Tony said with a smile.

Michael raised an eyebrow at the roses but didn't say anything.

"Is Tony here?"

"Yes, dear." Michael smiled.

Tony watched as Pepper's mom came out of the kitchen. He could definitely see where she inherited her orange locks from.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Potts." Tony said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to officially meet you too and please, call me Kathy." She said shaking his hand.

"Mom, Tony brought these roses over." Pepper said giving the flowers to her.

"Oh Tony, they're beautiful. I'll go put them in a vase right now." She said as she rushed off.

Michael leaned in. "Nice touch with the flowers, she's a sucker for roses."

"I believe all women are." Tony responded with a smile.

Michael chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man. I hope your hungry."

"Starved." Tony responded. Taking a hold of Peppers hand again, he followed Michael into the dining room. Tony sat down next to Pepper when Michael called for Alex to come down.

Tony leaned into Pepper. "Didn't you have a dog?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, Jesse goes outside while we eat. I can't resist his puppy dog eyes so I always end up feeding him scraps."

Tony smiled. "Oh."

"What's for dinner?" Alex said as he came bounding into the dining room. Tony watched as he climbed into the chair across from him and Pepper.

"Who's that?" Alex asked finally noticing Tony.

"Alex, you remember Tony." Pepper said placing a hand on Tony's arm.

"No." Alex admitted looking into his hands.

Tony leaned forwards. "Don't worry, i'm bad with names too." He must have hit something because Alex looked up and a small smile played on his lips.

Tony looked up to see Kathy carrying in bowls of food. He was about to get up and help when Michael came over.

"Tony, I hope your hungry. I've made marinated steaks with rice and beans." Kathy said as she lifted up various lids.

Tony's mouth started to water as the smells came his way. "Looks and sounds delicious, Kathy." Tony said smiling.

He was the last to dish up along with Michael, he nearly fell apart at the first bite.

"It beats my spaghetti any day." Tony murmured under his breath. Pepper must have heard him because she let out a little laugh, she quickly covered it up by taking a sip of water.

Tony smirked and continued to dig in.

"How is it, Tony?" Kathy said expectantly.

Tony stopped eating long enough to answer her. "It's fantastic, best meal I've had in a long time." Tony admitted.

"That's great to hear." Kathy said with a smile.

"So, Tony." Michael began. "Watch any good games lately?"

Good, start me off with something easy Tony thought to himself. "Not lately, I've managed to catch a glimpse at a few sports highlights though."

"Really now? What have you seen?"

"Well hockey has started, right? And baseball is somewhere in the playoffs right now." Tony said. He didn't pay attention to sports but he saw a highlight a few days past.

"I watch when I'm not working but even when I do, I end up falling asleep halfway through the game." Michael chuckled.

"Sounds like something I would do."

Tony went back to eating when Kathy asked Alex how school was. He tried to engage in the conversation but he could never find a foot hold. Even with the conversation going around him, he was content on just enjoying Pepper's company and shooting a glance at her every now and then.

"Gin, why don't you go and get dessert?" Kathy asked once everyone was done eating. Tony watched Pepper leave but then he turned back to the table.

Tony looked over at Alex who kept sneaking glances at him during dinner.

"Tony." Alex finally looked up. "Do you like video games?"

"I enjoy a game every now and then, what's your favourite game?" Tony asked.

Alex's eyes lit up. "Super Mario."

"Good choice." Tony said nodding his head. Tony perked up when Pepper came back in holding a small cake with a stack plates and forks. Tony sat back as Pepper helped her mom dish out the dessert.

"Dad, can I go watch TV?" Alex with pleading eyes. Tony watched the father-son interaction.

"Sure thing but try not to spill on the floor or couch."

"Yup." Alex said before going into the living room.

Tony leaned over to Pepper. "Beats dinner at my house any day." Tony commented.

"But the company is better." Pepper responded.

"But it's only you, me and mom." Tony said with a confused look.

"Exactly."

Tony nodded and turned back to his dessert. All he wanted to do was eat it in two bites but he tried to be conservative so he took his time. After the four finished their desserts, Tony gathered the plates before anyone else could.

"Dear, you don't have to do that." Kathy said intercepting him.

"As a guest I think I should." Tony said repeating Pepper's words from Monday.

"Let him, Kathy." Michael said leaning back in his chair. "It saves me from having to do it."

"Michael!" Kathy scolded.

Tony laughed and headed into the kitchen followed closely by Pepper.

"You don't have to do the dishes." Pepper said as she started to fill up the sink.

"Call it repaying the favour."

Pepper smiled. "Fine, do you want the drying or the washing?" Pepper asked holding up two towels.

"Definitely the drying." Tony said with relief. Pepper chuckled and started to place the dishes into the sink.

"Don't think I forgot about our little deal." Tony reminded her.

"How could I forget?"

"Just making sure."

"When do you want to learn?"

"Asap."

"Well not now, your going to get spit all over the clean dishes."

"Are you talking about swapping spit now? Pep, you just keep surprising me." Tony said grinning.

Judging from her reaction, Tony bet she would have face palmed.

"No, Tony. Knowing you, your going to get spit everywhere."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"That's enough." Michael said coming into the kitchen. "What are you two fighting about?" Michael asked as he started to put the dishes away.

"Spit." Tony said plainly.

"Pardon?"

"Spit, Dad." Pepper repeated. "Tony wants to know how to whistle and he doesn't think he'll get spit everywhere."

"Well it's either that or choking on your tongue, you can be the judge."

"If you wanted to kill me you should have just said so." Tony joked.

Pepper chuckled and shook her head. With Pepper at the helm of washing dishes, they got through them much faster then when Tony did them.

"Okay, teach me." Tony said sitting next to her at the dining room table.

"Alright, put your fingers like this." Pepper motioned and put her fingers together similar to a triangle. "Now you want to fold your tongue gently and place your fingers just under your folded tongue. Now I'm going to show you, don't get any ideas."

Tony mock saluted and watched as she folded her tongue.

"Now after that you just fold your tongue and blow."

Tony raised his eyebrows at the word blow. Pepper saw it and lightly slapped him on the chest.

"Your turn, genius." Pepper mocked.

Smiling a confident smile, Tony followed Pepper's directions. He frowned when no noise came out when he blew.

Pepper tried to hold back a laugh. "It's okay if you don't get it the first try, it took me awhile to get the hang of it."

Tony nodded but sat back and continued to try to whistle.

"Your not going to stop until you get it, are you?" Pepper said resting her head in her hand and looking at him.

Tony smiled. "Nope."

"Your gonna be here for awhile." Pepper commented.

"That's fine. I'll be fine as long as your here." Tony said distractedly.

Fifteen minutes later, Pepper stopped Tony saying that his tongue would start to hurt and he would have no one to blame but himself. Giving her a defeated look, Tony went to the kitchen to wash his hands.

"I was so right about the spit." Pepper commented.

"Pepper Potts is finally right about something." Tony mocked with a smile.

Before she could respond, Tony pulled her close to him and pinned her against him and the counter.

"Defenceless in your own home, how does that feel?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not the defenceless one." Pepper said pointing behind him. "Turn around."

Tony looked over his shoulder, at that little glance he saw Alex holding a small water gun with Jesse at his feet. Tony tensed and turned back to Pepper.

"That's mean."

"Welcome to my life." Pepper said escaping his hold and taking the gun from Alex.

"Isn't it time for bed?" Pepper asked holding the gun behind her back.

"It's Friday." Alex said folding his arms.

"So?"

"You get to stay up."

"I'm sure the older rule is in affect here, Alex."

"Fine." Alex stuck out his tongue. "Come on, Jesse."

Once Alex turned to leave, Tony yanked the water gun out of her hands and pressed it to her shoulder.

"Say again." Tony said with a full blown smile on his face.

"Don't you dare."

"What was that?" Tony released a little bit of the water so it ran down her shirt.

"Tony, I swear."

"Or what?"

"You won't like what you have coming." Pepper warned.

"I'll take my chances." Tony said before squirting her with the gun. Tony smiled and pumped the gun as Pepper let out a shriek.

By the time Pepper managed to wrestle the little gun away from him, the gun was empty.

"Watch your back, Stark." Pepper said holding the now empty gun.

"Ooh, so scared." Tony mockingly said.

"Whatever."

"Come on, don't be mad. It was just a tiny gun."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you did it."

"Will it help if I say that I'm sorry?"

"No because this brings back memories of the conversation we had on Wednesday." Pepper reminded.

"Come on, your reaction was priceless."

"Yeah I can't wait to see your reaction when you get your payback."

"Can't wait." Tony whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you. Whatever your thinking, you've got another thing coming."

"Do your worst, Potts." Tony challenged.

"Your infuriating, you know that?" Pepper said.

"So you keep telling me."

"I know I shouldn't ask but I'm going to anyways, what time do you have to be home at?"

"Useless question, the question is how much longer is your parents willing to put up with me."

"Not long." Michael said entering the kitchen. "Gin, your mom has to work in the morning so try to keep it down."

"Okay, thanks dad." she said stepping away from Tony.

"It was nice to see you again, Michael. Hope to see you soon." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Take it easy, Tony. Watch my little girl for me."

Tony snuck a glance behind him. "Will do."

When Michael left, Tony pulled Pepper back to him. "I think that's my cue."

"Mhm." Pepper said as she was pulled to his lips. Tony's hands went around her waist as Peppers hand found their way into his hair. The kiss was brief but meaningful.

Taking his hand, Pepper led him towards the door. They shared another quick goodbye kiss before Tony reluctantly let her go.

"Drive safe." Pepper said holding onto his hand.

"For you I will." Tony said before dropping her hand and making his way to the Audi. Tony honked goodbye and could still see her form watching him drive down the street. Without a doubt that went better than what Tony was planning. The dinner was comfortable and not tense like what he thought it would be.

As Tony drove closer to home, he thought about how he wouldn't mind doing that all over again.

**I had to stop there or else I would have kept writing for days and wouldn't have saved anything for the next chapter. I decided to give you guys a long chapter since you have all been so understanding and considerate. It flowed easily in my mind so I hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

**As always, don't forget to Review! It means a lot.**

**See you next chapter!**

_**Ps: I hope the dinner made sense. It was around 4am when I finished writing and almost 5am when i edited.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**I want to thank you all for the overwhelming response on the last chapter! You guys are fantastic. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, it's going to be another big one!**

**The beginning will take a different turn as suggested by YouWILLbealright. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 30: Happy Thanksgiving.**

Kathy Potts let her mind wander as she stacked endless rows. She was caught off guard when Virginia had asked her if she could go out with Tony tonight but reminding herself to keep herself open, she said yes. At that moment she knew something was going on between the two or rather it only confirmed her suspicions. Kathy had caught the fleeting glances Virginia took in Tony's direction last night at dinner.

She still didn't know how to react when Tony was brought up in conversation. For the last few years she would catch a fleeting glance of his name in a paper or magazine and every time it wasn't good. When the Potts moved out to California it only got worse, they had only been here a couple months and almost every week Tony's name was in the headlines. She had to admit though, for the last few weeks there was barely a whisper about the young man.

One thing she knew fore sure was that Tony knew how to make good first impression. Kathy wondered if someone had tipped him off about her favourite flower but he did seem genuine happy when he saw her reaction. Throughout dinner she had kept an eye on him and the most prominent thing about him was that he was extremely reserved. She started to feel offended because she always prided herself on having a welcoming home but then she remember that his family life was more then strained.

Before going back to stocking the self, Kathy's last thought was about figuring out how she could approach Virginia about Tony.

* * *

"I'm impressed." Pepper said taking Tony's hand.

"You gotta be more specific, Pep." Tony said with a smile. Pepper playfully bumped into his arm.

"No crutches. Sure you can handle it?" She asked with genuine concern.

"That's why I have you."

Before she could retort, they were up to get their clubs and golf balls. Grabbing the red ball, Tony patiently waited as Pepper stood thinking about which ball to pick.

"Pep, just pick a ball."

"No, i'm trying to pick a colour so when you look at it next you'll cower in fear and remember the night that I kicked your ass in Mini Golf." Pepper said sparing him a cheeky smile.

Tony scoffed.

"No retort? See your already scared." Pepper said when she finally made up her mind on the yellow ball. Before she walked back to him, she grabbed a score sheet and a stubby pencil. With a smile, Tony grabbed her hand and led her to the first hole. There was many places to go Mini Golfing in Malibu but Tony had spent awhile arguing with Jarvis on the best place that was also secluded. He finally settled on a place that was at the edge of town but had 21 holes, the only downside was that it was outside.

"Tony, stop worrying about your hair." Pepper teased when she saw the frown forming on his face. "It's a beautiful night."

He had to admit that it was nice out, but that's not why he was worried. "To have this great of hair takes alot of time to manage."

Pepper let out a laugh as she put down her ball on the first hole. Tony watched as she easily tapped the ball so it came within inches of going in. Putting down his ball, Tony putt it so it bounced off hers.

"Tony, don't hit my ball." Pepper said rolling her ball away from the wall and easily draining it.

Tony smiled and followed up by making the putt.

"Give me the score sheet." Tony said reaching for the sheet as they walked to the second hole.

Pepper put a hand to his chest and held him back. "Nu uh, knowing you you'll put a hole in one for every hole."

Tony stuck out his lower lip. "No I won't."

"I don't believe you." Pepper said hitting the ball.

Tony huffed and put his ball down.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked when they made their way to the 8th hole.

Pepper pointed to the clown mouth that was moving up and down. "It's giving me the creeps."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Are you telling me your scared of clowns?"

"Definitely not." She responded getting a defiant look in her eyes. "It's just that this one has red eyes and a messed up mouth. I mean, who in the world has red eyes?"

"Rabbits." Tony shrugged.

Pepper just rolled her eyes and hit the ball towards the clown mouth. She frowned when her ball hit the closed clown mouth and roll back to her, she let out a small yelp when the clown moved it's eyes and let out a gargling laugh.

"Why does this have to worse?" She groaned into the air.

"Don't worry i'll protect you." Tony whispered into her ear. They managed to get past the hole with little else happening, Pepper held onto his arm when they walked passed the board. He swore he saw her give it the stink eye.

"Pepper, do you see anything wrong with this hole?" Tony asked when they reached the 12th hole.

"No why?" She responded not looking up from her putt.

"Just look and tell me what you see." He said smirking.

With a sigh she looked up. "I don't see- Tony!"

Tony doubled over in laughter. Of course there would be a hole that looks like a penis.

"Tony, your so immature." Pepper groaned. Tony just laughed harder in response, as a result he got a score of five on that hole.

A few holes later, Tony was crouching down trying to figure out how he was going to make the putt. When he finally decided, he got up and looked behind him to see Pepper staring at him.

"You were staring at my ass, weren't you?" He asked with a grin as he hit the ball into the hole.

Tony knew he caught her when her cheeks flamed red. "No, i'm trying to figure out how you crouched without complaining."

"Face it Pep. You were staring at my ass." Tony said as she knocked her ball into the hole.

"You keep telling yourself that, Stark." Pepper retorted writing down the scores.

"I don't hear you denying it." Tony responded with a happy smile.

With a smile still on his face, Tony waited his turn. Looking around he noticed that more people were behind them and that they were catching up to the family in front of them. He tried to forget about his worries but at the back of his mind was the constant threat of the press. A few minutes later, Tony and Pepper were sitting on a bench waiting for the family to finish with the 19th hole.

"What's the score?" Tony asked reaching for the score sheet.

Once again he was stopped by Pepper's hand on his chest. "Wait until the end."

"I don't like your rules."

"We're almost done, then you can find out." Pepper said getting up to place her ball down.

With a mischievous smile, Tony got up and stepped right into Pepper's personal space. "Don't mess up." He whispered into her ear.

"Tony!" She scolded and pushed him away. "Leave me alone, i'm putting."

He smiled and stepped back to her. "I can see that, how well can you handle the pressure?" Tony whispered again as he put his hands gently on her waist. His smile got wider when he felt a small shiver run through her. Tony felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him when her ball barely made it over the first hill.

"That's what I thought" Tony commented. He moved away from her to put his own ball down. Tony barely flinched when she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Your gonna have to try harder than that." Tony said putting the ball cover the obstacle hills and close to the hole.

"I intend too." She whispered then pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck. They made it through the rest of the hole without any more incidents.

"Ah the dreaded windmill." Tony said in a disapproving tone when they walked up to the 20th hole. Tony tried to suppress an eye roll after Pepper shot him a smile when she made it past the blades on the first try.

After placing down his ball he felt a pair of arms wrap their way around him again.

"Tony, are you ticklish?" Pepper asked with a small smile on her face.

Tony tensed up for a split second. "No."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked again running her hands lightly over his arms.

"Pretty sure."

"What if I touch you here?" She lightly poked his side. Tony grunted and moved away from her prodding fingers.

"Stop it." Tony tried to wiggle his way out of her arms and focus on the putt.

She poked him again and this time he had to hold back a small laugh.

She repeated his words back to him. "How well can you handle the pressure, Stark?" He could tell that she was smiling.

"Better than you." Tony responded hitting the ball. He cursed when the ball bounced off the windmill blade.

She hummed in thought behind him. "I can see that." She said in a mocking tone. Pepper removed her arms and moved behind the windmill to hit her ball into the hole. She came back with her ball in hand and a smile on her face.

"Come on, Stark. Your holding up the line." Pepper teased.

"And who's fault is that?" Tony growled.

"Your the one that can't handle the pressure."

Four tries later, Tony finally made the hole.

"Your fault." Tony said walking past her and to the final hole.

"You started it." Pepper said as she put her ball down. The last hole consisted of hitting the ball up a ramp and into a tiny tube at the top. Whoever managed to get it in the tube would win a free game.

"Now don't touch me." Pepper said getting ready to putt.

Tony grinned and walked up to her so he was in her personal space. "Whatever you say."

"Tony.." She warned.

"I'm not touching you."

"Yes, but your distracting."

"How?" Tony whispered into her ear. He laughed when she pushed him away. Tony stood back and leaned against his club.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Pepper came marching up to him. "I blame it on you."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I missed." Pepper dead panned. "And it's your fault."

"Sorry i'm so impressive and distracting."

He could basically hear her eye roll. Walking to the peg, Tony placed the ball down and lined up. He looked over to Pepper to see her glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"What no distractions?" Tony smirked. Turning away he focused in on the small tube at the top of the hill. Just as he hit the ball, Pepper yanked him towards her and wrapped him up in a searing kiss. As soon as it happened, she pulled away and started to walk along the path that headed back to the entrance.

Still in a daze, Tony made his way after her. He caught up to her just as she was handing in her club. After putting his club on the table he took her hand and led her towards the concession.

"Hungry?"

She nodded with a smile on her face and leaned into him. Smiling along with her, they made their way to the concession and ordered two fries and two waters. They sat down at a nearby table with the order number.

"So, no free game i'm guessing?" Tony asked taking a sip of his water.

"Yup and who's fault is that? Yours." Pepper said answering her own question.

"I'm going to get you back."

"No way, you started it."

"But you finished it." Tony responded. "I have to get you back."

"Last night." Pepper reminded.

Tony waved it off. "Not worried."

"You should be." Truth was she wasn't the prankster type but she was definitely going to look up on how to get Tony back. They sat enjoying each others company when their number was called. Both made a move to get up, they compromised on Tony getting the fries and Pepper getting the ketchup.

"Tony, hold still." Pepper said leaning forwards.

Tony stopped with a fry halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"You got a little.." Pepper trailed off and licked her thumb. Tony stayed still when she took his jaw and wiped ketchup off of his face.

"Thanks."

"Slob."

Tony smiled and continued to cram fries into his mouth. When they were done eating, Tony took Peppers hand and led her back towards the Lamborghini. After helping her in, Tony slid into the drivers side with a smile on his face.

Roaring the car to life, Tony sped away from the parking lot. He smiled when Pepper shrieked from beside him. Offering her his hand, Tony grimaced when she locked it in a vice like grip. The grip she hand on his hand only encouraged him to drive faster. He was thankful they were on an empty road because he was positive that if a cop saw them, they would get pulled over.

The rest of the ride home was silent save for the little yelps Pepper would let out when he would unexpectedly gun it. Tony frowned when they reached her house.

Pepper smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "How about we try the speed limit next time?" Pepper encouraged.

"But it's so slow."

"But you get to spend more time with me."

A light flashed in Tony's eyes. "I'll reconsider."

"Of course you will." Pepper chuckled. "I'll see you Monday."

Tony leaned in. "You bet." The kiss was slow but heated, it seemed like every time they tried to say goodbye, their kisses would get more intense. Pepper was the first to move away for air.

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Night, Pep." Tony said with a smile.

"Drive safe." Pepper reminded getting out of the car.

Tony gave her a look. She chuckled in response and closed the door. He watched as she walked to the house and wave from her door. Starting up the car, Tony watched her go inside from his rear view mirror.

* * *

Virginia smiled as she gently closed the door behind her. She made a motion to keep Jesse quiet as she headed for the stairs.

"Virginia, can I talk to you for a second?" Kathy called from the living room. She held back a groan. When she entered the living room she saw her Mom sitting in the la-Z-Boy with the light on above her and a book in her hands.

"Where's dad?"

"He's sleeping." Kathy said closing her book. "I need to talk to you."

Virginia's heart immediately dropped, she hated hearing those words no matter who they came from. "About?"

"Tony." Virginia could tell it was going to go downhill from here. "Who is he to you?"

"He's my friend and I care about him, i'm pretty sure he cares about me-"

"Let me stop you there." Kathy interrupted. "I can see that he's more than that. I now understand why your father has been trying to get me to change my mind about him."

Virginia just sat there with her hands folded.

"Just come out and say it." Virginia said looking to where Jesse was curled up on the floor.

"Your dating Tony Stark." Kathy said flatly.

"I am." She had no regrets.

Kathy sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I only wished that you had told me sooner. How long?"

"Almost three weeks.. Are you mad?"

"No, I just don't want to see your name everywhere. It'll take some getting use too."

"I know what you mean." Virginia said honestly.

"Have you asked him about thanksgiving?" Kathy asked.

"I don't know if he wants to come."

"Well have you asked him?"

"No.."

"Well then ask, if he wants to come then he can come. Just tell him not to bring the press with him." Kathy tried to lighten the mood.

"Thanks mom." Virginia got up and embraced her.

"It's late, head to bed sweetheart and i'll see you in the morning." Kathy kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With a small smile on her face, she made her way into her room. After changing into her Pj's she pulled out her phone and texted Tony.

**She knows. - Pepper.**

She didn't have to wait long for a response.

_**What are you talking about?**_

**I thought I said no texting and driving.**

She snuggled into her blankets waiting for the response.

_**Kind of hard when you send me something like that. what are you talking about?**_

**Mom knows about us.**

She had to wait a few minutes for the response.

_**And?**_

**5 minutes of waiting for 'and?' Step up your game, Stark. She's okay with it, I think.**

_**Well sorry for having a mini heart attack, what do you mean you think.**_

**Well she didn't say much she just said that she knew something was up. She's trying to understand what I think of you, even dad has been trying to change her mind about you. She also wishes that I told her sooner.**

Virginia rubbed her eyes trying to keep the sleep away.

_**Thanks for the novel. Well as long as she's okay with it.**_

**I guess. I'm going to bed, night Tony.**

* * *

The next day, Virginia was woken up by the sound of her phone going off. Rolling over she glanced up at her alarm clock and saw that it was a little past 11am. Groaning, she unplugged her phone from it's charger.

"Hello?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour! Are you still sleeping?" Kayla's worried voice came over the phone.

"Good morning to you too and no i'm up now." Virginia said sitting up and running a hand through her messy locks.

"Get yourself to a TV now." Kayla urged. "Change it to any news channel.

Sighing Virginia got up and lazily walked out of her room. "Why? Are you on the news? Have they finally arrested you?"

"Ha, funny. They could never catch me and this is way bigger than that." Kayla responded. "Is the TV on?"

"Almost." Virginia said. Looking around she noticed that her family was no where near the living room.

"What do you mean almost? Does it need to warm up or something?" Kayla asked annoyed.

"No, I'm looking for the remote." After pulling up the couch pillows, she finally found the remote. Plopping down on the couch, Virginia turned on the TV and changed it to channel 6.

"There it's on.." Virginia said rolling her eyes. "Now what did-" Virginia gawked and dropped the phone in shock. On the TV were pictures of her and Tony's date last night. Jaw nearly hitting the floor, Virginia turned up the volume.

"... As you can see from these pictures, The son of Billionaire Genius Howard Stark, looks to have a new leading lady in his life. Reports have told us that they spent last night Mini Golfing at a local place in Malibu." Virginia's eyes went even wider when pictures flashed on the screen of her arms around his waist. She tuned out the voice as she scrambled for the phone.

".. I swear to god if you don't pick up this phone-" Kayla threatened.

"I- what.." Virginia sputtered.

"Oh great now she's in shock, deep breaths." Kayla encouraged. Virginia could hear the faint sounds of the back door opening and closing.

"What.. I-"

"Gin? Why is the TV so loud?" Michael asked walking into the living room and looking up at the screen. "Uh.. What's that?"

Virginia could hear a hint of anger in his voice.

"I- Don't know." Virginia admitted. "Kayla, i'll have to call you back."

'Wait! What-" Virginia cut her off by ending the call and the phone once again slipping from her grip.

"Virginia. What is going on? Why is your picture on the news?" Michael asked his anger rising.

"I don't know!" Virginia almost yelled still in shock. "I-i need to call Tony." She said getting up and heading for her room. Michael barely glanced at her as she walked past, his eyes glued to the TV.

* * *

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Pepper Potts." Jarvis announced waking him up. Tony shifted in his bed and rolled over onto his back.

"Hello?" Tony asked rubbing his eyes.

"Tony?" Peppers voice sounded throughout the room.

"What time is it?" Tony said stretching.

"Uh, 11:34 in morning. Listen Tony, I need to talk to you." Tony could tell something was wrong, her voice was low and on the verge of cracking.

"What is it?" Tony said getting up and walking over to the window.

"Turn on the TV."

Tony knew that this wasn't good. "Jarvis." A projection of a news cast popped up blocking his view of the ocean.

Tony clenched his jaw as pictures of Pepper and him popped up on the screen. Gripping his crutch handrails, Tony listened in.

"A new leading lady in young Starks life? Or is this another one night stand that we have come to know?"

"Tony?" Peppers small voice said.

Tony took a deep breath to calm him down. "I'll fix this." Tony said determinedly. "I'll call you back."

"Tony.."

"Virginia, i'll fix this." Tony said before ending the call. Clamping his hands down to turn off the screen, Tony strode towards Maria's office. When he walked in he was greeted by Howard and Maria hovering over the computer screen.

"Tony." Maria said in a comforting voice. "What have you done now?"

"I tried, this is what I get for trying." Tony spat out. "I made sure we were out of the way-

Howard cut him off. "That doesn't completely kill the bugs, Tony." Howard said in his commanding voice. Tony knew he was in for a lesson. "Ways to stomp out the problems is to call the place and buy it out before hand."

"Did you even think of Pepper?" Maria asked.

Tony felt rage bubble up inside of him. "Of course I did, that's why I did it." Tony growled out. "She has to know that I can be normal, that I don't have to rent everything out to spend time with her."

"I know your trying but did you think about how-"

Tony stopped her. "Don't even say it. Now stop criticizing me and help me fix the problem!" Tony yelled.

"You dug yourself into the hole, dig yourself out." Howard said as he walked past him. Tony threw down his crutches.

His next words were drowned out as Maria wrapped him up in a comforting hug. "Let's fix this." Maria whispered into his ear. "Together."

Tony's shoulders slumped. "Okay."

Tony and Maria spent the next two hours trying to figure out how to get Pepper's picture out of the papers that had already spread across the US. Tony was thankful that they no real leads on her yet or else the press would be storming her house. Tony looked over to the computer monitor to see van's of press parked outside the mansion gates.

"Any luck?" Tony asked when Maria sighed for the one hundredth time.

"No." Maria admitted. "You can't erase something that's already out there."

Tony groaned. "Well, what can we do?"

"Sit and wait are our only options. In a few days her face will be long gone." Maria said. "Keep an eye on her."

"I promised to do that and I failed." Tony said quietly. "Michael asked for me to keep her safe and I didn't."

"I know how it must feel." Maria tried to comfort. "Call her and tell her."

Nodding, Tony pulled out his phone and dialled her number. He tried not to panic when the busy tone sounded.

"Busy.."

"Stop right there." Maria scolded. "There's no way they would have gotten her number."

Sighing, Tony settled for texting her instead.

_**Call me.**_

"What now?"

"I don't think you've had breakfast yet, so that's first on our list."

Tony scoffed. "I think it's past breakfast."

"You still need to eat." Maria said as she got up. They made their way into the kitchen, he welcomed the silence that settled over them. He was glad that Howard was no where in sight, he knew that when he saw him next there would be hell to pay.

Maria was dishing up two plates of eggs when Tony's phone went off. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered the text.

**I can't call.**

_**Why didn't you answer earlier?**_

**I was on the phone with Kayla, why?**

_**I thought the press got your number..**_

**No i'm fine.. what did you do?**

Tony gave Maria a smile when she placed a plate down in front of him.

_**Nothing I can do, just gotta stay low for awhile.**_

**I can do that, but can you?**

_**Please I can do anything.**_

**I beg to differ. **

Tony smiled and continued to text Pepper throughout the day. The rest of the day consisted of Tony keeping an eye on the news with Maria. Luckily nothing new popped up, Maria said that was a good sign as there would be little to talk about tomorrow.

**Monday.**

Tony wasn't surprised to see news van parked around the school perimeter on Monday. He knew it would happen and was glad that there wasn't the usual army. After easily finding a parking spot, Tony made his way inside with a crutch under his arm. As usual he ignored the stares he received but he had to admit that they lingered longer than usual.

"Tony." Rhodey said falling into step with him. "I've been trying to text you all weekend."

"As you can probably tell, I was busy." Tony brushed off.

"I can see that. How you holding up?" Rhodey asked as the walked through the doors.

"Nothing i'm not use too, just because it's the first time it's happened in awhile doesn't mean I don't know how to handle it."

"How's Pepper?" Rhodey asked with concern.

"What's with the twenty questions?"

Rhodey held his hands up. "Just wondering, look we've got an extra seat at Thanksgiving if your interested."

Tony looked up to see Pepper standing a few feet away from him. "I'll think about it, see you at lunch." Tony said before walking to Pepper's side.

"Hey." Tony greeted with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hello to you too, Tony." Kayla added.

Tony grunted, Kayla just rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Chris.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked when he saw Pepper looking around.

"How do you handle the stares?" She whispered.

"Like this." Tony said leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Pepper pushed him back. "Not helping."

"Just focus on me and they'll all go away."

"That's just an excuse for me to look at you."

"A damn good excuse." Tony replied with a smile.

"Wanna stop with the sap fest?" Kayla not so subtly said.

"Make me." Just then the bell rang.

"Watch yourself." Kayla added before walking away.

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Tony mumbled.

"Stop make enemies then." Pepper said taking his hand and leading him towards Business.

* * *

By the time Lunch rolled around, Virginia had had enough of people looking at her. Every time she turned around someone would be just looking away. It was unnerving and she didn't know how Tony handled it. The only time she felt like the stares weren't directed at her was when she was with Tony but even then she knew people were still staring. Sitting next to Tony in the middle of the cafeteria didn't help at all, especially when he had his arms around her.

"Ever heard of a thing called personal space?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"Why? Am I that distracting?" Tony retorted with a smile.

"Yes you are in fact."

Tony untangled himself from her. "There finally she admits it."

She rolled her eyes and looked towards Kayla. Their little lunch table had expanded to include Kayla and Chris. Each group was in their own little world and she thought that this would be the perfect time to ask Tony about Thanksgiving.

"Tony, I need to ask you something."

"Kidneys are not for sale." He said focusing on his apple.

"Can you be serious?" She said seriously.

"You got 30 seconds." Tony replied with a sly smile on his face.

She poked his side and enjoyed watching him jerk away from her. "Alright, i'm listening."

"We want to invite you for Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday."

Virginia watched as he tensed up and his eyes flashed with panic and discomfort.

"Only if your okay with it." She added biting the edge of her lip.

Tony looked at her with his eyebrows knitted together. "You said your family is going to be there, right?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"About twenty of us."

"Your mom's not going to strangle me right? Because of yesterday."

"I hope not."

She chuckled when he blinked and tensed up again. "Some how I don't find that comforting."

"Now will you come?"

"Only if you want me there."

"Of course I want you there, that's why I asked." She said leaning into his arm.

"I'll be there." Tony said giving her a half smile.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon when members of the Potts clan made their way to Malibu. While Michael and Kathy were driving to the airport, Virginia and Alex got the duty of making sure the house was in top shape. She made sure that both their rooms were spotless and that the basement was welcoming. Alex had put up a fuss when Michael said that he had to move his games downstairs so everyone would have access to them, but he easily gave in when Kathy joined the conversation.

At the moment, Virginia was stacking countless pillows and blankets downstairs so that her cousins could use them if they decided to sleep over. She was about to scold Alex for not helping when her phone went off.

_**Why weren't you at school?**_

Virginia rolled her eyes at Tony's forgetfulness.

**I told you that I wasn't coming today because I had to clean for my family. I'm pretty sure you didn't hear me because the word cleaning was in the sentence. **

_**Your probably right.**_

**I'm always right.**

_**So when can I come over?**_

**Once again, I said tomorrow. I'll be busy tonight so warning in advanced if I don't answer.**

_**But Pepper...**_

**We'll see each other tomorrow.**

_**But that's not now.**_

She was about to respond when she heard the front door opening.

**I'll talk to you later, Tony. Find something to entertain yourself with.**

Throwing her phone on the couch, Virginia made her way up the stairs. With a smile on her face, she greeted her mom's parents.

"Grandma Grace, Grandpa Harvey. It's good to see you." Virginia said wrapping them both in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you kiddo." Grandpa Harvey said. "Now where's your brother?"

"I'll go get him." Michael said quickly leaving the room. Virginia smiled as she knew her dad offered to leave because he hated the greeting parts.

"Is anyone else coming today?" Virginia asked as they all sat down in the living room.

"Isabel and Weston should be here any minute. They had to rent a car for the three young ones." Grandma Grace said smiling.

"So I'm guessing Uncle Rob and Kim will be here tomorrow along with Dad's side?" Virginia inquired.

"Yes sweetie, now go see what's taking your father so long." Kathy said before engaging her parents in a conversation. Virginia smiled as she left the room, her Uncle Rob had recently got married before they left and without a doubt he was the best uncle you could have. Making her way downstairs she was greeted with the sight of her dad yelling at the TV screen as Alex laughed beside him.

"You know your suppose to be upstairs." Virginia said as she crossed her arms.

Michael looked up at her with a defeated face. "Er- right." He cleared his throat. "Alex time to go upstairs and say hello to your grandma and grandpa." Michael said shooing him off the couch. Sighing, Alex put down the controller and made his way upstairs. After Alex left the room, Virginia sat next to her dad and grabbed the remote.

"Let's play so I can kick your butt." She challenged before turning Mario Kart back on. Michael laughed before turning back to the screen. The game was quick and Virginia won in a landslide.

"I mean i'm bad, but that was terrible." She teased when she turned off the console.

"I'll remember that when you want to get away this weekend." Michael shot back as they made their way back upstairs. When they arrived, the door bell went off. Trying to hide a snicker, Virginia walked into the living room as Michael walked towards the front door.

"Isabel, it's always a pleasure." She heard her Dad welcome. "Weston, nice to see you again."

Virginia felt a smile creep onto her face when her little cousin Alexis came running into her arms.

"Ginny!" Alexis shrieked with glee.

"Allie!" Virginia said taking the small girl into her arms. "I missed you, sweet cheeks."

"I missed you too." Alexis said wrapping her arms around her neck. Virginia smiled when her Aunty Isabel came in holding a babbling bundle in her arms. Standing up, she placed Alexis on her hip as she greeted her Aunt.

"Hey aunty." She said giving her a side arm hug, careful not to crush the baby in her arms.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good, How old is Harry now?"

"7 months Saturday." She said with a prideful smile. Virginia let her sit down as she greeted her Uncle Weston.

"Where's Nick?" She asked pulling back from the hug.

Weston let out a small laugh. "Probably with your brother causing mayhem."

Virginia smiled. "Without a doubt." She turned her attention back to Alexis when she started to pull on her hair.

"Down." She gladly put Alexis down since her arm was starting to hurt. Virginia was about to sit back down when her Dad mad a motion for her to sit on the floor. Rolling her eyes, she sat down and crossed her legs.

She sat content on the floor listening to the minor babbling that went on between the elders. Some time later, Alexis came and sat back in her lap.

"I like your bows." She commented with a smile.

"Thanks Ginny." Alexis responded with a beaming smile. The two sat there talking about different colours of hair bows when Isabel interrupted them.

"So Virginia, I saw your picture in the paper a few days ago." Isabel trailed off rocking Harry back and forth.

She tried to hide the blush on her face. "Yeah, you saw that?"

"How couldn't we?" She responded. "Your face was everywhere I went. What in the world were you doing with Tony Stark?"

"Snogging." Her Grandpa Harvey said simply. Virginia burst out into laughter.

"We were not snogging, Grandpa!" Virginia responded still laughing. "Whatever that means."

"Oh it-"

"I don't need details." Virginia said stopping him. Harvey chuckled and turned away. The topic of her and Tony disappeared when Kathy brought up the topic of her getting a new job. She tried to hold back a yawn, glancing at the clock she saw that it was close to seven. No doubt Tony was probably bored out of his mind, she wondered how many texts she would receive when she got her phone back. Virginia felt her eyes droop as they all continued to talk, she perked up when Isabel announce that they were going to leave and get checked into the motel nearby.

She tried not to let her happiness show when her grandma suggested that they leave too. Trying to put a smile on her face, Virginia said goodbye to her family.

"So are we not going to have dinner tonight?" Alex said returning from the depth of the basement.

Kathy shot to her feet. "I completely forgot. I'm sorry sweetheart but everything we have is for the next few days. Why don't we order in?"

Alex instantly smiled. "Pizza!"

Michael smiled and got up. "I'll order."

The rest of the night was spent preparing herself for the days to come, she was excited to see all her family and especially her cousins Brock and Torri. It was almost 9pm when Virginia managed to drag herself down stairs to get her phone. She rolled her eyes when she found that everything was still on. After turning everything off, made her way to her room.

Virginia groaned when she found that she had four unread text messages.

_**Pepper, don't leave.**_

_**Great now you left.**_

_**What am I suppose to do now?**_

_**What am I suppose to wear tomorrow? Pepper i'm trying to be responsible and your not helping me.**_

Virginia texted back before she changed into her Pj's.

**Nicely, but please, this isn't a time for your million dollar suit.**

She didn't have to wait long for a response.

_**Don't leave again and shorts, got it.**_

**Tony, shorts aren't nice. Dress pants and a button up. If you have to, you can wear a nice pair of jeans. **

_**They are in Florida.**_

**We're not in Florida. I texted you to check up and make sure you haven't gone completely crazy. I have to wake up early, Goodnight. I'll text you in the morning**

Virginia got into her bed knowing that Tony wasn't going to let her go that easily.

_**Fine, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow.**_

To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

**What? No pleading? I'm shocked.**

_**Don't get use to it, it'll be a long day tomorrow.**_

**Goodnight Tony. **

_**Night Pep.**_

With a smile on her face, she easily fell asleep.

* * *

Virginia was roughly shaken awake the next morning.

"Alex, stop it." She murmured into her pillow.

"Hey, I don't sound like Alex." A deep voice said.

"Yeah you kind of do, now move over numb nuts your probably killing her." Another voice said.

Instantly a huge smile erupted onto her face. Quickly getting up, she wrapped her arms around the first body she could get a hold on.

"Oh god, the witch has got me." Brock weakly struggled. "Torri help me."

"I missed you." Virginia said holding onto him. Brock finally relented and wrapped his arms around her bringing her out of the bed. She laughed as Brock spun her around.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Torri pouted. Virginia untangled herself from Brock's embrace and nearly threw herself at Torri.

"I missed you more." Virginia whispered.

"I can see why you didn't get up." Brock said from his sprawled out position on her bed. "It's really comfy, I could really use a nap after that long ass plane ride."

"No one cares." Torri said rolling her eyes. "Babe, tell me everything."

"Ew girl talk." Brock rolled out of the bed and folded his arms. "How about no?"

Virginia smiled at the sister-brother antics. Even though Brock was nineteen he still acted like he did when he was eight.

Torri threw a pillow at him. "Then leave, go find Alex and give him another piggy back."

Brock stuck his tongue out at them. "Fine, maybe I will." Virginia smiled as he left the room.

"Tell me everything." Torri repeated. "When did you meet him? Where did he meet you? Why doesn't he go to private schoo-"

"Stop and I'll tell you." Virginia said chuckling. So she told Torri everything from when she first laid eyes on him, the first time they spoke, how he broke his ankle, the Halloween dance and everything in between. Every now and then, Torri would make a small comment or nod her head. Even though they were the same age, Virginia could tell Torri anything and she knew she would get a really good advice.

Virginia took a deep breath. "And now that the press knows, I don't know what will happen. He said he would try to fix it and after a few days it all went away."

"That's a lot to take in." Torri commented.

"I know."

"Sounds like you two have been through a lot."

"We have."

"Aren't you afraid of him cheating on you though?" Torri asked softly.

Virginia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I was at first but when I look at all the changes he's made I don't think about it any more. I trust him, I don't know if it's too much trust or not."

Torri patted her hand reassuringly. "Only time will tell. Now let's go find Brock, he's probably holding Alex upside down." Virginia chuckled.

"Let me change first." It didn't take long for Virginia to slip into a pair of sweatpants and a fresh tanktop. Following Torri, they made their way to the kitchen where voices could be heard. As soon as she entered the kitchen she was wrapped up in Rob's embrace.

"Uncle Rob!" Virginia squealed out. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweet pea. It's been lonely without you." Rob admitted in his deep voice. There was nothing overly special about the man but once you got to know him his funny side got out and he would leave you howling for days.

After untangling herself from Rob, she made her rounds around the room. She spent some time talking James and Colleen, Brock and Torri's parents before greeting her dad's parents.

"It's so nice to see you dear." Grandma Annie said pinching her cheek before pulling her in for a hug. Virginia smiled and wrapped her Grandpa Joe into a light hug.

"It's so nice to see you all." Virginia said to them with a smile. She spent a few more minutes interacting with them before she got pulled away by Torri.

"So when am I going to meet this fool?" Brock said cracking his knuckles when they walked into the basement.

"Oh please, i'm sure he could knock you out." Torri replied.

"Maybe on the Wii." Brock snorted.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, 12:41." Torri said checking her phone.

"I think he'll be up." Virginia said pulling out her phone.

"Well text the man and see." Torri urged. "I wanna know what's so special about him."

* * *

Tony froze when he felt his phone buzz. He had woken up at a decent time this morning and no matter how hard he tried to go back to sleep he just couldn't. So for the last hour he was wandering around the house trying to keep his mind off the night to come.

He was about to step onto the elevator to go into the workshop when his phone went off.

**Morning Tony. You can come whenever you want, just make sure it's not after dinner.**

Tony smiled at her attempt to make a joke out of the situation. Instead of pressing the button for the workshop he pressed the button for the floor above him. After the short ride, he walked towards his room and straight for the shower. He desperately wanted to stay in the shower for the rest of the day but he knew it wasn't going to happen, after washing his hair he stepped out. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Tony walked towards his closet. Without at doubt this was going to be one of the hardest decisions he would make today.

Tony didn't know what the rest of the family was wearing and he didn't know what they were expecting of him. After nearly ten minutes of standing in his closet, he decided on a pair of black dress pants and a white under shirt. With his pants and wife-beater on and under shirt in hand, Tony made his way back to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and carefully shaved his face clean making sure not to cut himself.

"It been awhile baby face." Tony murmured to himself as he started to button up the shirt. Before leaving the room, Tony grabbed a jacket and took a glance at his crutches. Sliding on his jacket, Tony made his way to the elevator while texting Pepper.

_**On my way, see you in 15.**_

Tony's phone buzzed again when he grabbed the keys for the Audi.

**Drive safe. I'll be outside since everyone is here.**

Tony swallowed hard as he turned on the ignition. All or nothing now, Tony thought to himself.

A little less than fifteen minutes later and after circling the block twice, Tony finally parked outside Peppers house. After taking off his glasses and looking out the window, he saw Pepper sitting outside with another girl. As soon as he got out, both of their eyes were on him. Pepper wore a slight smile while the girl was openly gawking at the car.

"Hi, Tony." Pepper greeted walking to meet him in the middle of the lawn. He took in her casual clothes and thought for a split second he was more than overly dressed.

"Hey, Pep." Tony said kissing her forehead. "No turning back now."

"Nope." She responded with a smile. "I'd like you to meet my cousin Torri."

Torri tore her eyes away from the car long enough to give him the once over. "Hi, Tony. Nice to meet you and nice car by the way."

Tony smiled, he knew the perfect way to get on her good side. "Maybe later you can take it out for a spin."

"I like him." Torri said with a nod.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, you ready Tony?"

"As ready as i'll ever be." He admitted gripping her hand tightly. They walked inside and immediately Tony felt welcomed, the air had a homely feel and there was no signs of a dark corner.

Tony braced himself for the first family member.

"Tony, i'd like you to meet my Uncle Rob and Aunty Kim. Rob is my moms brother."

He shook both their hands and greeted them with a warm smile. "It's good to meet you." And so the next twenty minutes were all a blur to him, he made an effort to remember all the names and faces. When they reached the grandparents, Tony doubled his efforts of remembering their names.

Tony found himself with a smile firmly plastered on his face. Pepper's family was nice and inviting to him, one of them would ask a question and he would happily respond. At the back of his mind, Tony was waiting for the one person to step up and ask him a more serious question.

"That wasn't so bad." Pepper said as she led him to the back of the house.

"No but let's not do that again." Pepper just chuckled in response.

"So what now?"

"Now, you get to meet the cousins."

"You mean you have more cousins than Torri and Harry?" Tony asked with disbelief.

"Yes, Tony. My youngest cousin is four and her name is Alexis, The second oldest is Nick and he's the same age as Alex and then there's Brock. He's nineteen, I have a feeling you'll like him."

"He's another guy so why wouldn't I like him?" Tony asked as she led him down a flight of stairs. When they got into the basement they were greeted by a room full of kids. Torri and Brock were sitting on the couch having a heated battle over a video game while the younger kids were busy playing a board game.

Tony frowned when the little girl, Alexis came up to him.

"Up, up." She said stretching her arms towards him.

"Uh.." Tony said unsure of what to do.

"It's okay." Pepper said picking up the little girl. "Alexis, I want you to meet Tony." The little girl gave him a weird look then buried her face into Pepper's neck.

Tony just smiled unsurely at the girl. "I don't think I look that bad."

Pepper smiled. "I guess she's just shy." Tony watched as she put the small girl back down. Pepper tried to get him to meet Nick but to no avail as he was too engrossed in his board game.

"Tony, meet Brock." Pepper said leading him over to the couch. Tony took in the appearance of the tall man. Brock was nearly his height and had a similar build as him.

"Hey." Tony greeted shaking his hand.

"Wanna play?" Brock said holding up the controller. Tony hesitated for a second before taking the remote.

"Ah, finally some competition." Torri said with a smile from beside him.

"Be easy, i'm a little rusty." Tony said pulling Pepper next to him. She went easily and snuggled between him and the arm of the couch. Tony quickly picked up on how to play the game. He tried not to show his smugness as Torri cursed under her breath.

The race ended only minutes after that, Tony being the victor.

Brock let out a low whistle. "Tor, you just got your ass whooped."

"I thought you said you were rusty?" Torri asked in disbelief.

"I am." Tony said smiling and high fiving Brock.

"That's what you get when you play a genius." Pepper said smiling.

"Remind me not to do it again." Torri said getting up.

"Nu uh, I think I want to see you get owned again." Brock teased pushing Torri to sit back down.

"No way." Torri said getting up. She threw the controller to Pepper. "You play. Let's see how well you fare."

"Fine." Pepper said taking the remote and starting a new game. Just as the green light went off, Tony's race car went speeding down the track. Tony smiled as Pepper narrowed her eyes and focused more intently on the game.

Once again Tony was the victor.

"Your totally cheating." Pepper said putting down the controller.

"Am not." Tony defended.

Pepper gave him a look that said she didn't believe a word he said. "Let's go play a game that I know I can win at." Pepper said heading up the stairs but not before grabbing a black case.

"Your in for a treat now." Torri said following Pepper up the stairs. "I call being on Ginny's team!"

"What's going on?" Tony asked walking next to Brock.

"Virginia's favourite, bocce ball."

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"You've never played bocce ball?" Brock said raising an eyebrow and giving him a look. "I feel sorry for you, or rather I'm sorry for myself since i'm on your team."

Tony narrowed his eyes as he followed the family members outside and into the backyard.

"What's going on?" Tony asked sticking his hands into his pockets. The cool November air hit him like a ton of bricks, the sun did nothing to heat him up.

"Torri and I get the green and blue while you two get the red and yellow." Pepper said setting out the game.

Tony followed Brock's lead and grabbed the yellow bocce balls. He was completely in the dark and was confused as to what Pepper was doing.

"Pepper, I don't know what to do." Tony admitted.

"Who the hell is Pepper?" Brock asked.

"Me." Pepper said looking at Tony and giving him a smile. "After I throw this little white ball, we each take turns and see who can get their bocce ball closest to it."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Seems simple enough."

The game started and every now and then Pepper would give Tony a pointer even though she basically explained the entire game in the sentence.

"So what's the wager here?" Tony said raising his eyebrow after throwing the ball and it rolling to a stop a few inches near the white ball.

"That's a good idea." Brock said instantly thinking of a punishment.

"How about losing team washes dishes." Torri asked.

Tony instantly froze but before he could get a say in Pepper interrupted him.

"Sounds perfect. Losing team does the dishes."

Tony tried to suppress a groan and gave Pepper the stink eye instead. They played one game that consisted of three rounds. Pepper and Torri had easily won the first round and halfway through the second, Tony saw the grandparents come outside to watch the teenagers play. It must have sparked the rest of the family's interest because the remaining family members came outside.

Tony and Brock had narrowly won the second round and it was only because Brock had hit Pepper's ball out of the way with the last ball of the round. Tony had to admit that he was enjoying the company of Brock and Torri more and more. The two siblings were interesting and relateable. Every now and then he would look up and see Pepper giving him a dazzling smile.

"Last ball." Brock announced. Tony watched as he threw the ball and it rolled short of knocking Peppers out of the lead. Tony instantly groaned as the girls started to cheer.

For some reason Brock had a huge smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" Tony grumbled.

"We didn't shake on it!" Brock yelled.

"Doesn't matter!" Torri yelled back. "You still have to do the dishes, that's what you get for sucking."

"I demand a redo." Brock defended crossing his arms.

"Brock." James yelled from the patio. "Face it, you lost. Dishes for you."

Brock groaned and flopped to the grass. "Virg, why did I have to be stuck with your boyfriend?"

"Hey, your the one that screwed up on the last play." Tony defended walking over to Pepper and wrapping his arm around her waist. Out of the corner of his eye Tony could see the ladies heading back inside.

Tony frowned when Pepper kissed his cheek and told him that she would be back soon. Tony turned around to see Pepper and Torri following the rest of the girls inside. He knew something was up when only the guys were left outside.

"We've been ditched." Tony said helping him up.

"Girl talk." Brock said in a mocking high pitched voice.

"So i'm guessing this is guy talk then?" Tony asked when they walked over to the patio.

Brock put his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Stay alive man." He encouraged.

Tony grunted and sat down in one of the vacated patio chairs.

"This isn't an interrogation, Tony." Rob said taking a sip of his drink. "We just wanna know some things."

Tony tried not to sigh aloud. Here it comes he thought.

* * *

Close to an hour later, Tony felt like clawing out his eyes. The men had hounded him with countless questions about him and Pepper. He tried to answer them as honestly as he could but within the first fifteen minutes he felt his patience start to thin. Just when he felt like snapping, Michael had interrupted everyone and started up a game of bocce ball. So while the Grandpas and Uncles played, Tony tried to keep himself from ripping out his eyes on the sidelines.

"That was brutal and I wasn't even getting questioned." Brock said letting out a low whistle.

"Strangely that's not helping." Tony said putting his head into his hands.

"Sorry Tony." Michael said trying to give him a comforting smile. "Kathy asked and I couldn't say no, or it was more like the women demanded it and we all had no choice but to agree."

Tony just grunted and rubbed his temples. One more than one occasion he found himself not even answering the question because he knew if he did he would snap and would regret it.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Alexis came outside and announced that dinner was ready. Tony frowned and checked his watch, it was a little past four and he couldn't remember the time he had dinner so early. Getting up he followed the men inside, as soon as he stepped inside an army of different smells assaulted his senses.

As soon as he caught sight of Pepper he took her waist and pulled her away from the crowd.

"That was cruel." Tony whispered pressing her into the wall. Pepper sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It had to be done, it wasn't my fault." She barely whispered out. "I had to be put through the same pain."

"But i'm a special case." Tony whined into her neck. Pepper let out a small chuckle.

"That you are." She agreed.

Tony growled into her neck. "That's not what I meant." Pulling her flush against him, he started to trail light kisses along her neck and jaw. Tony could tell she was about to give in but she was holding back.

"Not now, Tony." Pepper gasped out and slowly put some distance between them. "Definitely, later." She promised.

"How much later?" Tony asked leaning in again.

"Woah!" Torri said from behind them pair. "Didn't need to see that. If you could kindly unattach yourselves from each other that would be perfect." Tony could hear the smile in her voice. "We're waiting on you two love birds."

Tony smiled and took Peppers hand, leading them back to the kitchen. Everyone was surrounding the small island that held the food. Tony looked over to see Pepper picking up Alexis and hold her in her arms. Tony felt a small pang of discomfort when he looked at all the faces surrounding the table. The family went quiet when Kathy started to speak.

"First of all i'd like to thank everyone for making the trek over to the west coast to spend Thanksgiving with us, we're all so happy you could be here." Kathy paused. She said the next part looking at him and Harry. "We're thankful for having new additions brought into our little circle. I'm thankful for having all my wonderful family here today and my good health that i've been blessed with."

Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat as they went around the circle saying what they were most thankful for. When it came to Tony's turn, he tightly gripped Pepper's hand and looked into her eyes unable to say anything.

"I think that look says it all." Michael said. Tony smiled and waited for what Pepper was going to say.

"I'm thankful for my family and friends that have been so graciously given to me. I just wanted to thank you all for coming out here and i've missed you all so much." Pepper's voice started to crack. Tony squeezed her hand in reassurance. Pepper looked over at him and stepped a little closer to his side.

When they all went around the circle they started to dish up the food with the Grandma's going first.

"Parents in the dining room and kids in the kitchen." Kathy announced. Tony still held Pepper hand in a tight grip as they waited in line. When it was his turn, Tony was unable to hold back his hunger and piled his plate high with food. He was about to sit down when Pepper motioned for him to follow her, with a small smile he picked up his plate and followed Pepper onto the patio.

They sat at the table and place their food down at the corner of the table. It looked like Pepper was about to say something when Brock and Torri came bursting out of the house.

"There you two are." Torri said with relief. "I was afraid that you attacked each other."

"Not yet." Tony whispered. Pepper smiled and turned her attention to her food. Strangely they sat in a comfortable silence, Tony was surprised that Brock looked content on not saying anything.

Half way through their meal, Jesse came trotting out of the house and sat right next to Pepper.

"Hey Jess. Where have you been?" Pepper said with a small smile. Tony watched the interaction and grinned when Pepper gave him a slice of turkey.

Torri rolled her eyes. "Your putty in his paws."

"You look into those eyes and say no." Pepper defended taking a sip of her water.

"Once he begs to me I will."

"Good luck."

Tony chuckled as he continued to eat. Countless times he found himself shaking off the feeling of not belonging. He tried not to think about how he never had a chance to do this with his own complete family, faintly he could remember a Thanksgiving but it was very hazy.

After scraping his plate clean, Tony gave Pepper and sheepish look and headed inside to get seconds. While he was forking turkey onto his plate Isabel walked over to him.

"Enjoying yourself, Tony?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Tony answered.

"It's a pleasure having you here, Tony. I can see that your making a difference in her life." She said referring to Pepper.

"No." Tony said shaking his head. "She's making a difference in mine." Tony added before leaving the room.

For the next half hour, Tony sat on the patio with Pepper in his lap as he listened to Brock and Torri tell him about Pennsylvania. Their story telling was stopped when Michael announce that there was desert out.

Tony raised his eyebrow slowly while looking at Brock. As if sensing what was going to happen, Pepper quickly hopped off his lap.

"Last one there does the washing." Brock challenged.

"Your on." Tony said as he got up and ran towards the door. The pair made it to the door in a tie but Tony body checked Brock out of the way before entering the house. Manoeuvring around a little one as best he could, Tony lunged for a piece of pie that was sitting on the counter.

"Washing for you." Tony smiled a cocky grin as he shoved a forkful of pumpkin pie into his mouth. Tony watching with smugness as Brock took his pie while gasping for air.

"I think you winded me."

"Not my fault." Tony smiled at Pepper when she came walking into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Pepper asked taking a slice of apple and standing next to him.

"Yeah, why?" Tony replied his eyebrow raising.

"Your ankle." She responded with worry in her voice.

"Doesn't even hurt." Tony said smiling. Pepper grinned and turned back to her pie.

Brock sighed and shoved his plate away after he nearly inhaled the slice of pie. "I'm done, i'll be going into a coma now."

"That's because you eat like a hog." Torri said slapping his stomach. Tony winced when Brock let out another groan.

"Remind me not to sleep near him tonight." Torri scrunched up her nose.

Pepper chuckled. "Alex can be his sleeping buddy."

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's not even six and your already thinking about sleeping?"

"Turkey coma." Pepper said smiling. Pepper looked past him and stepped away. "Come on, we're needed."

Tony sighed and followed her to the dining room. Tony was about to sit down when he saw that Grace and Harvey stood up.

"I think it's time we left, I think any moment Grace is going to fall asleep." Harvey chuckled. Grace lightly smacked him.

"Talk about yourself, sweetheart." Tony smiled and once again felt a deep pang at the old couples playful banter. Tony followed Pepper to the door where they said their goodbyes for the night.

"It was nice to meet you, Tony." Grace said with a genuine smile. "I hope we see you again soon."

Tony smiled. "I hope so too." Tony was surprised when the small woman pulled him in for a hug, by the time he recovered from the shock the moment had passed.

"Have a good night, Tony." Harvey said slapping him on the back.

"It was nice to meet you, Harvey. Good luck with your tractor back home." Tony added.

"Bah, don't remind me."

Tony stood back and watched the family say goodbye. The feeling came back and he quickly stopped it out. It was happening to often now and he didn't like it. Tony gave Pepper a smile went she took his hand.

"Tony? Would you come here for a second?" Isabel asked from her spot on the couch. When Tony stood next to her she went on. "Would you like to hold Harry?"

Tony froze and tried to keep his mouth from opening and closing.

Pepper nudged him to sit down. "Do it, Tony."

"I don't know how." Tony mumbled as he got pushed into sitting down.

Isabel smiled. "I'll teach you. Just hold your arms out like a platform with a slight curve." After a few moments of struggling, Isabel deemed him fit to hold Harry. Tony sat still as the little boy was placed in his arms. He was trying to keep his mind off the thought of him dropping the baby boy.

Unable to look up at Pepper, Tony kept his eyes glued to Harry. Tony was starting to relax when the boy opened his eyes and stared up at him. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him but he only had eyes for Harry. Tony tensed back up when Harry let out a spitting gurgle.

"Gross." Tony commented scrunching up his nose.

Isabel chuckled. "Here let me take him." Tony froze again when the baby was taken out of his arms. As much as he didn't want the baby in his arms, he was reluctant to let him go.

"Mommy!" Alexis yelled running into the living room.

"Yes sweetheart?" Isabel asked handing Harry to Weston.

"My tummy hurts." She said with a pout on her face.

Isabel smiled and picked up her daughter. "I think that's our cue to leave."

Once again, Tony was brought through the process of saying goodbye to Pepper's family. This time he was more prepared when Isabel pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you, Tony." Pepper said kissing his jaw. "You looked very cute while holding Harry."

Tony pulled her flush against him. "I've never held a baby before."

"Really?" Because you looked comfortable after awhile, it seemed like you didn't want to let him go."

"I didn't." Tony admitted with a smile.

It was getting close to seven when Michaels parents Annie and Joe took their leave along with Rob and Kim.

Shortly after they left, Tony decided it was time for him to leave. Even though he didn't want to go, he wanted to see his mom before she went to bed.

"Tony, sweetheart, would you like to bring some left overs home?" Kathy asked already dishing up a plate.

"That'd be great." Tony said holding onto Pepper's hand. By the time Tony said goodbye, Kathy had given him a hearty plateful of left overs to take home.

"Thank you." Tony with a smile.

"It's no problem, sweetheart. We hope to see you soon." Kathy said.

"Take it easy, Tony." Michael said shaking his hand.

"I will." Tony said leaving with Pepper on his arm. After Pepper placed the leftovers on the passengers seat, she was pulled into Tony.

"How about that, huh?" Tony asked trapping her between him and the car.

"I'm very proud of you, Tony. You managed to make it through dinner with no incident." Pepper said running her hands through his hair.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle another interrogation." Tony groaned against her neck.

"I think they were satisfied, so I don't think you'll have to suffer."

Tony just nodded and started to kiss her neck. The feelings from earlier came back and hit them both like a freight train. Before they knew what had happened, Tony had made his mark on Pepper's neck several times. Both panting slightly, Tony kissed her softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tony asked with hope.

"I hope so, I think the grandparents are leaving so it'll be a little less awkward." Pepper said rubbing the back of his neck. Tony gave her another searing kiss before pulling away with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Drive safe, Tony." Pepper reminded him.

"For you, always." Tony responded before stepping away and making his way to the drivers side. "Try not to have too much fun without me."

Pepper rolled her eyes and stepped away from the Audi. "Now that your gone, the party will finally start."

Tony raised an eyebrow before getting into the Audi. He honked the horn before driving down the street. For once, Tony turned off the music, he was content on just sitting in silence and replaying the night over in his mind. As he drove closer to home, Tony felt a content and happy smile make it's way onto his face.

Tony looked at himself in the rear view mirror. "Well done, Stark." Tony murmured to himself.

**Woah, hope you liked it! And WOW, over 400 reviews. I never thought that I would reach that pinnacle, I guess all there is to say is next stop is 500!**

**I had to throw in that little mom chair spin detective scene, its a classic and it fit so well. Whether you like it or not, the penis mini golf hole is always an obstacle.**

**So tell me, do you like the longer chapters? Because I have found myself just writing away and when I look up I see that i've written well over 5k words with ease. I think that's a sign that I'm becoming more creative and descriptive. Want more family time? Or should we continue on with the Pepperony?**

**Tell me what you want and i'll make it so! Remember to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**One part of the chapter is probably teetering on the M side. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 31: Old Friend.**

"This is all your fault." Virginia groaned with displeasure.

"Hey, you agreed to it." Brock replied, easily rolling out of the tent.

"Why did we even let you talk us into this?" Torri said still wrapped up in the mess of blankets.

"Beats me. Now come on, we're going to miss breakfast." Brock said shaking the tent.

Virginia just grunted and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was Sunday morning and everyone had left to go back to Pennsylvania except for Brock, Torri and their parents. As Virginia tried to crack her back from sleeping on the unforgiving ground, she thought about how her family had basically fallen in love with Tony. He had came over Friday night and she was surprised at how well he communicated with her family.

"Brock! I'm going to punch you!" Torri yelled from the inside the tent.

"What did he do now?" Virginia asked climbing out of the tent.

"It's only 8 in the morning! Nu uh, i'm definitely not getting up." Virginia could hear Torri flopping back into the blankets.

"Suit yourself, Tor." She replied before walking into the house. Pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, she walked through the house and sat down at the island.

"She's going to hurt you." Virginia said watching Brock sort through the pantries. "What are you even looking for?"

"Pancakes." Brock answered not faltering from his mission. "And she'll forgive me once she comes inside to my master piece."

She just sat back and watched him pull out the ingredients.

Fifteen minutes later, Virginia found herself cutting up an assortments of fruits. She glanced over her shoulder to see Brock using every element for an array of food. On two elements he was cooking pancakes and one the other ones he had hashbrowns and bacon.

"What do we have here?" Michael said sleepily.

"Payment for letting us stay here." Brock answered keeping a watchful eye over the pancakes.

"No need for that." Michael said gently gripping Brock's shoulders. "Since when do you cook?"

"A few months ago he took cooking lessons." Brock's mom Colleen said as she walked into the kitchen wrapped up in a housecoat.

"Morning aunty." Virginia greeted kissing her cheek.

"Morning to you too."

One by one the rest of the family slowly made their way into the kitchen until Alex and Torri were the only ones missing. Before she could fill up a plate Brock motioned for her to follow him, reluctantly she did.

"What are you up too?" Virginia wondered as she followed him up the stairs.

"Payback." Brock said showing her a cupful of ice cubes. Saturday morning Alex had snuck downstairs and woken Brock up by spraying him in the ear with his water gun. Brock had vowed for payback after he chased Alex into locking himself in the bathroom.

Silently the pair made their way into Alex's room. She tried to hide a laugh as Alex was sprawled out in his bed flat on his back. Waiting by the doorway she watched Brock dump the entire cup of ice onto Alex's chest. It didn't take long for Alex to scream and jump out of the bed like he was on fire.

"Oh Brock, here a lesson in Karma-" Brock began. He was cut off when Alex yelled and chased them both out of his room and down the stairs. The whole way Brock and her were laughing as Alex chased them outside. Instantly Virginia knew that his was Brocks way of waking both of the sleeping beauty's up. Virginia laughed harder when Jesse joined in on the chase. The tag team of a barking Jesse and Alex chased them around the trees and tent in the backyard.

"What's going on out here?" Torri angrily yelled sticking her head out of the tent.

"Look out, Tor!" Brock warned jumping out in front of her.

"I'm going to smother you!" Torri yelled leaping out of the tent.

"Ah, she's alive." Brock mocked as he ran inside. Virginia ran after him and they both hid behind the corner as Torri and Jesse ran past them with Alex bringing up the rear.

Brock jumped out and easily caught Alex in a headlock. "Gotcha!" He yelled victoriously.

Alex screamed and started to kick. "Let me go!"

"You'll only make it worse." Brock went on. "I think you need a dunking."

Alex instantly started to struggle more. "Brock stop! Mercy!"

"I can't hear you!" Brock said easily picking up Alex and walking in the direction of the bathroom.

"Brock." Uncle James warned. "Let him go and eat before it gets cold."

Virginia laughed and left before it got worse. Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed herself and another plate and filled it with food. Sipping her orange juice, Virginia walked into the dining room and sat next to Torri.

"Good enough payment?" Virginia asked as she watched Torri shovel hashbrowns into her mouth.

Torri stopped eating long enough to answer her. "No, I'll get him back when we get back home. I know a certain someone who will help me get him." Torri smiled mischievously with a mouthful of food.

Virginia stopped trying to engage Torri in conversation as it seemed she was content on stuffing her face. She had a subconscious urge to text Tony but she knew that he would still be in a deep sleep. Virginia was stirred out of her thoughts when Torri nudged her side, looking up it took all her willpower not to burst out laughing. Alex was standing in the doorway red in the face and the top of his head slightly damp.

"I told him not to mess with Karma." Brock grinned as he walked in and sat across from her.

"Oh, Alex." Michael said in disbelief as he took a sip from his coffee. As soon as Alex walked into the kitchen Torri let out a barking laugh from beside her and fist bumped Brock.

"What did you do?"

"He wouldn't go in the toilet but the shower works just fine." Brock said proudly.

"Great, now he's probably gonna take his frustration out on me." Virginia groaned.

Brock raised his eyebrow. "Tell me and i'll cook something up to get him back when we next see eachother."

"Why don't you just be the bigger man?" James said not looking up from his Blackberry.

Brock gave his Dad a look as a silence settled over the family.

"Right... like that will ever happen." Michael added lightly to break the silence.

Virginia smiled as she listen to the playful family banter. Deep down she was trying to forget the hours she had left with them.

* * *

Tony tapped his foot as he hummed along the music that was blasting in the workshop. As soon as he woke up he headed downstairs, happy that he had it all to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had a moment to himself in the workshop.

Tony rolled effortlessly out from underneath the Hot Rod. Sitting up, he sighed and rubbed his hands on a dirty rag. Taking in the Hot Rod, his eyes flashed to his cast. He knew that in just a few short days he could get thing his off and he would be back to his normal self. Before Tony could get to deep in his thoughts a thud and a crash sounded from above him.

Already in a panic, Tony scrambled from his spot on the floor and to the elevator. Tony clenched his hands the thirty second elevator ride seemingly taking forever. Bursting through the doors, He made his way to the living room crutch less. The shouting barely registered in his mind as his eyes fixed on his mom kneeling on the floor.

"Get him out of here!" Tony yelled finally noticing Obadiah holding his father back. As best as he could, Tony keeled in front of Maria and took hold of her hand that was bleeding profusely.

"Tony, sweetie." Maria tried to cup his cheek. "I'm alright, it's just a scratch." Tony shook his head as he could smell the faint smell of wine on her breath. He was about to help Maria up when he felt a push on his back that sent him sprawling onto the hardwood floors.

"Howard." Obadiah's booming voice tried to take control of the situation. Shaking his head, Tony tried to regain his bearings. The sound of Howards elbow connecting with jaw barely registered in his ears as he struggled towards Maria. Just as Tony reached Maria a heavy weight forced him back to the ground and pinning his arms.

Tony could smell the mix of alcohol on Howards breath as he screamed at him. Tony ignored the weight on top of him as he tried to reach his mom. The sight of her bleeding was forever etched into his mind, Tony would take the brunt of anything as long as his mom was safe.

His head snapped to the side when Howards fist made contact with Tony's cheek. The red that fluttered at his vision earlier completely clouded his eyes. In a heartbeat, Tony flipped Howard onto the hardwood.

Howard yelled from underneath him. "I didn't mean to have you-" Tony cut him off by sending a quick jab to his jaw. That did nothing to shut Howard up as he continued to yell at Tony through the blood in his mouth.

The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his back a few paces away from an unconscious Howard. Tony's unfocused eyes looked up to see Obadiah wiping the blood from his jaw and onto his suit jacket. His eyes flickered from Obadiah, to Howard and then finally to Maria. Seeing her in tears and stained in blood made him shoot up from his position. Tony nearly collapsed from the fogginess that clouded his brain but he still managed to make his way to Maria's side.

"Oh.. Tony." Maria sobbed cupping his cheek once again.

"Cleaned up.." Tony said through an already starting to swell jaw. He helped Maria up and looked to see Obadiah helping Howard to sit up.

"Get him out of here." Tony said unemotionally, he could feel the anger beginning to rise in him again. It took all his will power to tear his eyes away from the sight of Howard. Tony let Maria lean on him as he led her to a spare bathroom. He made sure the door was firmly locked before turning around to tend to his mom. After locating the medical kit, he began to clean out her wound.

"Tony.." Maria whispered her voice cracking. Tony sniffed and rubbed his face against the shoulder of his shirt. He focused on the wound that would probably need stitches to close up.

"Tony. Look at me." Maria said forcibly, emotion heavy in her voice. When he didn't look up, he felt Maria take hold of his head and made him lock eyes with her.

"This isn't your fault, Tony." Maria said looking into his eyes. "Don't put this on your shoulders. Do you hear me, Tony?"

"I.." Tony managed to croak out.

"Do you understand, Tony?" Maris said gently running her thumbs under his eyes. Tony nodded the tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh, honey." Maria pulled him in a tight hug. Tony dropped the wipes and gauze to cling to his mom, afraid that she would disappear.

"I love you, Tony." Maria said before pulling away and gently taking his chin. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

It was a handful of hours after the incident with Howard when Tony found himself overlooking the ocean with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He spent some time with Maria making sure she was comfortable to sleep. After many promises that she would go to the hospital tomorrow, Tony finally left her to sleep with Jarvis on alert and a cup of tea next to her.

Tony sighed and took another mouthful of the sweet liquid. He winced but not with pain as the liquid seared his throat when it made it's way down. The edge of his vision was starting to get cloudy but he could care less. Every mouthful he took his mouth screamed in protest but he knew that with enough time the pain would be replaced with the numbing sensation that came with the alcohol. Thanks to Maria, the blood was wiped off his face and he was made to put on a fresh shirt but the blood splatters on his sweats were an ever present reminder of what happened.

Glancing down at the bottle he found it to be almost empty, with one last mouthful he took the bottle and smashed it over the edge of the railing. He watched on as the glass shattered and showered over him and onto the ground. Tony felt a samll satisfaction and a release of pent on rage. Sighing, Tony threw the neck of the bottle off the deck and into the ocean below. Turning around, Tony stepped over the large pieces of glass but ignored the small shards that dug into the soles of his feet.

Ignoring the pain, Tony made his way to the alcohol cabinet and grabbed a fresh bottle of Scotch. This was probably his favourite part. Taking off the wrapping, Tony unscrewed the cap and took a deep breath of the aged smell that overwhelmed his senses. With a content sight, Tony took a large mouthful of the aged drink.

* * *

"You have to tell me everything." Kayla squealed as the pair walked out of the change rooms Monday morning. As reluctant as she was to say goodbye to her cousins, Virginia knew that she would see them again soon. When they said goodbye, Virginia and Torri clung to each other for what seemed like hours, they were pulled away by Brock and his fake tears.

Virginia rolled her eyes but smiled. "Alright, how about lunch?"

Kayla squealed again. Kayla stopped and stared behind her in astonishment. "Hey, isn't that Regan?"

Turning around she did indeed see Regan but it didn't look like the Regan she got to know. The usual well kept man had grown out his hair and had the beginnings of a scruffy beard.

"I wonder what he's doing here." Kayla commented. "When did he turn into a hippie?" She added with a laugh.

"Don't be rude." Virginia scolded. The two continued to watch Regan walk across the gym floor and up to Coach Dean. As quickly as he came, he was gone.

"Weird." Kayla commented just as Coach Dean called everyone in.

"Your telling me." Virginia added her eyes still trained on the swinging doors.

**Business.**

Virginia was starting to feel uneasy. She hadn't received the usual barrage of texts from Tony today, she hadn't even gotten a call. Virginia tried to think nothing of it half expecting him to burst through the classroom doors with a smile on his face and a lame excuse on his lips.

Blinking herself out of her thoughts, Virginia focused her attention on the lesson.

* * *

Tony twitched still half asleep. As soon as he turned to roll over his body screamed in pain. Jolting awake he groaned aloud, squinting his eyes he expected to see the white ceiling of his bedroom, Instead he was greeted with the dark ceiling of the workshop. Frowning, Tony slowly opened his eyes. He let out a painful sigh when his left eye refused to open. Moving his arms around, Tony felt the plush seats of a car underneath him, gathering up the courage Tony sat up to see that he spent the night curled up in the back seat of the Hot Rod.

Tony let out another painful groan as he reached up to run his hand through his hair. Tentatively, he reached up and and touched his jaw, Tony hissed in pain when his fingers came in contact with the spot where Howard had hit him. He didn't want to know what made Howard go off like that he just wished that Maria was safe.

"J..." Tony croaked out his throat stinging.

"Yes sir?" Came the snark-free reply.

"Is anyone home?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Stark are currently at Stark Industry's. It has come to my attention that Mrs. Stark made a visit to the hospital at 10:04am."

Tony's head started to pound as the voice of Jarvis rang throughout the room.

"What time is it?" Tony asked attempting to get out of the Hot Rod.

"3:08pm, Sir."

Stumbling out of the car, Tony leaned heavily on the side of the Hot Rod to clear his spinning head. Tony barely felt himself slide down the car and onto the cold floor. His eyes were beginning to close when a nudge and a whirring sound came from beside him. Tony felt himself flinch away when the cold steel of his crutch brushed against his arm.

Tony looked up to see DUM-E whirring and holding out his crutch. A faint smile made its way onto his face, he grunted his appreciation before taking the crutch. With his crutch in hand and the side of the Hot Rod for support, Tony managed to get up and make his way to the array of computer screens.

* * *

"Rhodey, can you please call him?" Virginia asked into her phone as she sat upright in her bed.

It was almost 7 o'clock and she still hadn't heard from Tony. She tried to stop herself from over thinking but she couldn't help to think that she had done something wrong.

"Pepper, I'll try again and I'll get back to you. Just take it easy, it's just Tony being Tony." Rhodey assured from the other end of the line.

Virginia bit her lip in frustration. The last time this happened, Tony had fought with Howard and then drank himself into a drunken state. She hopped that something like that didn't happen but she knew it was a good chance that it had.

"Okay.. just make sure he's okay." She replied running her hands through her hair.

"Be calm, I'll call you back in a bit."

After they said their goodbyes. She heavily flopped back into her bed, her homework splayed about her. Virginia had tried to get some work done to keep her mind off it but it was nearly impossible.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kathy said from the doorway. Virginia sighed not moving from her position.

"This homework his driving me crazy, I can't get the formulas right and.." Virginia trailed off to groan loudly.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Kathy asked coming in to sit on the edge of her bed. "You seemed distracted at dinner. Do you miss Brock and Torri?"

That was part of the problem, she had been thinking about her cousins a lot and it had only been a day.

"Yes and no but that's not the problem." Virginia admitted finally sitting up. "Tony-"

"I knew it. He was bad from the beginning." Kathy said standing up and folding her arms.

"Your not letting me finish." Virginia dead panned.

Kathy gave her a look before sitting down.

She continued. "We haven't talked and i'm worried."

Kathy looked at her with understanding eyes. "I have a feeling something happened with him and his dad. They're not on the greatest terms.." Virginia trailed off to look away.

"Well what makes you believe something is wrong at home?" Kathy asked in a quiet voice.

"The last time this happened he got into a fight with him. I thought it was getting better because Tony managed to talk to Howard but.. I just don't know."

Before Kathy could get another word in Virginia's cell went off. With speed she didn't know she possessed she grabbed her phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Pepper, Tony is okay." Rhodeys voice came through the phone.

"How do you know?" Virginia asked in a urgent tone.

"I talked with Jarvis and he says that Tony's fine and sleeping."

Virginia chewed at the edge of her lip. She was somewhat convinced but she wanted to hear it for herself.

"Okay, Thank you Rhodey." Virginia breathed getting ready to end the call.

"Try and get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Goodnight Rhodey."

As soon as the call ended, Virginia dialled Tony's phone which she had on speed dial. Looking up she saw her mom waiting patiently at the end of her bed. After a few rings the call was answered.

"Tony-"

"Hello, Mr. Stark is unavailable at the moment, would you like to leave a message?" Jarvis' voice came over the phone.

"Jarvis?" Virginia asked tentatively.

"Good evening Miss. Potts."

"Jarvis, can I speak with Tony?" Virginia asked warily. She still felt somewhat uncomfortable speaking to the AI.

"Mr. Stark is currently resting at the moment, would you like to leave a message and i'll deliver it to him when he wakes up?"

She sighed into the phone. "Uh.. just tell him that I called and I need to speak with him."

"As you wish. Have a goodnight, Miss. Potts." Jarvis replied before the line went dead.

Resting her phone on her night stand, she ran her hand through her hair.

"So?" Kathy asked lightly.

"He's okay, I think." Virginia said looking down at her page full of equations.

Kathy smiled and reached over to pat her knee. "That's great sweetheart. It sounds like you've had a tiring day, If you want there is dessert downstairs." Kathy said getting up and making her way to the doorway. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, I love you."

"I love you too." Virginia responded looking down at her homework. After she heard her door close, she grabbed her homework not really paying attention to what she was doing.

"I hope your alright." She whispered before looking down the confusing mass of equations that awaited her.

**Wednesday.**

Virginia was ready to rip her hair out. It had been days since she last spoke to Tony and even more since when she last saw him. She didn't feel like herself without him around. Virginia had gotten feedback about Tony's well being from Rhodey and Jarvis but it did nothing to calm her nerves. She wanted to hear it from the source and she craved to give him an earful.

For the past two days she had called Tonys cell and she would always get Jarvis as a result. Even though he kept giving her the same answers but in different forms she kept calling. Kayla had noticed her change in mood and tried to lighten her burden but Virginia barely payed her any attention.

She was now sitting in Business barely paying attention to the lesson. The lesson was almost over and she hadn't taken any notes save for the little circles of ink at the top of her page.

"Mr. Stark, how nice of you to join us." Mr. Pretty drawled from the front of the class.

Virginia froze and snapped her head up. Tony was indeed standing at the front of the class but she wondered why he even came. He was dressed in dark baggy jeans with a sweater on, she had barely seen him in a sweater. She was most surprised to see him wearing a baseball cap and sun glasses.

Squinting at the hat, she remembered that the last time he wore that was when she crashed her lunch with Kayla over two months ago. Virginia couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he made his way into the classroom and to his seat at the back of the class. Mrs. Pretty saying that the lesson was over and they could get started barely registered in her ears as she grabbed her stuff and made a b-line towards Tony.

Putting her stuff down, she opened her books not planning on getting started any time soon.

* * *

The only reason why Tony was here was because Maria had nearly begged him to go to class. Tony had tried to put up a fight but his defences were weak against Maria's strong front.

Now sitting in Business was probably the worse mistake he could have made. He should have taken the left turn to take him to the diner.

"Your not the one to not do work, Potts." Tony croaked out hating the way how his voice sounded so weak. Tony half expected her to start screaming at him but was surprised when she took the gentler approach.

"I think your more important, Tony." Pepper said lightly, gently putting her hand on his forearm. Tony involuntarily tensed up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your wrong-"

Pepper cut him off. "Tony, you should know by now that I'm never wrong."

Tony couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. "Let's get out of here."

"We can't Tony. You need to tell me what happened." Pepper urged.

Tony fisted his hands. "Story for another day." Tony through clenched teeth. He heard Pepper sigh from beside him, he was thankful that she turned away and looked down at her notebook. Closing his eyes, Tony hunched his shoulders and drifted off.

What felt like five minutes later he was jolted awake. Looking up bleary eyed he saw Pepper standing in front of him.

"Come on, Tony." Pepper said trying to get him to move. Groaning, Tony moved from the desk and grabbed his crutches without a word. He kept his head down as he made his way to the doors.

The pair was silent all the way to the parking lot. Before Tony could get into the Audi, Pepper pulled him away and held him between her and the car.

"Tony. Please please please, don't hide away from me. I care about you, let me help you." Pepper pleaded. Tony looked away from her unable to look at her through his glasses.

Pepper sighed and stepped away. "The house is empty, so come if you need to talk. I'll be there, Tony." Pepper said before turning on her heel and walking away.

Tony leaned against the car defeated. His mind was in a turmoil, all he wanted to do was break something out of frustration. Tony sighed watching Pepper walk away from him, he knew that his one chance at peace had just walked out of his reach.

* * *

On one hand all Virginia wanted to do was punch, scream and yell and Tony but on the other she wanted to hug him and never let him go. Getting into her car, Virginia thought that the best way to describe Tony would be to compare him to a dog. She knew it was mean but it was the only thing she could think of, he showed signs of strength and pride but the other half of him showed a really soft, scared and tender side.

She gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were starting to go white. During Business she wanted to say something and when she ended up gathering her courage she found out that Tony had fallen asleep.

"Where do I get the patience to put up with you?" Virginia asked herself as she sped towards her house. A few short minutes later, she arrived home. Walking into the empty house, she made her way into her room and stripped off her jeans and changed into a pair of comfy sweats and a different tank top. Virginia ran her hands through her hair to keep herself from screaming out. Taking a calming breath, she walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She was about to cut up an apple when a knock sounded from the front door.

Grounding her teeth and taking a second glance at the knife she made her way to answer the door. Before she could get a question out, Tony came charging into the house and swept her off her feet. She was unable to pull away as Tony pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"Tony.." She managed to get out before his lips crashed down upon hers. The only word to describe it was pure desperation.

"Don't.." Tony whispered against her neck as he nuzzled against her. Virginia was speechless but pulled Tony to her and held his head against her neck. It was a few minutes later when she realized that Tony was crying. The tears against her neck made her pull him closer to her. Virginia lightly ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Tony." Virginia reassured barely whispering. "I'm here for you."

Virginia felt like they spent hours wrapped up in each others arms but she didn't care. Whenever she adjusted her arms, Tony would pull her back to him as if she was his connection to the world. Virginia didn't realize that Tony had stopped crying until he pulled back a bit to kiss her on the forehead. She gently reached up and brushed her thumb against his cheek to take away the tears. Virginia pulled back in alarm when Tony hissed out in pain.

"Tony.." Virginia trailed off when she finally noticed the discolouration of his jaw and cheek. She watched in shock as Tony wiped away at his face to reveal the purple-black bruise that was taking over the left side of his face.

"Oh, Tony.." She said lightly cupping the right side of his face. "Come on." She gently urged him towards the kitchen. Virginia was surprised when he went easily but he still had her hand firmly locked in his grip.

She led him into the kitchen where she put ice into a dishcloth and let him gently touch it to his face. Virginia watched on as he hissed in pain but he eventually pressed the entire cloth to his bruise.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Virginia asked gently after they spent a few minutes in silence. She was pressed into his side as they leaned against the counter.

"Howard.." Tony managed to say. "He hit her." Tony said closing his eyes. Virginia stayed silent but gently squeezed his hand urging him to continue.

"I heard a crash and when I came upstairs.. He was standing over her.." Tony closed his eyes and took a shuttering breath. Virginia wanted to let him know that he didn't have to continue but she knew he had to let it out. "I went to see if she was alright and then the next thing I knew, Howard had me pinned. After that it goes a little fuzzy but I remember helping her get cleaned up while Obie dragged Howard away."

Virginia just held onto him knowing that he wasn't done.

"I haven't seen him since. All I have is this bruise, i'm sure he looks worse." Tony tried to smiled but it just made him wince in pain.

"I'm sorry you had to face it alone, Tony." Virginia admitted not knowing what else to say. "I wish I-"

Tony cut her off by giving her a piercing stare. "Don't say that." Tony ground out. "I couldn't protect her. I won't put you in that situation, Pepper. I can't let you see him like that."

Virginia just nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. Being this close to him made her feel like she was whole again, it felt like everything was right again.

"Pep, I-"

"I'm home." Michael greeted walking into the house.

Virginia smiled sheepishly up at Tony and stepped away from him. "We're in here Dad."

"We? Is Tony here? I thought I saw his car outside." Michael said his voice getting louder as he walked to the kitchen. "Do you know what time Alex has to be picked up?"

"Mom is getting him after her shift, I think she's picking something up too." Virginia said looking at Tony as Michael stepped into the kitchen.

"Perfect, i'm in the mood for- What happened to you?" Michael asked taking in the bruise on Tony's face, the paper in his hands completely forgotten.

Tony briefly glanced at her before answering. "A wrench slipped out of my hands while I was working on the suspension of the Hot Rod." He lied easily.

Michael looked at Tony before glancing at her. She nodded lightly before turning around to grab two cups.

"Must have been a big wrench.." Michael trailed off. "Gin, where's Jesse?" Michael asked changing the subject.

"Uh.. outside."

"Gin, your suppose to let him inside when you come in." Michael scolded heading for the back-door.

"I was preoccupied." Virginia answered looking at Tony.

"Hmm.. I'm sure you were..." Michael said knowingly before leaving the kitchen.

"I should go." Tony said putting down the ice.

"You don't have to." Virginia urged, her mind already going to Howard being home.

"As good as a liar I am." Virginia scoffed. "I don't think I can handle Alex and your mom questioning me." He replied pointing to his cheek.

"Okay.." Virginia answered warily as they walked to the door. "Just be safe, alright?"

Tony nodded knowing what she was talking about before leaning forwards and wrapping her up in a kiss. The kiss was much more shorter and less passionate than the one earlier but it still had meaning. Before pulling away, Tony kissed her forehead.

"I'll talk to you soon." Tony said holding her hand.

"Right after your drive." Virginia responded. "Drive safe."

"I always do." Tony said before dropping her hand and heading to his car. She waved from the door as he drove down the street.

Closing the door behind her, Virginia took a calming breath before walking back into the kitchen. Michael was waiting for her as he sat up on the counter.

"Hey, you say i'm not allowed up there." Virginia said crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter close to his legs.

"I'm father. I make the rules, I break the rules." Michael replied proudly.

"Not fair."

"So wanna tell me the real story behind the cheek?" Michael questioned. "A wrench doesn't leave that big of a mark."

Virginia sighed. She had talked to her dad vaguely about Tony's home problems but she had never gone into detail. "Howard came home.. drunk i'm guessing and Tony came up stairs when he heard a crash. A few minutes later he was underneath Howard getting punched..." Virginia trailed off.

"Intoxicated abuse?" Michael asked with his eyebrows raised.

"That's what i'm guessing.." Virginia shrugged. "He wasn't like that when I was there... He was.. normal.. or rather normal as a Stark can get."

"I won't tell your mother.." Michael assured. Virginia's shoulders instantly relaxed. "Just.. watch yourself when your there.."

"I don't think Tony would let Howard get anywhere near me..." Virginia said thinking.

"Just make sure you watch yourself." Michael warned before hopping off the counters. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Virginia nodded to say that she heard but her mind was still thinking about Tony and ways that she could help him.

**Friday.**

Things were back to normal. They had talked some more about what happened but never in much detail. She would ask a too much of a personal question and he would back off and change the subject. It was Friday afternoon and today was the day that Tony would be cast-free.

Virginia had shook her head at his antics all day. To her he seemed like the perfect five year old, Tony was bouncing off the walls with excitement and driving her crazy. Earlier that day, Tony had picked her up from her house so they could go straight to the hospital to get the cast off.

Currently they were sitting in the waiting room. Tony had her hand clenched in a death grip but he was tapping his foot in impatientness.

"I thought you hated hospitals." Virginia asked leaning over to him.

"I do but today is the day I can get this blasted thing off." Tony said replied pointing to the cast.

"Mhmm, yes how could I not know since we're at the hospital and you can't stop talking about it." Virginia rolled her eyes.

If Tony was actually paying attention to her she swore he would have given her a look. For the next fifteen minutes they sat in a barely controlled silence.

"Mr. Stark?" A nurse said walking into the room. Tony shot out of his chair and nearly jogged towards the nurse. Virginia smiled at his antics and followed behind him.

"The doctor will be right with you." The nurse said as she directed them to sit down.

"Oh come on." Tony exclaimed as they sat down.

"They know your here." Virginia teased. They waited again until the doctor came and pulled Tony into the room. Virginia smiled at Tony when he left her, she couldn't help it as he was grinning ear from ear despite the bruise that still marred his face.

Unlike Tony she could wait patiently, she didn't need her phone or something shiny to distract her. So when Tony came out she was surprised to find out that she had waited almost twenty minutes.

Tony came bounding out of the room with a smiled plastered on his face. When he saw her, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and span her around. Virginia chuckled and kissed him lightly.

"How do you feel?" Virginia asked with a smile.

"Like a new me." Tony replied the smile still in full force.

"Well not quiet like new." The Doctor said. "Tony, you still might want to take it easy for a few days just to gain the muscle back. I don't suggest playing sports for at least another week or two."

Tony nodded his head but she knew that he wasn't paying attention.

"Thank you, Doctor." Virginia smiled shaking the man's hand.

"Have a good day you two." He said before walking away.

"We should celebrate." Tony exclaimed when they walked out of the hospital.

"What do you have in mind?" Virginia asked as Tony helped her into the Lamborghini.

"How about a movie?" Tony responded getting into the drivers side.

"I can't I have to be home by seven. Movie night, Alex gets to pick it this time." Virginia said checking the time on her phone that read 4:46pm

"I'm up for a movie." Tony said starting the engine.

"Your face, Tony. I don't think you want to risk the questions."

Tony's face fell but not enough to make the smile disappear. "Fine, how about a drive then? We haven't gone on one of those yet."

"Speed limit please." Virginia said reminding him of the rules. "And top up, it's too cold out."

Tony gave her an exasperated look. "Don't you want to have any fun?" Tony asked before revving the engine. Once they were out of the hospital zone, Tony sped up the car and Virginia got sucked back into her seat.

A squeal of delight mixed with shock escaped her as the car shot forwards and sped down the road. As time passed on she realized that they were heading father away from the city and down the narrow lanes of the back roads. Her heart raced as she snuck a glance at the speedometer that said they were going well over a hundred miles an hour.

After a few minutes of fast driving she notice that he was starting to slow down. Looking in the rear view mirror she noticed a police car that was creeping up on them. She was startled when Tony rested his hand against her knee.

"Having fun yet?" Tony asked with a smug look on his face.

She smiled. "You know I am. Still a little fast." She commented.

Tony scoffed. "I'll show you what this baby can do."

"No, that's alright. I'd like to breath thank you very much."

"Lightweight." Tony murmured with a smile on his face. Virginia heard what he said but elected to ignore it. They drove for a few minutes more in silence until she noticed they turned onto another narrow road leading up into the mountains.

"Where are we going?" Virginia asked looking out the window to take in the landscape.

"Do you trust me?" Tony asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Virginia looked back at him and caught him in a stare. "Of course I do."

"Then patience is a virtue." He said smiling knowingly.

"Says the man that has none." She defended crossing her arms. Within a few more minutes, Tony was rounding another corner and the sky opened up, the city lights a carpet below them. Tony parked the car and they sat staring at the bright city.

"Wow.." Virginia gasped out trying to take it all in. She hadn't got the chance to see Malibu from this angle. "Thank you, Tony." She watched on as Tony got out of the car and helped her out.

"Where are you taking me now?" Virginia asked smiling.

"A walk." Tony said taking her hand. "It feels good to say that."

Virginia just smiled and let Tony lead her towards the edge of the cliff that they were on.

"We use to come out here a lot." Tony said after a few minutes of silence. Virginia waited for him to say more but it seemed like he was content with just that.

Virginia looked from the city and then back to Tony, careful of his jaw she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. Immediately Tony responded and wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against him. Being ever cautious of his jaw, Virginia wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. The need for air caused Tony to pull away from her lips and focus his attention on her neck. She let out a little gasp when Tony sucked on the pulse point on her neck and fisted his hands in her hair.

The little gasp that escaped her only drove Tony further as he slowly led them back to the Lamborghini. She tensed up when her back hit the side of the car, her fright didn't last long as Tony wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Involuntarily she wrapped her other leg around his waist, Tony grinned into the kiss as he used the car to keep her wrapped around his waist.

Virginia leaned her head to the side to allow Tony more room. The next thing she knew Tony was helping her out of her jacket and was about to get started on her shirt. As far as she was she still had the alarm bells that went off when Tony reached to lift up her shirt. Knowing that he couldn't hear her, she brushed her hand against the left side of his jaw causing him to pull away from her in pain.

"Tony.. i'm sorry." She said breathlessly, coming down from her perch on the edge of the car. Virginia knew that if she didn't interrupt him there it could have gone down hill fast.

Tony looked at her with the same expression she probably had, his cheeks were tinged red and he was just as breathless.

"It's okay." He said coming back to her and kissing her lightly. Virginia returned the kiss before taking a look at the clock on the dash.

"Crap, Tony i'm suppose to be home in half an hour." Virginia said with a panic in her voice.

Tony smiled. "I'll get you there in fifteen."

"That doesn't reassure me.." Virginia grumbled as they got back into the Lamborghini. Once again Virginia was sucked into her seat when Tony put the car into reverse then drove down the narrow road. It didn't take them long to get past the narrow switchbacks and onto the two way back roads. Taking a look at the speedometer she was surprised to see that they were going even faster than before, she wondered how no one could hear the car flying past the country houses.

As if on cue, flashing red and blue lights showed up in the rear view mirror, Virginia looked over to see Tony back and then at her, she knew he was thinking about gunning it. She felt a hint of pride in him when he pulled over to the side of the road. Virginia smiled lightly at him when he gave her a sheepish look and made to take out his wallet.

"Sorry."

She squeezed his hand. "It was fun but If you ever want to take me out again, use the speed limit."

Tony chuckled. "Deal."

She was about to open her mouth when the officer knocked on the window.

"Yes officer?" Tony said with a smile after rolling down the window.

"Do you realize how fast you were going?" The officer said with a tone of disapproval.

"No.." Tony squinted at the name tag. "Officer Foster."

"125 miles per hour, that's well over the speed limit. May I see your License and Registration please?"

Without a word, Tony handed over his papers.

"Anthony Stark." Officer Foster mumbled.

"Tony." He corrected. He got an eyebrow raise as response. All Virginia wanted to do was hide her face as Tony stood up to the officer.

"Have you been drinking, Tony?"

"No, Officer." Tony said honestly. Virginia game him another hand squeeze.

"Are you under the influence of any illegal substances?"

Tony frowned. "No."

"It says here that you don't have your full license yet."

"I am only seventeen." Tony said with bite in his voice.

"I'll be right back." The officer left without another word.

Virginia let out a small laugh. "Tony, calm down."

"It's not funny." Tony ground out. "He's being an asshole on purpose."

She couldn't help but think that he sounded like a child that got his favourite toy taken away from him.

"Deep breaths, Tony."

It was a few minutes before the officer came back. "I'm aware you've had a case of driving over the speed limit approximately six months ago."

"Yes."

"Are you aware that this is your second violation?"

"I know now." Tony spat out. He cut off the officer before he could say anything else. "I already know what your going to do, A. give me a warning or B. write me a ticket. Which one will it be?"

The officer reached behind him and pulled out his note pad. "Best of both worlds Mr. Stark, a warning that if you get caught again you could go to jail and a ticket for excessive speeding."

Tony fisted his free hand as the officer wrote up the ticket. Staring straight ahead he took the ticket and his papers back.

"Drive safe, Mr. Stark." The officer added before walking away.

"You too asshole." Tony added once he was out of earshot. Grounding his teeth, Tony shoved the ticket into a cup holder before starting the car and driving away from the cop.

"In and out, Tony." She encouraged from beside him.

Tony clenched his jaw and breathed heavily through his nose. "I hate cops."

"Everyone does, Tony." Virginia added with a smile.

The rest of the ride was silent except for Tony's heavy breathing every now and then. They stopped in front of her house with ten minutes to spare.

Virginia could tell that he was in a foul mood.

"How about the speed limit next time?" She added lightly.

"Your so boring." Tony exclaimed.

"Fine take another ticket and with that they'll take your car and your license." Virginia said trying to keep a smile off her face.

"So supportive."

"I do try." She said leaning in for a goodbye kiss. She pulled away when Tony tried to deepen it.

"I'll text you, Tony." She said with a smile.

"Have fun watching the movie." Tony smiled.

"Please, don't remind me." She rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. "Goodbye, Tony."

"Bye, Pep." Virginia closed the door and waved him goodbye. As she walked towards the door she felt her nerves still on end and tingling, she wondered how long it would take until Tony finally snapped and had his way. All she knew what that she wasn't ready for that step yet.

**I don't even know. Some parts were good and some parts were 'ehhh'. I needed to get the chapter out even though I had no motivation to write it.**

**Story time/why I was gone.**** The reason why I didn't update at my usual time is because one of my best friends is moving away for 2-3 years and I wont be able to see him. So I wanted to spend enough time with him and all my other friends before he goes. I've known the kid since Kindergarten so it's been really hard on me. So that's why I didn't update sooner, I hope your all still with me and the story.**

**Also, school starts again in about a week and a half so I hope to get at most 2 more chapters before wonderful Grade 11 starts. I don't know when I'll be able to update when it starts but lets not worry about that right now.**

**When should they admit their love? Because I think they're at that stage I just need it to be right.**

**Remember to Review. Give suggestions, please.**


End file.
